The Adventures of Tod and Copper
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is the story of Tod and Copper. One is a bubbly, mischevous, quirky, thrill seeking, and optimistic fox pup, while the other is a timid, socially akward, gentle, and nerdy Bloodhound pup. Tod chose Copper as his first friend one day when they met in the forest he always plays in, and together, the two of them will live through life, and the terrors that haunt it.
1. Friends By Fate Part one

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode one: Friends By Fate Part one

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready." The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young fox kit woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(The fox kit is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" The fox kit was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenary, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw a Bloodhound about his age sniffing and became curious.

The fox kit is shown on the top of the log with the Bloodhound coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Bloodhound sniffs up to the fox kit and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(The fox kit and the Bloodhound are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (The Bloodhound laughs at a joke from the fox kit) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

The fox kit and the Bloodhound are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(the Bloodhound continues climbing with the fox kit helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (the fox kit and the Bloodhound arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

The fox kit is shown riding a horse with the assistance of an older fox kit seeming close to his age. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (The red of the fox kit twins is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (The blue of the fox kit twins is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischevous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing the blue fox kit from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(The fox kit is shown sneaking the Bloodhound out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with The Bloodhound and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(The fox kit and the Bloodhound are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

The fox kit is shown protecting the Bloodhound from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(The fox kit sees that there's a female fox kit in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (The female fox kit is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" The fox kit is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

A book with the cover of the red and blue fox clans at war is shown as a bubbly and intrigued aura coming from the voice of the one reading it. "A war between the two fox races?" The book was lowered to reveal a young red fox, looking identically to the second oldest child from the book. "I've gotta learn more about this." Tod started running off, greeting everyone he saw, starting with a butcher, who was an English Bulldog and had just chopped off the head of a chicken, which he was of course focusing hard on. "Hey there Brent."

Brent waved over to Tod, who then greeted a candy shop owner, who was a female poodle. "Hi Barbara. Loving the books I hope." Barbara nodded with a smile to Tod, who then greeted the owner of a video game store, a male blue fox that seemed to be happy with himself. "Sup Roger, hope life's doin good stuff for ya." Roger nodded with a smile to Tod, who then saw a male elderly Wolfhound trying not to notice him. "And yes Chief. I see you pretending not to see me."

Chief rolled his eyes in annoyance as three kids, one a female blue fox kit, one a male Golden Retriever, and the last one a male Great Dane, with the Fox Kit doing the talking. "Hey Tod. We're gonna be having a little party in the swamps later. Wanna join us?"

Tod thought for a moment and figured he wouldn't enjoy the party too much, not being particularly fond of swamps. "Thanks for the offer Kyrie, but swamps aren't really my thing. (Walks past Kyrie and her friends) Have a blast!"

Tod ran off with Kyrie and her friends watching as the Golden Retriever spoke up. "I heard a rumor at school once. Apparently he's waiting for the right moment."

"I think he's gonna be waiting for a while on that one." The Great Dane responded as he and the others ran off.

* * *

Tod was running into the forest as he went up to a farm of sorts, running up to the house as a red fox kit that was a bit older than him was walking by. Just as he was about to leave, Tod burst through the door and the older fox rolled on the floor a bit as Tod called out for him. "Tyler!? Tyler!?" Tyler was rubbing his head as Tod helped him up, handing the book he was reading earlier. "I just finished the book you loaned me, and I gotta say it was awesome! I never knew all of this happened before we were even born. I just have to learn from a source."

"You mean someone from the past, right?" Tyler asked, knowing that Tod could go a little overboard with trying to get information at times. "Don't get too nosey Tod. You have a habit of doing that." Tod chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head with Tyler putting his book away. "Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. It's a really interesting piece on fox history."

"I can tell. I wish it said what happened to Farius though. I noticed a page was torn out, and that must be it." Tod thought about what the knowledge from the book could lead to in the future as he then got hit in the head with a basketball. "Ow!"

A female fox kit who was a bit younger than Tod ran into the room, picking up her ball and making sure it was okay. "Sorry Tod. I was trying to make a sick basket from my room and I guess I threw it too hard."

"I've been hit with worse." Tod admitted as he rubbed his head and brought up an event from his past. "One time, Chief actually butted me in the head with his gun for something I can't remember." Tyler and Terra were both shocked to hear that as Tod brought something else up. "Well he's got a nice side to him. I just haven't found out how to reveal it yet."

"Well if you fail, I'll be sure not to fart at your funeral." Tod snickered a bit upon hearing Terra's promise with Tyler rolling his eyes while smiling.

Just then, a young voice was heard upstairs, making Tod, Terra, and Tyler know exactly what was about to come. "Hey brussel sprouts. I don't like you." Tod, Terra, and Tyler ran over to the stairs to find a blue fox kit that was the same age as Terra holding a golf club with a brussel sprout can in front of him. "You know what that means? (Holds the golf club back) Fore!" The fox kit hit the brussel sprout can, which hit the wall and landed right under the table with the fix kit cheering at his amazing hit. "Hole in one!"

The fox kit suddenly had the golf club snatched out of his hand with his mother shown behind him. "And golf star Danny has also gotten a one way ticket to his room, as the first stop of his grand tour."

Danny growled and walked off, making Terra snicker as Tod walked up to his mother. "Mom, can I go into the woods today?"

"Alright, but be back for dinner and don't go too far." Tod's mother instructed Tod, not wanting him to get too hurt out there. "I think we both know what happened the last time you went out there unsupervised."

"That would've gotten anyone." Tod said in defense of what happened, but then he ran off with a smile on his face. He then called over to his mother as he left the house. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Be careful Tod!" Tod's mother smiled as she saw how curious and adventurous her second born was. 'He's just like his father.'

* * *

A young Bloodhound was reading outside of his house as Chief came outside, seeing him sitting there and wondering what he was up to. "Hey Copper. Whatya reading there?"

"Nothing too special." Copper admitted, not really interested in what he was reading. "I'm just trying to get through the day. I think you know my situation at school." Chief nodded, wishing he could help Copper with his issues at school. "I wish I wasn't such a dork either. You think there's anyone who wouldn't mind that? Someone who's consider me a friend?"

Chief thought for a moment and looked over at the forest, knowing Copper could most likely find something to do there, even if it was on his own. "Ya know Copper, I know for a fact that even those who DON'T have friends go up to the forest to have some fun." Copper was surprised by Chief's offer, finding it odd that he would be the one to recommend this. "I know it's odd to send you there without supervision, but you can fend for yourself while you're out there, I just know it. You remember what I taught you, right?"

Copper nodded in response, having some knowledge on self defense from Chief, even if he was a quadraped. "Sometimes though, I wish I was a monkey. Then I could punch everyone at school who bullied me right in the face and maybe even get away with throwing my poop at them. (Gives a worried expression) Not that I do that."

Chief laughed at Copper's words and decided to give him a little more encouragement. "Now you go out there and have some fun." Copper hugged Chief in thanks and handed him the book he was reading before he ran off, letting Chief look at the cover. "Well no wonder he was bored. He hates math." Copper ran towards the forest as he then got a scent after a few second of running in. It was odd to him, and when he continued sniffing, he became intrigued.

* * *

Tod was walking around the forest as he looked around for something to do as he then saw Copper. He saw him sniffing and wondered what that was all about, running over to him and hopping up to a log. When Copper went in, Tod peeked down into a hole, only for Copper's nose to come up out of it and make him fall back a bit. Tod giggled a bit as he ran over to the edge of the log he jumped up onto, looking in as he wondered what Copper could be sniffing, since there wasn't a lot of pleasant scents out here. "Whatya smellin?"

"I'm on the trail." Copper answered, and then he continued to sniff, knowing he was close from how strong the scent was.

"Trail to what?" Tod asked, curious about what Copper was talking about, and Copper had to admit he didn't know what it was either.

"I don't know yet." Copper continued sniffing up until he reached Tod, sitting down as he realized the scent was him. "Why it's, it's you."

Copper let out a badly pitched howl, making Tod smile as he hopped down and looked at Copper. "Whatya do that for?"

"We're supposed to do that when we find what we've been trackin." Copper explained, finding the activity to have something to do with his sense of smell. "It's a type of things breeds of dogs with strong senses of smell do. Like German Shepherds, or Bloodhounds like me."

Tod nodded with intrigue and found Copper to be quite interesting since he wasn't like most kids he met at school, or even in his town. "Ya know, I think I've seen you at school before. Aren't you the kid who sits across the room from me in third?" Copper nodded his head yes with a shy smile, making Tod laugh a bit as he continued. "Well no wonder you look so familiar. My name's Tod. What's your name kid?"

Copper was nervous at first, since he's never met anyone who didn't pick on him before, at least when it comes to the students at school. He saw how patient and kind Tod was being though, and he responded the best he could. "C-C-Copper."

"C-C-Copper, huh?" Tod chuckled a bit at the joke he made at Copper's stutter, which Copper got a jokester vibe from." Heh. You're named after a chemical element." Copper smiled upon Tod pointing out the similarity between Copper and his name with the element with Tod getting an idea on what he and Copper could do. "Ya know Copper, I bet you'd be good at hide and seek. There's no telling how far away you picked up my scent with that gold magnet of yours."

"I guess I could give it a go." Tod nodded and allowed Copper to start counting as he covered his eyes, running off and heading behind a tree. He then jumped up onto a rock and slid down it, hiding behind it as he then found an apple and picked it up. He decided to save it until Copper found him, which Copper was able to do within seconds. Once he got up to Tod's butt, Tod bit into the apple and made him jump a bit, only for Copper to then laugh a bit at the scenario. "Guess apples will fall just about anywhere nowadays, huh."

Tod bit into the apple again as Copper took a liking to how Tod's nature felt with Tod then cracking a little joke. "If I knew my butt was the reason you caught my scent (Copper flinches) I would've rubbed it on THIS apple and thrown it over to that pond over there." Copper snickered at Copper's joke as Tod bit into his apple again. "Anyway, it's my turn now. Feel free to hide, wherever." Copper nodded and ran off with Tod beginning the count. "One. Two. Three."

Copper was running around the forest as he then found a good hiding spot, hiding behind some branches and setting them up like a giant pile. While he was hiding, he heard the voice of an arrogant sounding kid walking up to him. "Well. Never thought I'd see the dork out here." Copper looked and saw a Doberman about a year older than him walking up to him, making him concerned as the Doberman walked up to him. "Cmon now. Don't tell me you don't know how to greet your friends anymore. Say hi to Nathan why don't ya?"

Copper backed up a bit, not wanting Nathan to do anything to him as he tried to find something to say to make him leave. "You gave me a black eye last week Nathan. I'm just glad your dad didn't after Chief got you suspended for it."

"Yeah, and it totally tainted my reputation." Tod was looking for Copper as he heard Nathan threatening Copper and ran up to see what it was all about. "And now, you're gonna pay!"

Nathan was about to punch Copper, who put his paws up in fear, only for Tod to then speak up for Copper. "Hey, leave him alone!" Copper and Nathan both looked to see Tod walking up to Nathan, not showing any fear as he confronted him. "He clearly doesn't wanna fight Nathan. Back off."

"Aw, it's the wittle Fox who thinks he's all tough and games." Tod rolled his eyes as Nathan then pinched his cheek and continued to mock him. "You think I'm scared of you?"

"I don't care about that." Tod remarked as he smacked Nathan's paw away, leading to Nathan getting angry. "Just lay off of my new friend. I know we just met, but I'm not gonna sit here and watch you bully him."

Nathan laughed at Tod's attempt of bravery, finding it to be completely pathetic. "You don't scare me Tod. You're just an idiot."

Tod scoffed and decided to play along with Nathan by using one of his mind games. "Idiot? Not used to a word that big, are ya."

Copper tried to hold in his laughter as Nathan pushed Tod to the ground, standing over him as he pinned him down. "Don't test me Tod! You know what happens when I'm tested!"

"You fail?" Tod asked with a smug look on his face, making Nathan flinch as Tod put his paw on his chest. "Don't worry about that dude. This doesn't affect your grade."

Tod pushed Nathan off of him and Nathan got up and growled as he made one final taunt towards Nathan. "You know who my dad is Tod. I can sue you and your family so fast!"

Tod chuckled a bit with Copper loving the sight of someone standing up for him as Tod then made one last taunt. "So you're gonna cry to daddy now? (Wipes his eyes and mocks ) Waaa! Daddy! Tod made me realize how...(Puts his paws down and puts his smug grin back on) What's that word that means my brain's that thing that means not working? Yes, I'm that stupid."

Nathan had just lost his patience with Copper laughing at how Tod was roasting Nathan, who then glared at Copper. "You think this is funny!?"

"I do. Tod just owned you." Copper responded, making Nathan scream in anger and run off, leaving Copper to run up to Tod and hug him, even though Tod knew Nathan would be back eventually. "Thank you so much Tod. (Pulls Tod away) No one's ever done that for me aside from Chief. So, nobody my age."

"Ah, so you're Chief's adopted kid, huh?" Copper nodded his head yes with Tod walking off with Copper with a smile on his face. "Keep in mind that he doesn't really like me, don't know why; he might be racist. I suggest we keep this a secret for now." Copper nodded in understanding, not wanting Tod to get hurt in any fashion.

* * *

Tod was taking Copper to his house as Copper got a look at their farm and found it to look quite peaceful. "So this is where you live? I'd love to live in a place like this."

"Yeah, it's got a history behind it too." Tod revealed, making Copper intrigued as he listened to what Tod had to say. "I read it in a book earlier. Apparently some portal opened up in the basement, and since it was made with indestructable force, it was able to take the mass from it." Copper found that fact to be quite interesting as Tod then opened the front door and allowed him inside. "Paradise awaits."

Copper gladly entered the house with Tod's mother shown to be writing something on the computer as Tod got a look and made a comment about it. "Looks pretty good, (Tod's mother sees Tod and smiles) but I think it'd make more sense for the fox kit to be trained a bit before he becomes a master."

Tod's mother found this advice helpful and quickly made the change. "Thanks Tod. I'm glad I have a story critic for a kid." Tod gave a salute to his mother, who then noticed Copper and greeted him. "Hello there. Are you a friend of Tod's? If so then that's a first."

Copper was a bit confused but he put on a smile and gladly introduced himself. "You'd be right about that ma'am. My name's Copper."

"Is it alright if we hang out in my room for until dinner?" Tod asked, hoping his mother would be on board with this. "I think we should get to learn some stuff about each other since we just met. And he may need some looking around to do for when he comes back."

"There's me coming back?"

"Oh you bet there is."

Tod's mother took a liking to the aura Tod and Copper's friendship represented and rubbed Tod's head. "Knock him out." Tod and Copper ran up to Tod's room as his mother looked at his story and wondered what the threat should be. "I think she should be a broken vixen."

* * *

Tod and Copper entered Tod's room with Tod starting off by allowing Copper to see the full package for himself. Copper was quite impressed and saw that Tod had the latest video game console, an Xbox Three, which he had himself. "You have an Xbox Three too? Glad to see I'm not the only one with a love for video games."

"You bet. I don't consider myself absent from the modern day life." Tod replied, and then Copper got a text from Chief, and he showed it to Tod after he saw it. It was Chief asking where Copper was and Tod saw no problem in telling him. "Go ahead and tell him the truth. Just because he doesn't like me doesn't mean he's gonna come over to my house and try to kill a child."

Copper nodded and sent a text back to Chief explaining where he was while also stating not to be mad since he knew how Chief felt about him. "You sure this'll work?" Tod nodded with confidence and Copper was glad to have him as his first friend. "You really are a friend."

"Same to you Copper. I'm glad we met today." Tod grabbed a video game and put some kind of Sonic game into it, looking at Copper to see if he was up for it. "Wanna boost?"

* * *

A castle with a dark presence was shown in the background, showing a bunch of guards standing in front of it standing strong. The town itself was shown in a land of some kind of darkness of which no one could see, but they could feel it around every corner. As the town was shown being battered and beaten up on some angles, and shrouded in darkness in the rest, the throne room in the castle was eventually shown with a young vixen pleading to the Queen, who was a grown up vixen. "Please Lord Signal! My family is all I have left! Please, don't kill them!"

Signal chuckled devilishly as she walked over to the vixen, making her sit down and lean back with Signal then speaking in a chilling voice. "I do like seeing someone start begging when they oppose me." Signal placed a finger on the Vixen's chest and brought it up to her chin, giving a devilish grin as she continued. "Tell you what Vixey. If you do wish to save your family, then some things need to happen. (Puts finger up to head) How about we start with your obedience?"

Signal's finger started glowing, which gave Vixey chills down her spine as Signal turned the young vixen into some kind of dark coated being of power. As Signal backed up, she gave a command to Vixey as she pointed to a different location. "Now please wipe out anyone you can in Equality Bay. You should find that there are quite a few beings there that are worth killing, even if you find some that are worth sparing." Vixey nodded and flew off, leading to Signal walking up to her throne and looking into a dark colored ball as she sat down.

* * *

Tod and Copper were playing their game with Tod boosting through a bunch of badniks and Copper falling a tad bit behind. Tod noticed that Copper wasn't doing so hot and boosted back on over to him, wondering what was wrong. "You okay Copper? The game should've given you super speed."

Copper wiped his forehead as he then explained why he wasn't able to boost in the same manner Tod was. "Well Tod, I'm not exactly an expert at this game like you are. The most I can do is run around, get tired, and hope to god I don't lose my feet from running so much." Tod saw Copper's point and opened up some kind of panel in front of him, much to his amazement. "Wow!"

Tod went to the control system and pointed to what allowed Copper to do what he had to do. "Just imagine yourself boosting and you'll be able to do it. It's like how in an rpg you choose which attack you do. This is like that, only it helps you use abilities from certain platformers, depending on which one you're playing."

"Ah." Copper replied with amazement, and as he started to imagine himself boosting, he ran off at fast speeds with Tod boosting as well to catch up. Tod and Copper were blazing through the enemies at fast speeds with Copper loving what was going on. "This is amazing!"

"I knew you'd love it!" Tod and Copper continued boosting until Copper tripped over a rock and started rolling, eventually crashing into a wall with Copper boosting over to him and helping him up. "You okay Copper? Hope ya didn't get amnesia."

"It didn't hurt THAT bad." Copper admitted as he cracked his back, and then he smiled as he looked at Tod. "I'm used to it." Tod nodded and continued boosting onward with Copper with the two of them arriving at the goal ring and sliding just as they arrived at the finish. The two of them hi fived as they exited to the stage select and paused the game, having had enough boosting for one session. "Let's tag team again sometime." Tod nodded in agreement, having had a blast himself.

* * *

Chief was outside working on some kind of truck, working on the driver's seat so he could make sure it was in mint condition. "It'll be okay Chief. Tod may be an annoying kid, but he's not dangerous. Copper should be fine with him." Just then, Vixey landed right behind Chief, who turned around and closed the door to his truck. "Sorry kid, but you'll wanna ditch the costume. I don't have any candy." Vixey glared at Chief, who was shocked when he saw the evil in her eyes and then saw Vixey transform. "Hey, are you okay there?"

Vixey was being surrounded by some kind of dark magic that turned her into this black force of wind. Chief became worried for Vixey and ran up to her, trying to pull her out of the wind force. "You let go of her now! I'm not gonna sit here and-" The wind force sent Chief flying into his car, making him land into the driver's seat and drive away without warning, up until he sat up and started controlling the driving with satisfaction. "Hey, it works. And I wasn't even done yet." Chief saw Vixey flying towards Tod's place, much to his concern. "Oh no."

* * *

Tod and his siblings were all eating dinner with Copper loving the food Tod's mother had made as Tod finished his third plate. "As you can clearly tell Copper, my mom is a master chef. I bet she'd make a restaurant that could feed the whole world if she had the money." Copper finished eating and sighed of relief as he patted his belly with Tod calling to his mom. "Mom, we need more please!" Tod's mother rolled her eyes while smiling and gave Tod and Copper some more food, much to Tod's delight as he grabbed his fried chicken. "Thank you my humble chef, I'm more than grateful for your services."

"Oh my King, I would rather die than not be in your services. I do mean that." Tod's mother continued, playing along with Tod's little game as she then got back to tending to the food. Copper took a bite of his fried chicken as Tod finished a piece of his and let out a loud burp, making her mother chuckle. "Be careful whenever you eat around Tod now Copper. If this were the other way around you'd most likely be out of food at this point."

Copper looked at Tod, who kept eating and laughed a bit as he made his reply to Tod's mother. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can handle him." Copper looked to see that Tyler was eating in a much more sophisticated manner than Tod, and that Terra was making some kind of messy combination with hers, while Danny was just dumping his vegetables underneath the floor. 'I think it's easy to tell who's who around here.'

Danny set his plate on the counter and jumped up to the counter to try and open the fridge for some ice cream, only for his mother to close the door. "Hold on there mister. (Smirks to Danny) Don't think my nose is busted, because I know when I smell veggies." Danny chuckled nervously with Copper getting a sense of what Tod's mother was made of. He knew she was toying with Danny a bit, but it still surprised him to a certain degree.

Just then, Copper got a text from Chief, and he checked it to find that it was a warning about Vixey, who Chief refered to as, a dark coated fox. Copper didn't know what to think of that warning and decided to warn Tod as soon as he was done with his food. 'Well that's pretty racist.'

* * *

Tod and Copper were outside with Tod stuffed from all the food he'd just eaten as the two of them were walking near the house while talking. "I'm tellin ya Copper. My mom would be cooking for royalty every night if this were a kingdom. (Stomach growls) Oh, brace yourself dude, I gotta fart." Copper nodded and covered his nose as Tod's butt was shown as he released a loud and bassy five second rotten egg and fried chicken fart, hitting the audience with a greenish yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Copper uncovered his nose and wafted the fart away after smelling it.

Copper could see that Tod was quite proud of his flatulence and gave a sly grin as Tod then joked about it. "I think my butt needs to see a doctor. Cause that air, was toxic."

Copper giggled at Tod's joke with Copper showing Tod the text Chief sent him. "Tod, I think you should see this." Tod looked at the text and found it to be a strange one indeed, not knowing who this 'dark coated fox' was, or who he or she could be. "Yeah, it's a weird text, especially if you send it your adopted kid."

Tod nodded in agreement as they then saw Vixey going up the hill that led to the farm, making the two of them cautious. "I think he was talking about that one. What's with the wind thing though?" Copper shrugged as Tod took a step closer to Vixey, hoping she was okay. "Hey buddy. Are you-"

Vixey used her dark powers to send Tod flying into a tree, making him fall onto his back as Copper called out to vixey with fear n his eyes. "Hey, he was just trying to -" Vixey started to trap Copper in some kind of dark magic, making Tod cautious as he stood up, looking in fear at what his new friend is facing. Just then, he saw some flashing light coming from his house which then caused some light beam to come out as an illustration of it was shown with these three words to give on the right side.

To be continued.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	2. Friends By Fate Part two

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode two: Friends By Fate Part two

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready." The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young fox kit woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(The fox kit is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" The fox kit was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenary, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw a Bloodhound about his age sniffing and became curious.

The fox kit is shown on the top of the log with the Bloodhound coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Bloodhound sniffs up to the fox kit and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(The fox kit and the Bloodhound are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (The Bloodhound laughs at a joke from the fox kit) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

The fox kit and the Bloodhound are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(the Bloodhound continues climbing with the fox kit helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (the fox kit and the Bloodhound arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

The fox kit is shown riding a horse with the assistance of an older fox kit seeming close to his age. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (The red of the fox kit twins is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (The blue of the fox kit twins is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischevous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing the blue fox kit from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(The fox kit is shown sneaking the Bloodhound out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with The Bloodhound and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(The fox kit and the Bloodhound are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

The fox kit is shown protecting the Bloodhound from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(The fox kit sees that there's a female fox kit in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (The female fox kit is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" The fox kit is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

The light beam from the previous chapter hit Vixey's black aura, which led to Tod looking at the porch to find Alia standing there. Tod smiled when he saw his mom there and got up to walk over to the black aura, wondering what could be in there. Copper was fearing for Tod's life, not wanting to see him die, and Tod got a clear picture of Vixey, knocked out inside the aura. This shocked him as he whispered to himself before jumping in. "It's a girl." Tod jumped into the black aura without hesitation, shocking Copper as Tod grabbed onto Vixey.

Tod broke out of the black aura with ease with Vixey in his arms as the two fell on the ground. Alia, wanting to check if her son was alright, threw the black aura away as Copper ran over to check on Tod himself. "Tod, are you alright!?"

Tod laughed a bit and sat up, rubbing some muck off his chest as he replied. "Well I may need a bath later, but other than that, not dead yet."

Alia hugged her son and then looked at Vixey, feeling her pulse and sensing that she was still alive. Alia smiled to her son, proud of her for saving Vixey's life. "That was something Tod. It's a good thing my light powers were striking it too."

"That's why I went in." Tod confirmed as he then put Vixey on his back. "We should let our mysterious vixen crash at out place for a bit. There's no telling where she came from, and she may need some work done with her after being surrounded by an aura like that."

Alia nodded in agreement and went inside with Copper walking alongside Tod in amazement. "I don't think I could ever do anything like that Tod. You're deffinetely a lot braver than I am." Tod shrugged in response, showing Copper that he wasn't the cocky type.

* * *

Vixey was opening her eyes as we saw her point of view with her waking up on the couch in confusion. She then heard Tod's voice, which confused her a little more. "Finally awake, eh Sleeping Beauty?" Vixey looked to see Tod smiling at her with the view then showing both of them as Vixey rubbed her head. "Hope Maleficent didn't take away your love for pizza. (Puts up a slice of mushroom bacon pizza) I'm Prince Phillip. But since I'm a fox, you may refer to me as Tod." Vixey laughed at Tod's act and picked up the pizza slice. "So where's the dragon? I wanna know what I should slay."

Vixey took a bite out of the pizza slice and gave an enlightened expression as she let the taste fill her mouth. She then looked at Tod as she gave her answer. "If you're talking about Signal then you won't wanna fight her. She's way too powerful for you."

Tod smirked as he pulled up a slice of pizza himself, having the same toppings as Vixey. "I think you'll change your mind about that when you hear that me and my mom were the ones who saved you from that dark aura. (Vixey gives a surprised look) My mom launched the light magic, and I jumped in."

"It's true. I saw him jump in myself." Copper was walking over to Tod and Vixey as he rubbed his stomach. "Another good point to make is the fact that he takes multiple helpings of fried chicken way better than me."

Vixey was as grateful as could be for the fact that Tod saved her life, hoping she could repay him one day. "You seem like someone who's honest. So, thank you, for saving me." Tod nodded with a proud smile on his face as Vixey then looked around for Alia. "Where's your mom? I should thank her too."

"No need." Tod, Copper, and Vixey saw Alia walking up to them as she looked at Vixey with a kind smile. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you like. And if you wanna leave now, we can help with that too." Vixey smiled as she took another bite out of her pizza slice as Alia looked at Tod. "And Tod, I'll need to speak with you and your siblings tonight. About my power." Tod knew what his mother meant, but he was confused as to what she wanted to tell him and his siblings, having only seen the light power once in his life, which was today.

* * *

Tod and Copper were setting up their sleeping bags as the two of them got ready for the rest of the night. "Alright Copper, I'll be back. Gotta listen to whatever mom wants to tell us about."

"I'll get the snacks ready while you're down there." Copper responded as he finished laying his sleeping bag out. "Be back as soon as you can."

Tod nodded and ran out of his room, heading downstairs as he slid down the handrail. He jumped off at the bottom and ran for the garage right past Vixey, who was watching Tv. Tod got a look at the show and found that it was a wolf having a sword duel with a Golden Retriever. Tod was quite fond of this show and nodded with a smile before running off again. He then ran into the garage with his family waiting for him as he skidded right next to Tyler. "From how long I was taking, I wouldn't blame anyone for thinking Copper brought his room."

Alia found a book that was hidden behind a shelf, walking over to her children with it as she showed them the cover. Tod and Tyler recognized it with Tyler speaking up. "Tod and I have seen this before."

Alia opened up the book and showed them a picture of Farius holding his sword, which was attatched to the first page. "This is Farius. Your father."

Tod and his siblings were surprised to hear this with Danny noticing that Farius had blue fur like him. "Hey, he's got the same fur color as me. No wonder I look so different from you guys."

"Yes, he was a blue fox." Alia went on to explain who Farius was and what he did. "Farius was a noble warrior who was always doing the unthinkable. Some thought he'd never make it out alive, but in some areas, he came back without a scratch." Alia flashbacked to when Farius slashed through a laser beam with his claws as he then dashed to some kind of dragon, slashing at it and saving Alia. Farius then caught Alia with the two smiling at each other as the flashback ended. "He was the only one for me. And now he's gone."

Tod got a good look at Farius and hoped he was okay, wanting to meet him someday, wherever he was. "He's not dead, is he? He sounds too cool to die without someone there for him."

"He's alive, but in another part of the world." Alia turned to another page, which showed Farius going to another world and kissing Alia farewell. "He went to stop the demons from taking over." Tod and the others got a good look at the picture with Alia explaining more. "I feared that knowledge of him would put you all at risk. But now that darkness has started to return to Foxania Bay, I felt it was right to tell you now." Alia sighed, being able to understand if her children didn't forgive her right away. "I wish I could've told you sooner. I'm sorry."

Terra picked the book up and turned to another page, which showed Farius going against his clan's beliefs to be with Alia. This caught her attention, since it revealed that Farius was also a bit of a rebel. "So this is how you guys ended up here, huh? Interesting origin."

Tod smiled as he stepped closer to his mother, knowing that her heart was in the right place. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that what you and dad gave up for us was something big." Alia was surprised to hear this and allowed Tod to continue speaking. "And yeah, we would've liked to know about him before today, but I guess it's like...the truth had to wait, ya know?" Alia smiled, glad to see Farius's mature side inside of her son. "And I get that you wanted to keep us safe, so thanks for trying to protect us. And succeeding at it."

Tod hugged Alia, who wrapped her arms around her son with immense gratitude as she closed her eyes with happiness. The other siblings joined in with Danny getting to the top and hugging Alia around her neck, leaving Alia glad that she had such amazing children. They then let go with Alia allowing them all to leave. "Go on now. Do your own things. When your powers come, we'll see what you can do with them."

Tod was more than amazed by this and dashed up to his mother with a gaze in his eyes. "We'll get our own powers!?" Alia nodded with a smile as Tod started cheering, knowing this would be the best time ever. "Yeah! This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to find out what MY power is!" Vixey was walking up to the garage and saw Tod cheering from right outside, smiling as she got a sense of his bubbly aura.

* * *

Tod and Copper were sleeping in Tod's room the next morning as Tod woke up and got out of his sleeping bag to stretch his legs out. He then let out a loud and bassy rotten egg fart by mistake, releasing a yellow cloud behind him (PFFT). He then flinched and looked behind him, surprised by what just happened as Copper then woke up to the smell. He wafted the fart away and gagged with Tod snickering upon seeing his reaction. "Not used to morning farts, eh Copper?"

"Not really, since I never had friends until today." Copper reminded Tod, and then he climbed out of his sleeping bag and yawned, feeling that he could've gotten a little more sleep. "Though, if me and my sister actually shared a room, it might've been a different story. (Walks off with Tod) She's not someone you wanna mess with."

Tod nodded in understanding, keeping that information in mind as the two of them went downstairs and saw Vixey watching Tv. "Hey Vixey."

"Hey Tod." Vixey was shown eating a slice of bacon, giving Tod the indication that breakfast was ready. "Yeah, your mom got an early start before she went to work. If that's not prepared then I don't know what is."

"That's my mom for ya." Tod responded as he walked over to the kitchen with Copper with the two of them grabbing their plates. "Another plus to sleeping over here Copper, (Walks into the living room with Copper) is getting my mom's not so famous, but still amazing, breakfasts, topped with basically everything." Tod set his plate on a chair and sat on it with Copper tripping and almost dropping his, making Tod snicker a bit as Copper than sat down on the couch. "Only problem is, it's pretty hard to hold without fingers."

Copper chuckled a bit himself, knowing what Tod meant by that last remark. "Yeah, I know what ya mean. I'm always a victim of paws and holding stuff." Tod started eating his food without hesitation, chowing down on it like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Danny was looking through the fridge for something he heard knock a knock coming from the front door. "It's open!" The door opened and Chief was revealed to be at the door, leading to Danny noticing as he pulled out a soda and closed the fridge. "Oh, you're that old loser who doesn't have a life and hates Tod."

Chief tried to restrain himself from smacking Danny, being well aware of his bratty smart mouth persona. "I don't 'hate' Tod, I just find it hard to stand Tod." Danny shrugged and pulled out a can of brussel sprouts from the fridge, throwing it out the window, not caring about the smash. Chief was a bit surprised to see this, having to admit he'd never seen Danny do that. "Riiight. (Looks at Danny) You know where he is?"

"Why should I tell you?" Danny asked, not sure that he could trust Chief not to flip out when he saw Tod and Copper together. Chief then gave Danny a stern look, which worried Danny a bit, so he decided to make something up. "Oh, they're dead. Don't go in the living room." Chief was shocked to hear this and ran into the living room, relieved to see Tod and Copper alive as Danny walked up to him after taking a sip out of his soda, annoyed that Chief ignored his 'warning' "What, are you deaf? I said DON'T go in the living room."

"You, can be quiet." Chief walked over to Tod, being quite upset with the fact that he invited Copper to his place without his consent. "You've got some explaining to do Tod."

Tod took a sip from his soda as he came up with the perfect retort to make with Chief. "You wanna know why I'm gonna live longer than you?" Chief flinched upon hearing those words with Tod then getting serious. "Look, we didn't make out or anything. We just saved our new friend Vixey from some dark aura orb thing, hung out, learned that my dad was a famous hero, and then had a sleepover."

Chief raised an eyebrow as he then put two and two together about the dark aura thing. "Hold up. You mean you went up against that black fox thing I warned Copper about!?"

"Racist." Tod and Copper said in sync, mych to Chief's annoyance.

"That's not the point!" Chief declared, giving Tod a death stare, which didn't scare him, but it did surprise him. "If you go near my boy again, it's gonna be your head. You understand?"

Tod wasn't about to take this. He finaly found the perfect first friend and he wasn't about to let Chief take that away from him. He got out of his chair with Chief backing up and then said what he had to say, not hesitating to sound legit. "Actually Chief, I'm gonna have to go with no."

Chief got serious with Tod, knowing that he would have to fight if he wanted to protect Copper. "Scuse me?"

"Why, did ya fart?"

"No!"

Tod snickered a bit as he made his first retort, knowing it would have to be something good to get him in the lead. "I think I know what's going on here Chief. You're jealous because you think Copper having friends will make it to where he's more popular than you."

Copper was surprised to see Tod going at Chief like this with Chief making his response. "That's not it in the slightest and you know it! I just don't want Copper hanging out with someone who'd get him in trouble."

"You wanna search my room for meth?" Tod joked, making Chief raise an eyebrow as Tod continued with his words. "You seemed to have no problem looking through my bag yesterday at school, which keep in mind, there was no proof those cigarrettes were mine." Chief was noticably concerned at the mention at that as Tod finished his words. "To be fair you apologized for it, but it was still pretty lame."

Chief sighed, knowing Tod wasn't going to give up easily. "Look. Copper's coming home, and you're not gonna be in his life. End, of, story."

Copper looked sad upon hearing that with Tod noticing and deciding to up his game and looked as he looked at Chief. "You're right Chief. It IS the end of a story. It's the end of the story where we meet in the forest, and become the best of friends. And if you've got a problem with that, then come at me, cause the brutal fight doesn't happen till at least season three. Hopefully you don't have a heart attack by then."

"YOU..." Chief sighed after saying that loudly, feeling that Tod wasn't going to give in anytime soon. "You're not accepting no for an answer, are you."

"Nope."

"Heh. And you really think you can take me?"

"Yep."

"What if I had a knife?"

"Uh-uh."

"A gun?"

"Don't care."

"What if I had..."

Tod decided to lay down the finisher, knowing he had this in the bag. "You could have a flamethrower, an army of robot ninjas, and a fire farting dragon on a leash in there, and I'd still, kick your butt!"

Chief started laughing at the last thing Tod said, deciding to make a compromise with me. "I give up. You two can stay friends." Copper got down from the couch and hi fived Tod with Chief then getting stern. "But if things get dangerous, you'd better not get my boy hurt." Tod nodded with a confident smile as Chief gave a calm look when looking at Vixey. "You must be Vixey. Must've been horrible to be trapped in that dark orb."

"Yeah, it was, but I was lucky to have Tod save me." Vixey looked at Tod, who winke to her, making her blush a bit.

* * *

Vixey was on Alia's laptop with Tod and Copper taking notice as they walked over to her to see what she was doing. "I was able to contact my mom back where I live and she said she'll be able to send my share of dad's will over here. How that works...I'd rather not say." Tod and Copper nodded, respecting Vixey's decision on the matter. "Actually, I can't go back. At least not right now."

Tod was surprised to hear this and showed concern for Vixey when he asked her. "How come?" Vixey flinched with Tod stating why he found it confusing. "It just seems odd to not use the money to head back to your hometown. If something's wrong, I'd be more than happy to help. Copper would be too."

Copper nodded in agreement with Vixey starting to talk about why she can't go back. "Because Signal took over." Tod and Copper listened closely as Vixey continued to explain her reasons. "She's this horrible vixen who took over the whole place without hesitation. She just showed up, and boom, she ruled over all of us." Vixey wiped one of her eyes as she went into further detail. "She took my family, and I had to get out of there. And now I find out that Signal killed my dad minutes after she trapped me in that horrible aura."

Tod and Copper were stunned to hear this as Vixey started crying silently, only to be pleasently surprised when Tod wiped her tears. When this happened, she looked to see Tod and Copper looking at her with compassionate smiles, making her beam with hope. Although she still couldn't go back home, she knew that Tod and Copper were more than loyal enough to justify staying. They felt like beings she could trust, and she didn't want to lose them.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were standing in front of an apartment door with Vixey breathing in through her nose, and out from her mouth. Tod and Copper put their paws on her shoulders, leading to her smiling as she opened the door. When she walked in with Tod and Copper, she got a good look at the place, seeing that it was basic, but knew it would be more than enough for her to adjust to. She just had to figure out how she was going to plan for the future, but for now, she was perfectly fine. "Okay. I can get used to this."

Vixey walked up to the couch and sat down on it, turning on the Tv to see what was on it with Tod getting a good look around. He was quite fond of the color choices with the contrast of each and every color being exceptionally well handled. "They deffinetely put a lot of effort into this place. I just might live here when I'm an adult."

"Why not do it right now?" Copper asked, feeling like Tod would be more than capable of living on his own. "This place accepts anyone if they let kids live here on their own, and you're more than courageous enough to fend for yourself."

"True, but I'd rather wait till I went off to college to live on my own." Copper nodded in understanding as Tod then walked up to the fridge, opening it up and finding that it was already filled up. He started drooling at the sight of the food, which caught Vixey's attention, making her giggle a bit as she walked over to Tod and Copper. Tod was more than happy to see all of this food with Vixey being familiar witht his already. "May I?"

"You may." Tod grabbed a soda as soon as he heard Vixey give the sign of approval, crushing it and making it splash into her mouth, much to Vixey's enjoyment. Tod then let out a small burp, making the young fox pup snicker at the sound of it.

* * *

Tod and Copper were walking back to Tod's place while talking about Vixey's new apartment. "I still can't believe you drank the whole twelve pack of sodas without even trying. You've got a stomach of iron down there." Tod chuckled a bit as he and Copper walked up to Tod's front door with Copper then heading off. "Anyway, I should get home before Chief starts to worry again. Bye Tod."

"Later Copper. See ya tomorrow." Tod waved goodbye to Copper and opened the door when he was out of sight, walking into the house and finding Alia cleaning up Danny's mess of smashed brussel sprouts with Tod hopping up to a counter. "Hate to break it to ya mom, but I don't have any asprin on me."

Alia chuckled softly at Tod's joke as he then jumped down to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing a slice of chocolate cake. "You're home late. You must've really liked Vixey's new place."

"Yeah, you could say that." Tod butt bumped the fridge closed and started eating his cake slice as he explained what Vixey's apartment was like. "Her fridge was pre-stocked, so I spent a lot of time there drinking soda and eating a bunch of meaty deliciousness. You should check the place out too; the colors all line up really well."

"I bet they do." Alia finished cleaning up the brussel sprout mess and threw away the napkins she used to wipe it off. "Anyway, it's almost bedtime, so finish up that cake fast. I don't wanna risk you finding your power when you're sugar high." Tod nodded and ran off with his plate of cake in his mouth just as Alia smiled at how much Tod was like his father.

* * *

Tod was sleeping in his room as he then woke up and opened the window to breathe in the fresh air. He still had one day before the weekend was over, due to today being a holiday, and he knew just how he wanted to spend it. He took his phone out and gave Copper a call with Copper then shown at his place, waking up to Tod calling him. He was already well energized enough to take the call without sounding sleepy, and was more than happy to see that it was from Tod. He answered it without hesitation and all for whatever the two were going to do together. "Yeah Tod?"

Tod was shown getting out of bed and walking out of his room as he talked to Copper about what they could do together. "Hey Copper, I felt since the weekend was almost over, maybe we could hang out in the forest and see what it's all about." Tod was already thinking of things he and Copper could do when they were in the forest. "Well, after breakfast anyway. We gotta keep our strength up or else we might die as soon as we go swimming."

Copper liked the idea of swimming. Even though he'd never done it before, he knew it had to be lots of fun. "Sure. I'll be over as soon as I can." Copper was so relieved to finally have a real friend in his life. Now he just had to make sure he didn't blow it. "See ya then."

"You too buddy." Tod hung up and was glad he finally found the perfect match for his best friend. He was already thinking of all the stuff they could do together now that they were hanging out. Though, he did have to question one thing about the whole ordeal. 'Honestly, I don't know why I didn't become friends with Copper sooner. He's really cool.' Tod went downstairs after he put his phone away and could smell breakfast before he even got down there, running into the kitchen with excitement. "Watch out guys! Food vacuum comin through!"

* * *

Copper was walking up to Tod's house, rubbing his stomach with joy from the great breakfast he had. He then walked up to the door and knocked on it, leading to Tod opening it as he called over to his mother. "I got it mom!" Tod saw Copper and the two hi fived, giving Tod joy that Copper came. "I knew you'd come. (Looks back to where his mother is) We'll be back soon mom!" Tod closed the door behind him as he and Copper walked over to the forest. "Don't worry. I got her to let us do this beforehand. So let's do it!"

Copper nodded as he and Tod then ran into the forest with Copper being excited for what they would do first. "So what do we do first Tod? I've never spent a lot of time in the forest before. Well, aside from yesterday, but that's most likely because it's what led to us meeting."

Tod thought for a moment and saw the pond nearby, leading to him running up to it and doing a cannonball as he jumped in. Copper was able to avoid being splashed and ran over to jump in with Tod, doing a cannonball as well as he got in. The two of them then started splashing each other while laughing, having a great time with the hope that it'd never end being in their minds. Just then, one of his splashes ended up being bigger than the last, splashing Copper even harder than before. This surprised Tod, who swam over to Copper to see if he was okay. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Copper coughed as a bit of water left his nose, leading to him and Tod exiting the pond. "That came out of nowhere."

"Well my mom said me and my siblings all had awesome powers, so this must be mine." Copper nodded in understanding as he and Tod walked off to do something else. "So now I'm a walking beach. Next time, let's make sure we have a surfboard." Copper nodded in agreement as he and Tod ran off to continue their fun.

* * *

Tod was climbing up the apple tree he went to hide behind yesterday and grabbed two apples, one for him, and one for Copper. He then jumped down and handed Copper his with the two of them biting theirs as they then lied down under the tree. Tod was wondering what this new power of his was gonna do, asking Copper what he should do with it. "Hey Copper. You're a nerd. You know how I should deal with this new power of mine?"

Copper thought for a moment, trying to think of a good way for Tod to deal with his new power. "Well it's clear that you can't control it yet, so I think it's best to hide it from everyone at school for now. You can show your family all you want, but if you show anyone else, especially Chief, they'll get cautious."

Tod took note of that and nodded, willing to do whatever it took to keep his friends hip with Copper afloat. "Sounds useful to me. In that case, you'll have to keep it a secret too."

"Of course." Copper then noticed a setback with this plan, feeling he should tell Tod about it. "Though, you should know that I fart when I lie."

Tod snickered after hearing that, which then turned to soft laughter, finding that near impossible to believe. "What? Cmon dude; you could just say you ate a giant burrito earlier." Copper thought of that idea working with Tod having positive vibes from this friendship. "There's no doubt Copper. (Wraps his arm around Copper) The two of us will be just fine." A silhouette of a wolf was shown spying on Tod and Copper as the screen then went to an illustration of said silhouette, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	3. The Depths of the Forest

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode three: The Depths of the Forest

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenary, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischevous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Alia was putting a haystack down in a corner of the barn as she heard Tod cheering outside, making her wonder what he was up to. When she went outside, she saw that Tod was riding one of the horses and chasing some of the sheep back into their area. Alia rolled her eyes while smiling as Tod got the sheep back in, being quite proud of what he just did, with Alia walking up to him as he jumped off of the horse. "Not what I had in mind when I said round the sheep up, but I guess we all have our own methods of doing things."

"Though, MY method is part of a corporation." Tod grabbed a carrot and fed it to the horse as he signed her off her duties. "Alright Scarlett, your job's done. Now go away." Scarlett walked away as Alia saw the fence broken and gave Tod a blunt smile as he joked about it. "They don't call it horsepower for nothin."

Alia looked around the farm and saw that just about everything was done and smiled as she looked down at Tod. "I'll take care of the fence. You can go play now, but be back before dinner."

Tod saw Copper walking up to his house and smiled with joy in his eyes. Tod hugged his mother and ran over to Copper, pinning him down playfully while also making sure not to be too rough with him. He then playfully tugged on Copper's ear a bit as Copper laughed and got up, leading to Copper speaking up. "Hello to you too Tod." Tod let go of Copper's ear as he spoke up, fist bumping Copper as the two then bumped butts and banged each other's heads. This made the two of them dizzy as they then fell down and laughed a bit. "We gotta find a better finisher for that."

"Maybe you do." Tod got up and helped Copper up, glad that Copper came when he did. "Anyway, you couldn't have come at a better time. I just finished my chores on the farm so now we can do whatever we want."

"Alright! What'd you have in mind?" Tod looked a the forest with an excited look on his face, giving Copper an idea on what he was planning.

* * *

Tod and Copper were walking through the forest as Copper started to piece together what Tod's plan was. He knew it had something to do with the forest, but he didn't know exactly where they were going. When he walked up to Tod, he couldn't help but ask what it was. "So what are we doing Tod?"

"I'm glad you asked Copper." Tod jumped in front of Copper and gave him the look of a daredevil. "I'm, taking you, on a little field trip." Tod walked onward with Copper walking next to him, cementing the two as equals as Tod explained further. "See, there's this cave deep in the forest that has this crazy legend I heard about one time at school, and I wanna go check it out. (Copper flinches) It's said to hold something that only a child of Farius can obtain."

Copper at first questioned why Tod wanted him to come along on this journey, but he caught on rather quickly. "And you want me to come with because I'm the only one who knows you and your family are related to Farius."

Tod chuckled softly, finding that Copper was half right with that statement. "Well, yeah. That, and you're the one I trust most with being my canine shield." Copper flinched with fear at the sound of that as Tod snickered a bit. "Kidding, kidding. But seriously dude. If I get injured, you may have to be my canine shield, depenidng on the circumstances."

"I'll do what I can." Copper replied, sounding quite scared as he and Tod went further into the forest. As the two continued onward, they saw a stream nearby and Tod felt they could cross it with ease. "Okay. We've got two possible methods. One, we could wing it, or two, we could get a log, and cross with that."

"Wing it!" Tod ran at max speed and jumped on the rocks that were shown, which were barely shown with the fast current. Copper saw him end with a frontflip with Tod looking back over at Copper. "Don't worry! I'll get you if you fall off!" Copper looked down at the stream and seemed a little scared, moving his paw down to the water slowly, and moving it back once the stream touched him violently. Tod saw that Copper was scared and decided to find another way for him to get across. "Don't worry, I got it!"

Tod looked around and saw a log Copper could cross the stream with, remembering that Copper stated that to be one of the methods. He moved the log and had it slam against the stream with Copper walking up to it. After Copper crossed it, albiet, a bit slowly due to being a bit shaky, he jumped down and smiled at Tod with the two of them heading off afterwards.

* * *

Tod and Copper were walking through the forest with Copper looking around, all paranoid about what could happen next. Tod was busy looking ahead for the cave with Copper hoping not to run into a bear or anything that might seem dangerous. He then saw a shadow swoop past them, making him flinch as he moved faster and bumped into Tod's butt, leading to him falling onto his back as Tod turned around and chuckled. "This isn't the time to be coming onto me Copper." Tod noticed how scared Copper was and soon regretted his joke. "You okay?"

Tod helped Copper up as he placed a paw on his chest and told Tod what he was feeling. "I just have a bad feeling someone might kill us out here. Something just swooped past us, I saw it." Tod and Copper continued onward with the mission as Copper finished saying what he had to say. "I think someone's stalking us."

"Oh Copper, you're just paranoid." Copper wasn't too fond of the fact that Tod just called him paranoid with a carefree voice, but he had to admit. He could be right. "Don't worry. Once we find that cave and whatever lies inside of it, we'll get out of here. No one's gonna die." Copper felt safe around Tod and smiled, knowing that he could trust in his word. Tod then heard his stomach growl and laughed a bit at something Alia said to him. "Well my mom said to be back before dinner, but she didn't say anything about lunch."

"But what're we supposed to eat out here?" Copper asked, not being too sure what Tod could be thinking of feasting upon right now. "I don't see any restaurants or houses nearby. Is there a special method you use?"

Tod saw that Copper wasn't too familiar with forest life, finding that Copper being in the forest that day was a bit of a coincidence, but still a fated event. "Actually, a lot of animals do this stuff in the forest. Cmon, I'll show you a good spot." Tod and Copper ran off with a set of yellow eyes revealed in the shadows.

* * *

A bunch of animals were at a pond full of fish in it as a bear cub was on a log that ended right over the edge of it. As a fish came by, he was about to swipe at it, only for the log to move and make him fall in. When the cub looked up, he saw an elderly badger laughing and got mad until he let out a three second fish fart right into the water (pffffft). The cub flinched upon this as Tod then came by, much to his relief as he walked up to him. "About a month no see Mark. I see old man Derek still loves giving you trouble."

"Yeah, he just made me fall into the pond, which I did not just fart in, as you can see." Mark stated, and then he saw Copper and knew exactly what it meant. "So you're finally adding more friends to your group I see. Does that make me your second?" Tod pointed to the ground, indicating that Mark was actually the third, which Mark was a bit dissapointed by. "Ah, darn. (Smiles) Anyway, it's great you came. Finally something good can come out of my day."

Tod nodded and walked over to the log, allowing Copper and Mark to speak to one another as Copper introduced himself. "My name's Copper." Tod walked up to the edge of the log and a fish was coming by, leading to Tod grabbing it swiftly as he dove in and grabbed it with his teeth. He then looked at Derek, who was agitated by his methods as Tod walked up to him as Copper continued to talk about how awesome Tod was. "And he just jumped across the rocks like it was nothing! I would've fallen in way earlier, plain and simple."

Tod ate the fish whole and then burped into Derek's face, making Derek even more mad as he got in Tod's. "Alright ya brat, so I made that cub fall into the water! That's no excuse for you to treat an elderly with disrespect!"

"Maybe, but if an elderly disrespects a minor, hypocrisy just might be in order." Tod stated, making Copper and Mark start laughing as Tod walked up to them with Derek walking off, unable to make a good comeback. "Yeah, that guy's always bullying the kids here. Wonder what we did to him."

"Well I broke his window with a baseball on accident, and then stole said baseball back when he tried to own it." Mark explained, just realizing that he never told Tod that story. "Apparently all it took for him to hate you was to be good at fishing."

Tod shrugged as he made his reply, feeling that Copper could make some good progress fishing. "Cmon Copper. I'll give you some pointers." Copper liked the idea of becoming a good fisher, finding that it could be exciting, since he never did a lot of active stuff in his life before meeting Tod a week ago.

* * *

Copper was standing atop the log, walking across it as Tod held the log tight so he would fall off. Mark became curious as to how Tod and Copper met, knowing Tod wouldn't mind it if he asked. "So how'd you two meet? It's not like he just went flying in front of your door or anything."

"Actually, we met in the part of the forest that's close to my place." Tod explained, finding that this last week with Copper has been a blast. "The two of us hit it off and I even ended up defending him against Nathan. You remember him, right?" Mark nodded his head yes, having quite a bit of detail on who Nathan was thanks to Tod. "And then we met Vixey. She's a vixen who was trapped in this dark aura thing. I didn't know what was going to happen to her, but my mom blasted this light beam at the aura, and that was my chance to jump in and save her."

"Ah." Mark saw Copper fall into the water, making him laugh softly as he then asked another question. "So what made you choose Copper as your first friend? He must be really special if you picked him out of pretty much anyone else."

Copper got onto the log again and looked back at Tod with a smile. "I almost had that one. I'm gonna take another go."

Tod nodded as Copper walked over to the edge of the log, answering Mark's question afterwards. "I just felt the strongest connection with him. I saw a sense of loyalty within him that wouldn't die down, no matter what the scenario was. I could feel it."

Copper was waiting patiently as a fish then jumped up, leading to him grabbing it with his teeth and throwing it back over to Tod and Mark. "I got it!" Tod smiled as Mark saw the connection the two shared, starting to see why Tod made Copper his first, and best, friend. Copper jumped off of the log and happily ate his fish, proud of what he'd just caught. "We should do this more often."

"Well you're always welcome to come by whenever you like." Mark assured Copper, not seeing any reason to forbid him from coming. After all, he wasn't jealous or anything like that. "Any friend of Tod's is a friend of mine." Copper and Mark fist bumped with Tod glad to see the two of them getting along.

* * *

Tod and Copper were walking through the forest as the two talked about how fun fishing was for the both of them. "I gotta say Tod. I didn't know fishing would be that fun. And that fish I had? (Laughs a bit) I'm just gonna say it right here, that pond must be magic or something to have it taste that good."

Tod laughed a bit himself, having had the same thought when he first started fishing at the pond. "Tell me about it. I wouldn't be surprised if The Prince of Egypt gave us our own version of Moses and made the water he touched perfect the taste of fish."

Copper found that idea to be something to look into; as illogical as it was, he still found it to be something fun to see more of. Just then, the same shadow from before dashed past them, making Copper flinch with Tod standing right next to him. When Copper saw Tod, he smiled and nodded, allowing the two to move forward. Copper didn't know how to describe it, but he just felt safe and calm whenever he was around Tod. He wasn't in love with him, but he felt a safe and peaceful aura around him that he didn't see for anyone else.

Tod and Copper came across a waterfall, leading to Tod getting even more excited as he and Copper walked up to it. "This is it Copper. The book I read on the cave said it was behind a waterfall. And I don't see any other trails, so obviously our fun maze is over that way."

Copper looked at the waterfall as he and Tod walked closer to it, wondering if it was actually a good idea to go in there. "Are you sure we shouldn't turn back Tod? There might be a bear in that cave."

"Nah, he shouldn't be too much trouble." Tod assured Copper, being quite capable of swift movements himself. "Besides, I'll be able to protect the both of us. At least until I maybe get injured somehow. Cmon, let's check it out." Tod ran over to the waterfall with Copper being nervous at first, but then he shrugged, finding that it could end up being really fun, and decided to run on ahead as well to catch up with Tod.

Tod arrived at the waterfall and put his paw into it, loving the feel he got from the rush of the water. He sighed of relief as the water touched his paw, finding the most soothing thoughts he's ever had to be soaring inside of him from the feel of it. He couldn't resist closing his eyes just to let these thoughts fly around his head. Copper took notice to this and sensed relaxation inside of Tod that he hadn't seen before. He decided to put his paw into the waterfall himself, and while he didn't get a similar thought, he did see what got Tod so calm.

Suddenly, the water stopped falling onto Tod's paw, making Tod snap out of his trance and open his eyes. What he saw was shocking. The water had started avoiding his paw and going around it. He nudged Copper with his other paw to show him, and when Copper saw it, he was shocked as well. This was something that neither of them would've ever expected to have happened, and they didn't know how to answer it until Copper came to a conclusion. "Maybe this is part of your new power?"

Tod thought for a moment and felt that Copper's theory might be accurate, finding that he should probably tell his family as soon as possible. "Could be. I haven't told my family yet, not because I didn't want to, I just felt it was only fair to wait until we knew for sure before we told anyone. No reason to give them the wrong idea." Copper nodded in agreement, seeing where Tod's intentions lied as Tod looked at Copper. "As soon as we're done exploring this cave, I'll tell them about it. And I want you to stand beside me. I know I can trust you."

Copper smiled upon hearing those words, glad Tod could trust him to stand beside him in this moment. "You got it Tod." Tod and Copper walked through the waterfall and got ready to explore the cave. "I'm still worried we won't make it out unharmed, but as long as there's water, I think we can agree we aren't completely in danger." Tod chuckled a bit, believing Copper's words quite a bit and hoping they would find water wherever they found danger.

* * *

Tod and Copper were walking around the cave with Tod spotting something that looked like a grown grizzly bear. He decided not to provoke it, knowing it would lead to him and Copper being chased down, and possibly injured depending on what happened afterwards. He was still excited though and couldn't help expressing this to Copper. "I hope we find some booby traps in here Copper. I've been studying all kinds of ways to get out of them, as well as some ways to avoid them, just by finding subtle hints at where one might be."

"I bet you have." Copper replied with a smile on his face, having already learned so much about Tod after the time they've spent together. The two of them then came across some kind of rock slide, leading to Tod jumping down it, surprising Copper, who called down to him in fear. "Tod, wait up!" Copper jumped down the slide and tried to avoid all of the point rocks, finding it to be harder than he'd first expected. When he got to the bottom, Tod was already down there looking at something in awe as Copper walked up to him. "Don't ever, do-"

Copper saw what Tod was looking at and became amazed when he saw it, seeing the elements of air, earth, water, and psychic in the orb. Tod walked up to it with Copper right behind him, knowing that Tod was one of the few who could actually touch this orb. "Just look at it Copper. And only the children of Farius can touch it." Copper looked at Tod and nodded, leading to Tod grabbing the orb and looking at it in awe. He and Copper both admired it with smiles as a roar was suddenly heard from inside another cave.

A dragon walked out of the cave, making Copper pee on the gem pile with the dragon breathing fire over the two of them. Tod was able to help Copper duck along with him and got a look at the ashes, finding the dragon would be a useful grill. "Whoa-ho-ho. That's gotta be a strong flame. (Looks at the dragon) Hey dragon dude. You a fan of barbeques?"

The dragon shrugged as he then roared again, leading to Tod and Copper running away as the dragon chased after them. Tod put the orb away and rushed for the stiars, and then saw that Copper was frozen with fear while against a wall. Tod grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as he could, hitting the dragon right in the eye just before it could eat Copper. "Copper, run!" Copper ran over to Tod and hugged him, running off as Tod made another joke for the dragon. "So I think we can assume that's a no for the barbeque thing."

Tod ran off with the dragon chasing after them as the duo ran up the stairs and Copper finding them quite convinient. "Thank God we found these. Wonder what they're doing in a cave." Tod shrugged and ran even faster with Copper keeping pace as the two ran out to the top of the cave. The two of them saw a beautiful view with Tod taking the time to take his phone out and take a picture of it, putting his phone away once the dragon came out with a massive roar.

Tod grabbed Copper's paw and jumped onto a log, holding onto Copper tightly enough to not hurt him, and to help him stay on. When they got to the waterfall, Tod and Copper both held on tightly with the dragon flying up after them. The two then fell down with the waterfall having them soar quickly across the water. Tod decided to test something and put his paw into the water, making the water rise out of nowhere and sending Tod and Copper flying. Copper was about to have a heart attack as Tod grabbed his paw and jumped off with him.

The dragon soared above Tod and Copper with Tod jumping from tree to tree with front flips as Copper held onto him tightly. Tod then grabbed onto a tree branch and spun on it, letting go with Copper almost puking, but managing to swallow it. "Okay! Next time, I choose how we take care of the dragon!" Tod nodded in agreemend as he then slid down a tree, jumping from tree to tree again as he then slid down the fourth one, getting to the bottom and running off.

Tod and Copper hid into a bush with the dragon landing and spotting them, kneeling down to Tod and looking at him. The dragon sensed that Tod was a member of Farius's family and smiled, flying off without saying a word. Tod and Copper were both amazed by this and wanted to know more, but felt they should probably get home before it's too late. "Cmon dude. Let's get home before he turns us into fox and Bloodhound pizza." Copper nodded in agreement, running off with Tod as the two raced back to Tod's house.

* * *

Tod and Copper arrived back at Tod's house with Tod looking at his phone, relieved to see they made it home in time. "Phew. Barely made it. Now we can stuff our faces." Copper smiled as he and Tod entered the house, spotting Alia making burgers, which Tod licked his lips upon smelling. Alia saw her son and his best friend and smiled upon seeing the two of them home. "Mom, you might as well make my burger quintuple with extra fries tonight, cause I'm gonna be stuffing my face with all the best stuff we've got here tonight."

"That's the plan, as always." Alia replied, and Tod went to get a soda, handing one to Copper as the two of them headed off to the couch.

Tod and Copper sat down on the couch with Copper wondering when they were gonna mention Tod's new power. "So when are we gonna tell your mom about your power?"

"I think we can wait till after I've started eating my feast." Tod answered, rubbing his stomach with intense delight as he looked forward to the giant dinner he was going to be having. "Let me tell ya Copper, running away from a dragon is NOT an easy feat. We're just lucky it didn't burn our heads off."

"Yeah, no kidding." Copper replied while laughing, leading to Alia listening in on the conversation. "And we were able to get out of there with the orb. What do you think it'd do if I were to touch it?" Tod took the orb out, showing it to Copper and letting him touch it. His paw went right through it, making Copper relieved that it wasn't anything extreme. "At least it's not gonna shock me."

Alia chuckled softly, talking with a smirk as she spoke to to her son. "And you'd better not hold back on telling me about that power!" Tod turned the Tv on, changing it to a show he knew he and Copper both loved.

* * *

Tod was still eating his dinner with his siblings as he mentioned how he found out about his water power. "So then the splash suddenly got bigger. And I know I didn't put more force into that last one, so it's gotta be something relating to Farius."

Danny was thinking about what Tod was telling them, wondering how his water power would work if he used it in battle. "So if some dirtbag was fighting you by a pond, would you be able to drown him in it? Or maybe you'd be able to shove a whole bunch of water into his mouth."

Tod was a bit surprised to hear what Danny was thinking, making it quick a quick action of his to debunk his thoughts. "I can tell you right now Danny, that's not the case. I only just got it, so I don't have a lot of control over it." Danny let out a boo, which made Tod chuckle a bit as he bit into a french fry. "Yeah, boo. Don't worry though. Once I get more used to this power, and maybe even use it as an escape goat a few times in the future."

Danny was really excited about these powers that he and his siblings were getting, unable to wait to see what his was. "I can only hope mine's going to be something more awesome than anything in the world. I can picture it in my head now. I'm gonna make all of you suck it!"

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Terra asked, having always been quite competitive with her twin brother. "I might as well let you kiss my feet when I'm above you."

"Tch. Like you'd have the guts."

"Maybe I should show you them."

Terra tackled Danny and the two started wrestling, leading to Tyler gaining a blunt look as he snarked about the two always fighting. "Thank goodness I have ONE sibling that doesn't like to fight everyone." Tod shrugged and took a big bite out of his burger, making Tyler say something else in response. "Even if he's a glutton."

* * *

Tod and Copper were getting ready for bed as Tod let out a loud burp which made Copper cover his nose and laugh. "Okay, I love ya Tod, but the gas you let out always reeks." Tod shrugged as he got underneath his covers with Copper talking about how good of a day he's had. "Ya know, today was a lot of fun. Sure we almost died, but I felt this weird rush that I've never seen in a lot of other areas." Copper then wondered if this is what Tod felt all the time when he was exploring. "Is this the kind of feeling you have all the time?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Tod replied as he lied down, finding that there was one thing he could mentioned really fast. "Well, when you take away the feeling of almost being burnt to a crisp by a dragon that is." Copper chuckled a bit, finding that to be accurate as the young Bloodhound then got into his sleeping bag. "Goodnight Copper."

"Goodnight Tod." Tod turned the light off with him and Copper sleeping peacefully excited for what the next day had in store for them.

* * *

Tod and Copper were with Alia as Tod was trying to move some water that was in a plastic cup. He was struggling a bit, but he was able to make it rise up just a notch. This made him smile and he looked up to his mother with proudness. "I did it!" Alia rubbed her son's head as Tod moved the water up a bit more, and then he put it down, having used up all the energy he can muster at the moment. "Maybe I could even use this to defeat some of the bad guys dad defeated. Then I can kill dragons instead of running away from them."

"Just don't get me involved in the fight." Copper requested, not wanting to risk being burnt alive, and Tod nodded in response. Copper then started to wonder how Farius was able to pass on these powers to his children. "Hold on. The book never said anything about Farius having the power of water, or any of the elements Tod and I saw in the orb. How can he pass these powers onto his children?"

"Oh, that's easy. His parents were drunk on elemental wine when they had him." Alie explained, and then she drank from the water cup as she finished. "It just didn't work until he had you guys."

Tod and Copper were both confused by how that worked, and then Tod decided to change the subject. "Maybe we can practice with a can of soda this time? I'm thinking orange. I wanna see how this power reacts when it's used on sugar." Copper went to get the soda with an illustration of Tod looking at his paw with determination being shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	4. Equality Bay Elementary

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode four: Equality Bay Elementary

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tod was showing Vixey around his school as he led her to what he believed was the best room in the whole building. "This right here is the cafeteria. Also known as heaven, because the cooks here are gods at what they do." Tod opened up the cafeteria and revealed a bunch of empty tables with Tod putting on a blank expression as he explained that part. "Yeah, it's a lot more holy to the eyes when it's lunch time."

"I bet." Vixey replied with a laugh, and then she and Tod walked off as Vixey smiled, showing that she had a good view of what the school was about. "So two schools, you get to choose your classes like you're in college, and a cefeteria that has a second floor just so it can have a balcony, I think I saw in there. I love it!"

Tod was glad Vixey was taking a liking to the school, being quite fond of it himself. "Yeah, Equality Bay Elementary has all the school stuff you'll need to make a good name for yourself, and have fun doing it." A young red fox pup was being pinned against a wall by a Rottweiler with Tod speaking in his defense. "Drop him Xavier. It's not worth it."

Xavier saw Tod and rolled his eyes, dropping the fox pup, who accepted Tod's fist bump before walking off. Vixey was impressed. She'd never seen anyone stop a bully by just talking to them. She knew she had to find out what Tod's reputation was here, just out of curiosity. "I'm guessing you're super popular here?"

"Nah, the students here just respect me enough to know when what I say is right." Tod explained, and then he and Vixey walked off with Tod being ready for his first class. "Anyway, we should head to class now that you know the area. Science is probably the only class in school that you don't need numbers to live through and pass at the same time." Vixey nodded in understanding, having quite a bit of understanding of school herself.

* * *

Tod and Vixey arrived at the science lab with everyone noticing them and even a few students cheering for Tod. Vixey gave a smirk to Tod in regards to his comment on not being super popular as Tod corrected her thoughts. "I never said people called me stranger." Tod and Vixey walked past the teacher, a Golden Retriever, with Tod explaining their absence. "Sorry we're late Mrs. Goldstein. I was showing Vixey around, helping her get a gist of what this place is about."

"Hey, at least you weren't playing hooky." Mrs. Goldstein joked, and then she got started on her lecture as she held a beacon in front of the class. "Now class. As we spoke about these beacons yesterday, and why we bother putting chemicals in them, today we're going to make our first potion."

Tod sat down in his seat with excitement in his eyes and the noticed that Vixey was sitting in the back, having him write up a note and tossing it to her when Mrs. Goldstein turned around. Vixey read the note and it said 'Not a fan of crowds, huh?', with Vixey nodding her head no with a smile to confirm it. Kyrie was sitting at the next desk over and took notice as Vixey took out a camera, making her giggle as she gave a devious look to Vixey, who was confused by it, but decided to just focus on listening to the lecture.

Tod saw the camera too and wrote up another note, tossing it to Vixey, who caught it and opened it up. This one read 'I can see why you chose photography for one of your classes.' and Vixey smiled, knowing she would be able to get by with Tod in her life.

* * *

Vixey was shown by her locker as she put her camera in there with Kyrie walking up to her friends watching. Vixey was admiring her camera, which was an old fashion design that made those instant photos, with Kyrie leaning against the locker next to her. "So. You're the new girl." Vixey saw Kyrie and closed her locker, unsure of what to make of her until she started talking. "You must be a fan of taking photos, considering you brought your camera to a science class. You must've grown up using that old piece of crap as a hobby, is that it?"

Vixey didn't take kindly to Kyrie insulting her stuff and decided to show some backbone against her. "What do YOU think?"

"I think you should consider getting a higher piece of equipment." Kyrie took out her phone and showed Vixey some of the selfies she took on it with her friends, being quite proud of some of them. "You don't have to be stuck in the retro zone to make decent equipment. You should really consider upgrading with that in mind."

"I'll pass, thanks." Vixey responded, leaving Kyrie to give a blunt look as Vixey finished her words. "If being put into whatever the current zone is makes me an entitled snob, it's deffinetely not for me."

Kyrie scoffed as she walked past Vixey, looking back at her as she spoke with a devious smile. "Just try not to hit on Mr. Griffinstone. You wouldn't stand a chance." Kyrie walked off with her friends walking past Vixey as well, leaving Vixey frustrated as she looked at her scheduele. She saw that she had to wait until fifth period to get to Mr. Griffinstone's class, so she'd have to keep her camera to herself until then. "That rich brat wants the current zone, then I won't satisfy her needs."

* * *

A baseball field was shown with Copper getting slammed against a wall with Terra walking up to him with a frustrated look on her face. "Pick up the pace Copper. I know your mind doesn't focus on sports all that much, but if we wanna win the big tournament coming up we have to play it hard." A fast looking German Shepherd about Terra's age smacked the ball with his bat while using his mind as Terra smiled in awe at the sport. "I still have no idea how this whole thing works but I'm always for it when it comes up."

Copper stood up as Tod showed up with Vixey with the two of them walking up to Copper and Terra as Tod cracked a joke. "Terra playin the role of the bat again?"

"As always." Copper replied with Terra rolling her eyes while smiling as Vixey looked confused and Copper explained the situation. "Terra can be pretty hard on her teammates when it comes to big competitions." Vixey was shown splashing water in the tired face of a Cockapoo, making her go back out there, which she did with reluctance. "See?"

"Ya wanna know the weirdest part? She's my sister." Tod pointed out, with Vixey being surprised, as Tod had never mentioned that before. The three of them walked onto the field however with Vixey hanging from a pull up bar on her legs and pulling her head up to her legs. As the three of them watched her, she took notice and gave them a blunt look as Tod commented on it with a smirk on his face. "Hey now, you can't just hang out while everyone's hard at work."

Terra jumped down and faced Tod, not appriciating his wise cracks. "For your information Tod, I'm stretching my body the best I can so I can start running after I hit the ball. And I'd appriciate less jokes, thank you. (Walks off) Your sense of humor always consfused me." Terra knew she and Terra would get quite an interesting chemistry in the future as she then shouted to the other players. "Pick up the pace people! This tournament isn't gonna win itself ya know!"

* * *

Vixey arrived in the girls locker room, being quite tired from the workout Terra gave everyone in class. When she sat down in front of her gym locker, she wiped her forehead and breathed heavily, finding that the workout wasn't her favorite in the world. Though, that could be partially due to the fact that she never really worked out at all before she came to the school. She saw Terra talking to the German Shepherd from before, catching onto the fact that she looked really fond of him, even seeming to be cautious about something as she flinched.

Vixey smiled as she opened up her locker, realizing that she didn't have any gym clothes yet, due to being new here. "Oh yeah, I gotta pick those up at the office first." Vixey closed her locker door as she noticed Terra and the German Shepherd walking away from each other with smiles as Terra then started face palming herself. "Boy trouble?" Terra flinched at Vixey's question, trying to think of a cover up before Vixey giggled and replied. "If it makes you feel any better, I think he likes you too."

Terra scoffed, but then smiled softly, knowing that Vixey's words were genuine, even if they could be inaccurate. "Thanks newbie. Vixey, is it? I think you're gonna find your own way to fit right in at this school." Vixey was grateful for the words Terra just gave her as she then explained her situation. "The dude I was talking to is named Vince. I don't know if it's weird to like a different species, but I really hope he likes me back. (Flinches) Don't think I'm a sissy though; I don't do that scrapbooking lipstick wearing trash."

Vixey laughed a bit as she confirmed that she didn't think any less of Terra from this, knowing that the two of them would get along just fine. "Don't worry, this is perfectly normal. You just don't know how to cope with it yet. God knows I don't." Terra started to warm up to Vixey, walking off with a smile as Vixey lied down as she thought to herself about the workout. 'That kid can give one heck of a workout, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy her company."

* * *

A math class was shown with Tod, Copper, and Vixey all attending and Tod was shown to be sleeping next to a Dalmatian. Tod was pretending to eat something in his sleep with the Dalmatian laughing as he sat next to him, making sure not to make it loud enough for the teacher to hear. Kyrie was writing some kind of note, throwing it over to Copper, who opened it up and it read 'You got Veronica's cheat notes?' with Copper sighing and pulling a paper out of his bag. He crumpled it up and tossed it over to Kyrie, who gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks."

Copper saw that Tod was sleeping and decided to help him focus in class for once, taking out another piece of paper and crumpling it up. He threw it over to the Dalmatian, who looked at Copper, who then signalled him to give it to Tod. The Dalmatian nodded and handed the paper to Tod, tapping his head and having him wake up. The Dalmatian whispered to him so he didn't think he was the one who gave it to him. "It's from that kid who sits on the other side of the room."

"Okay, thanks." Tod replied, and he opened up the note as he saw that it read 'May wanna focus so you don't get sent to detention.'. Tod gave Copper a thumbs up with Vixey then shown to be sitting next to the Golden Retriever Kyrie was with when she invited Tod to go to the swamp with her for a party. Kyrie tossed the cheat notes up to her, indicating that she was Veronica, and she caught them with Vixey being curious as she looked at it. Veronica got annoyed and looked away from her with Vixey deciding to focus on what the teacher was saying.

The bell rang with Tod being excited, as that meant it was time for lunch. "Finally." Tod hopped out of his seat as he waved to the Dalmatian. "Later Blitz."

"Later Tod." Blitz saw Tod talking with Copper as they left the room, glad that Tod finally found the perfect match for his first friend.

* * *

Tod was getting his food with his tray shown to be full of all kinds of good stuff from pizza to burgers to chicken pot pies. When he walked through the cafeteria, who walked around and saw Copper and Vixey talking with Copper listening to Vixey explain her situation with Kyrie at her locker. "And then she just, walked away. I don't have any idea what it was all about, (Tod sits next to Copper) but I hope it wasn't anything personal."

"You talkin about Kyrie?" Tod asked, leading to Vixey being surprised that he heard about that. "Kyrie was talking to Veronica about it before we hit the gym. Don't take it personally. She's just too insecure to realize just how popular she really is, so she's gonna go bankrupt as soon as she finds out you're her boss in the future."

Vixey laughed a bit at Tod's words with Kyrie heard to be standing right next to Tod. "Oh, I wasn't aware I knew someone who could tell the future." Tod looked at Kyrie, who looked quite annoyed at his words. "You might as well watch your mouth Tod. I don't have time for your trashy jokes."

"Real cute Kyrie." Tod replied, indicating that he wasn't going to take Kyrie's words standing down. "You still mad cause I turned down your swamp party offer?"

"You'll have to have fun with us sometime Tod. It's inevitable." Kyrie assured Tod, indicating that she felt he wouldn't be able to resist it for long. "Let me know how having two friends works out for ya."

"Talk to the butt when it starts making the gas sister. You'll find my response somewhere in there." Kyrie scoffed and walked off with Tod digging into one of his burgers as Vixey looked at him, not surprised that he stood up to her like that.

* * *

History class was shown with the teacher, who was a male Chocolate Labrador, was talking about the history of Farius and the good he did for the world. "And when Farius rose up, he flew past the flame boar and slashed it's eyes to blind it and save the villagers. It was pretty gruesome, but we weren't there at the time, so if I find a copy of a movie that shows the tale I'll let you watch it."

Tod was shown to be taking notes, which Copper took a surprise to and even thought to himself about it with shock. 'Tod taking notes? That's a first.' Copper thought about tossing a note over to Tod, but felt that just this once, it could wait until after class, since Tod was so invested in what was being heard.

Vixey was sitting next to Tod as she saw the notes he was taking with Tod showing them to her, glad that she took an interest in what she was doing. "I recently found out that Farius was my father, and now I'm doing everything I can to learn about all the adventures he's been on." Vixey took immense interest to that, having some intrigue in the tales of Farius herself. "I think everyone's heard at least one bit of info on him by now."

"I heard some stuff about him too. My sisters were obsessed with him." Vixey started to think about her family, hoping she could save them one day. "Do you think we can save them someday?"

"Does a cat have nine lives?" Tod whispered, and Vixey saw a beam of hope for that as Tod then saw that there was a new tale being told to the class. "Oh, new story. (Grabs his notes) I gotta write this down."

* * *

Tod was at his locker, putting his notes on Farius right at the back with Copper walking up to him and striking a conversation. "So I saw you taking notes for the first time since the months I've seen you in our classes, and I've been watching you sleep in class, get tired in class, or just generally not pay attention in class for months. This Farius stuff must really have you hooked now."

"You're right it does. I'm surprised I didn't start taking these notes sooner." Tod showed a clear fondness for the history of Farius, wanting to see how much he could learn about him. "And if Farius really IS still alive, then maybe someday we can find a way to open a portal to the world he went into. Or better yet, we can give him a portal to this world so he can live with his family again."

"Well I'm not surprised. Being his second born son is a big deal." Copper pointed out, and he and Tod went off to walk to fifth period together. "Then again, being any of his children is a big deal, so even if you were his youngest I'd find it admirable." Tod smiled with a nod, knowing he and Copper could find Farius one day. "You're thinking about finding him someday, aren't you."

"You got it." Tod was already thinking of a bunch of ways he could find Farius, knowing he'd need Copper and Vixey's help for some of them. "Oh, I have a whole bunch of ideas. And if you and Vixey wanna help me with some of them, you're more than welcome to. I need all the paws I can get with at least half of them." Copper nodded, being more than willing to help Tod find his father, knowing it had to be important to him.

* * *

A photography class was shown with Mr. Griffinstone, who was revealed to be an actual griffin, was making a lecture about photography. "It's all a part of theming. For example. Someone in here, could for no reason, bring us to a dark room, and capture us in a moment of innocence and desperation." Vixey was watching as Veronica threw some kind of paper ball at a Pomeranian mix from across the room from her, leading to the Pomeranian sighing as she ignored it and continue to listen. This made Vixey concerned, but she decided to wait until after class to ask.

Mr. Griffinstone continued to lecture the class, speaking about a moment that he felt everyone would be interested in. "And I hope you're all intending on making an entry in the Photographer Heroes contest." It certainly caught Vixey's interest. "At the end of the month, I will announce someone to come with me to San Fransisco to go to the mueseum, where their photo will be placed for all to admire. It won't be by votes, but instead, will be by the photo that impresses me the most."

Vixey drifted off for a moment and decided to get a start on perfecting her art in the photography world. She grabbed her camera with Tod seeing it and catching onto what Vixey was doing with Mr. Griffinstone shushing the class softly as Vixey took her selfie. "I believe Vixey has just taken what you kids call a...selfie. A dumb word you for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Vixey...just might have a gift." Vixey smiled as Mr. Griffinstone continued his lecture. "Of course, your generation wasn't the first to use the images for 'selfie-expression.' Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Vixey put her camera to the side as Mr. Griffinstone continued to lecture everyone. "The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now Vixey, (Vixey flinches) since you've captured our interest with your sudden selfie moment and clearly want to join the discussion, please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits."

Vixey was surprised to be put into the spotlight like that, knowing she couldn't humiliate herself in front of the whole class. "You're asking me? Well...my knowledge has been a little rusty since I moved here. Let me think. Um..."

Vixey was unable to think of anything with Mr. Griffinstone getting slightly frustrated. "Either you know this, or not Vixey. Is there anyone in here who knows their stuff?"

Kyrie raised her paw, more than ready to show of her knowledge with this sort of thing. "The Daguerreian Process was invented by a French painter named Louis Daguerre around 1830. Louis Dagueer created these as "daguerreotypes", a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror. _[Turns to Vixey]_ Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

"Thank you Kyrie." Mr. Griffinstone said with proudness, making Vixey feel embarrassed to have been outclassed like that.

* * *

The bell rang with class ending as Mr. Griffinstone reminding his classmates about the contest. "Don't forget to send an entry for the Photographer Heroes contest. Nicole, don't feel afraid to show your skills. You've got what it takes. Kyrie, I'm still waiting for everyone elses entries before I judge yours. Maria and Martin, no need to mess around over there. Nick, don't slack off on this Tod, I know you won't dissapoint me. Copper, I'm sure your entry will turn out great. Veronica, I'm still waiting for your entry, and yes Vixey, I see you pretending not to see me."

Vixey sighed, walking over to the Pomeranian mix, much to her surprise as Vixey struck a conversation. "Hey. Nicole, is it? I saw Veronica throw that paper ball at you. There wasn't anything cruel on it, was there?"

"I couldn't even be bothered to read it." Nicole admitted, being too tired of all this stress on her shoulder to read anything from Kyrie and Veronica. "I should've never gone to that Portal Club party. Now I'm a walking sex joke."

Vixey started to feel bad about something she did the other day, being relieved she didn't know Nicole then. "Yeah, I saw the whole thing three days ago while I was binge watching The Legend of Kion at my apartment. If I was there and saw what was happening, I would've totally brought you to the hospital."

Nicole smiled, being against the fact that Vixey watched the video, but glad to know she could rely in her. "Thanks Vixey. That means a lot. Especially since it's coming from someone I just met."

"I know what you mean." Vixey replied, and then she had an idea for something she and Nicole could do together. "Wanna head over to my place after school and whine about life?"

"Maybe some other time. I've got a crazy test I have to study for."

"You know where I'll be after class when the time comes."

Vixey walked off with Nicole packing up her things and saw that Tod and Copper were gone, feeling she could catch up with them without much issue. She instead decided to check in with Mr. Griffinstone, feeling like she could get some more info on the Photographer Heroes contest, walking up to him as Kyrie was talking about something. "Mr. Griffinstone, can we talk? It's about the Photographer Heroes contest."

"Um, can you not see we're talking right now?" Kyrie interrupted, annoyed at Vixey's sudden entrance. "And by the way, random entrances are MY forte."

"No need to escelate the situation Kyrie. Besides. I'd hate to leave someone without the information they need on the Photographer Heroes contest." Mr. Griffinstone turned to Vixey, being more than happy to answer whatever questions she had. "Go ahead Vixey."

Vixey got ready to ask her question, hoping it didn't sound too stupid. "I hope this doesn't sound like it's wasting your time or anything, but I was wondering where the museum the winner's photo would be placed is located in."

"Ah, yes. Some students got confused about that one last year." Vixey was relieved to hear that, wiping her forehead as Mr. Griffinstone told her the museum location. "The museum is being held in Casteliana city, a place that while exceptionally crowded, is a good place to go for vacation."

Vixey was glad she didn't look stupid with her question, not that she cared what Kyrie thought about her anyway. "Thanks for the info. I'll keep it in mind."

Kyrie spoke up as Vixey walked past her, being more than confident that she could floor her. "Too bad you don't have a chance at winning. (Vixey rolls her eyes) Photos from the Retro Zone don't win." Vixey stepped outside of class and took out her Ipod, putting her headphones into her ears as she turned on some soft rock music. She then walked off and got ready for her last class of the day.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were shown to be exiting the school with Vixey being baffled at how easy it was. "Wow, that's one class I won't miss this weekend. English was always easy for me, no question."

"Yeah, it's not really all that hard when you get down to it." Tod admitted, especially since he was way better in that class than he was in most of the others. "I mean, we already speak English."

"You guys said it. I'm almost sad it's that simple." Copper joined in, knowing that he would be able to ace that class without any trouble. "If there's a class anyone can pass, it's that one. At least if they know the language enough to do worksheets on it."

Tod was glad to be heading home, knowing a good place for the three of them to hang out after school. "Ya know Vixey, I showed Copper this lake one time a few days ago. Maybe you'd wanna head there with us?"

"Sure. I bet it'd be something to enjoy." Vixey was anticipating the day she saw the lake, hoping to get an alone moment with Tod. That, she was hoping to get for a couple of reasons at the moment.

* * *

Vixey was in her apartment as she thought to herself about the day she had, being quite doubtful about her skills as a photographer. She walked over to her fridge and pulled out some water and a can of soda, walking over to the couch right after and sitting down on it. 'Okay. No one can see my meltdown but me.' Vixey splashed the water on her face, opening the soda can and drinking from it. She then got a call from Tod, answering it and hoping it was something good. Though, knowing Tod, it had to be something worth enjoying. "Yeah Tod?"

Tod was shown on the other line, being right outside his house as Terra and Danny were shown to be fighting in the background. "Hey Vixey. So me and Copper are at my place, and I randomly decided that we should show you the lake now. Make sure to get your camera ready, cause it's a sight."

Vixey was more than ready for Tod's request, grabbing her camera from her pack, but then deciding to take her pack as well, not wanting to risk her camera getting wet. "You got it. I can't wait to see this."

"That's strange, cause I CAN wait for you to get here." Tod replied with a playful smirk on his face, making Vixey roll her eyes while smiling as she walked out of her apartment. "And don't worry about dinner. My mom will have us covered."

"Okay, thanks for the tip." Vixey hung up and headed off, ready to see this lake Tod and Copper mentioned, knowing it had to be something amazing.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were at the lake with Derek catching a fish no sweat while standing on the edge of the log. As she looked at the water, she got ready to take a picture of it, snapping one and letting it reflect on the light when it was finished so she could see it. Tod got a look at the photo and really liked the framework of it, finding that it was a good capture of the lake. "I know pretty much anyone can take a picture of a lake, but I know I'd wanna swim in this when I saw it. Good thing I already know it exists."

Vixey looked at the photo and sighed, hoping her talent was good enough for her to win the Photographer Heroes contest with Tod comforting her as he put a paw on her shoulder. "If it makes ya feel any better, I'm fine with having a selfie queen."

Vixey raised an eyebrow towards Tod as Derek set a fish down beside her with Copper walking up to them and sitting down with them. "Eat up Vixey. The fish from this lake is as fresh as it can get."

Vixey picked up the fish and took a bite out of it, loving the taste as it soothed her mouth. Copper knew the feeling, expressing it as Vixey swallowed her bite. "I felt the same way when I had my first fish here. You'd be surprised at how satisfying it is to catch one yourself." Vixey continued eating the fish with Copper getting a look at her lake picture. "Cool photo."

Vixey looked at her picture and smiled, glad that her talent could still be appreciated. "Yeah. Thanks Copper." An illustration of Vixey admiring her photo was shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	5. A Friend in a Wolf

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode five: A Friend in a Wolf

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tod and Copper were sitting in the forest underneath an apple tree as Tod was shown to be playing a guitar. Copper couldn't help but be amazed at how good Tod was, not seeing him as the type who'd calm down to practice guitar playing. "Have you ever thought of writing a song Tod?"

"Yeah, sometimes. But I can never find the right lyrics." Tod answered, continuing to play as he elbowed the tree and caught a apple with his foot. "For now, I'm fine with just playing." Tod kicked the apple over to his mouth, only for it to suddenly be swiped with Tod biting the air. He and Copper were surprised by this with Tod being relieved he didn't bite his own tongue. "Still a better snack than my tongue." Tod and Copper heard the creature who swiped the apple eating it and walked up to him. "Keep quiet Copper. We can't scare him."

Tod and Copper walked up to the bush they heard the creature eating the apple from and opened it up, finding that the creature was a wolf. The wolf then started growling at the duo with Copper jumping back as Tod tried to reason with the wolf. "Take it easy dude. We're not gonna hurt you."

The wolf threw the apple core to the side and saw that Tod wasn't fighting back. "You sure you're not just playing nice with me?"

"Why would I do that? I'm not a video game." Tod replied with a smile, leading to the wolf starting to warm up to him as Copper stood up, walking up to him as Tod introduced himself. "I'm Tod. You may know me as Equality Bay's most well known resident, for better or for worse."

Copper was a little nervous at first, especially given the wolf's presence, but introduced himself as well. "And I'm Copper. Can you please not growl at me again?"

"Heh. No promises." The wolf responded, and then he walked past Tod and Copper, feeling he should head off. "My name's Kevin. I'll get out of your hair now, and make sure to save some more snacks for me." Kevin ran off, leading to Tod following him, which led to Copper being skeptical as he walked off with him.

* * *

Tod and Copper followed Kevin's pawprints as Copper showed concern over what Kevin could do to them. "Tod, I'm not so sure about this. You saw how fast Kevin was when he swiped that apple out of the air." Tod could tell that Copper was worried about their chances, but he didn't think Kevin was someone they could consider dangerous. "Maybe we should think about how we're going to do this first."

"We'll be fine Copper." Tod assured Copper, finding that Kevin wouldn't attack them without first being provoked. "We just gotta show him we don't mean any harm." Tod and Copper walked up to where Kevin was, noticing that he was talking to a grave and they both hid behind a bush. Tod then whispered to Copper to make sure he was on board with the plan. "Alright. We're just gonna listen, and we'll come out when he walks off, and then walk after him."

Copper nodded as the two overheard Kevin talking to the grave, sounding rather melancholy when doing it. "I doubt those two would wanna be buds. You saw what it was like when you were alive. Everyone treated me like an outcast." Tod and Copper started to feel bad for Kevin, who then called out to them. "I know you're there morons!"

Tod and Copper came out after Kevin called out to them with Tod instantly asking about the grave. "Who's this grave for?"

"None of your business; get lost." Kevin replied, but then he saw Tod's concerned look and sighed as he explained who it was. "It's a grave for my mom. This chick in the town we used to live with, Signal, killed her right in front of me." Tod and Copper were shocked by this and Kevin took notice. "Yep. Worst day of my life."

Tod looked at the grave and caught onto the fact that Kevin had a sign that said 'Home' on it, indicating that Kevin was homeless. "This is where you live? Right next to your mom's grave?" Kevin nodded, leading to Tod wanting to help him make the place more suitable for him. "It must be hard living here. Maybe we could help you spiffy the place up."

Copper flinched upon hearing this and pulled Tod to the side with Kevin allowing them to talk as he looke back at his grave with Copper whispering to Tod. "Not that I don't like your selfless nature Tod, and admittedly I wanna help this guy too, but the only thing we know about him is the fact that he had to watch his mom die."

"So we'll barrage him with questions about what he likes." Tod joked, and then he walked up to Kevin, who was still looking at his mom's grave. "And if you want, we'll keep your home close to your mom's grave. We've got loads of building supplies at my place, so we should be okay."

Kevin started thinking about how useful Tod and Copper would be, feeling that it couldn't hurt to try. "Why not. But if anything happens to my mom's grave, you two better wish yourselves dead." Tod nodded and ran off with Copper right behind him as Kevin sighed and chased after them. "And no girl stuff!"

* * *

Tod opened up his basement and a foul odor was revealed from it which Tod wafted away as Copper covered his nose and Kevin just took the odor in. Kevin was curious as to what the odor was, hoping he could find it and use it for a room in his future place. "Any idea where that odor's coming from?" Tod nodded his head no, indicating that it was impossible to find. "Dang. I could use that." Tod, Copper, and Kevin went down into the basement and made sure to leave the doors just a crack open so they could keep the odor from coming out. "More for us."

Tod, Copper, and Kevin started looking around with Tod finding some planks and a wagon to put them in. Copper found some paint and put it in the wagon when Tod brought it up to him, and Kevin sniffed for the odor, finding it inside the wall and opening it up as he reached for it. He pulled out a dead rat and put it into the wagon, disgusting Tod and Copper. "That was fast. Let's roll!" Tod, Copper, and Kevin headed off with Tod and Copper hoping the rat was temporary.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Kevin were getting ready to start building the place with Kevin feeling Tod's kind aura from even a five feet distance. He got a sense of compassion from him, especially since he decided to help him out without a second thought. It was almost like Tod had a sense of purity that only one that's the child of a specific being can acquire. He decided not to bother with it for now, and instead walked up to Tod, who was getting started on the ladder. "Ladder first I see. I'm guessing we're gonna be making a treehouse then."

"Not like it'll do any damage to the woods I hold so dear to my heart." Tod replied, and he hammered in the last nail as he discussed how he could make a comfortable sleeping place for Kevin. "I'm thinking of using the leftover wood to make a bed for you, and for a mattress, we'll work on it."

Kevin nodded, taking a liking to the idea as he then saw Copper trip over a plank, which led to him crashing into a paint can. This made Kevin laugh as he walked up to him, helping him up he commented on it. "Walk much?" Copper didn't get the joke with Kevin then going out of his way to explain it with slight annoyance. "It means you're a clumsy dork."

"Oh." Copper replied, and then he saw that some of the paint got on the plank, glad he got something right there. "I just hope I don't break too much stuff."

"We'll be fine as long as ya don't stay sad for too long." Tod wisecracked, and then Copper saw that the paint he was covered in was blue, helping him get the joke a lot easier and even chuckle a bit from it.

* * *

Tod was just about finished with the ladder, which only took about an thirty minutes, and then he walked over to the paint cans to find the right color for it. He wasn't sure what to do with it though, so he just decided to make it red, since Kevin seemed like the type to like that color. Before he could start though, Kevin jumped out from behind and stopped him. "Hold it Tod. That's my favorite color right there. I'm saving it for my bedroom."

Tod nodded in understanding and grabbed the orange paint, feeling it would work out just as well. "How about orange?" Kevin nodded with approval and walked over to the ladder with Kevin holding the ladder up for him after they put it up against the tree. "So what's it like living out here?"

"Not really that different from where I lived before." Kevin admitted, not really having lived the best life when his mom was still around. "I've seen the way you live. I'd like to have a life like that, living the way I want to without regrets."

"Too bad the world hates fairness and just wants to make people wanna kill themselves." Tod replied, making Kevin a bit uncomfortable, with Tod continuing to paint the ladder. "Anyway, the way I see it, with hard work and determination, you'll be able to get any life you want." Kevin scoffed, feeling like anyone could've told him that as Tod then made a reply as he smirked towards him. "What's wrong? You want me to say trying is pointless?"

Kevin shrugged as Copper came over with the blueprints he made for what they could build for Kevin's living space. "I figured we could fit everything into one room if we filled it up sparingly and made sure not to overcompensate." Tod and Kevin got a look at the blueprints as Copper explained what it was all about. "If possible, we can make this into the bedroom, the kitchen, and the bathroom. I'll be sure to find appropriate blinds for that last one in case you have visitors. And maybe we could get an air freshiner to keep the place from stinking up."

Tod and Kevin took a liking to this idea, but also felt they would need a lot of wood to make it happen. Luckily for Tod, he had all kinds of wood for building and was on the case. "Luckily for us mom had loads of leftovers from when she built the farm." Kevin was surprised to hear that Tod's mother built a farm with Tod's stomach growling, indicating that Tod was getting hungry. "Speaking of that kitchen part Copper, I think my stomach wants to make an order."

Tod and Copper walked off with Tod signalling Kevin to come with them, which he did, and they all walked off as Kevin asked about the farm. "So this farm you said your mom built. Is that why we're doing this ourselves?"

"You guessed it, and I now confirm it." Tod replied, being a true believer in hard work with the knowledge that his mother built their house for them. "You'll love my mom. She's not one of those boring moms who's always cleaning and worrying about their children. And she always makes a mean plate of food." Tod licked his lips with Kevin getting excited, hoping he would be up for a big meal at his place.

* * *

Tod took a huge bite out of a triple bacon cheeseburger with Kevin snarfing down what looked like his third with Tod seeming to have eaten three as well. The two of them looked to be speed eating with Copper being impressed by the fact that neither of them had stopped yet. After having known Tod for a couple weeks now, he knew HE wasn't going to give in, but the fact that Kevin was the same way made him intrigued. Danny was also recording, speaking into the camera as Tod and Kevin kept eating. "Whoever keeps going after this wins."

Tod and Kevin finished their food and let out a loud burp, both of them raising their paws towards Alia. "More please!" Alia was enjoying this too much to stop and set down some more burgers for Tod and Kevin with Tod finishing his and Kevin stopping about halfway.

Danny was more than excited by what he'd just seen with Kevin's stomach growling as Danny pointed his camera at him. "Something to say Kevin?" Kevin lifted his leg and cut a five second fart in Copper's direction, hitting him with a green cloud that reeked of moldy cheese (phhhhhhhhhht). Copper coughed as he wafted the fart away as Tod smirked and relaxed himself and looked at Kevin, releasing a loud and bassy five second fart that let out a green cloud, filling his side of the room with the stench of rotten onions (PFFFFFFFFFFT).

Danny started laughing at both farts with Copper hopping down as Tod and Kevin fist bumped with respect. Danny looked into the camera, proud of how the video turned out. "And that everyone, is how my brother beat Danny at both an eating contest, and a farting contest." Danny smirked and hopped onto the table, feeling like he could do a good fart as well. "My turn." Danny's butt was shown with the camera recording it as he grunted, trying to let out a good fart for everyone to see. "Just gotta wait for it to power up here."

Danny released a sqeaky two second fart, letting out a small green cloud and releasing a scent of burger meat (pfffft). Tod felt that Danny was starting to get the hang of this, since he was still new to it. "Well, it's a start."

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Kevin were getting ready to have a sleepover together with Kevin getting a look at all of Tod's fancy stuff. He was especially impressed by the fact that Tod had the latest video game console, which was called the Zbox Two, and was hoping he could play on it. "Any chance I can play on this bad boy sometime?"

"Whenever you come over Kevin, you can do anything you want." Tod assured Kevin, assuring him that in his room, there were no rules, and when he hopped up to his bed after grabbing his guitar, he spoke with sincerity. "This is a rule free room." Tod, Copper, and Kevin overheard Danny screaming 'never' across the room with the Fox pup running down the hallway with Alia chasing after her as Tod grinned to Copper and Kevin. "Mention baths in front of Danny on Halloween."

Copper and Kevin snickered and climbed into their sleeping bags, and Copper spoke up in regards to Kevin. "Ya know Kevin, when we first met earlier today, I was worried about how us getting involved in your life would work out. But these past few hours have left me relieved knowing that you're treating us nicely."

"You guys haven't really given me a reason to kill you yet, so..." Copper was a bit concerned by that with Kevin smirking to him as he finished his sentance. "Yeah. Let's keep it that way."

Danny was in the bath with Terra, who smirked as she ripped a massive fart that lasted for five whole seconds, made a bunch of bubbles, and turned the water brown. This made Alia roll her eyes while smirking as she drained the tub with Danny looking at Terra with a smile. "Teach me how your butt lets them out that big." Terra let out a smile, being more than glad to show Danny her ways.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Kevin were walking through the woods the next day with Copper talking about the progress they're making. "And if we keep going at this rate, we'll be able to add the bedroom and kitchen supplies in no time. It may be difficult to add them since we're using wood, but we can manage."

Kevin caught onto the fact that Copper was one for planning, hoping he wasn't too obsessed with it. "If I ever need the Twilight Sparkle clone in my life to help me with something, I'll let you know." Tod, Copper, and Kevin arrived at Kevin's home and saw that some beavers were taking their wood, much to Kevin's anger. "Oh, they think they can steal from us?"

"Easy there Kevin. The only mark we left was your mom's grave; they probably thought it was free for the taking." Tod, Copper, and Kevin walked up to the leader of the beavers with Tod speaking up. "Excuse me? Beaver dude? (The beaver leader looks at Tod) Not to interrupt your dam building party, but we were using this for our friends home here."

"Yeah, and that's supposed to make us stop or somethin?" The beaver replied, leaving the trio not particularly fond of his brash tone. "Listen kid, we gotta get this dam finished or bad stuff is gonna happen, and I don't care if this is yours. Get lost."

The beaver leader walked off with Tod calling over to him to make his retord. "Yeah!? Well at least what I'M building doesn't sound like a swear word! (Looks at Copper and Kevin) We're taking some of their wood." Copper was skeptical about the plan Tod just told them about but went anyway, since Tod and Kevin had already headed off.

* * *

The beavers were getting the dam ready with the leader slacking off as he ordered them around while eating a sandwich. "Get moving you sissies! My grandma builds faster than all of you combines! And she's dead!"

Tod, Copper, and Kevin were hiding behind a tree as Tod just realized they've been hearing about death a lot lately. "What is it with this chapter and mentioning dead guys?" Copper and Kevin shrugged with the trio then sneaking over to the wood pile and grabbing the wood planks the beavers stole from them. "That lazy scumbag wants to take the easy way out and steal our stuff? Ha! Like I'd let that happen."

"You sure about that brat?" Tod, Copper, and Kevin looked behind them to find the leader with his right hand next to him as the leader started shouting at them. "I don't care if you hobos are trying to build your own amusement park for a Make a Wish kid! You're gonna leave now, or I'll call your parents and fill them with a bunch of lies so you'll-"

Kevin smashed the leader's head in with a plank, since he wasn't wearing a helmet, and then looked at the right hand. "Listen dude. This moron stole this from us even after he found out we were using it, so you tell him that I told him to use his OWN wood, or I'll kill him. Got it?" The right hand nodded with fear with the trio walking off, leaving Tod and Copper to see a bit more in Kevin than they first thought.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Kevin got back to work on Kevin's home with Kevin setting up the ladder up so they could build the treehouse. Tod then came by with some more wood so they could get started on it with Kevin picking a piece up and putting it into his mouth. Although he hated the taste, as anyone would, he climbed up and put the piece of wood up against the tree. When he got up there, he made sure it was positioned just right and put a nail into the bottom, hammering it in at just the right pace to keep it from bending over.

Tod grabbed the red paint bucket and tossed the paint brush up to Kevin, who caught it with his mouth and started painting the piece of wood he put in. He then slid down and grabbed another piece of food, picking it up and climbing back up the ladder. He put the piece of wood up and set it up to where it was underneath the other piece. He then hammered it in, making sure it was positioned just right, and managed to get it in without much effort to give.

Tod noticed that Copper was bringing the wagon over as the latter noticed his guitar, much to his curiosity. "Hey Tod, why'd you put your guitar in the wagon? You gonna keep practicing with it?"

"Actually, I've been thinking up the lyrics to a song as soon as we got started on this place." Tod revealed, surprising Copper as Kevin slid down, hoping he would get to hear it. "I can sing it right now if you like. Though, I should probably warn you, I've never sang before, so I may be rusty."

"That's fine. It'd still be great to hear it." Copper assured Tod, hoping to get a good picture of what the song was about.

"Yeah Tod, don't leave us in suspense. Play the tune." Kevin requested, knowing this had to be good coming from Tod.

Tod smiled and grabbed his guitar, starting to play it as he sat down with soft guitar music playing, and Tod started to sing We're Capable of Anything. "_I'm not really one you'd expect to see working on stuff that adults would make. And I don't blame you for being confused at what I'd give and take. I can tell you right here and now that you can think what you want. Cause no matter how you feel I'll never give a taunt. After all, we all have our own traits and quirks. So int he end, I wouldn't really be one to judge. Let alone insult._"

Copper and Kevin smiled upon hearing the song with Tod continuing to sing with a wide smile on his face. "_And when our personalities join forces, there are endless ways to work off of each other. I know it may seem odd if we become friends, but I wouldn't trade you for another. I don't care at all if you're super poor, or if you're covered in bling. _(Kevin snickers as Tod continues singing) _All I know is that if we try our best, we're capable of anything._"

Copper felt some kind of emotional attatchment to the song with Tod continuing the lyrics. "_We may be young, but that doesn't mean we don't have to try. We can still go forward, and see what the future holds for us, no reason to say bye. The way I see it, the choice is ours to make. If we want to do something, than the chance is ours to take. Even when it seems as hard as it can get, don't throw your dreams away. Cause we're capable of anything, those are the only four words, you'll need to hear me say._"

Kevin started to see more of Tod's true colors with the song as Tod gave a slightly softer voice as he continued. "_I know life can be unfair. It's got all kinds of demons that stare. They look straight into one's heart. They've been looking at it from the start. But I know we can overcome them. We won't be defeated by their evil stem. If you try you can overpower it. There's no need to let the pain sit._"

Tod took notice to how much Copper and Kevin liked the song, getting ready to wrap it up. "_I know it may seem unlikely, for this to come from a kid. But if these words could help someone, that's a bet that'd make me bid. I know it may seem confusing, and no one knows what this advice would bring. But the way I see it, if we try our hardest, we're capable of anything._" Tod finished up the song with Copper and Kevin both loving it, leaving Tod satisfied by the fact that he decided to share it with the two of them. "Maybe I should sing it to Vixey."

"Yeah, she'd love it." Copper replied, and Kevin agreed as well, even though he didn't know who Vixey was.

* * *

Nighttime was rolling around and Tod, Copper, and Kevin were able to finish one wall and some of the floor. The three of them were proud of the progess they made with Tyler coming along and getting a good look at the place. "Wow. This is looking good so far." Kevin saw Tyler from where he was sitting and slid down as the fox pup walked up to Tod to inform him of what he came here for. "Hey Tod, mom said you gotta head home."

Tod let out a small yawn, feeling like getting some sleep would be a good idea. "Yeah, maybe that's for the best. I'd figure out what the support beams should be like better with some sleep anyway, and Chief probably thinks I made Copper go awal."

Tyler chuckled a bit at Tod's joke with Kevin walking up to Tod, who listened as the wolf pup spoke up. "See ya tomorrow Tod. (Copper walks up to Tod and Tyler) You too Kevin."

"See ya tomorrow Kevin." Copper replied, hoping to get finished with the walls then. "We'll bring some more wood tomorrow."

"See ya then Kevin." Tod walked off with Copper and Tyler, leaving Kevin to smile as the three of them headed home, glad he made such good friends these past couple days.

* * *

Tod and Copper were walking through the woods, and this time they were bringing Tod's family, excited to show them what they've done with Kevin's home so far. Copper was quite excited, proud of the work they did and even telling the others about it. "You guys are gonna love what we did so far. We've almost got the floor finished, so then we can finished he walls."

Tod and the others saw that the beavers from the other day were trying to rip the wood from the place as Kevin tried to stop them with Tod chiming in. "Though, we wouldn't blame you for thinking it was a free wood stand." Tod walked up to the beaver leader, who he knew was responsible for this. "Dude, really? That's the wood from my house. We're using it; you can't just own it."

"I don't care if it was owned by your mom, whatever crack she was on to make you!" The beaver shot at Tod, who wasn't having any of what the beaver leader was saying.

"I'll have you know that my mom was stable when she had me, and still is!" Tod shouted at the beaver leader, pinning him to the ground as he glared into his eyes. "At least MY mom didn't give me the brain of an insecure dirthole who doesn't have anything better to do than to treat everyone else like trash to make himself feel good about how horribly his life turned out!" The beaver tried to think of a good comeback, only for Alia to pick him up with her mouth as Tod smirked to him. "Take notes dude. Don't insult those who surpass you in intelligence."

Alia threw the beaver leader into the air and blasted him with a light laster, sending him at quite the fast speeds as the other beavers shook in fear. Alia looked at the beavers and gave them an evil grin as she spawned a light orb in her paw. "Run."

The beavers ran off with Kevin sliding down the ladder, impressed by the skill he just saw Alia showed off. "Okay, wherever you learned that, you gotta give me the number of the dude who taught it to you."

"I'll consider letting you meet him someday." Alia told Kevin, leaving him excited for what that event could lead to.

Tod felt this would be a good time to show off his own powers, noticing that the pond he and Copper swim in was near their place the whole time. "Wanna see something else that's cool?" Kevin nodded with excitement and everyone headed over to the lake with Tod placing his paw over it and creating a small water orb. He held it up to Kevin, who was amazed by what he saw. "I enherited from my dad. Actually, my siblings also have their own power."

Kevin couldn't help but show his excitement when he heard what Tod just told him, knowing he had to know more about it. "Your dad had super powers!?" Kevin then looked into Tod's eyes with immense hope. "Tod, please tell me you can use these in battle someday." Tod nodded his head yes with a smile, making Kevin relieved. "Okay, good. I'm gonna have a front row seat to every battle."

"Yeah, but the rest of us haven't figured out what our powers are yet." Terra informed Kevin, figuring he'd want to see them, and Terra then looked at the screen. "And no, my power isn't going to be fart bending. That'd be stupid." Everyone else laughed at Terra's joke with an illustration of Kevin smiling at Tod being shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	6. Copper's Sister

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode six: Copper's Sister

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Copper was sleeping in his bed as an alarm get off, leaving him to roll over as he tried to press it. Copper reached for the alarm and pressed it, falling out of his bed and rubbing his eye as he lied there. A slightly younger Bloodhound was shown getting up and saw Copper on the floor, knowing he was gonna need a lot of help to get up. "Copper, you really have to stop sleeping on the floor." Copper suddenly cut a quick fart that reeked of bacon (PHHT). The other Bloodhound covered her nose and got out of bed. "And stop farting as soon as you wake up!"

"If I could help it then I would Cindy." Copper replied, yawning loudly as Cindy walked over to him and pulled him out of the room. "Tod's probably in town by now. He's been waiting all night for this video game he wants."

"Why would I care about that loser friend of yours? He's not Sokka." Cindy asked, not being interested in Copper's life as she pushed his butt out of the room. "Now go do you stuff and stop sleeping in!"

Copper suddenly released a three second fart on Cindy's face with his butt shown, reeking of rotten eggs and making Cindy gag on the yellow cloud as Copper chuckled nervously (pffffft). "Sorry." Cindy groaned and continued to push Copper, who was starting to get annoyed. "Maybe if you stopped pushing me I wouldn't fart on you as much."

"Maybe if you didn't sleep in all the time I wouldn't feel the need to push you." Cindy retorted, leaving Copper to sigh as he headed downstairs after her, knowing life was always going to be hard with Cindy around.

* * *

Tod was sleeping outside of the game store, being right outside the door as the owner walked up to the front to change the sign. The owner saw him outside and laughed a bit, turning the sign around and opening the door for him. This alerted Tod, who dashed inside before everyone else and ran for the game he wanted. As soon as he grabbed it, he punched someone who tried to grab it off of him and ran for the register to buy it, putting it up and putting the amount of money it costed. "Phantom Shards: The Legend so Far! That's all I need!"

The cashier nodded and accepted Tod's money for the game with Tod taking the game and running off to show Copper. As soon as he got out of the store, he looked at the game and held it tightly, walking off as he held it in one paw. "I finally have this game. I'm so gonna show it to Copper!" Tod sat down as he took his phone out to take a picture of the game, putting it into a text to Copper. "Dude, I have Phantom Shards: The Legend so Far; let's whine about the story burning our minds."

Tod send the text and waited for Copper to reply, which didn't take long, as he texted back with 'Okay, meet me at my place and we'll go play it.' Tod put his phone away and ran off, sitting right outside Copper's house and knocking on the front door. Copper opened it up and Tod showed him the game, making him even more excited. "This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to see Sokka's journey up to Phantom Shards III! When does that game come out by the way?"

"I don't know. About three months I think." Tod replied, hoping to get his paws on that game as well.

"Good, you're finally here." Tod and Copper saw Cindy walking up to them and sitting next to Copper. "Hey, you have any water? Copper's butt sucks at greeting someone in the morning."

Tod looked at Copper, who introduced Cindy to him. "This is Cindy, my little sister. She's pretty moody in the morning."

"I'm NOT moody, I just don't need you stinking up our room so early in the day!" Cindy insisted, leading Tod to discover that she was a bit like Danny.

* * *

Tod and Copper were at Tod's place with Tod playing the game with his goggles on as he moved his paws around while pretending to hold a sword. He was having loads of fun slashing at enemies and dodging to make sure he could plan his next attacks, blocking another enemy's strike with his sword. He then made a massive slash at the enemy, cutting it in half as he then slashed at the other enemies. After that, he raised his paw and snapped his fingers, causing lightning to hit them and then he slashed at them without hesitation, finishing them off.

Tod was so glad to be playing this game and didn't want to put it down with Copper watching from Tod's new camera, which could film the game for those not playing it. Copper was getting excited to play the game himself, understanding quite well why Tod was so fond of it. Tod then jumped on top of an enemy's head as it slid right at him, having him slash at it multiple times. The enemy was defeated, leaving the level to finish and having Copper excited to play some of it.

Tod pumped his fist as the rank screen came on, giving him an S rank, which was the best in the game. Tod took his goggles off to pause the game, looking at Copper with a proud smile on his face. "I can't wait for you to make your own save file on this. You're gonna love all of these games."

"I bet I will." Copper replied, and then he thought about what Cindy earlier about the game's main character. "Ya know, Cindy mentioned Sokka, Phantom Shard's main character earlier today. Maybe playing this will be a fun opportunity for her."

Tod thought for a moment, feeling it wouldn't hurt to let Cindy play on his console. "I think I have a size of goggles that'll fit her. Talk with her when you head home and we'll let her play if she wants to." Copper nodded, and then Tod put the goggles back on to continue playing.

* * *

Copper was heading up to his bedroom late at night and walked in to see Cindy getting ready for bed. He felt now would be the best opportunity to ask her about Phantom Shards, feeling she would just get mad in the morning again. "Hey Cindy. Tod and I were playing Phantom Shards at his place, (Cindy flinches) and we got the idea that maybe you'd wanna come with me tomorrow to play it."

Cindy sat up and looked straight at Copper, showing that she wasn't going to like it if he was tricking her. "If you're lying to me, you're going to wish there isn't anything I can use to hurt you nearby."

Copper nodded in understanding, knowing that Cindy was someone who didn't like being lied to one bit. He went over to his bed and hopped onto it, knowing Cindy was going to enjoy Tod quite a bit. "You'll like Tod once you get to know him too. He's full of all kinds of life." Cindy shrugged and went to bed, not looking forward to seeing Tod all that much. Copper sighed and went to bed, knowing how difficult his sister could be.

* * *

Copper and Cindy were walking up to Tod's house with Cindy thinking about getting the console Tod has. "Ya know, we could always just buy the console Tod plays Legend so Far on and play it at home. I've got no problems guilt tripping Chief for money."

"Cindy, even if I wanted you to do that, Chief doesn't have enough money right now to justify buying the console." Copper reminded Cindy, making her annoyed at the fact that she'd have to wait. "Don't worry though. I heard he's gonna ask for a raise later on, so maybe we can ask after that." Cindy felt that would be fine and lightned up a bit as she and Copper got to the door with Copper knocking on it. "Tod also has a brother that's your age, so I think you'd like him."

Alia answered the door and saw Copper and Cindy, not being surprised to see Copper with someone else. "Hi Copper. Is this that sister of yours Tod mentioned?"

"Yep. This is Cindy." Cindy walked past Alia after waving to her, leaving Alia a bit surprised at her silent entrance. "She just has to get used to you."

Danny was in the living room watching Tv as he saw Cindy walking by, getting up to greet her, which she surprisingly wasn't annoyed by. "You must be Copper's sister. I overheard Tod telling mom about it the other day and I thought I'd see what you were all about."

Cindy didn't seem to mind Danny's company, indicating that they were going to hit it off quite well. "Make sure you don't annoy me and we'll be good." Danny nodded in understanding, heading upstairs as Copper and Alia walked inside with Copper nodding to Alia as he headed upstairs as well.

Danny was talking about something that recently happened to him, thinking Cindy would find it to be funny. "So Terra's been helping me a lot with making my farts stronger. I could probably burn your nose if I wanted to."

"Please don't." Cindy requested bluntly, having enough of Copper's morning farts at the moment. She then went into Tod's room with Danny and both of them saw that Tod was playing the game. "Okay Tod, it's my turn. (Snaps fingers twice) Finish what you're doing and get off."

"And I wanna play too, so after she's done let me have a go." Danny asked, and the two then saw that they could just watch on the camera with Copper coming in and seeing them sit down next to each other. "I think he's doing a boss battle."

Copper smiled, glad to see Danny and Cindy hitting it off as he walked over to Tod and sat down next to him on his bed. Cindy was immersed when watching the game and found it to be as amazing as she saw and heard about. Tod was taking care of a whole horde of enemies, wipping them all out with slashes and fire elemental shots. Danny could see how interested Cindy was, knowing this would be something they could bond about. "Maybe I could go after you?"

"If I'm not hogging the whole thing by then." Cindy replied, and then Tod went through a platforming segment where he got to the end of the level, facing off against the final enemy and sliding under him. He then jumped up and slashed at his head, slicing it off and leaving Tod satisfied with his victory.

"Yeah baby!" Tod pumped his fist and saw his rank, making him even more enlightened as he saw it. "That's how you do it!" Tod saved his game and went to the save files, making one for Cindy, which was right under the one he made for Copper. "You're in luck Cindy. There's three save files, and after Copper mentioned how much you loved this series, I saved one just for you."

Cindy couldn't wait to make her save file, barely able to contain her excitement as she expressed her gratitude to Tod. "Thanks Tod. And I don't know how much I'm gonna love it yet. This is my first time playing it." Tod nodded in understanding and let Cindy play, having her make her own save file as the opening cutscene played. It started off normal, but then it got kinda weird, throwing Cindy off and making her laugh. "What the heck is this!? He just got trapped in the wave that sent him to this weird window; this is so trippy!"

Tod chuckled a bit, having a similar experience himself as Cindy laughed a bit more, leaving Danny to hope he could play as well. "Can we share this file? I wanna play too."

"Sure. Beats deleting it." Cindy replied, leaving Danny to smile as he watched the cutscene on the camera. He snickered a bit himself, finding the experience to be just as funny as Cindy did.

* * *

Danny was playing the game as he tried to take care of a boss fight, only to get knocked back by a strong hit. Cindy didn't seem too impressed by his skills, showing her disinterest with how blunt her expression was. "Yeah, you're doing great Danny. You're totally not sucking so hard that my brain would fry if it were any worse."

"Hey, I'm not exactly as familiar with this series as you or Tod, okay?" Danny informed Cindy, not taking kindly to her sarcasm. "Besides, I bet Copper isn't doing all that well either. He only just found out about this series yesterday."

Cindy shrugged, not knowing how Copper's save file was yet, and then she realized that the two weren't even there. "Hey, were are those losers anyway?" Danny was still playing the game so Cindy jumped off of the bed to go find them. "I'll be right back Danny." Cindy went downstairs, feeling like Tod and Copper would most likely be down there. "Tod!? Copper!? Where'd you two go!?" Cindy arrived in the living room, not spotting Tod or Copper in there at all, starting to get annoyed. "Okay, this is getting annoying. Come out and I won't yell at you."

Tod and Copper were shown in the kitchen as Tod was messing around with two sodas, using his power to make a figure eight with them. "Check out this sick figure air-gliding. I don't even have to break my ankle." Cindy came into the room and saw Tod's power, finding it amazing as she walked up to them and leaving Tod glad to see her being so fond of his power. "Ah, Cindy. Here to see the show I see. Well tickets are sold out, but I can help you sneak in."

Cindy wasn't sure what to say about Tod's power, feeling it couldn't hurt to ask. "You can make soda swirl in the air? Are your paws made out of sugar?"

"No, but that'd be awesome." Tod admitted, and then he explained what it was all about. "My dad's this legendary hero that sealed himself away in another dimension, and me and my siblings just so happened to inherit powers from him."

"Tod's is the only one we know about so far." Copper added in, not wanting Cindy to jump to conclusions. "Once Danny gets HIS power, we'll let you know so you can see. Oh, and make sure not to tell anyone." Cindy nodded, being on board with that as she smiled and continued to watch Tod's power.

* * *

Copper's house was shown with Cindy heard to be talking about the day she had at Tod's place. "And then Danny was sucking at the game, so I decided to go look for Tod and Copper. They were doing this super cool thing that they said I can't tell anyone about, privacy I guess, and whatever it is I want it."

Copper chuckled a bit as he took a bite out of his fried chicken, having always loved the taste of the skin and letting it sit in his mouth. When he finally swallowed it, he confirmed that Cindy's hopes wouldn't be all that well met. "I'm just gonna tell you Cindy. Outside of seeing Tod do it, you won't be able to have any luck and being around it yourself."

"Boo!" Cindy took another bite out of his fried chicken, letting out a loud burp as she continued to devour it. "Okay Chief, let me tell you. Whatever you did with this fried chicken, keep doing it. It's godly." Chief smiled at Cindy's words, glad that he was taking those cooking classes now.

* * *

Tod and Copper were in school the next day, sitting at their lunch table as they saw Danny and Cindy chatting as they walked by their table. Copper was glad to see Cindy's mood improving, even if it was something that only really escelated after she woke up. "Even if she's only at her most moody in the morning, it's great to see her being so laid back. She'll be spending the nights at your place before we know it."

Tod thought about how that would go down with Vixey sitting down next to Tod with intrigue. "You guys enjoying yourselves?"

"Yep. Just watching my little brother hanging out with Copper's little sister." Tod explained, and Vixey saw the two of them with the two of them seeming to have a small food fight. "That's ONE way to eat food."

Vixey took a bite out of her corn dog and watched the two have their food fight, finding that it was more playful than most turned out to be. "If we ever have a scene dedicated to the entire school getting in on a food fight, you guys had better be on my team."

"No teams in an all out food war Cindy. Just throwing what ya can, and eating as much as your stomach can take." Tod responded with a carefree spirit, leaving Vixey to hope that she doesn't get involved in anything too serious.

* * *

Vixey was heading over to the library during recess while talking to Tod on the phone, feeling like this is a book he'd really enjoy reading. "And I think Farius fought these creatures too, so you'll even be able to learn some more stuff about him."

Kyrie was talking to Veronica outside the library, seeming to be having a genuine conversation. "And give your best to your brother Veronica. I know this experience has to be hard for him."

"Thanks Kyrie. And I'm sure he'll appriciate the support." Veronica saw Vixey walking by, finding that it would be a good way to lighten up the mood. "Look out Kyrie. We have Vixey the orphan fox, disguised as the pixie hipster."

"Hello to you too Veronica, Kyrie." Vixey greeted Kyrie and Veronica, ignoring Veronica's taunt as Cindy was shown to be walking by with Danny and the conversation caught their attention. "Can I go inside now? I gotta get a book for Tod."

"Well you'll have to get him his book another way. We ain't movin." Kyrie signalled Veronica to stand there as she circled Vixey, who was unaffected as she watched Kyrie's movements. "You think we don't know what you're doing. We heard about your hometown, and for all we know, you could be using everyone here to get what you want. To be fair your hometown is a big deal, (Sits down next to Veronica) but we want no part in your little scheme." A female Cockapoo was walking up to Kyrie and Veronica as she handed Kyrie her phone. "Thanks Juliet."

Juliet sat down next to Kyrie, who took a photo of Vixey, catching her attention. "Ooh, this should be good. Maybe we can make it look like she just got burned all over."

"That could work. This photo isn't much now, but it's gonna get all kinds of filter." Kyrie was filtering the photo as she told Vixey to get lost, taking notice to her annoyed expression. "Now then. Why don't you go screw your selfie?"

Vixey rolled her eyes and walked off, leading to Cindy getting curious and walking over to her, which surprised Danny and made him go over as well. "Kyrie, huh? She's always been a challenge." Cindy looked over to where Kyrie, Veronica, and Juliet were sitting, feeling like she could take care of them no problem. "I don't see what the harm would be if we helped her out a bit. (Looks at Danny with a sly grin) Whatya say Danny?"

"Depends. What kind of methods did you have in mind?" Cindy opened up her backpack and pulled out a water balloon that was filled with red paint, leaving Danny to love what was going to happen. "Ah, heck yeah! I'm in!"

Vixey wasn't too sure about this, not being one for stooping to someone's level. "Just don't get me involved. I don't want anything to do with this paint balloon thing."

Cindy nodded and ran snuck on over to where Kyrie, Veronica, and Juliet were sitting, leaning on the stairs to avoid being seen. She then tossed the balloon over her shoulder and it hit Kyrie right on her back, making her freak as she felt the paint. "What the heck was that!?" Cindy ran off with Danny laughing and hi fiving her as he ran off with her, leading to Veronica standing up to go after them, only for Kyrie to stop her. "Leave them. We'll confront them later."

"Cmon Veronica. Let's just get some towels." Juliet suggested, not wanting anything to escelate in the situation.

"Fine. But I'm taking first crack at it if they try anything else." Veronica responded, looking at Kyrie as she and Juliet went into the building. "We'll be right back Kyrie."

Vixey was thinking to herself, trying to figure out why the paint balloon only hit Kyrie, and walked over to be met with Kyrie's cold tone. "What do you want Vixey?"

Vixey felt bad for what happened to Kyrie, and while she was grateful for the support from Cindy and Danny, she didn't want to make her feel any worse. "I'm really sorry about what just happened. I should've stopped her." Kyrie sighed, and then she heard something that surprised her. "That's an awesome Crystalcloth scarf."

Kyrie held the scarf that Vixey told her about, and she always wore it, so this touched her quite a bit. "It's the last thing I had of my grandmother before she died. I haven't taken it off unless it's to wash it." Vixey found an incredible coating in the scarf as Kyrie spoke about what happened. "I still can't believe my grandpa was the one to kill her. Everytime I think about it, I just-"

"I've seen your pictures." Vixey interrupted, not wanting Vixey to start feeling bad about her family life. "You have a great eye. Richie Avinora esc."

Kyrie smiled, glad to be having this moment with Vixey. "He's a hero of mine. Thanks Vixey." Vixey smiled back, knowing that Kyrie was being genuine in her kindness. "I hope those bimbos get those towels for they put a sign on me that says 'Girl of the Bloody Scarf' on me." Vixey chuckled a bit, finding that what Kyrie just described would be a fun movie, and then Kyrie took her phone out and deleted the photo she took of her. "You deserve a better shot. Sorry about blocking you, and the...go screw your selfie."

"That was mean. But, kinda funny." Vixey admitted, feeling like she could use that sometime herself. "See you in class later Kyrie."

"Au revoir." Kyrie replied as she moved over, allowing Vixey to enter as the two of them remembered the moment.

Vixey walked into the library as Veronica and Juliet running past her with concerned looks. "Hurry Juliet. Kyrie's gonna be ticked that we took so long." Veronica and Juliet ran outside, leading Vixey to head off to find the book she mentioned to Tod.

* * *

Cindy was watching Tv in the living room at her house, seeming to be invested in the show she was watching. While she was watching her show, Chief came into the room and sat down next to the couch, speaking in a strict tone. "Cindy, we need to talk."

"Cool. Just go into my room and we'll scheduele a time and place." Cindy replied, and Chief gave a blunt look to her, leaving Cindy to figure out what he meant since he wasn't moving. "Alright, fine. But only if I can finish my show afterwards. This episode's a really good one."

Chief paused the episode and got to the point, knowing Cindy was gonna have to come clean quick. "Cindy, Veronica told me about this paint balloon incident involving Kyrie, and I wanted you to know that it won't go unpunished."

Cindy took the remote from Chief's paws and unpaused the episode, clearly not wanting to talk about this. "Yeah, I'm being punished already by having you trying to stop me from watching my show. Can we maybe talk about this in five years?"

Chief sighed as he put a paw on his face, knowing that Cindy was going to be difficult about this. He decided to just go ahead and leave Cindy to watch her show as he set his expectations for her. "I expect you to apologize to Kyrie tomorrow."

"You expect it, but that doesn't mean it'll happen." Cindy replied, leaving Chief frustrated as he walked off. Cindy then laughe at her show, finding one moment in particular to be quite the funny one. "Oh God, Cadpig's awesome."

* * *

Tod and Copper were talking on Tod's porch as Copper filled Tod in on what happened with Cindy and Kyrie. "So now Chief's probably gonna try to get Cindy to apologize for it, but knowing Cindy, she's never gonna give in."

Tod had to agree with Copper there, even though he'd only known Cindy personally for just a little bit. "Yeah, she seems like the type to never take orders from anyone. Maybe it'll be something in the Principal's office, but I'm not sure." Tod then started to think about how Cindy would feel if the situation got told throughout the school. "You think everyone at school is gonna talk about this?"

"Maybe. God knows Cindy's gonna be praised to high heavens for it." Copper answered, and Tod started to think about how school would go tomorrow, which was probably the first time he was ever curious about how that would go down.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Danny and Cindy were walking down the hallway at school with everyone talking about what happened with Cindy's paint balloon. Cindy was glad to see her scheme being recognized, but she was also surprised to hear about Vixey and Kyrie having talked with sincerity right after. She couldn't help but wonder how she could affect other people's lives, knowing quite wellthat this was only the start of that. "Ya know Danny, we might be able to change other peoples opinions on each other too."

"Eh, I don't think that's the case." Danny admitted, finding that Cindy was going a little too over the top with this. "For all we know Kyrie's already gone back to hating on Vixey."

"Yeah, probably." Cindy admitted, knowing that there was always a catch to whatever was on her mind. "Anyway, Chief actually wants me to 'apologize' to Kyrie for what I did. I told him to get lost essentially, but after hearing about her's and Vixey's talk, I'm reconsidering it."

Danny nodded in understanding, having quite a few moments like that in his life as well. "Me and my sister Terra get into fights that warrent stuff like that all the time. We're like those twins who don't get along all the time, and when we fight, we REALLY fight." Cindy snickered a bit, knowing that she probably shouldn't be at the house during one of Danny and Terra's fights. "Don't worry though. Terra's no all bone breaking torment."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cindy responded, finding that Terra would be a fun addition to her friend group, if she ever decided to make more friends. 'Maybe Terra and I could be better friends. I can see her being a fun one to be around.'

* * *

Danny was in his second period class, which was math, as everyone was getting graded on a test that happened recently. When he got his, he was surprised that he got a failing grade, looking back at the teacher, who was a Terrier Mixed Breed. "Hey, we had a deal!"

"And that deal is I'll grade you fairly." The teacher pointed out, and then he pointed to his paper. "But two plus three doesn't equal a demon/clown hybrid shooting a bunch of angels out of his fart pistols and sending them to the second dimension where they burn alive."

The teacher walked off with Cindy snickering a bit, sitting in the front of the class as she wrote down a note for Danny and then threw it over to him. Danny caught the note and opened it, and it read 'Dude, fart pistols? That would make ANYONE lose points on a test.'. Danny wrote down a note himself and throw it up front with Cindy catching it and reading it, and this one read 'Can I help it if it's hilarious?'

Cindy shrugged, feeling like she couldn't really argue with that, and then the teacher sat up front and stated her thoughts on how everyone did. "Okay. So some of you passed, and some of you failed. All I can say is, you're lucky we're letitng you move to the next grade regardless." Danny was drawing something in class, and this was of him and Cindy slashing at loads of enemies like Sokka in Phantom Shards like there was no tomorrow. An illustration of this picture was shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	7. Tod's First Concert

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode seven: Tod's First Concert

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tod was running at high speeds with excitement in his eyes as everyone in town noticed when he ran past them. Copper was running behind him as Tod called back to him, making sure he still partially saw in front of him. "Hurry up Copper! We can still get tickets!" Tod looked ahead and saw a Terrier Mixed Breed looking at his phone just before crashing into him. Tod ended up falling on the front of the Terrier Mixed Breed, getting up as he wiped his chest off as the Terrier Mixed Breed looked at his phone in relief that it wasn't broken. "Whoops, sorry dude."

"You're just lucky my phone wasn't broken!" The Terrier Mixed Breed responded, showing a sense of hyperactivity and self confidence. He then gave Tod a stern look as he finished his words. "I'm going to have to give you a fine for bumping into me."

Tod tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion, not sure what the Terrier Mixed Breed was talking about as Copper arrived. "A fine?"

"That's right; and you have ten seconds to pay up. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four-" The Terrier Mixed Breed noticed that Tod was still looking at him with confusion and got frustrated. "Well don't just stand there! Do something!" Tod shrugged and the Mixed Terrier Breed decided to forget about the fine for now. "Fine, you don't have to pay me, not like you have the money anyway. I'm Terry, and I just moved to town. Hopefully we stay this time."

Tod became curious when Terry mentioned staying in town, feeling like he knew what he was getting at. "Oh, your family must be one of those families that moves a lot. What's it like moving from place to place?"

"It can be pretty annoying honestly. You get used to one place and then you move as soon as you make a name for yourself. This isn't what I wanna be known for." Terry saw Copper and inspected the two, finding their friendship to be quite intriguing. "A fox and a hound as friends? You two must be highly tolerable of each other to be sitting right next to each other." Tod and Copper were both confused by this, not sure what Terry was getting at.

* * *

Tod and Copper were walking with Terry as he explained why he found Tod and Copper's friendship interesting. "And so, foxes and dogs originated as natural enemies in a similar way to red and blue foxes. So it's amazing to see one of each of them coming together and forming a positive bond. It truly does bring inspiration for what can come in the future."

Tod and Copper found that to be quite interesting with Copper speaking up about it. "Hey, now that you brought it up Terry, I did read a book about this kind of stuff one time. Funny enough, we're not the only fox and dog bond here. Heck, we're not even the first."

"There's more!?" Terry asked, knowing he'd have to see the rest of these fox and dog bonds in action. "You have to show me! Are there any couples here that involve foxes and dogs as boyfriend and girlfriend, or boyfriends, or girlfriends, or even a marries couple? And do they share any companies together here? (Calms down a bit and thinks for a moment) Then again this town is pretty normal sized, so I doubt there'd be a bunch of corporations running about and trying to one up each other. Still, I have to know about the rest of these!"

"Well Kyrie hangs out with these two dogs named Veronica and Juliet." Tod brought up, feeling like Kyrie wouldn't mind meeting someone like Terry. "They're gonna be at the Blazing Waves concert tonight, so we can show you after we get our tickets and actually show up."

Terry looked around and saw a poster for the Burning Waves, knowing he would be all for whatever the concert had to offer. "I like it! I've never heard the band before but they sound great!" Tod nodded in agreement, feeling like Terry would gain some good tastes in music.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Terry were at the front of the line as Tod set his money down for three tickets to Burning Waves. "Three tickets to the Burning Waves concert please." Tod was handed three tickets and he handed one to Copper, and one to Terry, walking off with them and knowing this night was going to be a blast. "I still can't believe we're going to see Burning Waves live tonight. Good thing I had my own money or my mom probably wouldn't let me go."

Copper looked back on what he had to tell Chief just so he could go to the concert. "Yeah, and I had to tell Cheif that I'd be playing video games with you at your place. He hates concerts because of all the danger that can happen there, and if he knew I wanted to go to one he'd probably board my room shut."

"Not that's just poor parenting. Especially if he's actually done it before." Terry chimed in, being quite pumped to go to this concert. "So Tod, what kind of band is this? Rock, classical, pop? Oh, who am I kidding? Knowing the child demographic it's obviously rock."

Tod nodded his head yes, confirming that Terry's claim was correct. But even then, he was so excited that he wouldn't even care if Terry got it wrong. "This is gonna be so crazy. I think we can even get front row seats if we're fast enough." Tod started to imagine what the concert would be like, knowing it would be awesome to surf on the wave of fans. "It's gonna be so awesome."

"Just as long as we don't get into any fights while we're there. No need to give Chief any proof that we went to the concert." Tod nodded in undersstanding, knowing that Copper wouldn't be let off the hook that easily if his presence was discovered.

* * *

Tod and Copper were packing up some snacks to bring to the concert, knowing it was most likely gonna be packed. Tod put in a whole twelve pack of sodas, knowing it would be a long night, and that they may need to keep themselves awake to see the whole show. While zipping up his backpack, he brought up Terry, finding that he would be an interesting friend to have. "So what do you think of that Terry dude we met today? He seemed pretty okay to me."

Copper had a fondness for Terry's knowledge on the fox and dog relationships and knew he'd be fun to talk to. "I'm particularly fond of how he knows his stuff regarding dogs and foxes. The fact that he was surprised by our friendship shows that he knows a lot about it."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he was also excited to see more bonds regarding dogs and foxes." Tod replied, feeling like Terry was going to gawk over just about every chemistry that was like that. "Hopefully he doesn't get himself kicked out of the concert tonight."

"I don't think it'll ever go THAT far." Copper assured Tod, knowing that Terry was much more optimistic than he was stupid. "The fact that he thought he could fine you either shows that he has a sense of maturity, or a sense of confidence. I hope it's both."

Tod nodded in agreement, walking off with Copper as he called over to his mother. "Mom, Copper and I are headed off to the concert!"

"Alright, just be safe!" Alia called down to Tod and Copper, hoping they wouldn't get hurt at the concert tonight.

Tod snickered a bit, knowing he was going to be a bit of a rebel tonight. "She says while knowing we're going to get involved in a mosh pit."

* * *

Terry was watching Kyrie talking to Veronica and Juliet, listening closely as he examined their friendship. Tod and Copper saw him and Tod was about to speak, only for Terry to shush him and continue watching Kyrie with her friends. Tod and Copper saw what Terry was doing and weren't to sure of how to deal with it. Terry however, was more than intrigued, knowing this would go amazingly in his research. "I'm researching how dogs and foxes function in this town. If all goes well I'm going to convince my family to stay here perminantly."

"I'll stay here just so you don't get any lewd shots." Tod responded with a smirk, leading to Copper rolling his eyes while smiling as Terry let out a scoff and continued to watch Kyrie and her friends. "Though, you may wanna be careful. Girls aren't exactly the type to enjoy stalkers."

Terry nodded and then saw on his watch that the concert was about to start, feeling they should probably head off to it. "Maybe I could study them more at the concert. It's not like we won't see them there, and it would be useful to get both the male and female equivalent of dog and fox friendships."

Tod, Copper, and Terry walked off with Copper asking Terry about his thoughts on the town so far. "So Terry, what do you think of Equality Bay from what you've seen of it so far?"

"It's quite small and wholesome, but it's to the extent where I can say it's a place I'd find myself enjoying quite a bit if I stayed for good." Terry answered, giving Tod and Copper good feelings about his chances of staying. Terry then decided to give Tod a friendly reminder of what happened when the two of them first met. "And if you're wondering Tod, I still haven't forgotten about that fine. Don't be surprised though. We only just met today, so it'd be impossible for you to forget it."

"Don't worry Terry. I'm sure I won't forget about that fine anytime soon." Tod assured Terry, and then he signalled Tod that Terry was crazy for fines, making Copper laugh softly in response.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Terry were at the concert as Terry noticed that Tod's backpack was full and became curious as to what was inside of it. When he poked the bag, Tod took quick notice to the fact that Terry wanted to know what was inside and gave him a sly grin. "You'll find out when we get in dude. Get ready for the mosh pit." Tod, Copper, and Terry entered the Burning Waves concert room and heard the band playing, making Tod excited as he spoke about the band. "This is going to be the best night of our lives! We're gonna do everything!"

Tod ran ahead with Copper shrugging as he walked after him, leaving Terry to walk around and do his own thing. Tod was looking around and saw everything that the concert had to offer, from the food stand and the stage itself that the band was playing on. When Copper caught up with Tod, he expressed his enjoyment of the band. "You weren't kidding Tod! This band IS really hardcore!"

"I told ya!" Tod replied, and then the band continued singing hardcore with Tod hoping they would play his favorite song from them. "You should listen to Waves of Flame! It's their best song without question!"

Copper looked up to the band and saw the guitar player making some crazy moves on his guitar. He found it impressive that he was able to do that without falling over. "I can see they're talented regardless of the song! What's this one called!?"

"Storm through the Tidal Wave!" Tod answered, feeling Copper would enjoy it better with context. "This one is supposed to represent the hardships of sailing since you often have to deal with storms, and the waves trying to kill you!" Copper got a listen to the lyrics 'Prepare yourself Zues, I've got my lightning deflector!' and didn't know what to think of it. "Yeah, the songwriter is an atheist!" Copper nodded in understanding and continued to listen to the band with Tod cheering as loud as he could. "Yeah! Rock on dudes!"

Terry was walking around and saw Kyrie with Veronica and Juliet, walking up to them to ask the questions he had for the trio. He tapped Kyrie's shoulder, catching her attention as she looked at her without much time to be spent for him and wanting to just enjoy the concert in peace. "Sorry newbie. Only cool people can touch the shoulders."

"Oh, I'm not asking for that tonight." Terry assured Kyrie, taking out a notepad that had Tod and Copper's friendship written down on it. "I'm just here to ask you three how you feel about being friends. Seeing as two of you are dogs and one of you is a fox." Kyrie gave a confused look to Terry, who assured her it wasn't intended for harm. "See, I got a sense of equality from this place, no pun intended by the name, and I want to know how you feel about it."

Kyrie figured those questions would be good enough to ask, feeling she could speak for all three of them. "I personally love it. I haven't read much about those dusty old books about what the world was like before, but the fact that I have these two as friends is the best feeling in the world." Kyrie then thought for a moment and got Vixey in her mind. "Maybe I should consider adding Vixey to the Portal Club."

"Portal club?" Terry asked with curiosity, only to then catch onto what Kyrie meant before she could explain what it was. "Oh, I see. You three are obviously school aged like me, so the Portal Club must be the club you're all a part of." Kyrie nodded, confirming Terry's words to be true. "Well I don't know who Vixey is, but I think anyone could make a great fit if they tried."

"Oh, it's not one of THOSE clubs." Kyrie replied, finding that Terry needed some catching up to do. "See, we just choose who joins, and when they DO join, we all chill out and do whatever we feel like doing." Terry found that to be very interesting, knowing he had a lot to learn about this place.

Tod and Copper were still enjoying the concert with Tod watching as the fireworks started going off. The fireworks in the sky spelt 'Burning Waves', and Tod was getting goose bumps just from seeing them go off. Copper could see his eyes full of sunshine as the young fox pumped his fist and cheered harder. "Rock masters in the house people!"

Copper chuckled a bit and couldn't help but move slowly to the music, finding it to be too good to not react to. "Okay, I'm not gonna lie Tod. I originally thought this was just gonna be a bunch of whining about nothing, but these guys have all kinds of talent."

"I knew you'd change your mind when you first heard them. I don't regret a thing." Tod started dancing, catching everyone's attention with his sick moves. Even Burning Waves with all of them getting their attention caught by Tod as he owned just about everyone else who was dancing earlier. The spotlight was put onto Tod, who moved his hat to the back and cheered loudly. "Rock on dudes!"

The guitar player laughed a bit at Tod's spirit, putting up a rock sign in response. "Rock on little fox dude!" Tod continued to dance with the band starting to play Waves of Flame with the guitar player starting it off. '_These waves burn like fire, and we're still in the water!_" Tod exclaimed his excitement quite clearly and jumped up in the air, rocking out as the song played and even bringing Copper in to rock out with him, which he did after a bit of convincing.

Terry was listening to the song as he saw Vixey in the mosh pit, noticing her getting knocked down by someone who was rocking hard. He walked up to her to check if she was alright, since that elbow likely could've gotten her a black eye. When he helped her up, he checked to see if she was hurt in any way. "You okay there? From what I know these mosh pits sure are intense."

"Yeah, they are." Vixey replied, not regretting coming here, even if she isn't making that much of an impact. "Still, I don't regret letting my friend Tod talk me into coming here. If only I could find him."

Terry saw the spotlight shining on Tod and figured he could help Vixey out. "I think I know where he is." Terry walked off with Vixey walking with him as he explained what he was getting at. "I think the spotlight has something to do with a fox breaking down on the dance floor earlier."

Tod and Copper were still rocking out with the duo taking notice to Vixey and Terry as Tod greeted Vixey, noticing that she'd already become acquainted with Terry. "Hey Vixey. I see you've met Terry already."

"Yeah, I have. He seems cool so far." Vixey responded, finding that Terry would be one of the nicer beings she'd have in her live, alongside Tod and Copper. "He's one of the few sane people here at this concert."

The guitar player of the band, a Chocolate Labrador, ran up to the ground and jumped off the stage, surfing on the audience as he gave two peace signs. Everyone was cheering as the keyboard player, a Dalmatian, walked up to the edge of the stage and made an announcement. "Anyone who has backstage passes, now's the time to use them! (Tod shows off four backstage passes, which the others are impressed by) Get ready for our next concert, which'll rock more than this one!"

Tod and the others walked off as Tod got a good look at the backstage passes, knowing they would lead to loads of great fun. "Thank you last minute internet purchases, you've saved me and my friends from the night being over."

* * *

Tod and the others arrived at the back of the building with Tod handing him their backstage passes and finding them to be legit. He let the four in and they all went backstage, leading to Tod getting all giddy inside with Copper taking notice to his wide smile. Tod couldn't help but gaze at everything around him, knowing he was having the best time of his life right now. He couldn't help but picture himself in this backstage room forever, hoping it would stay that way for a long time to come without any breaks. "Am I in heaven?"

"No, you're in Equality Bay." Copper answered with a sense of dry wit coming from him, spotting a line to the band leader's room. He figured that'd catch Tod's attention as well, knowing he would love whatever's in there due to being a longtime fan of Burning Waves. "Hey, is that line important?" Tod gave a quick nod and ran over to the room with Copper wondering what the room was all about. "Must be huge if it's the only room with a line leading to it. Let's hope Tod doesn't kill anyone."

Tod started waiting in line and got all fanboy inside, knowing he would have to be as patient as possible to see the band leader. He could barely contain his excitement as Copper walked up to the line, making sure not to get in it so no one would think he was cutting. "I'm guessing this is a big deal."

"You bet it's important!" Tod responded, knowing that what he was about to do was going to be a once in a lifetime opportunity. "This is the band leader Rock. That's the Chocolate Labrador who jumped off stage and got carried away by the audience." Copper nodded in understanding, knowing Tod was too excited to go home just yet. Not that he was complaining though. "And as soon as I meet him, I'll probably gush all over his face."

Copper snickered a bit at Tod doing whatever it took to meet Rock, walking over to Vixey and Terry as Terry was discussing what he's learned about fox and dog relationships in Equality Bay so far. "I haven't seen any fox and dog couples yet, but I think they'd play out quite well considering how open the friendships are."

Vixey nodded in understanding with Copper sitting down next to her, finding that Terry was going to be an interesting friend to have. "I take it you two are discussing how accepting Equality Bay is."

"I already texted my parents and told them that this was the place. The fact that it accepts all life and bonds like this is enough for me to love it here." Terry explained with optimism that he would get to stay, and then he got worried about something and took his phone out. "Now that I think about it, I should probably check in with my mom and see if she organized my Temples and Treasures collection properly. I have a specific order of when which card was set in power and intelligence, and which ones are in timeline from the Temples and Treasures video game series."

Copper felt he and Tod would get into that more with Vixey seeing Tod going into Rock's office with high speeds. "If there's a character who's full of adventure then Tod would relate to him perfectly."

Tod was looking at Rock, who gave him a fist bump and rubbed his head with a smile as he noticed his excitement. "You sure are a jumpy little dude. Guess you were looking forward to this concert for a while." Tod nodded in response, being so starstruck that he had no idea what to say. "You'll certainly be a fun one to have around then. Assuming you plan on attending the other concerts we have here in town."

"You bet I will!" Tod answered with awe in his eyes as he went on talking about Burning Waves and how he felt about their music. "Ever since I was four and I listened to your first album, which my mom got me by the way, she's the best, I basically fell in love with your music. Heck, if I could marry your song Waves of Flame, I would do it in a heartbeat!"

Rock snickered a bit, finding that a wedding like that would be rather hard to arrange. "How exactly would you arrange a music track, especially if we'd be playing it if the wedding happened?" Tod didn't know how to answer that and got nervous with his stomach suddenly growling and leading to him cutting a loud and bassy five second fart, which reeked of rotten eggs and let out a giant yellow cloud in the room, which made Rock cough and laugh as he wafted it away (PHHHHHHHHHHT). "Whoa-ho-ho! That my little dude, was a ripe one."

Tod chuckled nervously for a bit and blushed bright red, knowing he couldn't get away with doing that again. "Yeah, sorry about that dude. If my (Glares at his butt) butt would stop talking (Looks back at Rock with a smile) that'd be great."

"Hey now, I've got no problem with it. Fart away." Tod smirked upon hearing that with his butt shown as he stood up and grunted, looking back as he ripped a loud and bassy fifteen second fart, filling up the room with a yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs and fried chicken and even made Tod's butt vibrate violently with Rock being shocked by it (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Rock was gagging from the fart, turnig on an air conditioner as Tod sighed of relief with Rock laughing a bit. "Jesus!"

"I had a huge dinner before coming here." Tod explained, being quite proud of that last fart, even if it hurt his butt a little with him even rubbing it a bit. "My butt hurts."

* * *

Tod was pouring one of his water bottles over his head with Copper, Vixey, and Terry watching him as he splashed the last of it on his tail. He sniffed his arm and still got some sulfur scent on him, hoping his mother wouldn't get on his case about it. "Well I'm out of water bottles. Hopefully mom won't mind me smelling like rotten eggs and fried chicken."

Tod and his friends walked off with Copper taking notice to Rock's name on Tod's guitar, catching onto what happened in there outside of Tod gushing and farting. "So Rock signed your guitar, huh?"

"Yep. I told him how I was going to go from acoustic to rock someday, and he gave me this signature to remind me of the awesomeness that's rock n roll." Tod replied with a smile on his face, having the feeling that his future was gonna be bright. "And when I'm on the stage, singing my heart out, (Smirks) I may even win a few more hearts than I am now."

Vixey caught onto what Tod said and was curious as to what he meant, pretending that she wasn't one of them who was fond of him. "You have girls fawning over you?" Tod nodded to Vixey with a smile, leading to Vixey hoping he didn't find any of the girls to be his future spouse in the future. "That's impressive."

"Sure is. And one of them might even become my future bride. Or all of them. Who knows?" Tod responded, leading to Vixey thinking about what a house with Tod and his many brides would be like.

* * *

Tod was waking up the next morning as he rubbed his eyes and found that he was in the bathtub while also being a bit wet. When he got out of the tub, he saw a towel that was quite damp, indicating that his mother had bathed him in his sleep. He walked out of the bathroom and yawned, going downstairs with Alia shown to be cooking dinner as he rubbed his head and joked about what she did with him. "If you wanted to drown me I know a good lake that's nice and peaceful."

"Tod, if I wanted to drown you then you'd already be dead." Alia retorded with Tod rolling his eyes while smiling as he got into his chair at the table, noticing that his siblings weren't there. "Tyler's dealing with another one of Terra and Danny's fights."

Tod heard Terra and Danny rolling down the stairs with Terra kicking Danny off of her and into a wall. "I don't blame you for not wanting to get involved in this one. (Looks away from the fight) I wouldn't be surprised if they got put on trial for assault."

Alia set Tod's plate of food down and called over to the others. "Kids, breakfast is ready!" Tod instantly started gobbling down on his food with his siblings heading over to the table with Danny taking notice to Tod's head being wet. He snickered at the thought of it and Alia spoke up about it. "Don't expect your bath to be avoided that easily Danny."

Danny gave a blunt look and started eating as Tyler asked Tod about the concert. "So was the concert as fun as you hoped it would be?"

"You bet it was!" Tod exclaimed, knowing the concert would be in his mind for a long time. "Rock went stage diving, I caught the attention of everyone, and I even got to meet Rock in person!" Tod continued to talk about the concert with Tyler eating his food as he listened.

* * *

Kevin's treehouse was shown with some kind of fart sound being heard with Kevin then shown to be farting with a green cloud of Garlic coming out of hsi butt (fffffffffft). Copper was holding a stopwatch while covering his nose, impressed by how long Kevin just farted for. "Wow, thirty seconds. Last night at the Flaming Waves concert, Tod only got half that long."

Tod shrugged, not really minding the fact that Kevin could fart longer than him, especially since he already knew a real challenge for him. "If you wanna see a real fart master, you should see my sister. She can rip a fart for a solid minute without even trying."

Kevin took Tod's offer up for consideration as he then noticed Rock's signature on Tod's guitar. "You got a signature from one of the band members, huh? Guess they decided to make you one of their groupies."

"Yeah, you could say that." Tod said while smilinga as he looked at his guitar, starting to play it as he talked about how he was going to be as a rockstar when he got older. "I've been debating over a while not over whether I wanted to be between a rockstar and an actor. I think I found out after going to that concert."

Copper and Kevin found Tod's dream to sound quite exciting with Kevin feeling like he could help him out in that regard. "Well we're always open if you want some friends to be in the band." Tod smiled and nodded as an illustration of him playing his guitar for Copper and Kevin was shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	8. Lurking Darkness

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode eight: Lurking Darkness

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tod was playing in the woods with Copper as the two of them were rolling down a hill, leading to Tod pinning Copper down with his paw. Copper tried to get up, only for Tod to keep him pinned down with a smirk on his face. "I'm still the King of the forest." Tod let Copper get up with Copper finding his self entitlement to be misleading. "I know, I know, I'm only seven. But I'll make it happen somehow. Just gotta figure out how to do it."

"Maybe try not saying it out loud for the adult animals that live out here to hear you." Copper suggested as he and Tod walked off, finding that Tod was getting a little too used to being out here. "I know you've played in this forest your whole life, but there's a difference between coming here, and living here."

Tod shrugged, feeling he couldn't argue with Copper's point there, while also feeling like it could still happen. "True I may have to have a death match with a deer in order to make it happen, but it's not impossible." Tod started picturing what would happen if he were to actually become the King of the forest. "Maybe I could convince them to stop fighting over everything."

Copper didn't think that was possible, seeing as just about every animal having one reason or another to hate each other. "I don't see that hapening. There's way too much fracture in every group to justify thinking that. If possible though, we could get enough sources to keep everyone from wanting to kill each other. That's better than them fighting at least."

Tod saw Copper's point as he then noticed some kind of glowing black fragment, walking over to it and catching Copper's attention. When the two of them came across the orb, Tod touched it, and it reacted to his paw. The two best friends looked at each other and then back at the fragment with Tod taking a picture of it.

* * *

Vixey was walking around Equality Bay as she overheard Chief giving someone a stern voice nearby. "You may think I don't know what you're capable of, but I do!" Vixey peeked over a fence and saw Chief getting in Nicole's face, snapping a quick picture with her phone and making sure it was ready. "I've got more than enough awareness of this world to show you what I can find. You understand me!?"

"Yes, I understand!" Nicole replied as Vixey put her camera and the photo away, clearly trying to defend herself. "I'm not planning anything!"

Vixey stepped in, furious to see Nicole being picked on like this and refusing to watch it go on any longer. "Hey! Why don't you leave her alone?"

Chief and Nicole saw Vixey standing tall, which Chief didn't take kindly to for a number of reasons. "Stay out of this Vixey. This is official school business."

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be harassing students outside school hours." Vixey pointed out, indicating that school wasn't in session yet. "Or bullying them. No matter what the reason is."

"No one's bullying anyone. I'm doing my job."

"Your job sure is creepy."

Chief growled softly, walking up to Vixey, who took a step back, but not another one further. "You're part of the problem missy. I won't forget this conversation."

Chief walked off with Nicole running up to Vixey and hugging her after Chief was out of sight. "Oh Vixey, that was awesome! (Pulls Vixey away) I think he got scared for once."

"No need to thank me." Vixey assured Nicole, knowing that she did all she had to do. "Why was he getting in your face anyway? Does it have something to do with the video?" Nicole sighed with a sorrow look on her face, knowing she couldn't avoid the video with Vixey then getting a text from Tod. She checked it and saw the black fragment, shocking her as she remembered what it was. Nicole was concerned as she looked at Nicole with a worried look. "Sorry Nicole, I gotta go. Official...whatever the name of Tod's team is."

"Okay, no problem. Thanks for standing up for me." Vixey nodded, running off with Nicole sitting down and looking at the ground, hoping this would pass soon.

* * *

Vixey was in her apartment as she inspected the black fragment with Tod and Copper shown to be watching from behind. When Vixey got really close to the fragment's energy with her microscope, she saw the exact same kind of energy from the barrier Tod saved her from. "Yep. It's the same kind of energy." Vixey took the fragment and showed it to Tod and Copper, knowing she could trust the two of them to look after it. "I know you two can keep it from those who'll use it for bad. I can't hide it here though; I've already been a victim of it."

"We understand Vixey. We'll do what we can." Tod put the fragment away and then questioned who put Vixey into that dark energy to begin with. "Who put you in that barrier by the way? (Vixey flinches) I never asked you when we first met because I thought you could use some time to cope before we got to the interrogation." Vixey understood she couldn't lie to Tod, seeing as he was smarter than most would think. "You don't have to worry. We've got your back."

Vixey smiled and nodded, and then she pulled out a picture of Signal, handing it to Tod and Copper, who were creeped out by her expression as Tod spoke up. "Whoa! I feel bad for her husband."

"You said it." Copper agreed, knowing that he wouldn't want to have a wife that looked so creepy. "Assuming she's old enough to be married."

"She is." Vixey assured Tod and Copper, knowing quite well that Signal was someone to be wary of. "That's Signal. She took over my home town and sent me here in that barrier you saved me from. I feel sick from just thinking about her." Tod put a paw on Vixey's shoulder for comfort as she continued. "I was hoping I'd be able to save my family, but I can't even think of what my first move is gonna be. And I don't even wanna think about what their fate is until we find them."

Tod and Copper looked at each other with a nod and Tod speaking up with a smile. "Tell us what you want us to do, and we'll be there." Vixey smiled and nodded with gratitude that Tod and Copper were willing to help her, even if it meant getting involved in some dangerous events.

* * *

Tod was up late at night researching some more about that dark fragment with Copper reading something with the cover being the fragement showing it's energy. The two best friends were ready to stay up all night if they had to, as long as it meant finding out more about this dark fragment. Copper wasn't sure if they would be able to find anything of use however, since they knew next to nothing about this power. "Are you sure we can do this Tod? We hardly know anything about this stuff."

"We have to at least try Copper." Tod reminded Copper, knowing that giving up before they tried would be way too soon to give up at all. "If this is what it takes to help Vixey reunite with her family then so be it. We have to find out as much about this fragment thing as possible." Copper saw Tod's point and looked back at the computer with a determined look, knowing he couldn't stop. "I know what it's like to be seperated from your family. At least now that I know who my dad is. I don't want Vixey to feel that way too."

Copper nodded in understanding with Alia coming into Tod's room and setting down some pizza for him and Copper. "Okay Sherlock and Watson, eat up to keep your strength up."

"If you want me to eat that joke then I'd rather starve to death." Tod replied, making Alia snicker as she held in her laughter, and then she started laughing for real after she left the room. Copper saw Tod taking a bite of his pizza and loving it, glad to see that Tod wasn't completely hooked on this sudden investigation. Tod saw Copper's relieved look and smirked a bit as he replied. "Even if I'm determined to help Vixey, I can still enjoy a good meal."

"I know, I know. I'm just glad to still see you being you." Copper responded, leaving him to start eating his own slice as the two enjoyed their pizza as they continued the investigation. The two of them knew they had a lot of work to do, and that they had to keep their strength up for it to work out for the best.

* * *

Vixey was sleeping in her room at midnight as she kept dreaming about Signal, unable to get her out of her mind. She heard Signals laugh and woke up suddenly as she grabbed her heart, showing clear shock and fear surrounding her eyes as she looked around. She was relieved to find that Signal wasn't there and held her forehead as she thought about seeing her again. She knew she'd have to go to her hometown, but she also knew she had to save them from Signal. Hopefully she would be able to break them out of the trance.

Vixey got up and walked over to a mirror and looking into it, finding that she looked like a complete joke. She knew she wouldn't be able to take Signal down on her own, but she didn't feel right getting Tod and Copper involved. It wasn't like she led them to the fragment though. Or did she? After all, it was their barrier they saved her from. She knew she had to get some rest, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to if she couldn't stay calm for one minute.

* * *

Vixey was in her living room making breakfast as she heard a knock on her door, taking a slice of bacon off of a pan before going to answer it. She went over to the door and opened it up to reveal Tod and Copper standing outside with Tod holding his phone out. "You knew I was coming as soon as you offered food." Vixey chuckled a bit and let Tod and Copper inside with Tod smelling the food from where he was standing. "I know I'm gonna love this already. Heck, just throw it into my mouth why don't ya? I'll be a crocodile for a day."

Vixey laughed a bit as she went to get the food, putting it on each individual plate and taking Tod and Copper theirs. As she set them down, Tod instantly started eating with Copper rolling his eyes while smiling as he started on his food at a much slower pace. "You can't really get in between Tod and food."

"You really can't Copper." Vixey went over to the counter to grab her plate, picking it up and bringing it over to the table. When she set it down and sat across from Tod, she felt like she was almost on a date with him and could barely hide her blush. "So...I know it's kinda random to bring this up during breakfast, but I was wondering if you guys were able to find anything out about that fragment."

Tod let out a small burp after finishing his breakfast and threw his hat over to the kitchen like a boomarang. "Only that the place (The hat hits the pan with the bacon on it) you mentioned is corrupted by it." Tod caught the bacon in his mouth, amazing Copper and Vixey with how well that went. "Bet no one ther can do that without getting hit with a face full of pork."

Tod went to get his hat with Vixey starting to eat her food as Copper spoke up. "Maybe we should head over there after-" Copper quickly covered his mouth, only for Tod to laugh as he came over with extra bacon.

"Don't get all paranoid dude. Vixey can know." Copper sighed of relief as Tod explained the situation. "See, me and my siblings are the children of the legendary Farius. Though, you already knew that. (Vixey nods) What we DIDN'T tell you is that we each got our own individual powers." Vixey found that information to be intriguing, not having a lot of familiarity on it until now.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were in the living room as Tod demonstrated his power with a cup of water. He made the water into an eight with both of his paws, amazing Vixey with how he was able to control it. He also had the water float over her head, making her look in awe at it as he slowly descended it. Vixey then opened her mouth and had Tod put the water in, much to the Vixen's delight. She then questioned why Tod kept this power a secret. "Hold on. Why are you keeping this from everyone in town? I'm sure they'd understand."

Tod and Copper looked at each other and nodded with Tod starting the explination. "Chief wouldn't. He's totally paranoid and would take me having this power as if I was strangling Copper on a bed with chains and everything. And he knows I don't have a whip."

Vixey understood where Tod and Copper were coming from, already knowing who Chief was from an incident earlier today. "Was he that security guard at the school who I saw getting in Nicole's face earlier today?"

"Ugh, he does that all the time!" Copper complained, having quite a bit of knowledge on Chief's behavior at school. "I hate it when he gets like that."

"I know Nicole, she's cool." Tod revealed, and although he didn't hang out with Nicole, he knew enough about her to justify being upset about this. "Only that deadbeat would bully her. (Looks at Copper) No offence Copper."

Copper nodded in understanding, knowing all too well how vicious Chief could get with Vixey continuing the conversation. "I think we should get to planning a trip to my home town. Maybe I can get my family out of there and we can all live here together." Tod and Copper took a liking to that idea, knowing it would be fun to meet Vixey's family.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were all walking over to Tod's house with Vixey feeling nervous about the eventual trip to her home town. She stopped Tod so she could talk to him, feeling like she could trust him. "Can I talk to you in private Tod?" Tod shrugged and signalled Copper to head on inside with Copper nodding as he did so, leaving Tod and Vixey all alone. "Are you sure I'll be able to do this? I won't blame you if you do. You don't know what happened to my town."

Tod could see the worry in Vixey's eyes and put his paws on her shoulders, knowing she needed the support. "I'll be right beside you until the end Vixey. And whatever this Signal chick has in store for us, I know we'll be able to take it." Vixey could see the bravery in Tod's eyes as the young fox kit gave her a smile. "And when we head out there to save your family, assuming that's the plan, we'll be ready."

Vixey smiled and hugged Tod, grateful for the support as she then kissed his cheek, surprising him and making him blush softly. "Thanks Tod. (Leans over to Tod's ear with a sly grin) Don't let me down."

Vixey pulled Tod away and walked off, waving goodbye to Tod, who waved goodbye as well. "You got it Vixey! Thanks for breakfast!" Tod went inside and started to think about Vixey kissing his cheek, wondering why he felt that it was right to feel the way he did, even if he was confused about it.

* * *

Tod and Copper were tying some dolls to a dynamite with Copper being worried about the consequences they would face from it. "Are you sure this is a good idea Tod? What if your mom hears us?"

"Pssh. Cmon Copper, it's Sunday. She's probably working on her desktop with loud rock music on right now to try and cover her farts." Tod lit the dynamite and jumped over to his bed with Copper, hiding behind it the best they could as they went downstairs. Alia was writing something as she lifted a leg and cut a three second fart that while it couldn't be heard, did reek of rotten eggs and let off a yellow cloud with her rock music playing, covering the sound of the explosion as well. Tod and Copper came out from behind the bed as Tod smirked. "Told ya."

Terra came into the room, having a question for Tod as the two of them came out from behind the bed. "Hey Tod, have you seen my-" Terra got a look at the small explosion mark Tod and Copper made, catching onto what they were doing. "Eh. I hated those dolls anyway. So you know where my basketball is?"

"Yeah, it should be in the garage."

"Thanks."

Terra headed out with Copper wondering how loud the music Alia was playing was. "How loud do you think she puts it?" Tod shrugged, knowing Alia probably wouldn't be ashamed of her farts anyway.

* * *

Tod was watching Tv late at night as it suddenly turned off, leading to him looking over at the staircase to see Alia holding a remote. This caused Tod to whine a bit as he walked up to his mother, since his show was still going on. "Mooooom, my show was still on. Nora and Kiara just made up after being seperated for so long." Alia shrugged, tossing the remote over to the couch as Tod sighed while walking past her. "Guess I'll have to wait until it comes out on DVD. Or hope it airs again. Or that I can find it on my laptop."

Alia walked over to the couch and picked up the remote, turing the Tv on with Tod watching it from there. He got to see the moment where Nora and Kiara hugged after everything, loving the moment before Alia changed the channel. This bummed Tod out, especially since the episode wasn't over yet. "Drat."

"Drat is right." Tod flinched, knowing his mother wasn't someone to mess with when caught, even with her free spirited tone. "And if your butt doesn't get into bed soon it's gonna face a lot of it." Tod was confused by that one by went to his room anyway, knowing he wouldn't be able to beat his mother on this one. "Good thing he listens. We only need ONE Danny in this house."

Tod climbed up into his bed and started thinking about when Vixey kissed his cheek, still wondering what it meant for him. 'Why did Vixey kiss me outside before she left? I know she's not my mom, so it couldn't have been a kiss of motherly affection.' Tod looked out the window and up at the moon, wondering if he and Vixey were more than just friends. 'Guess that's something I'll have to learn about in the future.' Tod went to sleep, feeling like he'd be able to figure out what that feeling was if he asked his mother in the morning.

* * *

Danny was shown to be gasping and wheezing as he climbed down the stairs to the attic, which is where he and Terra slept. As he arrived at the bottom of the stairs leading to said attic, Terra came down with a proud smile on her face, leading to Danny giving her a glare as he stood up. "The normal farts, I was fine with. The giant one minute fart, not so much." Danny walked off with Tod opening his door and stopping him from asking what the smell was all about. "Don't."

Tod shrugged and walked out, giving a peace sign to Terra and heading downstairs as she gave one back. When he headed downstairs, he went over to the couch and picked up Danny's backpack, calling over to him as he threw it to him. "Heads up!" Danny caught the backpack and he and Tod headed over to the door, heading outside with Alia waiting to drive them to school. "Time to begin another week in hell."

Danny laughed at Tod's joke and hopped in with Tyler spraying Danny with some kind freshness spray, which Danny swatted at. "Dude, don't waste it on me. Terra's the walking fart factory." Terra hopped into the car with Danny grabbing the spray and taking the cap off, splashing it right in Terra's face and blinding her. She was able to hide her scream with Alia giving a blunt look into the windshield. "Butt cannon over here started it!"

Terra wiped her eyes and punched Danny smack right in his nose, making him bleed from it as Terra held her back. "Whoa, take it easy sis. You already turned him into a ketchup bottle, no need to make him a pancake.

"Thank you Tod. And I'll be talking to you two when we get home." Alia spoke up from the front as Tyler looked at Danny's nose with Alia driving off after everyone strapped their seatbelts in.

* * *

Alia drove up to Equality Bay Elementary as Tod and the others got out as Terra and Danny glared at each other with Tod looking at Terra's eyes. "Just making sure we don't have to buy a seeing eye dog. Especially since we'd have to use a town inhabitant for that." Terra gave Tod a blunt look before walking off, leading to Tod walking over to Copper, who caught eye of the situation. "Terra surrounded her's and Danny's room with fart gas again, and then Danny blinded her with Tyler's freshness spray and got punched in the nose."

Copper nodded in understanding and walked with Tod as he saw Terra and Danny glaring at each other. "Seeing them fight makes me glad Cindy's my only sibling. Sometimes I wonder if Terra and Danny outright hate each other."

Tod shrugged, not knowing how to answer that as he and Copper entered the school building. "Honestly, a part of me knows they'd just fight over it if I told them about the darkness fragment too early. We gotta learn more about it before we tell anyone else so we know for sure we can do something about it."

"I was planning on doing that anyway. It's what Vixey would want." Tod nodded, having thought the exact same thing with Copper noticing him smiling as he mentioned Vixey. This gave Copper a hint as to what Tod was thinking about at the moment and he smiled to Tod.

Tod then got an idea and knew Copper would be on board for it. "Maybe sometime soon we can get my siblings together and see if we can figure out another one of their powers. After Terra and Danny's weekly fued ends of course, no need for them to try to kill each other during the session." Copper nodded in agreement, knowing that would be too dangerous to risk.

* * *

Vixey was still reading on the darkness fragments in the libarary as she tried to get her own info, being dedicated to learning more about them. While she was reading about that, she heard Nicole's voice, catching her attention instantly. "Hi Vixey." Nicole was smiling at Vixey, who instantly hit the book behind her back, confusing Nicole a bit as she shrugged it off. "I just wanted to thank you again for standing up for me yesterday. I don't think a lot of people would do that."

"I know my friend Tod would." Vixey replied with a smile, surprising Nicole a bit with the mention that Tod was her friend. "And no problem, really. That dude has some serious issues."

"For sure." Nicole agreed with a head nod, and then she brought up another reason she came over. "By the way, I was hoping we could talk sometime at my house, say...this Saturday?"

Vixey was more than happy to head over to Nicole's house, knowing she'd need the comfort after catching some glimpses of what was happening to her. "Of course. If we're gonna be friends then there's nothing to be ashamed about when inviting someone over."

"Great; thanks." Nicole responded, being more than glad that Vixey invited her invitation. "Maybe bring your camera over too? It'd be awesome if we could have a selfie together."

"Sure thing. I love bringing my camera with me anyway." Nicole smiled and walked off, waving goodbye to Vixey, who did the same before taking her book back out. 'Okay Vixey, that was a close one. If you want to be safe when researching this stuff, you have to know who can get involved.'

Vixey went back to her reading as she then heard Kyrie's voice, making her intrigued when she heard what Kyrie was saying. "Hey Nicole. Have fun at the last Portal club party?" Vixey put her book down and went over to where Kyrie was, seeing her bully Nicole with Veronica. "Must've been loads of fun kissing all those guys."

"You're gonna be sorry one day Kyrie." Nicole walked off, speaking up again as she did. "You're gonna be sorry."

Kyrie and Veronica laughed with Nicole finding it useless for her to defend herself as Vixey came by. "Back off Kyrie. Whatever happened couldn't have been Nicole's fault."

"That video of her clubbing didn't look like it wasn't her fault." Kyrie retorted, leading to Vixey rolling her eyes and walking off as Kyrie and Veronica did the same with Vixey looking at her scarf. "Yuck! I still have paint stuck in my scarf. What did that brat put in here?" Kyrie sighed, calling Veronica out for how long she and Juliet took. "Good thing my faithful minions took their sweet time bringing me a towel."

Veronica felt hurt by that statement, speaking up for her and Juliet. "We ran as fast as we could, and librarys only have so many-"

"Give it a rest Veronica." Kyrie replied as she and Veronica left the library. "Now I know I won't ask you or Juliet for help when I'm stuck in a jam. You can go hang out with Nicole. Or Vixey."

Veronica felt even more hurt by those words, bringing Vixey to the gossiping as she and Kyrie entered the bathroom. "She's such a weirdo with that dumb camera."

"I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap." Kyrie replied, and then she looked at a mirror with a sly grin on her face. "Anyway, let's leave a link to Nicole's video so everyone can see her in action."

"You are so evil. I'm in!" Veronica responded, knowing this was going to be an amazing one, especially for Kyrie.

* * *

Vixey was in the bathroom as she was texting Nicole, indicating that the two of them exchanged phone numbers. She was giving her a text as she left the stall after flushing the toilet, schedueling a specific time they could meet. They settled on ten in the morning, and she put her phone away just as she saw the link, which made her furious. 'How did I miss that? Ugh. Kyrie!' Vixey erased the link and washed her hands before walking out of the bathroom, feeling disgusted by the kind of behavior Kyrie was showing right now regarding Nicole.

Vixey was heading to her next class as she saw Tod by his locker and walked over to him, needing someone to talk to after seeing the link in the bathroom. "Hey Tod." Tod waved to Vixey, who then started talking about the link to Nicole's video that she saw in the bathroom. "You'll obviously believe this. Kyrie put a link to Nicole's video of her getting wasted on the bathroom mirror. Just when you think someone couldn't get any more cold."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Nicole doesn't deserve any torment like that." Tod responded as he closed his locker with some kind of poster, showing it to Vixey as he changed to subject. "Anyway, on a note unrelated to drama, there's this movie thing happening late at night in the park in the next town over. I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go with me."

Vixey saw the couples only part on the poster and smiled, deciding to keep that part hidden for now. "Yes, that's exactly what I need right now. From the nightmares about Signal and this whole Darkness fragment thing messing with my head, I need a break from all the edge."

"I know what you mean." Tod replied with a chuckle, knowing quite well that Vixey would enjoy this night. It would also give him a chance to explore these sudden new feelings he had recently gained for Vixey. "And my mom will be driving, so there won't be any fancy drinks or anything like that." Vixey nodded in understanding with an illustration of her and Tod walking together being shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	9. Powers of Nature

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode nine: Powers of Nature

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tod and Copper were getting ready to head into the woods again with Tod being excited for what was to come, as always. "This is gonna be crazy Copper. You're gonna love what I thought up for us with my powers."

"Can't argue with that." Copper admitted, having been fastinated with Tod's power so far, and finding it hard to think anything else of it. "You've impressed me a lot with it so far and I know that brain of yours has all kinds of stuff thought up for it."

Tod smled and then saw Danny climbing up to the top of the fridge, conviniently where the cookie jar was. This led to Tod smirking as he elbowed the fridge, making Danny fall off the top before he could grab the cookie jar. Tod was able to catch him, leading to Danny whining as he gave an annoyed look. "Come on, I can't even get to them when YOU'RE around?"

"Just be glad I didn't let you crumble." Tod and Copper walked off with Danny sighing as Tod spoke up again. "If you want you can join me and Copper. We're gonna try this crazy new thing I thought up with my power."

"What's the point of going into that stupid forest?" Danny asked, not seeing the woods Tod and Copper play in to be all that exciting. "You two hang out there all the time, and last time I checked, it didn't have anything crazy over the top for you to do. The only reason I can think of is because Kevin lives there."

Tod and Copper looked at each other and nodded, leading to Tod further persuading Danny even further. "Maybe you SHOULD come join us then. It'll get out of being snitched on if Terra was watching." Danny thought for a moment and finding Tod's offer to be quite intriguing, knowing anything was better than having Terra snitch on him to mom.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Danny were walking through the woods as Danny looked around, not being to impressed by what he saw. He figured he could see this kind of stuff anywhere, which didn't seem to appeal to him all that well. "Remind me again what you're showing me? Looks like a bunch of trees and grass, which is pretty much everywhere that isn't the desert or Egypt."

"Maybe, but that's just when you're thinking about the basic stuff." Tod replied, leading to some upbeat guitar music playing, which lead to Danny catching onto what Tod was doing.

Danny wasn't on board with what Tod was about to do, having not planned to be out here for long. "You know you don't have to sing, right?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't." Tod started singing with high positivity as he continued to walk through the forest with Copper and Danny. "_I know at first this place may not seem like much. _(Danny rolls his eyes) _But sooner or later, one can see the appeal._ (Tod jumps over a log with Copper climbing over it as Danny jumps off of Copper before he climbs over) _And once you see all that's here, you'll love it too. _(Tod smiles back at Danny, who sighs) _Even if it may seem a bit unreal._"

Danny looked at Copper, who shrugged and continued to watch as Tod continued to sing as a family of rabbits went by them. "_From the rabbits on the ground to the _(A flock of bluebirds fly past Tod, Copper, and Danny) _birds in the sky, it's amazing how much nature can just pass on by. _(Tod, Copper, and Danny start walking through the trees) _From the branches on the trees to the burrows on the ground, it's always worth it to give it a try._"

"Okay, what does that even mean?" Danny asked as the music continued playing, finding Tod's song to be pointless. "We aren't even rabbits."

"We can see the rabbits that come out of them." Tod answered, leading to Danny rolling his eyes again.

Danny started singing himself, feeling like he might as well participate in this little event Tod created. "_It really doesn't seem all that special to me. So forgive me for not seeing the appeal. _(Tod and Danny walked by a porcupine with Copper right behind them) _Then again _(Danny looks behind himself and smirks) _I guess it's not all that bad. _(Danny kicks Copper with his hind leg and makes him fall butt first onto the porcupine's spines as they sink into his butt a bit) _At least it's not all that unreal._"

The porcupine showed clear concern for Copper with Tod trying to take the pins out of him. "My goodness, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine. Danny's just a bit of a brat." Tod assured the porcupine as Copper continued to flinch as Tod took the pins out of him.

Danny continued to sing as he looked up and saw some birds resting on a tree branch. "_All I see are birds and rabbits, and a bunch of other boring stuff, so I have to ask why you brought me to this oversized hut. _(Copper lets out an eggy fart onto Tod as the pin inside of his butthole is pulled out) _Then again, I don't think I need an answer, because I know you, _(Tod smirks and rips an eggy fart that's even bigger than Copper's) _your brain is practically one with your butt._"

Tod rolled his eyes while smiling as Copper rubbed his butt while walking with Tod, who went up to Danny. "_You sure I can't convince you?_"

"_Sorry, can't say you can._"

"_Not even just a little bit?_"

"_I've seen more fun in a cooking pan._"

"_At least let me show you the best view of the forest._ (Tod, Copper, and Danny arrive at some leaves) And_ maybe you'll see the_ (Tod moves the leave) reeeest."

Tod reveals a whole new view, leading to Danny starting to see some of the appeal from how beautiful it was. He saw all kinds of stuff from how beautiful the water looked and how the trees looked, and even saw that this place was way bigger than he thought. "Okay, you're starting to convince me."

Tod smiled and grabbed Danny's paw, jumping down and sliding down the hill with him with Copper shrugging and jumping off to slide down as well. Tod continued to sing and had a blast, especially now that Danny was starting to warm up to the forest. "_The beauty of the forest isn't something to ignore, and I knew you'd essentially see the reasons why._ (Tod and Danny arrive at the bottom with Copper joining them) _And even if it took a bit of effort to do, I knew you'd eventually give it, a try!_" Tod ended with a high note as they all looked over the the cliff to the river Tod and Copper love to hang out by.

* * *

Vixey was walking up to Nicole's bedroom, looking back as she called over to Nicole's father. "Thanks Mr. Limbnarsh." Vixey snickered a bit as she entered Nicole's room and thought about her last name. "Limbnarsh. What kind of last name is that anyway?" Vixey walked up to Nicole, who was busy sulking about something, and she spoke to her with a calm voice. "Hi Nicole. I brought my camera like you said."

Nicole was glad that Vixey came, and decided to just ask the question that was on her mind. "Vixey, why did you stand up to Chief for me the other day?"

Vixey was surprised by that question and understood Nicole's deppression, knowing she would have to assure her that she would always be by her side. "I hate bullies. Chief should know better."

"I thought he did. But it's nice to see that you care about me." Nicole replied as she looked at Vixey, hoping she could sound sincere enough.

"Nicole, I actually do care." Vixey assured Nicole, knowing that she had to help her with this. "I think it's clear you wanted to talk about the video. What exactly did you do before you were being recorded?"

Nicole started to look back on the last Portal club party she attended, and knew it would be her last. "I swear, all I drank was a sip of red wine, and then Tod saw I was looking down and offered me a soda. Then I drank water when I finished it."

Vixey wondered what could've made Nicole do what she did on that video. "Not enough to get wasted, is it? Unless someone spiked it."

"I don't get wasted. Ever." Nicole assured Vixey, never planning to get wasted again. "After that whole mess of me kissing all of those guys, Nathan offered to take me to the emergancy room. Of course I accepted, hoping it would go well."

Vixey was shocked to hear this, knowing quite well about Nathan's reputation from what she heard about him from Tod, and what she heard from him was anything but good. "Nathan Zenscott! Tod told me about that psycho."

"He was actually nice to me when he offered to help me." Nicole responded, remembering the night like it was stuck in her head. She wanted to just forget it, but it was impossible by this point. "I remember someone speaking to me in a soft voice. I thought I was in a hospital room because it was so white." Nicole gagged a bit at the memory, wishing she'd never lived it. "Then I remembered someone taking photos. And...and..."

"And?"

"That's all I remember. I went black afterwards." Vixey felt horrible for Nicole, knowing she could've helped her if she knew her at the time of the incident. "Vixey, I have to know if Nathan hurt me, or helped me at that party. And you've shown me nothing but kindness since we met, and I feel like I can ask you anything, or tell you anything, and you wouldn't think less of me or judge me in a horrible light." Nicole turned her chair over to Vixey, knowing she'd have the right answer to give her. "Should I go to the police?"

Vixey flinched upon hearing that question, knowing the police could possibly help, but also knowing how powerful Nathan's family was. She didn't want to bring Nicole's spirits down, but she had to be honest with her. "If you do that, the Zenscott's will use that to their advantage to make the cops thing YOU were the cause of it. They'll get the cops to use that video against you. Bad."

Nicole didn't like the sound of that. She knew what Vixey was stating the facts, but she also knew she could have a say in what happened, or at least she thought so. "But I know I was drugged."

"That's what YOU have to prove. Not them." Vixey replied, hoping Nicole wouldn't take this the wrong way. "I'm not saying we shouldn't ever go to the police, I just think we should find some proof of what happened that night. The video doesn't exactly back you up." Nicole put her head down on her desk as Vixey wrapped up her advice. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Not after that video got leaked. And I promise you, as soon as we find proof to justify telling the police, we'll do it. One way or another."

Nicole understood what Vixey meant as she looke at her, glad to see that someone had her back today. "Thanks Vixey. And I know Tod and Copper would be willing to help us out." Vixey nodded, feeling like Nicole had the right idea there. "You mind going to get some sodas? After the Portal club party, I can't even bare to LOOK at my mom with how she's acting." Vixey nodded, walking out of the room as Nicole sighed, hoping she would find proof soon.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Danny were at the lake with Danny getting a look at all the fish that resided in it. He was surprisingly intrigued by how there was life all over the forest with most of the animals seeming to not be giving a care in the world. Tod took a liking to how Danny was growing to the forest, knowing he would enjoy coming here again sometime in the future. "The forest is more than you thought it would be, huh Danny?"

"Yeah, I'll give you this much, I don't wanna fall asleep like at any poetry show or something like that." Danny admitted, finding that he was having a better time than he originally thought he would. "Though, it's gonna take a lot more than this to get me away from that cookie jar."

Tod shrugged with a smile, knowing he wouldn't be able to deprive Danny of his desires entirely. Derek tossed a fish over to Danny, who caught it with the bear cub speaking up. "Best fish on the entire island dude. You really can't get them better."

Danny looked at the fish and took a bite out of it, smiling as he adored the taste and swallowed it with joy. "Derek, right? If you said you made this there's no way I'd believe it." Derek chuckled a bit wth Danny finishing his fish and letting out a small burp after he was done. "You got any more? Tod's probably gonna want some back for the trip."

"Actually, Derek said it was best to just eat them here so they were the most fresh." Tod pointed out with Danny nodding in understanding as he looked into the water.

Derek got an idea and pointed over to the log with his thumb, knowing Danny would be up for the task. "Wanna try to catch one yourself?"

Danny nodded his head yes and ran over to the log with Derek as Copper pointed out how well this was turning out. "You were right Tod. Danny really IS starting to warm up to this place."

Danny got onto the log slowly with his paws suddenly making the log turn into a pure green, much to Derek's shock. Danny didn't take notice to it until he was at the end of the log, being amazed by what he was seeing and not even noticing how shocked Derek looked. He smiled with glee as a fish jumped up, grabbing it with his paw and biting down on it as he ran off the log and ran over to Tod. After he started the fish, he pointed to the log, which happened just as he walked up to Tod. "Tod, check it out! I made the tree pure!"

Tod and Copper looked at the log and the two chuckled with Tod commenting on it. "So you did. Just don't preach out to me, okay?"

Danny rolled his eyes while smiling as Derek walked up to them, wanting to know what the heck was going on. "Hold up. No one ever gave me a warning that a blue fox was gonna get nature powers. What's going on with your brother Tod?"

"Oh, right, we haven't told you yet." Tod remembered, indicating that he intended to tell Derek at some point. "See, me and my siblings are the children of the Farius, and we all got our own individual powers from him."

"Farius?" Derek asked, finding this news to be really hard to take. "As in...the legendary fox Farius? Dragon slaying, maiden saving, totally awesome blue fox Farius!?" Tod nodded his head yes with a proud smile on his face, leading to Derek bringing out a wide smile. "That's awesome! Did you discover YOUR power yet!? (Tod puts his paw over the water) What is it!?" Tod splashed Derek with a water ball, leading to Derek looking at Tod with intense admiration. "Awesome."

* * *

Danny was testing his new power out on some grass, finding that he was able to make it into a light green. He was so glad to finally have his power, hoping that he would be able to use it for more than just making green objects in nature a pure green color. Tod was on the water, trying to surf on it, only to fall into the river before he could form the surfboard. Derek laughed a bit with Copper pulling Tod out of the water, leading to Tod joking about what just happened to him. "Needless to say my friend, that was me hangin zero."

Copper chuckled a bit with Derek walking up to Tod, being amazed by his and Danny's powers, even though they weren't that advanced with them yet. "Tod, I'm so glad I know about these powers now. But I must know. (Smirks) Do you plan on using them for good, or for evil?"

Tod thought for a moment and decided to join in on the act, walking up to Derek with a devilish grin on his face. "I'm not too sure Derek. Perhaps I should take some lives first!" Derek was actually a little creeped out with Copper knowing exactly what was about to happen, and his thought was proven to be correct as Tod put on a carefree smile and laughed a bit. "Just kidding. Like I'd ever turn my back on my friends and family."

Derek chuckled a bit, knowing that he should've thought more about what Tod was like before thinking that. Copper then walked up to Tod with full knowledge that they could keep the world safe if they tried. "And once we master this power, we'll make sure no evil gets into Equality Bay ever again." Tod nodded with a confident smile as he thought about how he would protect Equality Bay.

* * *

Alia was setting down the plates for dinner as Tod jumped through the window and did a front flip into his seat. When he saw the chili cheese dog dinner, he licked his lips with everyone else getting to the table with Terra being excited for the dinner and Danny being concerned when he saw it. "Ah heck yeah baby! You know it's Terra's night!"

Danny sighed as he sat down, knowing he would have to deal with a lot of stuff tonight. After Copper sat down next to Tod, Danny touched the table and it turned into a pure green, surprising everyone as Danny spoke up about it. "Huh. I forgot this table was green."

Alia caught onto this instantly and smiled as Tod started eating his chili cheese dogs, commenting on the situation with a smile, being quite proud that her children were discovering their powers. "Looks to me like another one of my kids found out what his power is."

"Sure did mom." Danny responded with a smile on his face, finding his new power to be something amazing. "I don't know how to control it yet, but I don't think that'll be a problem for now." Terra suddenly ripped a loud and bassy five second fart right out of nowhere, letting out a green cloud that reeked of moldy cheese and chili (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Tod and Copper covered their noses with Tod snickering and Copper gagging as Danny wafted the fart away as Tyler covered his nose casually and ignored it. "Let's hope it works on Terra's sleep farting."

"Ha! Good luck with getting rid of the smell on that." Terra challenged Tyler with a smirk on her face, cutting a three second fart that reeked of moldy cheese (phhhhht).

* * *

Tod was milking one of the farm's cows early in the morning with Danny shown to be using his power on the grass surrounding them both. The cow was a bit freaked out by this and Tod reassurred her that it was okay. "Don't worry Bella. Danny's just trying out his new power." Danny couldn't get over how cool his power was, feeling that he and nature were one now. "You probably won't become an activist, but it's good to see you bonding with the outside world the way I do."

"Just don't expect me to start hugging trees like the hippies do." Danny responded, holding his fist as he put on an enraged look of sorts. "I hate hippies." Tod was a bit surprised by this and chuckled a bit as he then squired some milk at Danny, who laughed as he got hit with it. "Hey, watch it!"

Tod laughed a little himself and finished milking Bella, picking the bucket up with his mouth and setting it outside in some box. "Mom, Bella's milking is done!" Tod got an idea from looking at the dark green box and whispered something to Danny. "Hey Danny. Purify that box color for me, would ya?"

Danny nodded and made the box a light green, making Alia snicker a bit as she walked up to them. "I'm glad you're embracing your new powers guys, but don't use them too much. The last thing we need is a signal to come over here and kill our family." Danny nodded in understanding as Alia set some bottles into the box, pouring the milk in as she commented on something else. "And don't think this counts as you being involved in the farm work. First off, you're too young, and second off, you don't have to put any backbone into it."

"Do I have to?" Danny whined, not seeing why he would have to do anything if his mother and older siblings had everything covered. "It'd be pretty pointless if you have Tod and Tyler working with you already."

"You'll get used to it dude." Tod replied as he rubbed Danny's head, leaving Danny to wonder what he meant by that. He decided to brush it off for now, and instead went inside to get himself a soda, feeling like he could use some sugar after using his power so much.

* * *

Tod was sitting on a fence while watching Tyler, who had just finished herding the farm's sheep, which was easy thanks to his German Shepherd friend. Tyler was glad to finally have gotten them all back in, finding that they all took a lot of chances to get out in the past. "Thanks Adalard. I have no idea how these wool monsters keep getting out of the fence.

"Maybe try putting up a higher fence." Tod suggested, finding that it would keep the sheep in the fence no matter how high they jumped. "I've seen how high they jump whenever I look at them from my window. It doesn't have to be seriously high, just high enough to where they can't jump over it."

Tyler and Adalard found that idea to be useful with Adalard feeling he should head home. "Well while you two figure that out, I should head home before my parents act like I was at a strip club. (Walks off) See ya later Tyler. You too (Fist bumps Tod) Tod."

Tod and Tyler waved goodbye to Adalard with Danny and Terra shown to be arguing as they walked by, seeming to be about what Terra's power would be. "Danny, if my power was going to be wind, then I would be way calmer than I am now, even if it was BREAKING wind. It'd most likely be something brutal and full of rage, like rocks or fire, something like that."

"You guys having your weekly fued already?" Tod joked, much to the annoyance of Terra. "Ya know, you two could actually get along if you didn't always make it to where you wanted to kill each other."

"He's got a point. That's why I never bullied him, even before you guys came along." Tyler chimed in, making Terra and Danny look at each other and roll their eyes with annoyance in them.

* * *

Tod and his friends were watching Danny as he showed Kevin the difference between the color of two leaves. "See how one of them is light green? That's what I've figured out from my power so far." Kevin inspected the two leaves with Danny hoping he'd be excited about it. "It's awesome, isn't it?"

Kevin took the leaves and scoffed, putting them down as he commented on the power. "So you can change the color of leaves. Big whoop. (Danny flinches) Tod can already launch water balls with his and maybe even drown others with it."

Danny's feelings were slightly hurt from that comment with Tod stepping up with his usual carefree attitude. "Don't forget Kevin, I've already had my power for about a week or two now." Kevin shrugged, feeling he didn't have an argument for that yet with Tod giving Danny some support. "You just gotta grow into your power, that's all. And maybe start breaking trees as far away from the rest of us as possible."

"Yeah, and don't break the tree that has my house on it." Kevin warned Danny, not wanting anything to happen to his home now and even getting in Danny's face about it. "If anything happens to my mother's grave because of it, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Danny nodded with fear as Tod seperated them, not wanting this to start a fight. "Take it easy Kevin. Even if Danny wanted to mess with your grave, which he doesn't, that's no excuse to threaten him. Besides he hasn't done anything yet."

"I just don't want him getting his powers and then having a tantrum where he destroys the forest." Kevin pointed out, indicating that he was just trying to make sure his home and his mother's grave was safe. Danny was confused by that statement as Kevin gave him a look. "I know which sibling you are kid. Don't even THINK about breaking the trees near my home."

Copper took notice to Vixey's concerned look, hoping she wasn't thinking about her home, or anything that could've traumatized her. "You okay Vixey?"

Vixey flinched and looked at Copper, hoping she wasn't worrying him too much with what she was thinking about. "Yeah, sorry. I just can't stop thinking about Nicole." Copper understood Vixey's concern, having heard quite a bit about Nicole's situation. "We had a talk the other day, and she asked if she should go to the police. I said Nathan's family was too powerful right now, but..."

"You're just trying to protect her. Nothing wrong with that." Copper assured Vixey, though, he had to admit he'd use different methods. "Let me guess. you said you should look for proof before you go to the cops with this." Vixey was surprised by Copper's guess and nodded her head yes, leaving Copper to hope it was the right move. "You're definitely playing this smart. There's no guarantee that they'll believe her if she told them she was drugged at that party. But there's still a chance they WILL believe her. Let's hope yo made the right call."

"Yeah. Let's." Vixey replied, knowing Copper had the best intentions with what he was saying. "I don't wanna worry you guys too much. Let's just keep watching Danny show off his power."

"Yeah. Let's." Copper responded, knowing that would be the best of moves right now. As the two of them watched Danny turn a log to light green, with Kevin still being unimpressed, Vixey started to wonder if she was helping Nicole in the best way she could.

* * *

Danny was talking about his power with Terra, who was organizing all of her sports equipment while listening to him. "So when do you think I'll start throwing trees around and stuff like that? I think it would be really cool if I ended up throwing bark around. Maybe we should start with our farm boxes."

"I don't know anything about your power dude. Tod would probably be more helpful." Terra responded, feeling like she wasn't the best help for this sort of thing since she hadn't gotten her powers yet. She finished organizing her sports equipment and looked at Danny with a concerned look. "You don't actually want to kill me when we fight, do you?"

"No, of course not!" Danny replied, not wanting to even touch Terra in a violent way unless he was mad. "I'm pretty sure Tod was just joking earlier. Even if he did have a point considering how violent we can get."

"I know. I'm just checking." Terra replied, knowing he would never have bloodthirsty intentions with her. "I'm hoping I get my power next so I can crush you though. You and Tod both. It's gotta be something that mixes with who I am. Which I know may sound weird considering your power is about nature."

Danny chuckled a bit, hoping Terra would have a power that suited her the best as well. "Yeah, but even if that's the case, I hope you get a cool fire power." Terra smiled, glad to know that she and Danny were thinking the same way. "Just make sure not to burn me with your powers, assuming it IS fire, because I don't think I can wait to grow my fur back."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll most likely trick you into walking into a pit of fire with the cookie jar" Terra assured Danny, and an illustration of the two laughing at Terra's joke was shown as the screem faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	10. One with the Forest

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode ten: One with the Forest

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Danny was walking up to some diner as he got a text from Cindy, telling him that she would be there super quick. When Danny went inside, he found an open booth quite fast and walked up to it, sitting down as he checked his wallet for his money. He was so happy that he had enough to buy whatever he wanted, finding that he would be eating good today. The waitress, who was a female German Shepherd, walked up to him as he got a look at the menu, even though he already knew what he wanted. "Alright honey, what're we gonna fill you up with today?"

Danny pointed to the bacon breakfast special, feeling like he'd also get something good to drink with it. "And can I get some orange juice too? Oh, and the blueberry pancakes too. I'm waiting for a friend."

"You got it darlin." The waitress walked off with Danny getting a good look at her butt, and then he looked out the window and saw Cindy walking over to the diner. When Cindy entered, she sat down in front of Danny as the waitress came over with his drink. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Danny started drinking his orange juice and then saw Cindy's excited look, knowing she'd want to play around with whatever it was she had in mind. "So why'd you ask me out here today?"

Cindy decided to get to the point and put her backpack on the table, knowing all too well that what she was about to do with Danny would be amazing. "Alright dude. Let's talk about your superpower." Cindy put up some kind of plant, leaving Danny impressed by what she was thinking. "I want you, to make this tree turn into a different color." Danny scoffed and made the tree into a pure green, amazing Cindy with what he was doing. "That's so cool! As soon as you learn how to manipulate trees, let me know so we can go tree surfing."

Cindy put the plant away just as their food was set down with the diner speaking to Cindy. "You want anything to drink sugar?"

"Yeah, a coke would be nice." Cindy requested, handing the waitress the menu as she took note of that. "Need that morning soda rush."

The waitress nodded and walked off with Danny thinking about what else his power could do. "I wonder what my power's gonna start doing next. Maybe I can start shrinking stuff like poison ivy, and put it under Kyrie's butt." Cindy started laughing, finding that to be the best thing Danny could do with Danny not thinking so. "Nah, too harsh. True she's mean, but she's not evil."

Cindy stopped laughing and sighed, finding Danny's mindset to be boring at the moment, just as their food arrived and Cindy took a liking to it. "You're lucky I like pancakes or I'd be against you ordering for me without my consent." Danny shrugged as he started eating his food with Cindy talking more about his power. "Anyway, if your power DOES start shrinking stuff, then it would most likely start making stuff grow right after. I know I'd be up for having the biggest tree in the world for a tree house."

Danny had to agree with that one, finding that it would be awesome to look down on everyone and have them be jealous of their tree house. "That would be great." Cindy started eating her food with Danny pointing out how new the power was to him. "Don't forget I've only had the power for about a week now. I don't even know what it's gonna lead to."

"Well obviously you're gonna make some kind of awesome castle made out of plants, and it can't be hurt by farts or burps." Cindy then felt her stomach growl after she took a sip of her coke and snickered a bit. "Speaking of..." Cindy lifted her leg and cut a loud and bassy three second fart, letting out a green cloud of a blueberry scent (PHHHHHT).

Danny snickered a bit and finished eating his food, hoping that his power would actually be able to do something that cool. "Yeah, it'd even be albe to keep itself from getting hurt by YOUR massive butt." Cindy splashed Danny with some of her coke, leading to him drinking what fell down from his tuft. "Okay, point taken. But it's still big." Cindy drank the rest of her coke with Danny excited to see what else his power had in store for him at the moment. "Ya know, I can see a lot of fun stuff coming from this power, even early on in it's life cycle."

The waitress came by and set the bill down just as Cindy finished her food, leaving Cindy to pat her stomach as she looked at the waitress. "Whatever you guys put in your food, keep doing it. This was the best."

The waitress giggled a bit as she walked off with Danny taking out his wallet an paying for the food as he got an idea. "Ya know, we could go into the forest and find a place to test it out now. Maybe I can make plants fartproof and don't know it yet."

Cindy thought about being able to fart on a plant as much as she wanted without it wilting, knowing that would be awesome, and she was on board with the plan without question. "Let's do it!" Danny and Cindy walked off, heading outside the diner and heading for the forest. "Just be careful about showing this power to Chief. I think we're all aware of how much of a power hungry tyrant he can be at school." Danny nodded in understanding, running off with Cindy while keeping her advice in mind for when Chief was around.

* * *

Danny and Cindy were walking through the forest as the two of them looked for a good place to test Danny's power. They had to find a place that was unpopulated so they wouldn't risk hurting any of the animals. Danny then saw Kevin's treehouse, feeling like he'd be able to help them. He walked up to Kevin with Cindy as Kevin was juggling some apples and biting into one as he stopped. "Hi Kevin. You know a good place I can practice my new power without hurting anyone else that lives in the forest?"

"You can do it here if you want dude." Kevin offered to Danny, feeling like it wouldn't hurt all that much to test out his power near his home, since he wasn't that experienced in it yet. "Just make sure not to do it on the tree my home is on, or any trees near my grave."

"You got it." Danny assured Kevin, and he and Cindy walked over to a tree with Danny placing his paw on it, and it turned into a light green color. Danny was sure he would be able to do more with his power, and hoped Cindy would have some clues. "Any ideas?"

Cindy shrugged, but then got an idea that she felt would work great for Danny. "Maybe you could try thinking about what you want the tree to do. That could have an effect on it."

"That sounds dumb, but I'll try it." Danny responded, and then he put his paw on the tree as he thought about making the tree descend. It didn't work however, and when Danny opened his eyes, he saw that the tree was the exact same size it was when he and Cindy walked up to it, making him hope that there was still a way for him to learn more about his powers. "Well the source definitely isn't pretending I'm as smart as Tyler."

Cindy tried to think of something for Danny to do that would help him discover something new with his power. She then figured that Kevin would be able to help in that regard, walking up to him to see if he had any ideas a she finished one of his apples. "Hey Kevin, I think the trees here are too big for Danny to do anything to. You have any ideas about what else we could use?"

"Well size is the problem, right? Maybe you could try one of the bushes." Kevin suggested, and then he had an idea in mind while holding one of his apples. "Actually, I think he could turn this apple green. Apples can be red and green, so I wanna see if he can do that."

Cindy took a liking to Kevin's idea and figured it would be worth a try. "That could work actually. (Looks over her shoulder) Hey Danny, come over here for a sec!"

Danny ran over to Cindy and Kevin, wanting to see what the two of them had in store for his power. "Yeah Cindy?"

"Try turning one of Kevin's apples green." Cindy instructed Danny. "If you can change it to one of it's natural colors, then that'll be something different from being able to turn green stuff into a different shade of green. Heck, it'd be a step up."

Danny took a liking to that idea with Kevin handing Danny the apple and using his power to turn it to a light green. The apple started slowly turning green from the bottom and eventually went up to the top after about five seconds, leading to Cindy's amazement as Kevin took it and bit into it. Danny was astonished by what his power did and was so happy that he could barely find the words to speak. "I can change the color of food!"

"Well we don't know if it works on ALL foods yet." Kevin pointed out, reminding Danny that apples were practically a basic food for this sort of task. "Don't forget that green is one of an apple's two colors, so turning a red apple into a green apple is obvious. (Bites into the green apple) Now if you wanna try a real challenge, change the color of something blue."

Danny found that challenge to be quite the exciting one, knowing just the place to take it on. "You know where that lake Tod and Copper hang out at is?"

* * *

Danny and Cindy walked up to the lake with Danny wondering if his power would do anything to the fish in the water. He then figured that there was no way his power could have an effect that had something to do with scent or anything like that, so he felt it was okay to just role with it. Placing his paw in the water, he tried really hard to get the water to turn green, but it didn't seem to happen. This bummed Danny out with Cindy putting a paw on his shoulder. "Kevin DID say it'd be a challenge. Maybe we should try it on something orange."

Derek came out of the lake and playfully spit some water into the air onto Danny and Cindy, greeting Cindy as he emerged from the lake. "You're new. Name's Derek."

"Cindy. (Shake's Derek's paw) Hi." Cindy felt it couldn't hurt to ask Derek for power advice, since he seemed nice enough. "You're a friend of Tod's, right? We're trying to figure out what his brother Danny can do right now and we're not having much luck other than red apples and plants." Derek thought for a moment and turned around, reaching into the lake with Danny and Cindy flinching at the sudden flash. "Turn. Now." Derek turned around with a salmon in his mouth. "Thank you."

Derek set the salmon down and pointed to it as he explained what his idea was. "Pink and red are pretty similar colors, so if you can turn a red appleinto a green apple then this should be a fitting next stage."

Danny felt it was worth a try and placed his paw on the salmon, managing to get the tail part green. This gave Danny a bit of hope that his power was going to be more than just a food changer and a plant size maker. "Well it's an improvement, that's for sure."

Cindy poked the fish a bit and a baby fish came out, leading to Derek picking it up with his paw. "Up, it's pregnant." Derek put the fish back into the water with Danny wondering what else his power could do.

Danny looked at the log and felt he and Cindy should take a little break from this whole power testing thing. He walked over to it and got on top of it, leading to Cindy walking up to him and watching as he went up to the edge of the log. Danny waited for the perfect moment just as a bass jumped up, catching it in his mouth and walking back over to Cindy with it. He set the fish down and spoke as he pushed it over to her. "Our snack my dear."

Cindy rolled her eyes while smiling and picked up the fish, taking a big bite out of it and swallowing said bite whole. "Thanks." Danny finished the fish with Cindy finding that this break would be something worth having. "Ya know, maybe we can take a bit of time off from your power. That the idea you had?"

"Yep." Danny pushed Cindy into the water, making her scream as she fell in with a splash. The blue fox then started laughing as Cindy emerged from the water with a blunt look on her face that screamed 'You're about to die'. She then grabbed Danny's tail and pulled him into the water, making him splash in as well with the two laughing as Danny rose. The two friends looked at each other with smiles as they got out of the water with Danny feeling something weird inside of him that he couldn't find the words to explain.

Danny then wondered if there was anything else he and Cindy could do here, looking at Derek as he walked up to them. "Say Derek, is there any other fun stuff we can do here outside of fish catching and chilling."

"Nah, not really. Unless Tod manages to make waves in the lake." Derek answered, finding that what he just mentioned would make for a fun addition to the lake. "This is basically just a calm area where animals can just relax and reflect on life." Danny and Cindy nodded with intrigue, liking the idea of a calm and soothing place in the forest.

* * *

Danny and Cindy were relaxing by the lake as the two of them thought about what they should test Danny's power on next. Danny got to thinking about doing it on another food, finding that it would lead to all kinds of possibilities with what they chose. "What if I try it on grapes? There are already green grapes, so it would most likely work really well if I were to do it on the purple ones."

"There's a thought." Cindy replied, finding that purple grapes would be a good option to try and make green. "And maybe if we can turn foods that're orange into green foods, we can turn an orange green and make someone think it's rotten, and then we'll get a free orange."

Danny took a liking to that, finding that anything involving free stuff was fine with him. "Honestly, if I could make people think video games could turn rotten, I'd try doing it with a video game." Cindy laughed a bit at the idea, wishing that was possible as well. "Hopefully someone makes a crazy conspiracy theory about video games turning rotten."

"Pssh. Like that'll ever happen." Cindy deadpanned, knowing all too well that it would never be a reality. "It would be awesome though. And if it applied to consoles too then I would basically have every console in the world in five seconds. God knows I would rarely leave my room if that happened."

"I know what ya mean Cindy." Danny started to think about Terra, wondering what her power would end up being when she got it. "Hey, what do you think Terra's power will be?"

"Your twin sister? Not sure." Cindy admitted, having not thought about what Terra could have for a power. "Maybe fire, something that'd fit her crazy temper." Danny chuckled a bit, knowing his sister all too well not to get that one from a mile away.

* * *

Danny was lying in his bed as he thought about his power and what he could end up being able to do with it. He looked at his paws with excitement and couldn't wait to see what else he would be able to do in the future. As he got into his covers, he pressed his paw on the blanket and saw that it didn't change color. He didn't know why that was, but he decided to just get some sleep for tomorrow. As he started sleeping, he released a three second fart that turned some of the blanket green and smelled like bass (pffffft).

* * *

Danny was at school as he walked down the hallway with Cindy while discussing his power. "So you think I should test my power on something yellow? Because I know I can't test it on the sun."

"Well that's obvious." Cindy replied, knowing it'd be too much for Danny to handle. "I might have a banana in my backpack though, so you can test it on that."

"Cool, thanks." Danny was intrigued to see what a banana would be like if it were green, wondering if it would effect the taste. "You think it'll effect the taste though? I mean, you know how some foods can turn green, and that's called them getting rotten."

Cindy thought for a moment and figured it wouldn't be too much of an issue, since she knew what color rotten bananas actually were. "Nah, I think it'll be fine. Besides, bananas turn black when they turn rotten."

"Yeah, that's true." Danny admitted, hoping that his power wouldn't do anything bad to the banana if it worked.

* * *

Danny and Cindy were sitting at lunch together as Cindy slid her banana over to Danny so he could try to turn it green. When he took the banana, Danny got a good grip on it and tried to turn it green, only for it to stay yellow. Danny then started getting a bit whiny as he gave Cindy her banana back. "Cmon stupid power, just make something green. You can do it fine with plants and stuff."

Cindy opened up her banana and was surprised to find that the banana itself turned green rather than the peel. This caught Danny's attention as Cindy then bit into it and found the taste to be sweeter than normal. "Wow, this is great! Is this power of yours a part of God's power or something?"

Danny shrugged and took out a corn dog his mother made him, putting it into the ranch and taking a bite out of it. After he swallowed, he commented on something relating to God. "I honestly don't pay all that much attention to that stuff in church. Too preachy for me."

Cindy nodded in agreement, finding herself to not be particularly fond of church herself. "Maybe we should try to get the people at church to stop preaching to people. We could tell them that no one can choose their religion and we shouldn't force it on them."

Danny took a liking to that idea and felt it would work great for a future chapter of the story. "Sounds great, but let's use it for another episode. It wouldn't fit right even with the God joke." Cindy saw Danny's point and decided to keep eating her banana.

* * *

Danny and Cindy were running out of school with the school bell ringing in the background. The two were glad to be out of school as they started talking about what they should do now. "So what should we do now Cindy?"

"Hmm. Not sure." Cindy admitted, not having a lot of ideas for what they could do today. "We can't stay at my place cause then Chief would most likely make it to where we'd have to barricade my bedroom door with vines."

"Yeah, and I don't think I'm good enough in my power to make vines yet." Danny saw an ice cream shop and nodded to Cindy, who nodded back as the two went inside and saw that there was no line. "What're the odds of there being no lines?" Danny asked himself as he and Cindy walked up to the counter. Danny had already decided on triple chocolate and then wondered what Cindy wanted. "What do you want Cindy? I only brought seven dollars with me, so we shouldn't get the expensive chocolate flavors or anything like that."

"Relax dude, I don't need to pretend I'm rich." Cindy assured Danny, and then she got a look at the chocolate banana milkshake and took a liking to how it looked. "That chocolate banana milkshake looks like it's to die for. In this world dogs don't die from chocolate, and it's got my favorite fruit in it. Win win."

Danny chuckled softly as he put his money up, glad to see he'd still get fifty cents back from it. "One triple chocolate cone and a chocolate banana shake please." The cashier took the money with a nod and put it into the register, handing Danny a number and having him and Cindy walk off. "This is gonna be good."

Cindy nodded in agreement as she and Danny walked up to a booth that had a great view of the outside. Danny looked outside and thought about his power, wondering if he'd ever be able to use it to make that forest castle he and Cindy talked about. "So Cindy, if that forest castle DOES happen, how do you think we'd be able to watch tv or play video games with everything made out of grass and stuff? You think we'd need the biggest cable cord ever?"

Cindy thought for a moment and figured it would take a lot of work to get that working, hoping it wouldn't be the end of their tv and video game life. "I sure hope we don't have to worry about that. You know me, and how sometimes I like to just stay home and play video games while letting my farts engulfe the room. Though, if you're advanced enough by the time we make it, that shouldn't be an issue."

Danny saw Cindy's point, hoping that would be the case for when they finally made the forest castle. "If I manage to give the place electricity I'll let you know. But I can't promise anything, especially since I don't know if one of my siblings is going to get lightning or wind powers yet."

"Fair enough." Cindy replied, just as the waitor came by with their orders and set them down, leading to them taking them and leaving, since Danny aready paid for them. "Thanks." Danny and Cindy left the ice cream shop as Cindy started to think about what they could already do with Danny's power. "Maybe we could make the worlds biggest bedroom out of vines and stuff. Like a jungle gym room."

"Oh yeah, that'd be the best." Danny agreed, hoping he would actually be able to do something like that. "And if we COULD do that, then we should just make the whole castle into a jungle gym. It's gonna be huge after all, so it's gonna be full of life all the time, whenever someone has to get to work in the castle, or just wants to party!" Cindy took a liking to that idea, feeling like it wouldn't hurt to start working on it now.

* * *

Danny and Cindy were going into Danny's room as the two of them were talking about the forest castle. "So another thing I thought we could try is making it to where the castle could make a jacuzzi out of itself and keep the water from dripping out with extra vines underneath." Danny took a liking to that idea as the two went over to his bed and sat down with Cindy noticing the green spot on Danny's blanket and even catching the fart scent from it. "Dude, did you fart green ont your blanket?"

Danny looked at the green spot and held in his laughter as he commented on it, finding this to be too hilarious to pass up. "No way. My butt changes color."

Cindy snickered a bit as she thought about how this would affect the castle. "Well it's a good thing this won't be a problem for the castle. At least when YOU'RE the one farting. We'll have to work it out for everyone else though."

Danny thought for a moment and thought of another idea that the castle could have for itself. "Maybe one of the things my power could randomly have is that it's immune to farts. I think you said something like that yesterday at the diner."

"Yeah, I did." Cindy remembered, finding that it would be awesome to live in vines that weren't harmed at all by natural gas. "So if that works, then we could let out the biggest fart ever, and they wouldn't wilt a single bit."

"That would be the best thing ever." Danny replied, and Cindy couldn't agree more, knowing with her and Danny doing the brainstorming, they would be more than capable of getting this done when they got started on actually making it.

* * *

Danny and Cindy were drawing on some kind of giant paper that was indicated to be the design for the forest castle they'd eventually make in the future. They already had plans for stuff like an ice cream shop, a workout room for the ones who'd be defending the castle, and a theater for those who just wanted to relax and live life. It was also good for those who wanted to be actors. The two felt they were making great progress on this and couldn't wait to get it done with Danny expressing his delight. "Let me tell ya Cindy. This castle is gonna be the best thing ever."

"My exact words Danny." Cindy replied, and then she added a boombox to what looked like her bedroom. "Just in case I wanna listen to music while I'm reading." Cindy set the marker down and reviewed the castle, finding that it was coming together amazingly so far. "If all goes well, then I say we move here. It's not like anyone can tell us what to do regarding the castle, since we'll be adults by the time we make it. Assuming that's how long it takes you to perfect your power."

"I doubt it'll take that long." Danny assured Cindy, knowing they had a lot to think about when it came to this stuff. He then let out a yawn, feeling like it was about time for him to get some sleep. "Anyway, we should get to bed. One more late to school and we might get suspended."

"Yeah, that's a good call." Danny and Cindy went over to Danny's bed and got into it with the two of them making sure it wasn't in an awkward way. When the two just got comfortable lying down while facing each other, they drifted off into their sleep to get ready for tomorrow while dreaming about the forest castle.

* * *

Danny and Cindy were in the backyard with Danny playing with one of the weeds that was back there. He seemed to have been able to gain new access with his power as he moved the weed around and made it float in the air a bit. While he was doing so, he got Cindy to hold it, leaving her impressed by what he was doing. "And you just got this power overnight? Is this something that improves naturally?"

"I guess. I know just about as much as you do." Danny admitted, hoping he would be able to figure out what this was all about sooner or later. "If it's something that improves as I get more used to it, as well as something I can make better myself, then I should be able to master it faster than one would think."

"I sure hope that's it." Cindy responded, knowing that forest castle had to happen as fast as possible. "That forest castle is calling our name, and I can't wait for when we finally make it." Danny caused the weed to float again, putting it on Cindy's forehead, which confused her a bit. "Really? What purpose does that serve to anything that's happening right now?"

Danny shrugged with Terra coming by and seeing them hanging out together, walking up to her twin brother to let her know that they're ready to head off. "Dude, we're ready to head off to school, so don't be too long. (Looks at Cindy) You need a ride Cindy?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Cindy answered with a smile with Terra walking off as Cindy talked about Danny's power some more. "So does your family know about what else you can do with your power?"

"No, not yet." Danny replied, having an idea in mind for when he could reveal it to all of them. "I wanna make sure I can surprise them by using it out of nowhere. If I just TELL them I can do more than change a certain shade of green then there's no fun in it." Cindy shrugged, feeling Danny was right there with the two walking off as an illustration of them walking past some weeds that formed a heart shape were shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An illustration of the main theme played during the credits.


	11. Tod's First Date

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode eleven: Tod's First Date

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tod and Copper were walking by the construction for what looked like a carnival that was coming soon. Tod was especially excited for this, as the carnival was almost complete, and he knew it would be the perfect opportunity for something he recently wanted to do. "Just a few more hours Copper, and this carnival will have it's grand opening. I'm totally gonna ask Vixey to this thing."

Copper got a good look at the carnival, knowing it would be a perfect setting for a first date. Though, he found the timing for a first date to br pretty unusual in Tod's case. "It's a good choice, I'll say that much. But you're only seven. How do you know Vixey will say yes?"

"Copper, I know Vixey. And she's gonna say yes. Tod assured Copper with confidence, and then he saw Vixey on her laptop, trying to find the right words to say. "Okay. Just gotta make sure I don't screw this up. No farting, no burping, no nervous breakdowns, okay, I never had a problem with that last one, and I'll be good. Wish me luck Copper." Copper nodded with a smile, knowing Tod was confident enough to do this without messing up. As Tod walked up to Vixey, she took notice to him as he greeted her. "Hey Vixey. What're you up to?"

"Just ordering tickets to a boat that can take us to my hometown." Vixey explained, knowing she'd have to get there before her family was kille by Signal. "After finding that dark matter, I realized I'd have to act fast if I wanna save them."

Tod knew Vixey would be able to save her family, seeing a lot more confidence inside of her than she did. "I think we ALL caught onto that one." Vixey shrugged, finding she couldn't argue with Tod's statement as Tod cleared his throat. "Anyway, pretty much everyone in Equality Bay is aware of that huge (Points to the carnival) carnival opening up tonight, (Twiddles thumbs) and I was wondering that just in case you weren't busy, which you (Scratches head) probably are since you're not ugly, that you'd maybe like to, (Makes a walking signal with his fingers) go with me tonight?"

Vixey saw the perfect opportunity to start dating Tod, since she wasn't busy tonight, and the carnival was just opening up. "Sure, I'd love to. Let's meet up at...seven thirty tonight? Thirty minutes before the carnival opens." Tod took a liking to that, knowing he would have the perfect amount of time to get Vixey as his girlfriend. "I'll see you then."

"Sounds awesome. I'll see ya then too." Tod responded as he walked off, going up to Copper and pumping his fist. "Yes, yes, yes! (Grabs Copper's shoulders) It's actually happening! (Walks off with Copper) I'm gonna do whatever it takes to be ready for tonight Copper. (Copper smiles) Even if I have to eat all polite and junk."

* * *

Tod was getting ready for his date tonight as he wore a tuxedo shirt that was his size, making sure it wasn't too tight on him. Copper was putting his bowtie on to give it the final touch with Tod feeling like he was on top of the world as he thought about tonight. "I don't know why this romance stuff doesn't gross me out Copper, but I'm too excited for this date to care. Just think about it. If this goes well enough, Vixey and I will be together for life."

Copper had to admit, the thought of having a spouse that'd never leave him sounded quite appealing. He hoped it would happen to him as well. "Just make sure not to fart in front of her. Then again, she's been one of your best friends for at least three weeks now, so I don't think that'll be a problem."

Tod couldn't stop thinking about his date tonight, being ready for whatever were to happen to him regardless of the situation. "I hope we get to do everything there. If this date is gonna be perfect, then we have to make sure we do as much as possible, and it goes as well as possible. Heck, I even made sure to only eat one helping of dinner tonight just in case she wanted to try carnival food. You saw it, right?" Copper laughed a bit with a nod as Tod headed off and looked back at Copper. "Well, gotta bounce. Thanks Copper."

"No problem Tod!" Copper called over to Tod with Alia seeing him out the door and giving him a thumbs up, knowing not to get too up in his business about this thing. Tod then ran off, knowing he only had ten minutes to get to Vixey's place in time.

* * *

Tod arrived at Vixey's apartment and knocked on the door, leading to Vixey answering it and being shown wearing a blue dress while seeing Tod in his fancy tux. "Look at you, getting all fancy for the date." Tod blushed a bit before walking off with Vixey, knowing they'd be able to get into the carnival no problem. "What do you think we'll be able to do with just three hours? Probably a lot of stuff."

Tod chuckled a bit, knowing he'd be ready for whatever Vixey wanted to do. "There's probably gonna be all kinds of stuff at that carnival. Maybe even too much for us to finish in one night." Vixey caught onto Tod's indication at a second date being bound to happen, being all for it no matter how poorly this date went. "And who knows? The carnival just opened up, so we may even wanna go back for a third date. And a fourth. The possibilities are endless."

"Okay Mr. Exposition, no need to hype me for tonight." Vixey joked, even though she had to admit that she was excited for this date to happen, talking about it after leaving the apartment complex she lived in. "Still, it would be great to ride the ferris wheel. I hope the line isn't too big for it."

"Please. With the way couples go to carnivals for first dates, there's probably gonna be a line as long as my lifespan." Vixey snickered a bit at Tod's joke with the two of them seeing that no one was there yet, which made sense, considering that the carnival wasn't open yet. "Huh, guess we're the first ones here. (Gives Vixey a sly grin) Just a bonus of living near the carnival now, isn't it." Vixey nodded in agreement, knowing this would help for a lot of dates.

* * *

Tod and Vixey were waiting for the carnival to open with the mayor, who was a Dalmatian, came out with a pair of scissors. "Welcome, everyone in Equality Bay who actually managed to score a date tonight. Whether it's adults or children, (Vixey holds Tod's paw, much to his surprise) I welcome you all to this magical carnival for all to see. (Puts the scissors over the ribbon) And as of right now, from this moment onward, it...is...(Cuts the ribbon)open!"

Everyone rushed into the carnival with Tod and Vixey looking around and getting a good look at it. There were lights everywhere and all of the booths and rides looked like they were all too fun to pass up, even for those that were even younger than Tod and Vixey. The two of them knew this first date was going to be incredible, and that they couldn't let it go to waste no matter what happened. And Tod knew exactly what they could do first. "Whatya say we go find the rollar coaster in this place so our night can start off with a bang?"

Vixey took a liking to that idea, knowing the night would need some life in it before they did anything romantic or quiet. As they went off to find the rollar coaster, Vixey couldn't help thinking about what the night was going to be like. 'Don't pinch yourself yet Vixey. Just question if this is reality or not.' Tod looked at Vixey with a smile, which gave her hope that tonight would go as well as she hoped it would. 'Yes, it's real! That's why the night has to be perfect. If there are small screw ups, then that's perfectly fine, but no date destroying screw ups. Got it?"

Tod and Vixey arrived at the rollar coaster, sitting in tightly as they put the bar down onto them to stay in tight. The two of them were more than ready for the ride to start with a few other couples getting on it, indicating that they had the same idea. Tod then looked at Vixey, feeling like this ride would be a little intense for her without him by her side. "Careful Vix. This could get bumpy."

"And we started on it, why?" Vixey snarked playfully, leaving Tod to snicker a bit as Vixey held on tightly, since it was her first rollar coaster.

"Touche." Tod responded, and he held on tightly as well, making sure he didn't fly out. The ride then started, going at high speeds with Tod shouting with excitement at the intensity of the ride. Vixey on the other hand, wasn't doing so hot, not being the best at taking crazy rides. As they did a loop de loop, Tod held tightly onto Vixey's paw to keep her calm, making her feel comforted as the ride continued. They then went onto a tall hill, which sent them down at high speeds. When they went onto the circle part, Vixey was already starting to feel comfortable on the ride.

When it stopped, Tod and Vixey got off with Vixey being amazed by what she just did. "That was great! Is that how you feel all the time!?"

"When I'm in a crazy situation that no one in the right mind would even dream of getting involved in, yes." Tod quipped, walking off with Vixey to head over to the booths. "Let's see if we can try somethng at one of the booths." Vixey nodded, taking a liking to the thought of just chilling out.

Tod and Vixey walked up to some kind of ball throwing booth with Tod feeling he had a good chance at winning something. As Tod got a look at the prizes, he felt Vixey would want one, taking a dollar bill out of his wallet with Vixey getting excited. Tod got three balls to throw at the stacked up bottles, knowing he'd be able to get them with at least one throw. He threw one at the first stack and knocked it down, doing the same with the second one. He saw that the last one needed a special trick to be knocked down, looking at one of the bouncy bars.

Tod threw the ball at the bouncy bar, confusing Vixey, only for the ball to hit all three of the bottom bottles. "Yes!"

The stand person was surprised to Tod's throwing skills as Tod pointed to the giant bear, giving it to Vixey after he got it. "Thanks Tod. (Kisses Tod's cheek) This is so cool."

"Don't mention it." Tod replied with a chuckle, glad he could make Vixey smile. Vixey then put the bear away the best she could in her drawer of infinite capacity. The two then walked off to see what else they could do. "So what should we do now?"

Vixey looked around for something to do and saw one of those games that had you squirt water into a clown's mouth. She felt that would be fun for her and Tod to do, since they both enjoyed just chilling and having fun, as they could both tell. "Maybe we could try that booth? I'm down for one of those games that just lets you have as much fun as you want." Tod took a liking to that and the two headed on over to see what the place was all about. Tod and Vixey walked up to the booth and sat down with Tod paying for the both of them, much to Vixey's flattering. "Just a heads up, I brought some money too."

Tod gave Vixey a thumbs up and the two grabbed their squirt guns to prepare for the game to start. When it began, the two squirted the water into the clown mouths with Tod turning out victorious and even spraying Vixey a bit and making her laugh. "You jerk! I just bought this today!" Vixey splashed Tod with the water and he laughed as well, leading to the two splashing each other before putting their water guns down. The two of them then walked off with Vixey commenting on their water fight. "Well that was fun."

"You said it." Tod saw some kind of tunnel of love, pointing to it and getting Vixey's approval. The two headed in over to it with Vixey paying this time so Tod wouldn't have to waste all of his money. "Make sure your appetite's not too big if we eat the food here. We just might have to split the bill."

Vixey rolled her eyes while smiling as she and Tod got onto the tunnel of love, sitting down as the two held paws to feel more like an official couple. When the ride started, the two of them saw a camera that gave Vixey the opportunity to kiss Tod again, this time with it on camera. The two of them saw the angels shooting love arrows at some animals butts, making the two snicker upon seeing the impact. Then the two of them went down a peaceful slope as Vixey pressed her head against Tod's shoulder.

Tod wrapped his arm around Vixey, making sure not to be too rough as he embraced her. The two of them heard romantic music playing with both of them gagging as they heard it. Tod took out a slingshot and used it on the jukebox up above, changing it to a romantic song that they viewed as passable at the very least. The lights showcased two dogs kissing each other, giving Tod and Vixey goosebumps upon seeing it. The two were then greeted with a chocolate hearts when they got off of the ride with their picture taped to it.

* * *

Tod and Vixey were eating their chocolate hearts with Tod getting a good look at their photo from the ride. "Well you took two opportunities to kiss me tonight. Maybe we should start makin out." Vixey laughed a bit at the idea of making out at the young age she and Tod were with Tod finishing the chocolates. "Anyway, I think now's the time we could head over to the ferris wheel. Might as well get it out of the way before we leave."

"Yeah, good call." Vixey replied, and she headed off with Tod to the ferris wheel as she hoped it would be as romantic as she thought it'd be. "I saw this movie once where this couple was on a ferris wheel, and they got stuck up there, so they just looked up at the stars and thought about what they could make with them."

Tod got quite a bit of context in his mind from that small description alone, finding that the movie Vixey just described a scene of would catch his interest. "That sounds like a scene I'd like in a movie." Vixey gave Tod a smile with Tod knowing that it was because he was showing his inner romantic side. "What? I like it when someone makes up their own fun. That's why Copper and I play in the forest all the time."

Tod and Vixey arrived at the ferris wheel with the employee standing there as he spoke to them. "Thank you for bothering to try the ferris wheel tonight, I hope you have a good time, and finally, are either of you pregnant?"

"Not unless you count our first kid in fifteen years." Tod wise cracked, sitting down with Vixey as the ride started and sent the both of them up, giving them the chance to look at the stars just like the movie Vixey told Tod about.

Tod and Vixey were looking up at the stars and thought about what they saw when watching them. Tod pictured him meeting Vixey's parents after she introduces him as her boyfriend. "You think your parents will accept our relationship? Ya know, assuming we manage to get past the first couple dates."

"I think they'd be fine with it. They accepted it when they found out my brother likes boys." Tod found that to be interesting as Vixey saw what looked like her trying to talk Nicole out of doing something. "Ugh, I just can't get Nicole out of my head sometimes. What she's going through isn't fair." Tod held Vixey's paw, filling her with hope that things would get better for Nicole soon.

Tod had to admit that what Nicole was going through wasn't fair, but he also knew that she would be able to get through this torment with Vixey helping her. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." Vixey appriciated the offer, knowing she could take Tod up on it.

Tod and Vixey continued to look up at the stars with both of them imagining their first kiss on the lips. When the two were at the top and the moonlight was shining down on them, the two of them looked at each other and held each others paws. As they embraced the moment that was about to take place, they slowly approached each other with their lips intertwining, loving the moment as they took it into full form. When they seperated, they looked at each others eyes and kissed again as light music played with the ferris wheel then descending.

Tod and Vixey got off the ferris wheel after about a minute of kissing, walking off as Tod thought about what he and Vixey just did. He wasn't all that surprised that he didn't understand it yet, finding that his first kiss would be his most confusing. "So that's a kiss, huh?" Tod thought for a moment about what he thought of the kiss and smiled, looking at Vixey with positivity. "I like it. Let's do it more."

Vixey smiled, glad Tod enjoyed the kiss as much as she did with the two of them walking around the carnival. "Hey, you don't think Copper will get jealous when he finds out we're an official couple, do you? Not that I'd break up with you if he was, I just hope that doesn't end up being the case."

"Nah, he helped me perfect this tux on to prepare. Besides, he's not the jealous type." Tod pointed out with Vixey seeing his point as Tod's stomach growled. As you probably got the gist of by this point, Tod was someone who always felt the need to eat a bunch of food. "Oh yeah, I had a light dinner. You mind if we hit the food court? Not right now, but soon."

Vixey rolled her eyes while smiling and headed for the food court, exciting Tod as she walked with her. When the two saw the menu, Vixey immediately caught onto what Tod was thinking about, knowing his order wasn't going to be cheap. "Will this have anything to do with what you warned me about earlier when we ate those chocolates?" Tod nodded his head yes as he walked up to the stand to order his food with Vixey remembering the chocolates. "Hold up, he ate at least three quarters of them. Why is he hungry now? Wait, who am I kidding, it's Tod."

* * *

Tod and Vixey were eating the food they ordered with Tod not hesitating to eat his the way he usually does. She always found it funny whenever he ate food like some kind of starving homeless guy, knowing he would devour just about anything that was in front of him. Just then, Tod's stomach growled and he knew what was gonna happen, chuckling a bit as he looked at Vixey. "Good thing I'm not wearing pants." Tod suddenly cut a loud and bassy five second fart with his butt shown, reeking of rotten eggs and sausage while letting out a greenish yellow cloud behind him (PHHHHHHHHHHT).

Vixey snickered a bit and lifted her leg, releasing a loud and bassy three second rotten egg fart that made a yellow cloud as well (PFFFFFT). Tod laughed a bit and gave Vixey a thumbs upwith Vixey finishing the burger she ordered. "Don't expect me to let you get away with a giant fart storm."

Tod nodded in understanding, finishing his soda as he and Vixey thought about what they should do next. Tod then got an idea, being a bit tired of the carnival for the night. "You wanna just head back to your place and watch Tv? Danny might try to prank us if we head back to my place, and the carnival might get mad if we fart too much around here."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go." Tod and Vixey walked off with Tod noticing a food stain on his tux and wiping it off with Vixey laughing a bit. "A piece of food on you that you don't eat. That's a first."

"I wanna save eating off of myself for after we're married and I stop caring about what I do in front of you." Vixey started laughing, finding Tod's joke to be a perfect jab at how husband's acted in front of their wifes. "But don't worry. I'll make sure to get a job." Vixey nodded in understanding, glad Tod wouldn't rely on her to provide for their family all on her own.

* * *

Tod and Vixey were at Vixey's apartment with Tod taking the tuxedo off and Vixey taking her dress off. Tod went over to Vixey, who was sitting on the couch, and set his tuxedo down next to her dress as he thought about something. "Ya know, it just occurred to me. We were going on a date to the carnival. We could've just went nude and we would've been fine."

Vixey thought about what Tod just said and laughed a bit at the coincidence, turning the Tv on to see what they could watch. "I'll keep that in mind the next time we go there for a date." Vixey found a show that showed a young red Akita holding a Mixed breed at gunpoint. "Ah, Ginga Hanashi Orion. You like this show, right?"

"More like love it to the point where I posted a review about it on Deviantart, and the movie, and even individual episodes of it." Tod corrected, making Vixey chuckle a bit as Tod started to watch the show with her. "But yeah, this show is definitely a favorite of mine. Only behind The Legend of Scooter."

"Shut up; I love that show!" Vixey exclaimed, glad to know she had someone to discuss The Legend of Scooter with. "How did we never talk about that before?"

"It might have something to do with us never watching Tv until now."

"Still, we should start talking about it more. Does Copper watch it?"

"Heh. I was the one who got him into it." Tod bragged slightly, taking a liking to the idea Vixey had in mind. "Still, I like where you're going with this. If we get a the rest of our friends in on it, we could all have something in common, and it could be like our own little club in school!" Vixey liked that idea, knowing it would be great to get the others into The Legend of Scooter.

* * *

Tod and Vixey were sleeping on the couch with Vixey waking up and poking Tod's stomach, looking at him with flirtatious eyes as he woke up. Tod had a thought in his head from seeing Vixey over him, smiling as he sat up. "Did we do it last night, or is it just me?"

"Just you. We should save it for when we're teens." Vixey checked her phone and saw that she had a bunch of missed calls from Nicole. "Oh crap, I forgot to tell Nicole about our date last night and I missed at least five calls from her. I hope she didn't commit suicide over it."

Tod raised an eyebrow over Vixey's exaggeration with the latter seeing that maybe it was a bit far. Tod decided to help Vixey tell Nicole that she wasn't ignoring her. "Just text her explaining that the date happened last minute and you didn't have time to tell her. She'll understand. She may be going through a lot right now, but she's not dumb."

Vixey felt it was worth a shot and sent the text to Nicole, and it said the following 'Hey Nic, sorry I missed your calls last night, forgot to tell you I had a date with Tod then. You doing okay?'. Vixey waited for Nicole to text back, and she said 'It's fine. Those first dates are the most important ones to get right. I just wish I had someone to talk to, with my dad at work and my mom resenting me.' Vixey understood where Nicole was coming from and texted her back, saying she was ready to talk anytime she wanted for the time being.

Tod grabbed his tuxedo and felt he should be heading home, looking at the texts from his mom and chuckling a bit. "I should probably be going too. You're not the only one who forgot to send someone a text, and mine comes with a no nonsense foghorn." Tod showed Vixey a bunch of texts from his mom to explain his joke, making her snicker as she thought about what Alia had in mind for him. "I just hope I'll be able to play video games with Copper. (Walks off) See you at school tomorrow."

"You too Tod." Tod exited Vixey's apartment with Vixey answering Nicole's call, hoping to make up for lost time. "Hey Nicole. Is everything okay?"

* * *

Alia was cooking breakfast as Tod came through the door, heading over to the fridge with Alia smirking as she saw him. "Well, look who decided to come home early." Tod took out a cherry soda and opened it up, taking a big gulp out of it with Alia continuing the conversation. "Just a heads up Tod, when I send you a text message, I expect a reply."

Tod let out a loud burp as he headed over to the table for breakfast while answering his mother's question. "You can just say text mom. You don't have to say message." Alia shrugged and put Tod's break fast out with Tod talking about his date. "Anyway, I won't say me and Vixey did IT yet, but the date was great enough for me to not care. I even had my first kiss."

"Ya don't say. I bet it felt great." Tod nodded his head yes, indicating that Alia was correct with the latter calling over to her other children. "Kids, breakfast is ready! And your brother's home!" Terra and Danny were running downstairs while fighting as Terra punched Danny int he face while he was biting her ear. Tyler was walking down the stairs casually while reading a book, seeming to just be ignoring the fight all together. When the twins got to the dinner table, they were already in a slap fight with Alia setting the food down. "Hey! (Terra and Danny stop fighting) Take it easy you two."

Tyler sits down next to Tod, hoping he wouldn't mind him asking about the date last night. "So how'd it go?"

"Well I had my frist kiss, so I'd say it went well." Tod answered, giving Tyler proudness for his little brother as he rubbed his head.

* * *

Vixey was cooking her breakfast as she got a call from her mother, setting her phone on the counter and putting it to video. Her mother was so excited to finally see her after so long. "Vixey! I'm so relieved you got out of that dark orb!"

"So am I mom. And I'm glad you called." Vixey responded, being relieved that her mother was doing okay, at least from where she sotod. "Nothing too bad happened while I was gone, right? I know Signal sent me here at a time when you guys weren't doing so hot, and the town was in a similar condition."

Vixey's mother sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to her own daughter about what she was going through. "Actually, it's not going the best for us right now either. Signal still has everyone doing everything she says with an iron fist."

Vixey felt horrible for what her town was going through at the moment, but she knew she couldn't sit around and sulk about it. She had to get there as fast as possile, and she knew she had her friends by her side to help her. "Don't worry mom. I'll come over there as fast as possible and get you out of there. And I'll maybe even find a way to bring you over to Equality Bay. It's great here. The residents are so nice and it's full of life. You'd all love it."

Vixey's mother held back her tears, knowing she could trust her daughter. She knew she had to be strong, especially since she had problems at the moment that she needed to face head on. "Thank you. I'll see you as soon as I can." Vixey's mother hung up with Vixey seeing her picture of her kissing Tod's cheek in the tunnel of love with an illustration of her smiling at it being shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	12. Despondence of a Pomeranian Mix

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode twelve: Despondence of a Pomeranian mix

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Vixey was walking up to Nicole's house with it being revealed to be in a coating of pure white along with violet stripes. When Vixey walked up to the door and knocked on it, a grown Pomeranian mix was revealed to be looking through the peephole. She sighed upon seeing Vixey, but opened the door anyway, knowing she couldn't just make her think they were on vacation or something. "I see you're here to hang out with my daughter again Vixey. I honestly don't know what you see in Nicole after that horrible video someone posted of her."

"I'm on top of proving she was drugged in that video Mrs. Limbnarsh." Vixey assured Mrs. Limbnarsh, walking inside and taking notice to a young Border Collie watching Tv with Vixey having an interest in the show that was on. "Ah, you're a Legend of Kion fan too, eh Tyler?"

Tyler nodded his head yes, and then he turned around and went up to Vixey, whispering as he leaned over to her ear. "Just a warning Vixey, I don't think my mom likes you."

Vixey looked over at Mrs. Limbnarsh and took notice to her glare, rolling her eyes before smirking as she looked at Tyler. "She'll get over it. She just doesn't approve of the timing of me and Nicole becoming friends." Tyler nodded in understanding and went back to his show with Vixey heading upstairs to see Nicole. When Vixey arrived at Nicole's door and opened it, she saw Nicole lying in her bed while listening to sad songs. She went in and closed the door, stopping the gramophone from playing any more music. "Nicole, I'm gonna be blunt here. This is pathetic."

Nicole groaned as she sat up, but knew Vixey was right in what she was saying about her behavior. "I know, but I can't help it Vixey. It's been at least three weeks since that video aired, and we have no proof of what happened. Unless...you maybe, found any on the way here?"

"No, sorry. Nothing we can use." Vixey replied honestly, leading to Nicole lying down again and sighing with pure despondence. "There's no guarantee we won't find ANY proof Nicole. We just have to keep looking. (Rubs chin with index and middle fingers) Maybe we should try breaking into Nathan's house."

"No, breaking the law won't solve anything." Nicole looked at Vixey, fearing for her life what the future would hold for her. "At any rate we'll just end up under house arrest and the situation will get even worse. People will come to my home and start mocking me. And I don't need YOU to start facing that torment, as horrible as it is for me to deal with it all."

Vixey tried to contain her sorrow upon seeing Nicole in the state she was in, knowing there had to be something she could do to help her. She figured the best they could do for now is just watch a movie, hoping there was one that they both enjoyed. "Maybe we should watch one of those movies you told me about to take the edge off. Which one's your favorite?"

"Prince of Egypt. The movies are in that shelf over there." Nicole pointed over to the shelf and Vixey nodded, walking over to the shelf and looking for Prince of Egypt. When she found it, she saw a postcard on the ground and picked it up. It read the following 'And the light shines in darkness; and the darkness comprehend it not. - John 1:5.'. Vixey smiled upon seeing this, glad to see that Nicole had such a doting father. She set the card back down and walked away from the shelf to put the movie in and have a good time with Nicole.

* * *

Tod was telling Copper about his date while the two of them were looking on his computer for cool stuff to watch. "And our first kiss wasn't as weird as I thought it'd be. Maybe it was the setting talking, but I felt like I was in a world where kids could tolerate romance without an issue. Maybe you could get a girlfriend one day too Copper. We could have a double date!"

Copper liked the sound of that, feeling he'd be able to find a girlfriend who was compatable for him. "That'd be great. You think we'd try the movies first or a double date to a fancy restaurant?"

"No idea dude. Guess it'd depend on the movie." Tod admitted, not having much clue as to what the first double date should be. "Ooh, we should definitely do a movie date if it's a fantasy movie, maybe a movie for The Legend of Kion or something. I know everyone likes The Legend of Kion."

"Nothing can be liked by EVERYONE Tod." Tod's phone started vibrating and he took it out to find that it was a call from Vixey. He looked at Copper, who didn't seem to mind him answering. "Go ahead. We're just sitting here talking anyway."

Tod set the phone down and set it to speaker with Vixey talking on the other end as Tod and Copper listened. "Hey Tod. I'm at Nicole's place right now, and the vibe is so emo. I was hoping maybe you could come over here and lighten things up. Nicole said she doesn't mind."

"Sure thing. I'll bring Copper along too. See ya then." Tod responded, hanging up as he looked at Copper. "Guess we'll get some practice for that double date thing." Copper laughed a bit and walked off with Tod as the latter called to his mother. "Mom, we're heading to Nicole's to help Vixey cheer up her sulking friend and I'm taking a few things with me!"

* * *

Tod and Copper were in Nicole's room as Tod was sitting in a chair with wheels on it while spinning in it and laughing. "This chair is so fun!" Tod continued to spin around in the chair with Nicole smiling as he watched him be his bubbly and fun loving self, making Vixey happy to see Nicole showing joy. Tod continued to spin around until he spun too fast and fell off, landing next to Copper, who dropped a soda just as he opened it. The soda can landed in Tod's mouth while he was laughing and he ended up drinking the whole thing, taking the can out and smirked. "I like these new futuristic soda machines."

Vixey laughed a bit at Tod's joke with Copper sitting in the chair as Tod got ready to spin him around on it. "Not to fast, okay? I don't wanna get nausea." Tod nodded and spun Copper around at an average pace, giving Nicole a bit of warmth from seeing Tod's sweet and considerate personality trait. Vixey was glad Tod and Copper could come over and give a good time, knowing those two would be more than capable of making anyone happy.

* * *

Vixey was walking around school as she noticed something that caught her eye and laugh at the very sight of it. Copper was explaining some sort of complicated fact to Tod about something that had to do with science. "And when you take the part of the mouse brain out, you can put it into the canine brain and-" Copper noticed that Tod was sleeping and rolled his eyes while smiling, closing the book and shoving Tod gently by his shoulder. "Wake up Tod."

"Why should I? I say it's nap time." Tod responded, and then he saw Vixey as she was walking up to the two of them. "Hey Vixey. I'm really glad you called us yesterday to help with the Nicole situation. She needs all the support she can get right now."

"You said it." Vixey replied, and then she walked off with Tod and Copper after the former closed his locker. Vixey couldn't stop thinking about Nicole, even after her first date with Tod. "I'm gonna be honest here Tod. I can't get Nicole's problems out of my head. Heck, I don't even know the real her because she's so deppressed about her situation most of the time. And I feel so bad about what she's going through."

Tod nodded in understanding, and then the three headed into the science lab as Copper held up a beaker. "We'll be able to save her." Copper put some chlorine in the beaker and it turned to a light blue, gaining the appriciation of the Chocolate Labrador who was working on it. "No need to thank me." Copper walked off with Tod and Vixey as he stated his own thoughts. "If you ask me, we should go after whoever posted that video and see if THEY know anything."

Tod, Copper, and Vixey saw Mr. Griffinstone takling to Nicole, who was explaining her situation to him, hoping he could help her. "But you know me Mr. Griffinstone. I would never kiss a bunch of random boys at a party, let alone at a Portal Club party." Vixey could sense the distraught in Nicole's voice as she showed her fear and anxiety. "So there's really nothing you can do?"

Mr. Griffinstone felt bad about what was happening to Nicole, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. "I'm trying. But you have to understand my position." Nicole sighed and walked off, starting to cry as she did. Vixey felt horrible with Mr. Griffinstone expressing his guilt. "I hope she finds out what happened that night."

Vixey looked at Tod and Copper hoping the two of them would know what to do in this situation with Tod speaking up. "I think we should stay out of this one Vixey. You know more about Nicole's situation than we do."

"Fair enough." Vixey admitted, knowing she couldn't force Tod and Copper to waste all of their time on one thing. "You guys helped plenty yesterday regardless."

"Thanks for understanding." Copper spoke up, glad Vixey wasn't mad about the whole situation. "We'll let you know if we figure anything out. If we end up looking for clues that is."

Vixey smiled and nodded as they headed into class, only for Mr. Griffinstone to stop Vixey from entering so the two could talk. "Excuse me Vixey. Can we talk for a moment?"

Vixey figured there was no harm in talking to Mr. Griffinstone before class, especially since he was the teacher of the class she was going to. She signalled Tod and Copper to sit down without her and got the conversation ready. "Sure, no problem. It's about Nicole, right?"

"That is correct." Mr. Griffinstone confirmed, showing a high amount of concern for Nicole and her situation. "I'm aware of how close you two have gotten, and I wanted to know if what she's saying is true. She doesn't exactly have the evidence to justify her claim."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Vixey assured Mr. Griffinstone, knowing Nicole well enough to believe her about anything. "After hanging out with Nicole at least three times a week for the past two weeks we've been friends, I can safely say she's telling the truth about this." Vixey opened up her backpack and pulled out a picture of Chief getting in Nicole's face, giving it to Mr. Griffinstone to look at it. "I was also able to get a photo of Chief bullying her outside of school hours. I thought it'd be more believable if a teacher revealed it."

Mr. Griffinstone felt the photo could help Nicole in a sense, hoping it would get Chief on the right track. "This should lighten up Nicole's spirits to know that the school is looking out for her. Thanks for bringing this to my attention."

Vixey nodded in response, hoping Nicole would get the help she needs soon. "I'm doing the best I can, and I hope it ends up being enough."

"Being there for your friend when they need it most is the best you can do." Mr. Griffinstone assured Vixey, making her smile as the griffin then got a phone call, heading out of the classroom as he looked at Vixey. "I have to take this. I'll see you in the classroom."

Vixey went into the classroom and saw that Kyrie and Nathan were sitting at her desk, annoying her quite a bit. When she got to her desk, Nathan took the perfect opportunity to make fun of her. "Look out Kyrie. It's the retro photographer, disguised as the pixie hipster."

"Like all the twee hippie artists here." Kyrie taunted, not surprising Vixey one bit despite that moment they had at the library. "Did you really think we were gonna be besties after you comforted me at the library?"

"Not at all Kyrie." Vixey replied, knowing Kyrie was going to keep being the way she was for quite some time. "And if you don't mind, I'd like my seat back. Just because I'm in the 'retro zone' as you call it, doesn't mean you're pushing me around."

"Meow! Bring out the cat claws. I love seein chicks fight." Nathan chimed in, awaiting to see how this would go down. Vixey then gave a blunt look with Nathan chuckling a bit as he got down. "Alright, alright, we'll leave. But as soon as you and Kyrie have your first fight, I wanna see it."

Kyrie got down as well with Vixey making a snarky comment on Nathan's request. "You'll have a first class ticket Nathan." Vixey sat down in her seat and then got a text from Nicole, checking it out just as the bell rang, and it read the following 'It was great knowing you Vixey. I'm sorry.' Vixey didn't quite get it. 'What the heck is going on here?'

Just then, the bell rang as Mr. Griffinstone walked into the classroom. "Okay. I know you all adore me, but if you're not in this class, beat it." Mr. Griffinstone saw that only his students were there, much to his delight. "Okay, good."

Mr. Griffinstone started his lecture with Vixey continuing to worry about Nicole. She knew she had to have dark thoughts coming after getting her text, but she didn't know what Nicole meant by what she was saying. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, but she couldn't know for sure until she saw some proof. Just then, Blitz ran into the room to tell everyone what was going on. "Yo! Some crazy stuff is going down on the school roof! Check it!"

"Blitz, if you ever enter my classroom that way again-" Mr. Griffinstone saw that everyone was leaving, seeing the look on Vixey's face and catching on. 'Okay. This is serious."

While all of the students were heading out to the courtyard to see what Blitz meant, Tod saw that the door to the school roof was open. He grabbed Vixey by the shoulder gently and pointed to the door. "Head up to the roof and see what's up there. I think I have a good idea at what that is too." Vixey nodded with determination and Tod kissed her cheek before she ran upstairs, leaving Tod to run off to where everyone else was. Vixey was rushing up the stairs as fast as she could, hoping she could get there in time to stop Nicole.

Vixey arrived at the roof and kicked the door open, catching the attention of Nicole, who was standing right at the edge. "What are you doing here Vixey?" Vixey was about to come closer with Nicole shouting at her not to. "Stop! Don't come near me!" Vixey stayed put with Nicole getting serious with her. "Vixey, seriously, don't come any closer. I will jump."

Vixey put her paws up to assure Nicole that she wasn't going to come closer. "Okay. I'm right here. Please, talk to me Nicole."

Nicole clenched her fist with regret for yelling at Vixey, knowing she was coming with pure intentions. "Oh Vixey, I know you want to help me. I love that you stood up to Chief for me, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters."

Chief was with everyone else and he lowered his security hat with guilt, leading to Tod and Copper putting their paws on his for comfort. Vixey then stepped closer to Nicole, knowing she could get through to her. "YOU matter. And not just to me."

"I do want to believe that." Nicole admitted, knowing Vixey cared about her more than most others did.

"Nic. Your life is still yours. And we can get through this together. Let me help." Vixey responded, reminding Nicole of another event they went through together. "Like I helped by stopping Kyrie and Veronica from talking crap about you in the library."

"Thanks for that. But I needed you more when I called to actually talk." Nicole replied, trying not to sound bitter. "That's when I needed a friend."

Vixey felt horrible for leaving Nicole hanging on her date, hoping Tyler was there for her that night. "I swear, it was in silent mode, and I didn't get it, otherwise I totally would've answered."

"I needed you to answer Vixey." Nicole was still lost from her self esteem, unable to cope with everything that's happening to her. "I was about to have a mental breakdown. Thank God Tyler was there. Almost everyone else thinks I'm a piece of garbage."

"There is no everybody. There's only your friends and family who love you." Vixey stated as she stepped closer, knowing she could talk Nicole down somehow. "Nicole, please trust me! I can help you as much as I can now. I know I can. The same morning I stood up to Kyrie for you, I erased the weblink to the video. It was written on the showerroom mirror."

Kyrie was watching as she went onto her phone and deleted the video, looking up to Nicole with hope that Vixey could save her with Nicole speaking up. "Are you serious? Thank you so much! The fact that you don't care about that video and would come up here to convince me to come back down, means the world to me."

Vixey smiled softly, knowing she was getting closer to convincing Nicole to come down with her. "Of course. like I said before, I think Nathan is involved. If we find the proof soon enough, we'll be able to figure out more. There's no reason to give up now."

"You do have my back Vixey." Nicole responded with glee. "That's the first time I've felt hopeful in a month."

"Nicole, I believe you. Will you believe me?" Vixey asked as she stepped closer, begging Nicole to come down with her. "Please. You don't have to do this."

"Vixey, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up." Nicole replied, knowing too well how the situation was going. "Now I can't even leave my house without people laughing at me for what happened on that video. No wonder they call it a web. There's no getting out. I just wish I could go back in time and erase everything."

Vixey knew what Nicole was feeling by this point, speaking to her as determined as she could. "Nicole, this is our chance to beat the bullies. That's the only way we can win against them. I know you don't believe in miracles anymore, (Nicole rubs her arm) but I do now. You're part of the reason why."

Nicole looked at Vixey and smiled, glad she was always there for her. "You're such a good person Vixey. Even when you're full of crap. You've always been my friend."

"Forever. Can we hug on it?" Vixey asked as she stepped closer to Nicole, who was still conflicted on her decision.

Nicole was still unable to decide whether or not to come down, not knowing what she could do anymore. "No! No one cares about me. No one."

Vixey remembered the card Nicole's father gave to her, knowing that would have a good chance at giving her an edge at getting Nicole to come down. "Nicole. I saw that card from your father." Nicole flinched as she remembered the card, having memorized every last word on it. "You can count on him. He clearly loves you without question."

"Dad does care. Even though I hurt him." Nicole replied, knowing Vixey wasn't pulling this out of her butt. "He's the only one I know in my family who believes in me." Vixey stepped closer to Nicole and held her paw out for her to grab, waiting for a few seconds before Nicole grabbed it and came down. She stumbled as she stepped down with Vixey catching her and comforting her as Nicole apologized for what she tried to do while still crying about what happened. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What're you talking about?" Vixey asked, smiling as she felt a huge chunk of relief over the fact that she was able to save Nicole. "You saved me from sleeping in class." Vixey helped Nicole stand up and the two headed over to the stairs to meet up with everyone, leading to Nicole getting her faith back. She felt that if someone like Vixey, who she'd only known for less than a month, could show this much care for her, then others would as well, and she smiled from the thought while hoping it would be made into a reality.

* * *

The principal of the school, who was a male Border Collie, was looking out the window as he reflected on what happened earlier today. "Now I know today was quite an eventful one for us all. (Turns around) But I'm honored to have a student who just recently started enrolling in this school, and was still able to save a young girl's life." Vixey smiled upon the principal mentioning her in such high regard. "Of course, you're quite the hero for getting Nicole to come down Vixey. Only student I know who's THAT brave is Tod, and I heard he sent you up there."

"I didn't really do much." Vixey replied humbly, not wanting to hide how stressed she was after the event. "Honestly, I had no idea what to say to her on that roof. I felt like the world was on my shoulders and my back was breaking. It felt...strange."

Mr. Griffinstone, who was also in the room, was proud to see her student speaking in a manner that didn't come off as cocky or condescending. "She's modest, and honest. Like a true hero."

"Yeah. True hero." Chief spoke up, still regretting the way he treated Nicole a couple weeks ago, wishing he could take it back.

Vixey saw the regret in Cheif's eyes, knowing he wanted to reverse the wrongs he made to Nicole. She then felt she should give the principal the info he had. "Principal Modesty, if I may?" Principal Modesty listened to what Vixey had to say, knowing it had to have something to do with Nicole's situation. "I don't know much about what happened to Nicole at that party, but what I DO know is that someone dosed her. (Glares at Nathan) And I think I know who."

Nathan laughed a bit as Vixey glared at her, having the feeling that she just assumed it was him. "I dosed her? I don't blame you for thinking that Vixey, I'm not exactly the best person. But I have standerds."

"Then, why did she start acting all crazy at the party?" Vixey asked, knowing Nathan wasn't lying about his position.

"Honestly, I really don't know." Nathan admitted, and then he brought something else up. "Actually, I did hear about that photo you took of Chief picking on Nicole. (Chief flinches) You think that had something to do with the video?"

"Maybe, but I can't know for sure yet." Vixey admitted, and then she brought something else up. "Though, one time while I was talking to Nicole, she said she heard someone taking photos. I hope they're not of her."

Nathan felt he could help with the investigation, feeling he should make the offer to Vixey after the meeting. Mr. Griffinstone then spoke up about Vixey and Nathan. "Excuse me; Mr. Modesty. I think Vixey and Nathan could use a break before we grill them in any further. A friend and student just tried to kill herself. They don't need this forum right now."

"Very well." Principal Modesty then took out a form and slid it over to Vixey. "Alright Vixey, please sign here to confirm what you told us, and we'll discuss matters with the police in hopes that they'll assist us with the investigation. Hopefully before Nicole gets out of the hospital." Vixey obliged to signing the paper, handing it to Principal Modesty as he spoke up again. "Well. I think we know more about the situation than when we started. You're all dismissed." The others headed out with Vixey glad that she was able to save Nicole.

* * *

Tod and Copper were sitting on Tod's porchat night as they talked about Vixey talking Nicole into coming down the roof with her. "You were right to start dating Vixey. She's a literal angel Tod!" Tod chuckled a bit, feeling that Vixey indeed earned that title for today. "Seriously. A fox halo. She's way better than almost everyone in the video."

"So you watched it?" Tod asked with curiosity, knowing Copper wasn't the type to do something that would seem wrong.

"Just one. And a half times." Copper admitted with a blush, leading to a friendly punch from Tod as the two looked up at the stars with Copper making a constellation. "If Vixey were a constellation of some kind, she'd be that halo right there."

Tod looked at the constellation Copper was looking at, catching onto what he was saying and agreeing with it. "Yeah. I think so too. Guess my kids are gonna be half angel." Copper chuckled a bit at Tod's joke as Tod wrapped his arm around Copper with the two just enjoying the night as the stars stayed above them.

* * *

Nicole was sleeping in the hospital as she then woke up to find a bunch of balloons and flowers that the students have given her to cheer her up. She was grateful for all of the support she was getting, even if it didn't erase what she went through. She then saw a couple of cards on her nightstand, picking them up and finding that the first one was signed by just about everyone in the school. Even Kyrie and Veronica. She was glad to see that the two friends weren't evil, even if they didn't hold the nicest reputation in the school.

Nicole opened the card and in it read a bunch of get well notes, such as 'Get well soon.', 'We're praying for you.', and 'We hope to see you again soon Church girl.'. She knew the last one was from Tod, knowing how kind and chill he could be, even if the situation was dire. She always admired that about him, the fact that he was able to be cool and collected in almost every scenario. 'Tod's the right one for you Vixey. I hope the two of you stay together forever.'

* * *

Nathan was sitting by himself in a booth at the arcade, drinking an orange soda while looking out the window. He saw a couple German Shepherds in police uniforms walking around and making car noises. "Wee-yoo; wee-yoo; wee-yoo!" Nathan laughed as he watched the cops and took another sip of his soda, thinking about what happened to Nicole. He took his phone out and made a call to someone who he hoped would be able to to listen. The phone rang a couple times before the boss picked up, not saying a single word.

Nathan started the conversation, knowing he had to be serious with this guy. "The deal's off. I almost got a girl killed, and I'm not going to hurt anyone anymore." Nathan listened to the boss's aggressive tone, and it sounded like a threat, much to Nathan's shock. He stood his ground however, refusing to give into these demands. "You won't touch my family! True none of them are perfect, but I'm not going to let you lay a claw on them for any reason!"

The boss spoke again in a vicious tone with Nathan not backing down, not wanting to make the same mistake he made before. "No! I don't care if you make these empty threats. If you come anywhere near my family, I'm calling the cops and having you arrested. You think you scare me, but nothing can scare me as much as seeing someone almost kill themself at a young age." Nathan wasn't about to keep listening, saying these final few words to his boss before hanging up on him without a second thought, boldly and with confidence. "I won't take someone's life."

Nathan hung up and put his phone away, feeling a huge sense of relief over what he just did. Though, he also had to question if he made the right decision. He cared deeply for his family, but he also knew that he couldn't get anyone else hurt, regardless of what happened if he called the deal off. As he took another sip of his soda, he closed his eyes with an illustration of him drinking the soda being shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	13. Equality Bay Elementary Nighttime BI

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode thirteen: Equality Bay Elementary Nighttime Break In

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Copper was walking up to the school as he walked by a bush, only for Tod to suddenly jump out and scare him. "Booyah!" Copper clenched his heart with Tod laughing a bit as he explained the joke. "Get it? Boo-yah, like a scary punk ghost."

"More like a scary punk jerkhole." Copper responded, not taking very kindly to Tod's little stunt. "Hey Tod, I didn't exactly have the easiest time watching Vixey try to keep Nicole from jumping off the roof."

"Sorry. But she absolutely balls to the walls did save her friend." Tod reminded Copper, knowing all too well that things would get better from here as the two walked over to the school. "We just gotta find out what sent her up there, and whether or not we can do anything about it to find the perpetrator." Copper nodded in understanding as he and Copper sat down next to a tree. "You got the keys, right?" Copper nodded his head yes and showed Tod the keys, much to his delight. "Nice! Thank you straight A-student. Your service is being committed very well so far."

Copper chuckled a bit as he and Tod looked at the school with Tod putting the keys away after Copper gave them to him. "Just be careful while we're in there, okay? We still go to school here." Tod nodded in response as he and Copper walked up to the school. "I'm so glad we're best friends in crime."

"As long as we're best friends in time." Tod joked, making Copper roll his eyes while smiling at Tod's wise crack.

"Insert groan here." Copper cracked, and then he and Tod entered the school thanks to Tod using Chief's keys. When Tod and Copper went inside, Copper showed how concerned he was about the plan. "I'm not so sure about this Tod. We're breaking and entering."

"Dude, it's not breaking in if we have the key." Tod pointed out, knowing all too well that they weren't entering illegally. "They can't bust us for just entering." Copper saw Tod's point as they then opened the door to the Principal's office, only to hear something after they did. "Quick. Hide."

Tod and Copper dashed into the Principal's office as Kyrie was shown walking down the hallway with Mr. Griffinstone. "Thanks again for helping me with my portfolio Mr. Griffinstone. I'd do it myself if I wasn't so distracted with setting up that party for Nicole." Kyrie sighed, wishing she never sent that video out there. "I can't believe she tried to jump."

"Viral videos can do a lot to someone after the outcome is revealed to them." Mr. Griffinstone responded, trying to show that he didn't blame Kyrie for what happened. "The best you can do now is support her, and make sure she gets well again."

Kyrie didn't know how easy that would be, not exactly being used to supporting someone. "Well we're not exactly friends. God knows she probably doesn't wanna look at me right now, let alone listen to me." Kyrie put her portfolio away, wanting to make this up to Nicole as fast as possible. "Maybe when they find who drugged her, I can tell them to drug themself in front of Nicole! Tell me it's brilliant Mark; tell me it's brilliant!"

Mr. Griffinsone chuckled a bit as he put his palm on Kyrie's shoulder, both to keep a safe distance and to show his compassion. "Stick to Mr. Griffinstone, thanks. And I don't think that'd help."

"Well I have to do something." Kyrie insisted, not wanting to just sit around and let Nicole be miserable. "If I hadn't gotten drunk and posted that video this wouldn't have happened. Heck, I could sue the school for allowing kids to drink booze!"

"And for the sake of your future, I'll pretend I didn't hear that undisguised threat to the school faculty." Mr. Griffinstone responded with a smirk on his face. "I have to go now, but since you're a member of the Portal Club, you can stay as long as you don't cause a riot. I'll see you tomorrow Kyrie."

Mr. Griffinstone exited the school building with Kyrie sighing with guilt, only to notice that the door to the Principal's office was open. She walked over to the door with Tod hiding, having been watching the entire time, and when Kyrie entered, he spoke up. "Don't move." Kyrie stood still with Tod taking a step forward to continue warning Kyrie. "Just stay there. We're not gonna hurt you, so long as you don't tell anyone we were here." Copper came out with Kyrie complying as Tod gave her the signal. "You can turn around now."

Kyrie turned around and saw Tod and Copper, wondering what they were doing here. "What are you two doing here?"

"Clearly not for the same reason YOU'RE here." Tod snarked, and then he got down to business. "We're here to find out some stuff about Nicole. Maybe someone here at school had something to do with her being drugged."

Copper figured they could use Kyrie, having heard how much she regretted the situation. "You said you wanted to do what you could for Nicole, right? You can help us as long as you cooperate."

Kyrie felt there was no point in turning this offer down, knowing Tod and Copper had to know what they were doing. "Fine. If teaming up with you two helps me atone for what I did to Nicole, then I'll do it. But you're not my boss, and I'm not your slave, got it?"

Tod and Copper nodded in understanding as the three walked over to the door, and Tod looke for the keys as Copper and Kyrie looked, only to find that the Principal's key wasn't there, much to their annoyance. "What the heck? The security officer should have the key to the Principal's office."

"I knew something was up when Chief gave me the keys." Copper admitted, hoping they could find another solution. "Anyone here have a backup plan?"

Tod got an idea, taking his phone out as he gave the keys to Copper to allow him to do what he could. "I do. And my plan has a name." Tod gave Vixey a call, hoping she wouldn't mind him calling at this hour. "Hey babe. You holdin up okay?" Kyrie gave a sly grin to Copper, being unaware that Tod and Vixey were dating, and Copper nodded his head yes with a smile. "Okay, don't worry. Just drink some water and clear your mind. It's all gonna be cool. Me and Copper are working on helping Nicole right now. Heck, Kyrie even got involved."

Copper wasn't having the best of luck, finding it harder than he expected to pick the lock. "Guess I didn't spend enough time doing that military training stuff with Chief. This thing is locked like a padlock on a fifty foot cell."

Tod was still talking to Vixey, feeling it wouldn't hurt to fill her in on the plan. "Okay. So we're currently trying to break into the Principal's office, (Kyrie gives a shocked look with Copper shrugging at Tod's intentions with telling Vixey their plan) and I wanna know how I could make a bomb out of stuff one can find in school." Tod listened into what Vixey had to say, finding the information to sound about accurate. "Okay, yeah. Thanks. Don't worry, I'm still up for movie night at your place. Alright, thanks for the tips. Later Vixey."

Tod made a kissing sound on the phone and hung up with Kyrie questioning what he was doing. "Okay, what's the deal with telling Vixey EXACTLY what we're doing, let alone doing it after she knows I'm helping you?" Tod shrugged with a smile, walking off as Kyrie groaned and got back to helping Copper with the door. "I'm no expert, but I don't think a paperclip is gonna do anything."

"Trust me. Chief did it perfectly the first time I saw him do it." Copper assured Kyrie, who shrugged and continued to watch Copper do his work.

Tod was walking down the hallway as he walked up to a soda machine and put in a dollar, allowing a cherry soda to come out. Tod grabbed the soda and then wanted to get a soda for himself, pressing the button after putting another dollar in and letting another cherry soda drop out. He picked up that soda and opened it up, walking off before taking a big gulp and letting out a casual burp. 'Okay. So I got the soda can, now I just need some sugar, some sticky tape, and some sodium chlorate. The first of those I'll do to Vixey when we're older."

Tod entered the science lab, knowing he could find some of the stuff in there. When he entered the room, he saw that the sodium chlorate was on top of a shelf and walked over to it. He saw that he'd need to do something cool to get to it, jumping up onto a desk and then onto a wall. He then jumped straight onto the shelf the sodium chlorate was on and grabbed it before sliding down the shelf and putting it in his backpack, which he brought with him before entering the school.

Tod knew where he could find some tape and left the science lab, walking into Mr. Griffinstone's classroom to find the rest of the ingredients. When he went into the room, he saw the photos and got a good look at them with the first one being a picture of a deer in the forest during the sunrise. "This has to be Kyrie's. Vixey's hasn't turned her's in yet, and she's been braggin a lot about how mystical the photo she turned in for the Photographer Heroes contest was. Dang Kyrie. You may be snooty but you're one heck of a photographer."

Tod got a good look at the second photo, finding it to be dark and grim. "There's Nathan's. I know who to call if I want an edgy Scooby Doo remake. Not that it'd ever happen." Tod looked at the last photo and found it to be about a young girl who was being tormented and mocked, but ultimately coming out of it in the end. "This must be Nicole's. It sucks that she had to be disqualified due to what happened to her. Don't worry Nicole. We're on the case."

Tod set the photos down and grabbed the duct tape that was sitting on Mr. Griffinstone's desk. He then saw the sugar box that was in the corner, walking up to it and wondering why it was there. "Why does Mr. Griffinstone have this sugar cup here?" Tod shrugged and put the sugar in his backpack, walking out of the room and heading back over to the Principal's office. When he got there, he taped everything together and put it on the door right after shaking up the soda. "Alright guys. Let's light this baby up. You bring the lighter Copper?"

"Sure did." Copper handed Tod the lighter with Tod lighting the bomb and the bomb was about to go off with Tod, Copper, and Kyrie backing away at the last second and avoiding any damage. "Okay, that was crazy."

"Yeah; crazy awesome!" Tod exclaimed, just as the alarm went off, making the three of them cautious. "Great. Here comes the entire Equality Bay fire and police department. Let's speed this up as much as we can." Tod, Copper, and Kyrie went into the room with Tod taking a bookshelf next to the door and placing it in front of said door. He then walked over to Copper and Kyrie and sat down in the chair, finding it to be rather cozy. "Okay, it's ugly, but dang is it a cozy chair. I'll search the computer, you two search wherever."

Copper and Kyrie started looking around with Copper finding some files on Vixey and Nicole, taking one of them and getting a good look at the picture on the front. It was of Vixey and Nicole coming out of the school with Nicole's arm around Vixey's neck. This made Copper feel horrible for Nicole all over again, knowing all too well that this was a hard time for her. 'Dang. This is gonna cause lots of drama. At least no one named Vixey yet. Not even Chief.'

Kyrie was looking through the files on the other side of the room, managing to find the ones on her and Nathan. 'Okay, let's see what kind of gossip this school has on us so far.' Kyrie opens up Nathan's file and finds something that tells some tales of Nathan being disruptive in school. 'Of course the school would only hide the bad stuff. The cops here are practically the slaves of Nathan's family.'

Tod was looking on the computer and found a file that spoke about a place called the Black Room, much to the confusion of the red fox kit. "Hey guys, you may wanna take a look at this." Copper and Kyrie walked over to where Tod was and got a good look at what it was. "Nicole in the Black Room. Nicole in the Black Room."

Copper was creeped out by the file, hoping it wasn't anything that actually related to the case. "What the heck is the Black Room?" Tod and Kyrie shrugged as Copper saw something underneath the desk and picked it up, finding it to be a bottle of fireball. "Looks like we know where the Portal Club gets their booze."

"I'd drink too if I were a Principal." Tod printed the document and Kyrie got it from the printer, leading to Tod wondering if they should take something with them. "Ya know, we probably shouldn't leave without a little gift."

"No. You are not taking the cozy chair." Copper assured Tod, much to his dismay as he leaned back in the chair.

"Copper, can you read minds? Or did you travel back twenty years into the past because I tried to steal the cozy chair? I'm confused."

"It's the powers of best friendship. I know how you roll. And this chair does indeed look cozy."

Tod suddenly released a three second fart into the chair, hitting it with a green cloud of fried chicken (pffffft). Kyrie wafted the fart away with Copper rolling his eyes while smiling as Tod spoke up. "Well my butt claimed it, so I guess we gotta take it."

Kyrie opened up the bottom right drawer of the desk and found at least five thousand dollars in there. "Oh dang! Jackpot!" Tod and Copper got a good look at the money Kyrie was holding and took notice to her excited look. "We could by so much with this!"

"Dang. That's a lot for the handicapped fund." Tod responded, taking the cash and getting a good long look at it. "Still, we probably shouldn't take this. (Kyrie gains a blunt look) Those handicapped kids need it."

"Screw that. The school's probably just gonna use it for more parties anyway." Kyrie implied, knowing the Portal Club quite well.

Copper didn't take kindly to what Kyrie was implying, knowing that it was better to leave the money. "Do you really wanna take from the handicapped fund? And I think the Principal will notice that five thousand dollars went missing from his desk."

Kyrie sighed, putting the money away and giving Copper a smile. "I hate it when someone else is right."

Just then, kicking was heard on the door with Tod opening up a window with Copper and Kyrie climbing out before him. "Alright! First time dealing with the cops, what do we do!?"

"Well you guys can't go home, you're Elemental Bay fugitives! Crash at my place tonight!" Tod, Copper, and Kyrie ran off with Tod calling over to the school. "Later suckers!" Tod, Copper, and Kyrie bolted for Tod's place, ready to hide for as long as they had to.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Kyrie were sleeping in Tod's room as Tod woke up and looked around the room before sitting up. He breathed in the fresh air through his nose before Kyrie suddenly cut a three second fart, letting off the scene of baloney with a green cloud (phhhhht). Kyrie flinched and woke up, seeing that Tod was awake and smirking at her, much to her humiliation. "Did I just fart in front of someone else?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad once you get used to it." Tod grunted as he lifted his leg and ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, a yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs and woke Copper up (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Copper rubbed his eye and chuckled a bit before letting loose a three second fart, letting out a green cloud that reeked of chicken (blllllaaaaarrrrrp). Kyrie wafted the farts away, almost laughing a bit as Tod and Copper jumped down. "See?"

Tod, Copper, and Kyrie left the room with Danny opening the roof door and gasping for air as he fell down. Terra then came down with a proud smile on her face as Kyrie commented on the situation. "Um...is that normal?"

Tod nodded his head yes and walked downstairs with Copper and Kyrie with the former assuring the latter not to worry. "Don't worry. I've spent almost every night of my life here after Tod and I became friends, and I now know exactly how to avoid what disaster. Assuming one of them comes up anyway." Kyrie was relieved to hear that, even though she didn't intend on spending any more nights at Tod's place.

Tod, Copper, and Kyrie entered the kitchen with Tod and Copper sitting down and Kyrie getting a smell of what was cooking. "Okay, I'm just gonna say it right now. (Sits down next to Copper) That food, whatever it is, smells amazing!"

"Yep, that's my mom's cooking for ya." Tod replied, knowing all too well how great his mother's cooking was. "Every day before school, we get to eat the best of the best with her. Heck, if she didn't already have three different jobs, she might've actually become a world famous shef by now."

Danny was riding on Tyler's back, being too weak to walk as Terra bolted past them and sat down next to Tod with Danny speaking up. "People would be coming to Equality Bay purely for mom's food if she had a restaurant."

Alia took a liking to the restaurant idea, deciding to do whatever it took to get one. "Now there's a thought. Heads up Tod!" Alia flipped a chocolate pancake over to Tod, which he caught in his mouth and started eating. This made Kyrie laugh upon seeing with Alia talking about the restaurant idea. "Ya know, school's out today to help all of the students cope with what happened to Nicole. Maybe if you guys want you can help me plan things."

"Do we get paid?" Kyrie asked, and then she instantly realized what Alia meant. "Wait; you meant your kids, right?"

"Yeah, but you can help if you want." Alia offered, taking a liking to the idea. "I don't get paid much though, so you'll only get five bucks a day."

"Don't get paid much?" Kyrie responded with a baffled tone. "Girl, you have three jobs; go in there and tell one of your bosses to give you a promotion! I'll help!" Alia laughed a bit at Kyrie's attitude, finding that she was quite confident about what she was saying.

* * *

Tod and Copper were in Tod's room with Tod sending the document to Vixey by handing it to a pigeon in a scroll like the olden times. "Take this document to Vixey, and let her know we're getting closer to finding out more about what happened to Nicole."

The bird nodded and flew off with Tod walking up to Copper, who was currently sitting in Tod's chair. "I dunno Tod. Should we really be getting involved in this after last night? I mean, I know we take risks and all that, but I don't want us to get arrested or suspended, or in trouble in general."

"Don't worry Copper. I've got it all figured out." Tod then went to explain his plans with confidence as he sat down in the chair with Copper and started using his computer. "The cops here are total idiotic sweethearts, so all we have to do is explain our plans to them and they'll let us off the hook. As for Chief, since he feels bad about playing a part in Nicole's suicide attempt, he'll obviously wanna help us if we try to get him on board. And the staff will understand as long as we don't tell them that we suspect the Portal Club."

Copper was impressed by Tod's planning skills, having not expected that from someone like him. "Funny. I thought you'd say 'if things got too huge we'd wait for the situation to blow over' or something like that."

"Guess my brain finally decided to wake up and work at full power." Tod wisecracked, and then he looked up everyone in the school, knowing they'd have to find a lot of info if they wanted to guarantee who was the culprit. "Anyway, if we find enough proof to justify claiming someone as the culprit, we act. Not too fast though. We have to go to the police first, so we have them on our side."

"Right. That makes total sense." Copper replied, being on board with Tod's plan. "I gotta say Tod. You're thinking a lot harder about this than I thought you'd be."

"Well my girlfriend's best friend almost died, so it'd be inconsiderate of me not to at least offer to help." Tod reminded Copper, who saw his point and allowed him to keep looking up people based on the info they had.

* * *

The bluebird Tod sent to Vixey's place was flying over to Vixey's bedroom window, tapping on it with one foot before dropping down swiftly. Vixey opened the window to find the bluebird flying up as fast as possible, landing on Vixey's window and handing her the letter. "Thanks." The bluebird nodded and flew off with Vixey closing the window and taking a look at the document. She found the words at the top to be horrifying, as they were exactly the words that Tod, Copper, and Kyrie found when looking on the computer. "This is so surreal."

Vixey read the rest of the document out loud, knowing there wouldn't be any harm in it since she was alone. "We have to protect Nicole at all costs Vixey. There could be someone after her, and we have to be careful who we trust with her. We don't have to protect her from everyone, but we have to make sure no one we know, or no one who's said to be close to her is trying to hurt her. Don't do anything drastic. Just make sure she recovers, and don't let anyone hurt her."

Vixey closed the document and lied down on her bed, sighing with discomfort as she took her phone out and saw a text from Nicole saying 'Feel free to come visit me any time.'. She knew she had to visit her at least once, but she didn't know when to do it. She then decided that Nicole trusted her, as well as Tod and Copper. "Screw that. She's my best friend, and it won't kill her if I see her on my own accord. Besides, I can fill her in on our progress." Vixey put her phone away, hoping that she could find more proof later on.

* * *

Nicole was lying down in her hospital bed as Nathan came into her room, much to her surprise, but she still smiled and sat up in her bed. "Hey Nathan. I didn't expect you to come by."

"Yeah, well the world works in weird ways." Nathan replied, walking up to Nicole as he rubbed his arm. "I'm glad to see your spirits coming back." Nathan looked at Nicole's smile and decided to just come out with it, knowing that she deserved to know what happened to her. "It was me."

Nicole was surprised by Nathan's sudden confession, catching onto what it was about. "Wait. You were the one who..."

Nathan nodded his head yes, explaining what happened and why he did it. "I was having money troubles, and still am, and some creep offered me a job to hook up students with drugs. How I was able to get so many sales without being caught is beyond me." Nicole continued to listen to Nathan's story, knowing he felt bad about what happened. "Anyway, one night he hired me to drug you, and I did, and you know the rest. I'm telling you this now because I don't want you to hear it from anyone else. Not like you'd trust me anyway. I'm sorry Nicole."

Nicole grabbed Nathan's paw gently and smiled to him, much to his surprise and confusion as she spoke up. "Nathan, while I was on that roof, all I could think about was every bad thing that's hapened to be. I hadn't even considered how much Vixey cared, and she was able to talk me down. She helped me see the brightness in the world again." Nathan smiled softly, appriciating what Nicole said next. "And I appriciate you telling me the truth." Though, he was shocked by what she said next. "But you should be the one to tell Vixey when this blows over. Doing so now would be too dangerous."

"I understand. I just wanted to tell you now because you deserve to know." Nathan assured Nicole, walking out as he waved to her. "I hope to see you in school soon." Nicole waved goodbye to Nathan, who left the room and smiled, walking off with a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

* * *

Kyrie was watching Danny as he made a red rose grow from out of the ground, much to her amazement. "And you're supposed to be the bratty kid of your family? This power of yours makes you look like a gentleman."

"I know what you mean." Danny admitted with a laugh, knowing quite well how odd his power was for someone like him. "That's actually what Cindy said when I made my first flower come out of the ground. She's probably gonna ask me to make a flower crown or something for her wedding."

Kyrie was impressed by what Danny had to offer, but wasn't sure why he had this power. "So why DO you have this power?" Danny was about to speak, but instantly covered his mouth, knowing that Farius being his father could be fragile information to the family. "Sensitive information? I get it. My mom's always keeping secrets from the rest of us."

Danny picked the rose and gave it to Kyrie, who was careful not to touch the thorns. "Just make sure you put that in water to keep it healthy, and that you don't get too curious about why we have these powers."

Kyrie nodded in understanding and then started to think about Tod and his family in a new light. 'Maybe I looked down on Tod and his family too much. Sure they don't have everything in the world that someone could ever want, but they clearly don't NEED all of that stuff to make an impact.' Kyrie looked at Danny, smiling to him as she put the rose in her fur, making it the perfect position to avoid pricking herself with the thorns so she could take it home safelt without issue. "Thanks Danny."

* * *

Tod and Copper were in Tod's room playing video games, seeming to be taking a break from the investigation. They seemed to be playing some type of game that involved them hitting a giant dragon with magical spells as Copper was taking his turn, launching a powerful water beam at him. Tod wasn't exactly having the most amazing time ever, wanting the action to get started. "So is this all we do? Just wait for our turn to attack?"

"Not exactly." Copper then explained what turn based rpg's were all about. "We also have to decide which attack would be the best, and which one will do the most damage against whatever we're facing. Fire against ice, ice against grass, stuff like that. It's all about strategy and how good you can use it against the opponent."

Tod nodded in understanding and inspected the dragon, finding it to be a fire dragon, which he wasn't surprised by. He found a move called Hurricane Smash, picking it in an instant. "Ah, heck yeah! Hurricane Smash! That sounds totally boss!" The hurricane hits the dragon and sends it flying, much to Copper's amazement at how easily Tod wiped him out, and Tod being dissapointed by the speed of the outcome. "I take it that was a limit breaker or something."

Copper nodded his head yes, and then he started to think about Vixey and the Nicole situation. "Hey, you think Vixey's gonna be okay with us taking a break from our investigation?"

"Dude, we started our investigation on our own accord. She can't tell us when to do what." Tod pointed out, wanting to help Vixey as much as possible. "Besides. She can do a lot with the scroll we gave her." Tod and Copper walked through some kind of forest as an illustration of it was shown and the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	14. Scorching Vixen Heat

The Adventures of tod and Copper

Season one Episode fourteen: Scorching Vixey Heat

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Terra was leaning against the lockers while looking at something that she wasn't approving of in the slightest. "No Sophie, I can't use any of these." A female Chocolate Labrador wearing glasses closed her locker to look at Terra as she criticized her work. "This is a baseball game, not a math test. Not everyone on my team is gonna be able to read this."

"That's why I plan on explaining it to them before the game." Sophie chimed in with a smile as she pointed to specific features. "See, if we hit a home run early on then everyone will give it their A game too soon, and if we do it at the end of the game it'll be too late. So the best we can do is time a home run for right in the middle."

Terra took a liking to the idea as a bunch of jocks came by as she commented on it. "But what if someone gets a home run in the beginning anyway?" One of the jocks grabbed Sophie's notes, much to her annoyance and Terra's anger. "Hey, hand those over loser! We need them for the game!"

"Yeah, YOU need them to win the baseball game, but WE need a plan to win the football game, and you took our way of winning!" The leader jock retorted, much to Terra's frustration as the jock ripped up Sophie's notes, much to the latters despondence as the jock looked down at Sophie. "And you thought you could help your friend instead of helping us."

The jocks continued laughing as a rage flared inside of Terra, who dashed at the jock leader and pinned him against the wall with fire coming from her paws. "Listen up Andy! I don't care if your precious football game matters to you! MESS WITH SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Terra noticed the flame on her paws and the aura surrounding her, backing up a bit as she questioned it. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but I don't wanna see it again!" Andy cried as he ran off with the others behind him as Sophie looked at Terra with amazement.

"That was incredible!" Sophie hugged Terra, only to get burned a bit by her flaming aura. "Oh, aura burns." Terra chuckled a bit, not sure how to explain what just happened.

* * *

Terra was in the gym with Sophie as she explained to her what her power was all about and where she thought it came from. "So I think this has something to do with me being the daughter of Farius. I know Tod only goes nerd mode for THOSE lessons too, so he has to have a lot of knowledge on him already."

Sophie found the reasoning being Terra's power to be fastinating, having heard quite a bit about Farius in the past. "Yes, I know about Farius. I think I could develop something that could get him out of the world he got sent to."

"Okay, that'd be awesome." Terra responded, knowing it would be really cool to see her father. "We should keep a low profile about this though. I don't know how public Tod and Danny made their powers yet, and I don't feel like being the stand out until I know it's okay to reveal them." Terra then got to thinking about one detail regarding her power that she didn't quite get. "But hold up. Tod and Danny need something that relates to their power to be nearby for it to work. Why did mine activate without any fire or hot objects around?"

"Perhaps it's because you tend to be a walking rage machine yourself." Sophie suggested, and then Terra suddenly released a five second fart, one that let out a green cloud and reeked of protein shakes (pfffffffffft). Terra whiffed the fart proudly as Sophie scooted a bit away while covering her nose. "The fact that you're a walking fart bomb could also have something to do with it. Do you think you'll be able to control it?"

Terra felt a slight burn on the butt from her fart, hoping she wasn't gonna start farting fire. "If I keep my temper under control then yeah. (Rubs butt a bit) Though, my butt hurts a bit, so that could be a sign that I'm gonna fart fire." Sophie looked at the possibilities of Terra farting fire and found the concept of it to be dangerous.

* * *

Terra was in the backyard shooting basketball hoops as talked to Sophie about her power and how she could control it. "It's not gonna be easy Sophie. You and I both know how easy it is to make me mad." Terra shot for a three pointer and scored, having the ball bounce over to her before she continued. "I don't think there's been a single week where I haven't gotten into a fight with Danny, or smashed something in rage."

Sophie was sketching something as she gave Terra some advice on controlling her power. "Perhaps you could take up meditation. The activity is fairly calming to anyone who participates in it, and it's always holding a peaceful aura to whoever does it. (Terra opens her mouth) And no it's not gas."

Terra scoffed at the idea, shooting another three pointer and scoring with the ball bouncing back over to her. "I highly doubt any meditation group would take me in. Some people might ask me to stay calm at all times, or never be mad again. I wanna surpress my anger, not get rid of it."

"I could teach you." Sophie suggusted, leaving Terra surprised as sophie explained. "I do meditation myself, and it helps a lot with my daily routine."

Terra thought for a moment and figured meditation would help if someone she knew was teaching her. "Yeah, that could work. (Walks up to Sophie) I'm not gonna become a hippie or anything, right?"

"I can assure you that you'll keep your personality the way it is Terra. Everyone deserves to grow naturally." Sophie replied, much to Terra's relief.

* * *

Terra and Sophie were at Sophie's locker as Sophie pulled out a paper to explain how her meditation worked. "The art of meditation is all in how you pose, and what you do during the meditation, like what you think about and what you use to surround yourself with peace." Sophie showed Terra the paper of what she did with her meditation time. "I use the most common of the poses with a criss cross applesauce, childish name I know, I wish I could change it, and I surround myself with candles that give off an ocean breeze scent."

Terra took a liking to Sophie's style, knowing that something like this could work for her. "Yeah, I can see this woring!" Terra handed Sophie her paper back, knowing she would be able to meditate easily now. "I probably won't use candles though. I think we both know why."

Sophie nodded in understanding, pulling out a list of things Terra could use to surround herself with a peaceful enviornment. "I've made this list of things you could use in case candles failed, or weren't at all an option. I recommend a musical method the most."

Terra thought over on what could work in terms of music, knowing that hardcore stuff would fail. "I should probably use classic rock music or something. I hate classical, and there's no way hardcore death metal is gonna help." Sophie nodded with approval and closed her locker. "I'll talk more about it later. I gotta talk to the principal about burning Andy yesterday."

Terra walked off with Sophie looking into her locker and taking a book out before closing it. "I think she could help me with my sceince project if she learns to control her power by then." Sophie walks off with a proud smile, knowing things would work out for everyone.

* * *

Terra was in the Principal's office as Andy explained what happened, leaving out the fact that he was picking on Sophie. "And for no reason at all, this chick pinned me against the wall and started burning me like crazy! I could see the fire scorching her eyes!" Terra rolled her eyes with a scoff, finding that Andy was being incredibly childish about this whole thing, especially since he was the one who started the confrontation. "I want this crazy fire chick suspended, and charged for the amount of money my football jersey was worth!"

Principal Modesty didn't by this story completely, knowing that Terra wasn't the type to attack someone without a reason. Not that she was allowed to attack someone at all, but he could still tell it was a false accusation. "Terra. Would you like to speak in our defense."

"Heck yeah I'd like to!" Terra stood up out of her chair and pointed to Andy with rage in her eyes. "That turd burglar was picking on Sophie. I wasn't just gonna sit there and let it happen. (Looks at Andy) And FYI, I didn't know whare that came from at the time. Now that I do, you can shut up, and wait for me to burn your pathetic face off again if you make me want to."

Andy backed up a bit with Principal Modesty speaking with a firm, but calm voice. "Terra, I know you couldn't have expected this power to just come to you, and that you obviously didn't intend on burning anyone, at least not physically. But you do understand that attacking someone, or threatening someone, is against the school rules, correct?"

"Tch. And that insecure try-hard trying to ruin my chances of winning the baseball game isn't?" Terra asked, and Principal Modesty reached a compromise.

"Andy, you'll have detention for a week for your actions." Andy groaned as Principal Modesty turned to Terra. "Terra, since you were unaware of your strange power at the time, I'll only give you one day of detention. But understand. I don't want this to happen again." Terra nodded in understanding and Principal Modesty dismissed them. "You're dismissed." Terra and Andy left the Principal's office with Terra punching the Bulldog in the face as soon as they were out of sight.

* * *

Terra was asleep in the detention room as the minutes passed by, being incredibly bored out of her mind. The detention teacher, who was a male Doberman walked up to her with a ruler and smacked it against her desk, waking her up instantly. "Stay awake during detention or I'll spank you!"

Terra ignored the detention teacher and faked going back to sleep, grabbing the detention teacher's ruler as he struck down. She then looked back up and pushed the detention teacher back without hesitation. "You think you can get away for this crud for long old timer, well let me tell you something. You'd better stick to hitting students who don't have the backbone to stand up to you or tell on you, because if you strike me with that, I'm gonna sent you into the Principal's office, through the wall of his office, and ruin your career."

The detention teacher didn't take kindly to Terra's threat and made her unhand the ruler, smacking her across the face with it, much to her anger. "Sit down and do your work! I'll inform the Principal of this undisguised threat."

Terra suddenly gained a flaming aura again and punched the detention teacher in the stomach, making the other students scared upon the sight of it. Terra grabbed the detention teacher's chest and looked into his eyes. "Don't you EVER smack me again you insecure, power abusing, one track minded FREAK!" Terra pushed the detention teacher back and her aura vanished as soon as she did, leading to Terry walking up to the detention teacher from afar. "What'd YOU get detention for?"

"I gave the cafeteria lady a fine for intentionally cooking my food wrong for giving her daughter a fine for spilling orange juice on my book." Terry explained, and then he walked up to the detention teacher. "And now you'll have to pay a fine for enraging my friend Tod's younger sister. You have ten seconds to pay up. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four," Terra took a liking to Terry's style, knowing she was gonna like him.

* * *

Terra was in Principal's Modesty's again with the detention teacher glaring at Terra, who gave him a blazing glare to make him stop. Principal Modesty looked at Terra with clear dissapointment, knowing she was better than this. Well, aside from the anger. "Terra, I do believe you understand that I told you I didn't want this to happen again."

"This jerkwad was abusing his power and even ditch slapped me across the face with a ruler!" Terra protested, finding this meeting to be completely ridiculous. "I should be in my current class right now, but instead I'm here taking the blame for this reject!"

Terry kicked the door open, walking up to Principal Modesty's desk as he took his phone out and showed him a video. "What Terra said is true Principal Modesty. Mr. Measurement was the one who instigated the argument, and the one who caused it to escelate. First he rudely woke Terra up from her detention nap, instead of kindly awaking her and telling her to do something else." Alia arrived to find Terry defending Terra, watching to see how this went. "Then when she told him to stop, he hit her across the face, as Terra said he did."

Terry played the video as Terra nodded with approval, glad to have someone having her back, even if she barely knew him at all. When the video finished, Terry took his phone back and put it away. "That is why the fight escelated to the degree that it did to the point of Terra gaining that strange flaming aura. I will now excuse myself, thank you for your time."

Terry left the Principal's office with Alia entering as soon as he left, giving him a thumbs up for approval and sitting down next to Terra. "I'm here as you requested."

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Ms. Diligentia." Principal Modesty responded, speaking to Terra about her punishment. "Before Terry showed me that video Terra, I was planning on suspending you for the rest of the month for assaulting a teacher, with assistance on all of your school assignments from whoever accepted the offer."

Terra smiled as she looked at the Principal, having a feeling that her punishment would be better than that. "And now?"

"You're only suspended for one week, and your work will be delivered to you every day by Danny." Terra nodded in understanding as Principal Modesty stood up. "I think you'll also be happy to know that Mr. Measurement is relieved from his duties, effective tomorrow. (Mr. Measurement crosses his arms in anger) You won't have to deal with him again. You are all dismissed." Terra and Alia left the Principal's office with Terra knowing she was gonna get it.

* * *

Terra was looking out of the passengers seat window with Alia driving her home before making a turn to the drive thru. Terra was surprised by this as Alia then smirked to her. "What? I'm not gonna punish you for defending yourself. Besides, you haven't eaten yet." Alia spoke to the person in the drive thru with Terra smiling. "Yeah, we'll take a Messhall meal with the triple mushroom bacon cheeseburger, two large fry, two large drinks, one cherry and one dr. pepper, and a regular cheeseburger with no onions please."

The person in the drive thru spoke up and told her what the cost would be. "Okay, that'll be ten ninty four, is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all." Alia confirmed, driving up to the window and taking the food, which was as ready as it could ever be. "Thank you, (Hands the employee the money) and here's your cash. Keep the chance." Alia drove off with Terra taking a sip of her dr. pepper with Alia grinning smugly at her. "But we will talk about your power after our lunch."

Terra shot soda out of her mouth and started laughing at how inconvinient the timing was. "I almost thought I was gonna get away with that!" Alia proudly ate one of her fries, knowing this was gonna be one talk she was gonna get out of easy.

* * *

Terra and Alia were talking in Terra's room with Terra taking a bite into her triple bacon cheeseburger with immense delight. Alia figured it wouldn't hurt to talk about her power now that she was feeling better than before. "Look Terra. I know you were probably nervous about your power, considering that it's something that some people pinpoint to a natural disaster, but you could've just told us and maybe we could've all sorted it out in an easier way than you assaulting a student and teacher. Though, I bet they both deserved it."

Terra sighed as she swallowed her burger bite, knowing her mom was trying to be reasonable. "Yeah, they did. But I know that's not the case mom. I know I have to change myself or something huge in order to be able to control my power, and it's not as easy as with Tod. All he has to do is control water, and anger issues don't make you think you're going to get everyone in your hometown killed with it."

Terra bit into her burger again with Alia explaining why Tod's power wasn't as easy as you thought. "It's actually not that simple. Tod has to learn all kinds of ways to control his power. I hear about him practicing something with it all the time and he never gets it right the first attempt. Heck, he's still trying to learn how to surf on his manipulated water while making sure it can survive against waves. And if he DID have anger issues, he most likely would've created a hurricane without even being aware of it until it was too late."

Terra finished about half of her burger and let out a loud burp as she replied to Alia's words. "Still, he's the type to always stay cool and collected when something doesn't go his way. Not to mention HIS power doesn't burn stuff down. If I lose control fo my power then I could end up burning down the entire town. And that's the last thing any of us want, especially since I'll end up hurting you guys."

Alia put a paw on her daughter's shoulder, smiling as she told her everything was alright. "That's why you have to train yourself to be better at controlling your power. No power is easy to master, and it all takes a valiant effort to gain the most of it when you first get it. And Sophie told me about how she was going to help you by using meditation, so it's clear that you're trying too. You're doing much more than you think you are." Terra smiled as her mother rubbed her head with one more caring word of advice. "Just don't melt your brain."

Terra laughed a bit at her mother's joke as Alia left her room and allowed her to finish her food in peace just as Terra finished her burger. She then went for her fries and thought about what her mother said, believing that this power controlling thing would be easier than she thought. "Maybe...this power was given to me for more than just my temper." Terra ate the fries she grabbed, swallowing them whole and enjoying them immensely.

* * *

Terra was chatting with Sophie on her phone as they talked about what Alia said about her power. "And I found out that Tod's still trying to improve his power, and that even he could destroy an entire city if he gets mad enough." Terra took a sip of her soda, which she hadn't finished yet while allowing Sophie to talk. "I know, right? Just imagine if Tod actually did something like that. It'd have to be something huge in order to make him that mad."

Sophie was on the other end doing her homework while holding her phone up to her ear as she talked to Terra. "I know, right? It's a good thing he hasn't had any outbursts within the time I've known him too, or else he might've discovered his power in a similar way you did and drown someone. Assuming it would've been on the beach or near a pond."

"I don't think Tod's ever had to worry about that one." Terra assured Sophie, knowing her brother all too well to ever see him having a bad temper. "Though, one thing that confuses me about this whole power thing is why Tyler was the last to get his power. He's the oldest, so shouldn't he have gotten his first."

"Age isn't always a determining factor in when one gets their ability before another Terra." Sophie reminded Terra, feeling that it had to be something disregarding age that had an impact on why Tyler hasn't gotten his power yet. "It can't have anything to do with personality either, since Danny controls nature, and he's not exactly the most humble of beings."

Terra nodded in understanding, until she questioned how Sophie knew about Danny's power. "Hold up. Danny's never talked to you before. How do you know about his power?"

"Simple. (Grins smugly) You just told me." Terra flinched as Sophie giggled, knowing how easy Terra was to fool. "Anyway, your powers could have their own individual meaning. Tod's willingness to help everyone around him could be what gave him his water power, and Danny having lots of room to grow could be what gave him his nature power, as trees also have lots of room to grow."

Terra thought for a moment and figured that what Sophie was saying made sense. "Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense. Maybe Tyler's power will have something to do with how much of a nerd he is."

Sophie rolled her eyes while smiling as she finished the last of her homework and then took out her laptop. "If I could make a request, I'd like to see Tyler if his power is time travel or object manipulation. It could do a great deal for my research." Terra took a liking to the sound of that, finding that Tyler having those kinds of powers would work great for testing.

* * *

Kevin was looking at a deer with his eyesight deadlocked onto it like a hawk, sneaking over to it to strike it down. When he got close enough, he dashed at it and bit it's neck, sinking his teeth into it and killing it. After doing so, Terra was shown walking through the forest as she ran up to him for some help with her power. "Hey, Kevin." Kevin saw Terra walking up to him and she hoped he wouldn't mind helping her. "So you know about Tod's power, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Kevin asked, not sure about what Terra was getting at with Terra breathing in through her nose and out from her mouth.

Terra spawned some kind of flame coating on her paw, much to Kevin's amazement as he looked at it. "I recently found out that my power's fire, and I have to learn how to control it. I came out here to see if I already had some control over it. You got anything not important around here I could use?

Kevin thought for a moment and ran off for a bit, leaving Terra to rip off a deer leg and focus really hard, scorching it up after five seconds. This satisfied her with Kevin coming back with a bunch of sticks, only to see what Terra did and finding it to be impressive. "Wow. Guess we didn't need these."

"No, keep those. This deer leg is overcooked a little." Terra informed Kevin, who nodded and ripped a deer leg off, wondering what Terra was gonna do with her power after she mastered it. "I honestly have no idea what I wanna do with my power after I get it under control. Maybe I could become a volcano guardian or a guard that burns trespasers in a castle."

Kevin thought about the latter suggestion Terra gave herself and felt it would be more logical for her. "If that's the job you get, make sure you don't scorch me, okay?" Terra shrugged, not wanting to promise Kevin anything as the two of them bonded over deer leg.

Terra lied down on the deer at the same time Kevin did, wondering what the reason for her power being given to her for. She then wondered what power Kevin would want if he could have one. "So what power would you have if you could pick one?"

Kevin thought about that question and landed on one that he thought would be the best one to have. "Probably life manipulation. Then I'd be able to bring my mom back." Terra was surprised by this as Kevin then went into a bit more detail. "I haven't left this forest since she died. (Clenches his fist) When I find out who killed her."

Terra decided to change the subject, finding that this one would be too emotional for her to make something good out of. "I think you should wait to talk about this with Tod. He's better at this than me."

"Alright, fair enough." Kevin replied with understanding, knowing Terra didn't want to make anything worse. "Just know that you're lucky to have your mom in your life. You never know what you're missing till ya don't have it." Terra thought about what Kevin said, not wanting to lose her mother, or any of her siblings now.

* * *

Terra was in her bed, conflicted as she thought about what Kevin told her with Danny coming into the room with a grape soda can. After taking a sip from it, he saw that Terra still had some homework to finish, chuckling a bit as he commented on it. "Yep. Nothing I didn't expect from you." Terra looked at the homework and shrugged as she continued to lie down, looking at the ceiling with Danny knowing something was up. "Okay, spill Terra." Terra looked at Danny as he took a sip from his soda. "You never sulk in your bed. What's this about?"

Terra sat up, feeling like she could trust Danny with this. "You know Tod's friend Kevin, right? The orphan wolf."

"Yeah. He's the dude who said my power sucked." Danny replied, hoping Kevin was still doing good in spite of that memory.

"Well...I talked to him earlier today, and he said something that hit me hard." Terra continued, knowing all too well that what Kevin said was the truth. "He said that I was lucky to have mom in my life. And I am, but he also said that I wouldn't know what I was missing until I lost it." Terra looked at Danny with pure confliction in her eyes, not wanting to lose Danny to any sort of disease or any kind of pain that would kill him. "I don't wanna lose you, or anyone else in this family. Not now, and not ever in way that isn't unnatural death."

Danny set his soda down and hugged Terra, who was surprised to see this form of affection from her twin brother. "I won't ever let that happen Terra. I love you too much to give you that kind of grief." Terra smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother as the two embraced each other with warmness in their auras. This wasn't a result of Terra's fire power or anything, but instead, it was a result of the strong bond the twins had with each other, an inseparable bond that every twin has inside of them for all eternity.

* * *

Terra and Danny were sleeping in their room with Danny waking up to find a less foul and smaller fart stentch than usual. It was still there, but it was noticably weaker and it didn't surround the entire room like it normally did. He then figured that Terra was cutting back on the amount of times she farted in her sleep, as to prevent herself from making a fire fart so big that it started a fire in the house. He smiled as he looked at her, leaving the room with Terra waking up right after that as always and getting up to stretch.

Terra got out of bed and looked around to find less of a fart stench than usual, same as Danny did, leaving the room with proudness in her eyes. As she walked through the hallway, she went into the bathroom to find Danny there with the latter brushing his teeth as Terra came in to do the same. "So I guess you decided to slow down on the constant farting, huh? Let me guess. You don't wanna burn the house down, so you decided to cut back on it to prevent it."

"That's right." Terra confirmed, standing up as she felt her stomach growl with Danny getting an idea of how much gas she was keeping inside. "I know, I know, I normally say better out than in, but this time's an exception. I'm not gonna make us homeless." Danny nodded in understanding with Terra's stomach growling even harder. "Though, I may need an extra minute or two in the bathroom from now on." Danny nodded in understanding as an illustration of the two siblings smiling at each other was shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	15. Close Capture

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode fifteen: Close Capture

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tod was in his room playing his guitar as Copper kept thinking about the evidence they found in their school. He couldn't get it out of his head, seeing as it was so discreet and conflicting, whether they had context on what it meant or not. He then looked at Tod, wondering what he thought of the evidence. "Tod, what do you make of the evidence we have so far? Do you think it could help us find out what happened to Nicole?"

Tod shrugged, not sure what to think as he continued playing his guitar and showing how much he was enjoying it. "Maybe if we make enough cash, we can bribe the dude who knows something about what happened to Nicole after we find them. It's not like they'll get far with that money afterwards anyway." Copper thought for a moment and found that to be a useful approach with Tod setting his guitar down as he thought about what'd happen afterwards. "I still can't believe I have my first case. (Gets all jumpy) This is so cool!"

Copper laughed a bit at how excited Tod was, hoping Vixey got the info so they can continue. "Yeah, it's pretty engaging to say the least. Luckily for us, Chief has loads of memories for the cases he did, so that'll help us out a lot."

"And you just mentioned this now, why?" Tod asked with a sly grin, making Copper flinch as Tod then chuckled a bit. "Nah, I get it. That's gotta be confidential stuff he's keeping up there." Tod opened up the window and took his guitar with him ready to continue the investigation. "Ready to get that bribing money?" Copper shrugged and followed Tod, having a feeling he would be able to get the money in no time with how good he's been with his guitar lately.

* * *

Vixey was in her apartment as she worked with the evidence Tod and Copper supplied her with to help find out what happened to Nicole. As she looked out her bedroom window, she saw the two of them sitting near a store with Tod playing his guitar, making her smile as she watched him play. She took her camera out and opened up her window to get a good picture of the action. As she listened to Tod play, she took the picture and waited for it to show, finding it to be quite admirable as she put it away for safe keeping.

Vixey decided to listen to the music as she worked, feeling it would help her relax while finding out what caused Nicole to go up onto that roof. She couldn't quite make out what the evidence made out, knowing that it had to have something to do with what happened at the Portal Club party. She figured she'd have to go deeper into the mix, and that she'd need some sources. Sources that knew what happened last night, and were sober enough to remember how it went down.

Vixey knew it wouldn't be easy, and that she'd have to do some crazy stuff in order to get the trust of those who knew about what happened at the Portal Club party. She looked outside and saw how friendly Tod was to everyone, smiling as she watched him happily accept the money they put into his hat. She was very lucky to have a boyfriend like him, one who was always kind to those around him, regardless of the circumstances. She was also able to get an idea that would help her get the sources she needed to get closer to getting what she wanted.

Tod and Copper were still on the street as people stopped passing by with Tod noticing Vixey and winking to her. Copper was happy to see that Tod and Vixey were working off of each other greatly as a couple, knowing that the two were made for each other. Tod then saw how much money was in his hat, counting it all up to at least sixty four dollars and eighty four cents. "Okay. We've got almost sixty five dollars in this bad boy. (Picks up his hat and walks on three paws) You got the bucket?"

Copper nodded, taking the bucket out of his pack and putting it down for Tod to pour the money into. "Are you sure we should try bribing someone? That seems a little...wrong."

Tod thought for a moment and figured that Copper had a point, knowing that not everyone would fancy a bribe. "Yeah, you're probably right. But we should try it if things don't work the normal way at least."

"Is the normal way talking to them and hoping we get info?" Copper asked, and Tod nodded his head yes as he picked up the bucket. "Okay, good." Tod and Copper walked off with Copper wanting to have some fun with Tod in the forest, having not done that in at least a month. "Hey, you wanna hang out in the forest later?" Tod was happily surprised to hear that with Copper knowing that was a yes and smiled back. "I was hoping that'd be the reaction I got. You know any cool places you found that I don't know about yet?"

Tod set the bucket down and spoke to Copper with confidence. "You bet I do. But before we go into the forest, we absolutely have to go with Vixey to see Nicole in the hospital."

"I was hoping we'd visit her soon anyway. Let's put the cash in my room and we'll head on over to Vixey's to get her." Tod nodded, walking off with Copper as the two prepared to see Nicole again after five days of not seeing her.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were walking down the hallway of the hospital's fifth floor as they walked up to Nicole's room. Vixey was especially excited to see Nicole again, knowing how long she must've been waiting for it to happen. She opened the door and entered with Tod and Copper coming in as well, leading to Nicole seeing them and smiling as she saw them enter. She got down from her bed and ran over to Vixey, hugging her and allowing the vixen to wrap her arms around her. She then pulled her away with joy in her eyes.

Vixey smiled as well with Tod and Copper glad to see how happy she was to see Nicole. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you still alive and breathing Nicole. I don't know what I would've done with myself if you'd jumped."

"I know. I'm sorry I put you through that." Nicole replied, leading to Vixey hugging her again, much to her gratitude as she then walked over to some drawings after Vixey let go. "I've been working on a children's book about bullying, and the consequences of it, so what happened to me doesn't happen to someone else." Vixey was glad to hear Nicole getting back into the game as the latter pointed to some balloons and flowers. "I gave most of my balloons to patience who needed them more than me. I'm keeping the flowers though."

Tod got a good look at the drawings, knowing Nicole was going to make a living off of her skills later on. "Any chance you want a manager?"

"Not right now. But thanks." Nicole responded with a laugh, and then she pointed over to the letters with Copper picking one up as she spoke. "So many students sent me letters. Blitz, Terra, heck, even Kyrie sent me a really sweet note. And I think she was being real." Copper read the letter, and it read the following 'I just want to see you smile again. I know we'll never be friends after this, but I want you to know that I never wanted this to happen to you. I'm sorry, and it would make everyone's world if you came back to school smiling.'.

Copper smiled as he handed the letter to Tod and Vixey, finding that it sounded genuine enough to justify believing. "Looks real to me."

After Vixey finished looking at the letter, she handed it to Tod and looked at Nicole to see how she felt about it. "I know Kyrie played a major part in you going onto that roof. How does the letter make you feel?"

"Vixey, I know Kyrie can be, a...a not nice." Nicole started, trying not to say a word she might regret. "But, I do believe in forgiveness, and redemption. I may be naive, but I feel her struggle."

"Same here." Vixey agreed, knowing Kyrie wasn't evil in the slightest. "I could've taken a picture of her after Cindy hit her with a paint balloon, but I didn't, and we had a...genuine moment."

"We all have our moments." Nicole responded, curious as to what Vixey's theory was. "Why do you think she acts so mean?"

Vixey thought for a moment, and came to the conclusion that Kyrie wasn't the an obnoxious brat, but was instead a kid who's made mistakes, and can improve upon them. "She's insecure. If you're comfortable with yourself, you don't need to act superior."

Tod hi fived Vixey for those words as Copper commented on Kyrie himself. "Kyrie doesn't look like she has much to be insecure about. I think that has something to do with how famous her parents are."

Tod nodded in agreement, having heard quite a bit of Kyrie's parents himself. "Regardless, if anyone can help Kyrie see the light, it's Nicole." Nicole smiled upon hearing Tod's words, knowing he was just the one to talk to in case she needed cheering up. Well, if Vixey was busy anyway. "Actually, I wrote a song to show what I mean by that." Tod took his guitar off of his back, as it was there since he finished the song, and was thankfully small enough and light enough for him to support. "If you want I can play it for you."

Nicole felt in the mood for some music right about now, feeling it would give her more peace than she'd already regained. "Yes, that's exactly what I need right now. I've never heard you sing before either, so this'll be my chance to finally hear your voice."

"I think you'll find it to be quite the calming one." Copper assured Nicole, having quite a good view on Tod's singing. "Fire away Tod."

Tod nodded and started playing his guitar in the same beat as The Brightest Star by Angela from Talking Tom and Friends as he prepare to sing A Heaven Light Beam. "_The world is full of light, there's some everywhere. But the brightest light is friendship. The world is full of trees. Some have mold, and some have leaves, but the bravest one is frienship. There's no telling what's there, until you see it. But it'll always be there. Ya never know what'll come up, even if just a bit. But it'll always be there. There for you to see._"

Nicole gained a huge fondness for the song as Tod continued, able to tell that she liked it. "_The brightest light is always the friendships, that you make in your life. No one can predict what will come from it, if it's support or strife. And with the choices you make regarding them, even if it may not seem. And that's when you're closer to, a heaven light beam._"

Copper and Vixey took a liking to the song as well with Tod continuing onto the second verse. "_The world is full of life, it's around everywhere. And it shows the purest light. The world is full of dark, it's here everywhere. But there's still the purest light. If you know where the light is, and how to get it, I say take the chance. It'll be worth every step of the way, even if it's just a glance. There's no telling what your future brings, but you can make it seem. You can make it seem as if you can see, a heeaven light beam._"

Tod continued singing as he then went into the final verse while speaking the truth about the world. "_It's true the world is unfair, it's full of unneeded harm. But there's still light in there. Not saying it's okay, but there's still room to be warm. Even right after you've been there. The light will always be there to guide you, guide you to the path you know is right. It'll always be there for you, so there's no need to fight._"

Tod finished up the final verse, knowing he was getting a good audience here. "_There's no predicting what will happen, even if you can see it. If you could find the light then I say, take the chance to see it. Even if it's only a glance, the future itself may seem. It may seem you broke out of the darkness,_" Tod played one final strum before finishing with the final lyrics. "_A heaven light beam__._"

Tod finished playing his guitar and ended with a peaceful strum, leaving Nicole to be crying tears of joy upon hearing it's true, yet still peaceful message. "Thank you Tod. That was beautiful." Tod smiled upon hearing Nicole's words, knowing they were honest from the look in her eyes. "I know not everyone will get what you meant by the lyrics, but you should know that I got what you meant perfectly. I know light isn't everywhere, but there's still a chance for everyone. Let your light shine before men, that. they may see your good works, and. glorify your Father which is in heaven."

Tod chuckled a bit on hearing Nicole quote the bible, having not heard much about it herself with Copper explaining it. "I think I've heard that one. If I remember correctly, that's what you say to tell someone, let your light shine."

Nicole nodded with confirmation, and then made an offer to Tod, Copper, and Vixey. "You guys are still looking for the guy who drugged me, right? I think Nathan would be willing to help out."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, he was pretty chill when he explained his side of the story." Vixey brought up, knowing that Nathan couldn't be evil. "And if he's the one who drugged you, we'll have our perpitrator without even knowing it until the time is right."

Tod thought for a moment and figured Nathan would be a good source to have. "I say we go for it! Thanks Nicole." Nicole smiled, glad she could be of assistance to the investigation. And she didn't even have to rat Nathan out on his part of the act.

* * *

Nathan was putting up fliers that said 'Will work for money even though I'm only eight!' on them, proving that he was trying to find a different money making method. As he set this up, he felt proud of himself as Tod was heard from a few feet away. "Glad to see you're on the right track." Nathan saw Tod, Copper, and Vixey walking up to him, wondering what they wanted with him. "From what I heard, you were involved in the drug selling business."

Nathan sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to Tod after what happened on the roof. "That's true. But ever since Nicole tried to jump, I couldn't stand working with that psycho anymore. She can die in a hole for all I care. I'm not gonna get anyone killed."

Vixey caught onto the fact that Nathan was the one who drugged Nicole as soon as he finished talking. She decided not to say anything for now, knowing that stopping whoever he was working for previously was their top priority with Tod speaking up. "Nicole said you would be able to help us with our case actually."

"Yeah, I could help." Nathan signalled Tod, Copper, and Vixey to follow him, which they did, making Copper worry about what was going to happen to them.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were following Nathan into an alleyway with Copper being noticeably scared as Tod comforted him. "It'll be okay Copper. It's been a while since Nathan last picked on you. And don't forget, I totally roasted him."

Copper smiled as he remembered when Tod stood up for him that day, knowing from then on they'd be friends for life. "I haven't forgotten. I still can't get over how you did that for me without expecting anything in return. With how rebellious you've been lately, I'd expect something else if I met you now."

Tod shrugged with Nathan bringing them to the end of the alleyway and pulled open a sheet with a paper on it. He handed it to Tod, knowing he could trust him with the details. "That's the number of my boss. I know she may not seem like it at first, but she's a cold hearted beast. Don't fall for her tricks."

Tod nodded and put the sheet away, knowing that Nathan was a good help to the crew. "Thanks Nathan. And I hope you manage to make the money for your family." Nathan was surprised Tod knew about that as Tod pulled out a check, writing something down on it as he spoke up again. "My mom said she didn't mind me taking money out of her bank account as long as it never went over a hundred dollars." Tod handed Nathan the check, much to his gratitude. "It's not much, but it's enough to justify going on a food shopping spree."

Nathan smiled and looked at Tod with the biggest grin he could ever make. "Thank you Tod. You're an angel."

"Nah, I'm just a dude paying someone back for helping us catch the perp of a crime." Tod replied with confidence, walking off with Copper and Vixey as Nathan looked at the check, knowing what he had to do with it.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were in Tod's room with Tod giving a call to the person Nathan was working for. After at least four rings, someone answered, and a voice was heard that Vixey found all too familiar. "You're not one of my clients. What do you wish to speak about?"

Vixey shoved Tod and Copper to the side and grabbed Tod's phone, speaking aggressively as she started talking. "Fess up Signal! What did you do with my family!?"

Tod and Copper were surprised by Vixey's sudden actions with Signal talking on the phone. "How should I know? They escaped right after I told them what I did to you. I'm still looking for them at the moment, so if you want, I could capture you and give you a first class ticket to the show."

Vixey clenched her fist with the paw that was empty, making sure not to crush Tod's phone. "If you lay a paw on them, I swear to God, I'll kill you so brutally that you'll go somewhere even worse than hell!"

Signal gave a devious chuckle as she spoke to Vixey in a cold voice. "You don't seem to understand Vixey. I came to this empire after mine crumbled. I knew I would be able to defeat whoever stood in my way. And now, you'll get to see your family die. Maybe I'll pay a visit there, (Vixey flinches) kill your friends, (Vixey clenches her heart) and possibly even torture you a bit." Signal chuckled a bit more with Vixey almost unable to breathe, leading to Tod and Copper walking up to her as Signal said six cruel words. "Say hi to Satan for me."

Signal hung up with Vixey falling to her knees and crying siletnly as she gave Tod his phone back and fell to the floor. Tod kneeled down to Vixey, curious as to why she acted the way she did over the phone. "The lady on the phone just now. Is that the one who got you sent here?"

Vixey nodded her head yes, explaining what hapened before she came here in the black energy orb. "She'd just taken over the land, and there was no way out of working as her slave. My family was able to get us out, but she captured them all a day later." Vixey tried to contain her sadness, not wanting to leave Tod and Copper in too much sorrow for her. "I tried to save them, since I was the only one they didn't find. And she sent me here for a reason I don't even understand. Yeah I met you guys, but I want my family back."

Tod knew what Vixey was going through, and so did Copper, as they both had their own family conflicts that involved missing family members. "I know it's tough what you're going through Vixey. I think about where my dad is all the time. And I know for a fact that it has to cross my siblings mind at least once in a while. I can only imagine though, what it's like to lose your whole family."

Vixey looke at Tod, wiping the tears from her eyes as Copper spoke up about his own family conflict. "I honestly don't know what happened to mine and Cindy's parents. For all I know they could've left us at that orphanage due to money cuts, or maybe someone forced them to. If I found our birth parents, I'd be ecstatic."

Vixey felt a bit more hopeful upon hearing Tod and Copper's words with Tod putting a paw on her shoulder. "Tell ya what. As soon as Nicole's better, we'll help you save your family."

Vixey sniffled a bit but smiled softly, thinking that would help her feel better about the whole thing. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Nathan was in his house as he spoke to his mother about the money he earned with the mother cheering in amazement. "Nathan, this is amazing!" Natha's mother, who was revealed to be a Collie, hugged Nathan tightly and with gratitude. "I don't know how you got this money, but thank you so much!"

Nathan chuckled a bit as his mother let her go, glad he could be of assistance. "Anytime mom. So this means we'll be eating a decent dinner, right?"

"Oh, you bet it does. I'll go get the pizza guy's number!" Nathan's mother ran off with Nathan licking his lips, knowing that the soudn of pizza was too good for anyone to deny the calling of. Nathan got a text form Kyrie, telling him not to bring alcohol to the Portal Club party on Friday, and Nathan texted back, telling her that he was on it. After sending the text, Nathan felt a sense of relief that he was out of the drug selling business.

* * *

Tod and Copper were looking at a video that showed the song Tod made for Nicole being played with loads of hits on Youtube. The two of them were impressed, since they didn't have any intentions of posting it anywhere. "Wow Tod. It looks like your friends and the residents in Equality Bay aren't the only ones who love your singing. Maybe you really CAN become a rock star."

"As soon as I start rocking and rolling." Tod spun the chair a bit, catching Copper off guard as the fox kit then gained a theory. "So. We know that Signal is the former boss of Nathan, and that she has Vixey's family. Perhaps she's also linked to Farius being forced to leave us all that time ago."

"Well it's not totally farfetched to think that." Copper admitted, knowing there had to be some sort of link between all of these events. "Based on what Vixey told us about Signal, it's clear that she doesn't care if someone's about to commit suicide. But why would she be into the drug dealing business if she's the ruler of her own empire?"

Tod thought for a moment, not sure what to make of that one as he then tilted his hat to the side a bit. "Perhaps it's because...she's just that sick, wanting to terrorize mutliple places at once." Tod hopped down from the chair as he spoke in some kind of a british accent he'd been working on. "If I had a giant magnefying glass I'd point it right at her empire and try to burn her castle, allowing everyone to escape as she prepared for her revenge. Anyone who treats others like slaves deserves to be hanged! Don't you agree dear Watson?"

Copper laughed a bit at Tod's random roleplaying skit, and then he commented on something as he jumped down. "How come YOU get to be Sherlock?"

* * *

Vixey was in her apartment, eating a bowl of ice cream while watching some kind of action packed sci-fi movie. She seemed to be invested in the movie as she then got a video chat call from her mother, taking her phone out and answering it with her mother speaking up. "Vixey! Listen to me. Signal just announced the call she had with you and now she's going to track you, wherever you are. Make sure you're as well hidden from her as possible, and that she doesn't find an inch of you around your current location. Not even a hair."

Vixey was horrified to find this out as her mother saw how worried she was, looking back as she then gave Vixey a piece of advice. "Hide in a bunker if you must. One that blocks out all signals from everything possible. You have to keep yourself hidden from her at all costs." Vixey nodded in understanding as fire started blaring near her mother, who ran as fast as she could. "Just know, that if we don't make it out of here, I'll always love you. We all will."

Vixey's mother hung up with Vixey pausing her movie and breathing heavily, hoping her family would be able to get out of there. She searched on her phone and looked for tickets to Vixey's hometown, which was called Empire Signal. Vixey rolled her eyes in annoyance at the name and found a deal for four tickets. Even though she knew they would need a fourth member, Vixey placed the order and set her phone down, willing to do whatever it took to save her family. She wasn't about to lose them in any way possible.

Vixey lied down on the couch an thought about who she would give the fourth ticket to. She knew two of them would go to Tod and Copper, and one of them would go to her, but she didn't know who the fourth one would go to. She considered giving it to Nicole, but was it really good for her to get her involved after she'd just been talked out of killing herself not too long ago? She needed time to think about her options, and who she was close with in Equality Bay.

* * *

Tod and Copper were sleeping in Tod's room late at night with Copper being unable to sleep, waking up and looking over at Tod, who was lying still in bed. He climbed up to his bed with Tod taking notice as he woke up, rubbing his eye as he smiled to Copper. He then smiled to his friend, not being the type to tell someone off if they woke them up, instead being friendly about it. "Something on your mind Copper?"

Copper nodded his head yes with Tod allowing him to lie down as he explained what he had on his mind. "I just can't get over the fact that Vixey was seperated from her family like that. And it got me thinking about how me and Cindy got seperated from our parents." Tod listened carefully to what Copper was saying as he put his paws under his head. "Do you think my parents left us because they were low on cash, or because they didn't care?"

Tod thought for a moment, not entirely sure if he should answer the question honestly, or make something up. He figured that due to his optimistic view on life, he'd already have a strong feeling on the reason Copper doesn't know who his parents were, and he decided to go with it. "Well I don't think they should've left you if it was for a selfish reason, but as long as they left you with a home that can take care of you, I can see them being happy when they find you. If they do anyway. Maybe we could look for them sometime."

Copper was surprised to hear that, sitting up as he looked down at Tod, wanting to know if he heard him right. He knew Tod wasn't the type to play any sort of sadistic joke on someone, in spite of him always being the one of the duo to crack jokes, but he wanted to be sure he knew what he was hearing. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Tod sat up, putting a paw on Copper's shoulder as he told him what he was thinking. "Let's find your parents dude! As soon as we help Vixey finish her situation, we'll all go out into the world and find your parents. Albeit, with an adult acompying us so we don't get suspicious eyes on us." Copper smiled and hugged Tod while holding back his tears of joy, leading to Tod wrapping his arms around Copper while holding a similar amount of joy with an illustration of the two of them hugging being shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	16. Back to the Forest

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode sixteen: Back to the Forest

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tod and Copper were looking at the forest as they stood at the front of it with both of them ecstatic about what they were about to do. The two of them looked at each other with smiles as Tod spoke up. "It's been at least a month since we've been in this forest. We may have lost some of the details on it after that time."

Copper had to admit that he was getting goose bumps just thinking about going back into the forest, knowing it was gonna be insane. "Yeah. It's gonna be something alright. I wouldn't be surprise if we got lost again, and found some kind of artifact without warning, like the one we got from that dragon's cave."

Tod and Copper looked into the forest and charged into it with laughter, racing each other as they went at max speeds. While they were doing so, Kevin spotted them while jumping from tree to tree, smiling as he jumped down to a lower level and jumped above them. Tod and Copper spotted Kevin, who slid down from one of the trees and jumped next to Tod and Copper, glad to see the two of them again. "Glad to see you two again! I bet that investigation thing is boring, huh!"

"Boring, but effective." Tod and Copper responded in sync, and then the two of them laughed at their syncronization with Kevin smiling upon seeing the two having fun again. Then the two of them arrived at the lake Derek resided by, spotting him as the bear cub noticed them.

"Tod! Copper!" Derek ran up to Tod and Copper with immense excitement, hi fiving the two of them as he spoke about how much he's missed them. "There's so much I wanna hear about right now! Kevin told me about your investigation and I'm just dying to know what's going on so far."

Tod chuckled a bit, cracking a little joke of his own about what was going on right now. "Funny. We came here to take a break about the investigation, not discuss it with the wildlife." Derek raised an eyebrow with Tod starting the explination. "Since you asked though, Nathan gave us the number of his boss, Signal, and Vixey has some kind of history with her. I shouldn't be surprised though, since she mentioned her when we first met."

Derek was already intrigued, knowing how important Vixey was to Tod. "I bet it's tough having your girlfriend under that kind of stress."

"She's actually fairly level-headed about the situation, or at least she was after she let out her frustrations about it." Tod explained, hoping they could save Vixey's family. "We're actually planning on going to her home so we can try to save her family. While we handle the investigation for what happened to Nicole, Vixey will handle the tickets for heading to her home."

Derek nodded in understanding with Copper deciding to be the fun one for once and grabbing Tod's shoulder. "Let's start having a blast before we get all somber."

"Heh. You're speakin my language." Tod replied with excitement, and he saw something past the lake that gave him the idea on how to start his and Copper's little break from the drama.

* * *

Tod and the others were at the top of a hill close to the lake as they all prepared to slide down it on a giant leaf. Tod looked back at the others, and they all nodded their heads yes with Tod pushing forward and having everyone go down the hill while cheering and laughing with joy. Tod made a swift curve from a rock and then flew off of another one, landing perfectly with Copper holding onto him. As Tod looked back at Copper, he did a little spin that surprised the others, aiming for the lake after zipping past another rock that was right in front of them.

The four of them landed in the lake, sliding across it and falling out of the leaf and tumbling a bit after landing on solid ground. None of them were hurt from it, and they all had a good laugh about it after getting up. Derek then thought of something, walking up to Tod to see if he could answer it. "Hey Tod, you've seen the majority of what the forest has to offer, right?"

"Considering that Copper and I managed to escape a dragon one time, I can confirm that." Tod informed Derek, who knew Tod could help him with what he had in mind.

"Okay good. Cause I've been meaning to ask you something since we met." Derek decided to just come on out with it, knowing Tod would be able to help him. "See, the lake here is the only place I've spent in the forest, at least outside of casual strolls. I love it here, but I haven't been able to see much."

Tod silenced Derek with a smile on his face as he showed how excited he was for this moment. "Say no more. Everyone, follow me." Tod ran off with Derek looking at Copper, who shrugged as he and Kevin gave chase. Derek felt he might as well follow too, and that's what he did.

* * *

Tod was running through the forest as the others ran behind him with Tod arriving at the edge of a high cliff. When the others looked over it, they saw a bunch of big puffy flying balls that Tod instantly jumped onto one of, much to the others surprise as the thing continued flying. Copper ran off the cliff and jumped off, missing the flying thing before Tod caught him, pulling him up as Copper smiled, knowing Tod was going to catch him. "I didn't think Dandelion Skystrikers lived in this part of the world! (Takes out a sketchbook) Fascinating!"

Kevin and Derek looked at each other and nodded, jumping off and landing on their own Dandelion Skystriker. They saw Tod and Copper sitting together as Tod saw Copper's sketch, finding it to be quite impressive. "Wow, that's pretty good. You're good at drawing."

"Yeah, I had a lot of spare time before I met you, and I took up drawing classes online so I could have a hobby." Copper explained, putting his sketchbook away as he then explained why he never used it. "This is the first time I used it on a mythological being."

The Dandelion Skystriker looked up at Tod and Copper, smiling as the two of them saw how happy he was. The Dandelion Skystriker then started flying faster with Tod and Copper laughing as it soared into the sky. The one Kevin and Derek were on soared up too with Kevin pulling on it's ear gently to screech it to a halt. "Whoa nelly. Not too fast now."

Derek looked over the horizon that the height from the Dandelion Skystriker gave off, being amazed as he saw how beautiful the forest looked form above. Kevin could see just how happy he was, glad to see that he was enjoying this extra view of the forest. Tod and Copper were sitting together as they looked down at the forest as well with Tod wrapping his arm around Copper. Copper thought about what he's been doing since he met Tod, knwoing that the two of them being the best of friends had to have been by fate.

* * *

The Dandelion Skystriker's flew down to the edge of another cliff, allowing Tod and the others to get off on it. Tod hi fived the Dandelion Skystriker he and Copper rode on it's little paw, allowing the two to fly off as he and the others went deeper into the forest. Derek was already starting to like what was beyond his home as Tod spoke up about it. "Yep. For those who wanna go the extra mile, stuff like that is perfect for them."

Derek looked around and saw all kinds of life, even if some of it was from creatures he could see on his side of the forest. "I still can't believe it took me this long to see what the forest had to offer beyond my own home. Thank God I met you Tod. I may not be one to talk, but you're definitely the world's angel."

"Except I haven't gotten my wings yet and you guys can still touch me." Tod replied jokingly, making derek chuckle a bit as Copper saw something.

"Hey guys, check it out." Tod, Kevin, and Derek looked to where Copper was pointing, and a blue fire was shown in a part of the forest. The four of them went over to it as they got a good look at the creatures, and they were shown to be a group of fully grown deer with flaming antlers. "I gotta sketch this."

Copper took out his sketchbook and started sketching the deers as Kevin had a thought in mind about the flaming antlers. "I wonder how a creature like that manages to avoid burning down the forest. With antlers like that, you'd expect them to burn down everything in at least a week."

"Pyro Deer are said to be able to control their antler flames so they can only burn something when they want it to. Like for self defense or cooking food." Tod explained as Copper finished his sketch on the Pyro Deer, showing it to the others, who were amazed by it. "Okay dude. We're gonna make a series for Chillflix."

One of the Pyro Deer saw Tod and the others, walking over to them as the other deer took notice. When the Pyro Deer looked down at Tod and the others, Copper was worried, Kevin was defensive, and Derek was confused, but Tod was perfectly calm. He took out his backpack and pulled out a few blueberries, allowing the Pyro Deer to sniff Tod's paw as the fox kit smiled, giving the Pyro Deer the confidence it needed to eat them. As it smiled and ate them, Copper, Kevin, and Derek looked in awe as the Pyro Deer allowed Tod to pet him.

Tod pet the Pyro Deer gently before allowing the Pyro Deer to head back to the fire, walking off with the others as Kevin spoke up about his power. "Behold the power of Tod!" Tod smiled at Kevin's words, finding that the timing was accurate for what he just accomplished.

* * *

Tod and the others were hanging out in a spot in the forest with Kevin inspecting some berries to make sure they were safe to eat. As he put one into his mouth, he let it sit for a moment while making sure it tasted just right. After he was done with that, he spit it out, indicating that it wasn't good. "Nope." Kevin saw that Tod was just eating berries blindly, running up to him as he stopped him from eating one. "Whoa, whoa, Tod. You can't just eat wildberries blindly. They could be poisoned."

Tod looked at the berries he was eating, grabbing one and squeezing it a bit as he got annoyed due to what he thought about it. "Well whoever poisoned these berries should be arrested for attemptive murder."

"What!?" Kevin laughed at Tod's words as he then corrected what Tod thought. "No Tod, I mean some of these berries could have something in them that isn't meant for beings like us to eat. See, dogs and foxes don't have the same immunity systems creatures like Dandelion Skystrikers do, so we have to be cautious. It's like forging for food, only you have to be careful with what you get."

"Oh." Tod responded, now getting what Kevin was saying as he grabbed a berry and then wondered why they were eating them to begin with. "Why do you have us going berry hunting anyway? I've got a bunch of food here in my pack; it's what I fed the Pyro Deer with."

"It's just in case you guys all get seperated from our loved ones under any kinds of circumstances, and you have to forge for food like I do." Kevin explained, not being the type to want his friends to struggle in the wilderness. "And I know you're well aware of your way around the forest Tod, but there's still a lot you have to learn about forging. Same with Copper and Derek." Tod and Kevin then saw Copper pulling a beehive off of Derek's head with Kevin giving a blunt look as he saw all the honey on Derek's face. "Especially Derek."

* * *

Tod and the others were walking through the forest as Tod noticed a crystal coated lake, similar to the one Derek live by. The others took notice to it and Tod put his paw up to the water, creating a crystal water ball, which the others were amazed by. Tod decided to test this out, flicking the water ball with his finger and sending it into a tree. No special effects came from it, but the tree did glimmer a bit as the water dripped from it. Tod and the others weren't sure why that was, but they felt it was due to the color of the water.

Kevin pushed Tod into the water, making Tod laugh as he stood up and looked at Kevin. "No fair dude." Tod laughed a bit more and then he started to levitate on the water a bit, surprising him and making him fall in again.

Copper instantly got why that was with Tod coming out and commenting on Tod's skills. "So now you can walk on water. Amazing." Tod nodded his head yes, putting his paw into the water again and finding that he was still floating on it from said paw. "I think it has something to do with your emotions. As long as you're calm and laid-back, you can walk on it no problem if you want to."

Tod spawned another water ball, drinking it to see how it tasted, and it tasted great. He then made a response to Copper's theory on his powers. "So as long as I don't have a high burst of energy, I can pretend I'm the reincarnation of Jesus?"

Kevin burst with laughter at Tod's statement, wiping a tear from his eye over how hilarious his statement was. "That's ONE way to word it."

Derek noticed some kind of shadow zip by them, getting concerned as he checked to see if the others saw it too. They didn't seem bothered by what just happened, so Derek felt that they missed it. He looked up into the tree the shadow dashed to, and the shadow glared at him, stunning him a bit as he then dashed down and pinned Derek down, much to the surprise of Tod, Copper, and Kevin. The figure was shown to be a purple dragon child with a black scarf, picking Derek up and putting his claws up to his neck. "You'd better explain what you're doing here before I-"

The baby dragon suddenly got splashed with a water ball, making him furious as Tod then used the crystal pond water to throw another water ball at him. "You'd better stop splashing me with that...water, thing, whatever it is."

"Then put my friend down." Tod answered in a vicious sounding voice, leading to the baby dragon scoffing as he gave Tod a smug grin. Tod then raised the water again with his powers, which amazed the baby dragon and made him set Derek down. "That's right. So what do you want with us?"

The baby dragon introduced himself as he pulled out some kind of flaming dragon card. "Markus, leader of the Dragon Rebellion. (Hands Tod his card) You guys came too close to our territory and no one else was around, so I took it upon myself to do something about it."

Tod was curious as to who these guys were with Copper speaking up about their knowledge of this place. "We didn't even know your group existed. We actually don't even have any dragons back in Equality Bay."

"Not even one?" Markus replied, and the he spoke up again, sounding quite resentful. "Ha! Makes sense. We didn't get the same pleasure as the blue foxes after Fairus saved everyone. That scumbag forgot to give us our freedom, so we had to hide out here. That's all I know anyway. If you guys want, I can show you to my leader. She'll fine with it as long as I'm with you."

Tod was intrigued by the fact that a species was being resented and decided to accept this offer. "Yeah, why not? Maybe we can help you guys out."

"Pssh. I doubt it." Markus walked off and led Tod and his friends into his base, opening up the door and revealing a world that amazed the others. "Feast your eyes on pretty much every dragon that survived the war." The land Markus mentioned was shown with at least a hundred dragons residing there as he then explained what it was all about. "This is Dragonicho. After the war, all of the dragons hid out here, since like I said, we never got our freedom."

Tod was amazed with Copper being concerned, and Kevin was indefferent as Derek looked in intrigue and Markus started showing them around. "Down here, we've made a living for ourselves, and we give a home to other dragons that survived the war." A few baby dragons were shown playing, leaving Tod confused as to why Markus wasn't playing as well. "We have other baby dragons here too. We've found families even. Big ones. And out leader, Tiana, never loses hope that one day, we'll gain peace for dragons."

Derek felt it wouldn't hurt to ask Markus what he thought of the situation, seeing as he got threatened by him. "How does the dragons current state make YOU feel?"

Markus flinched, having always resented the world beyond dragons for mistreating his kind. He figured that Derek deserved an answer though, considering the incident they faced before. "It makes me feel sick sometimes."

Derek felt like he just screwed up with Tod saying something to lighten up the mood. "So random stupid question to break the tension. Do dragons fart fire?"

"Sometimes, but only after they eat really spicy foods. Like flaming sauce hot wings." Markus answered, and then he led Tod and his friends into Tiana's room, and she was painting something with her eyes closed as she was revealed to be a grown red dragon with a beret and a painter's apron. She didn't notice Tod and the others just yet, and as soon as she finished, she admired what looked like a dragon shaking Farius's paw. "Hey Tiana! We got some guests!"

Tiana opened her eyes and turned, allowing Tod and the others to come over to him as Tod got a good look at her painting. "Nice painting. Though, have you considered putting in a cloud or two."

"Oh, of (Smacks head gently with a smile) course. How did I miss that?" Tiana painted in a couple clouds, finding that the painting was now as perfect as it could get. She then turned to Tod and the others as she thanked Tod for his two cents. "Thanks for the advice kid. Now I can hang this up in the gallary without issue. When we get one anyway."

Tod found Tiana's artistic personalty intriguing as Tiana stood up and turned to him and the others with Markus speaking up. "I found them near the village and they apparently had no knowledge of our existance. I felt it didn't hurt to show them around Draginicho so they knew to be cautious next time."

Tiana was always dissapointed in how harsh Markus could be, but she put that aside for now so she could inspect Tod and his friends. He caught onto Tod's bubbly and thrill seeking vibe within seconds, while also doing the same for Copper's friendly and well meaning aura. She also saw that Kevin was the loner type with a rebellious attitude, and that Derek was a laid back and friendly character. She then looked at Tod again, catching onto who one of his kin was. "You. You're one of Farius's children. (Tod becomes surprised) The one with the water power."

"Wait, you're Farius's kid?" Markus chimed in, finding that now Tod could convince Farius to give them their freedom back. "That means you could talk to Farius and have him give us our freedom!"

"If I knew where he was I'd ask." Tod responded, leading to Markus's smile dropping as Tod explained what he meant. "See, he went through this portal thing to another world to keep my family safe, and no one knows how to get him out. Not even our mom."

Markus sighed with dissapointment as Tiana felt that Tod would be perfect, and decided to test him as she set her painting on the table next to her. She then put up a blank white board and signalled Tod to sit on a stool she set out for him, which he did as he then listened to what Tiana instructed him to do. "I want you to paint something Tod. Paint what you're most hopeful for in the world. Close your eyes, and paint the one thing you want to happen more than anything else." Tod held the paintbrush and closed his eyes as he began painting.

Everyone else was watching closely as Tod painted what Tiana instructed him to paint with Tiana being impressed by what she saw. As Tod finished, it was revealed to be a painting of his family with Farius standing beside them. Tiana inspected the painting and saw an amazing aura coming from it, seeing that Tod's mind was pure, and that he was full of hope. "Perfect." Tod opened his eyes and looked at the painting, smiling as he looked forward to when he met his father.

* * *

Tod and his friends were looking around Draginicho with Tod biting into a pizza slice with lots of spicy toppings. Markus was impressed to find that he didn't feel his mouth burning from the taste as he then commented on what was on it. "Amazing! That has every spicy food on it that dragons could get their claws on!"

Tod let out a spicy burp and then wafted it a bit as he snickered before responding. "I think my water powers put up some kind of resistance to spice. Before I had these powers, I could barely stand five seconds without feeling the heat from a hot wing."

Markus was intrigued to hear that as Derek looked around with amazement at all of the dragons playing and interacting with one another. He was sure that any dragons that behaved like a normal being deserved to be accepted by the world. "I still can't believe you guys were isolated away like that. There isn't anything wrong with dragons from where I stand."

"I wish the entire world saw it that way." Markus replied, knowing that he needed his people to be safe, and to be accepted. "I do what I can to help, but I doubt it's any useful. I mean, look at what happened with you." Derek nodded in response as Markus then said something that surprised him. "I'm sorry about using you as a threat by the way. Some jerkhole bear decided to kill my parents one day, so I'm especially defensive towards them. I'm still working on my accepting skills, especially with your kind, while also trying to protect my people."

"You just want everyone here to be safe. I get it." Derek responded with a very understanding voice, and then he brought up his own parents. "We've all had tragedies in our family."

Copper then realized that Derek never mentioned anything about his family, hoping he wouldn't mind him asking, since they were all already so close. "Speaking of which Derek, you never did tell us about your family. What kind of tragedy did YOU face?"

Derek didn't find that Copper's question was intrusive considering the circumstances, so he didn't see any problem in talking about it. "It's just me and my brother." Tod and the others were all surprised to hear this as Derek continued with the explination. "We don't know what happened to our parents. Something about them being killed by a creature with gray fur." Kevin flinched upon hearing those words with Derek finishing his explination. "I doubt they were actually killed, but someone had to have done something to them."

Copper felt bad for bringing this up, knowing how badly this had to have hurt Derek. "I'm sorry Derek."

"Don't be. I already knew about what happened to YOU guys. It's only fair." Derek assured Copper, and then he mentioned his brother. "Maybe I can introduce my brother to you guys sometime. He's been taking the situation pretty well. He's a lot like you Tod. Always happy and full of adventure."

Tod took a liking to the sound of that, knowing he'd get along with Derek's brother quite well. "Ya don't say. In that case, I'd better be the first to talk to him."

"Oh, and if he brings up what happened to your parents, just note that I didn't have anything to do with it." Kevin assured Derek, who was confused by this statement.

"O-kay. I would've believed you regardless of the timing." Derek responded, wondering what Kevin as getting so overwhelmed about.

* * *

Kevin was looking into a pond as he thought about what happened to Derek's parents, having a flashback to a certain day. He'd just arrived on the shore of Equality Bay as he walked into the forest from the beach, walking with a dark fur coat surrounding him as he clenched his heart with rage all around him. As he walked by, Derek was seen playing with his brother as the two were playing when Kevin arrived. They noticed him as their parents lunged at him, and then screams of fear were heard as the screen cut to black with a bit of blood.

The flashback ended with Kevin still looking into the pond with guilt while thinking about whether or not to tell Derek what happened. Tod then walked up to him and saw how down he was feeling as Kevin then asked Tod a question. "What should I do Tod, if I did something horrible to someone, without being in control of it?"

Tod was surprised to hear that question, feeling that there wasn't a lot he could say that would help Derek out. "I'd say the best thing to do is to just be upfront about it. As long as they hear it from you, there's still a chance you could be forgiven. Albeit, not right away."

Kevin sighed, bringing up a detail about that sort of thing as he looked at Tod. "And how long should it take if it involves their parents?"

Tod thought for a moment, finding it hard to answer a question like that. "Well I've never been in that scenario myself, but I'd probably give it about two weeks, maybe a month. It all depends on how close you are with them, and how betrayed they feel."

Kevin thought about his chances of Derek forgiving him, feeling that he shouldn't suck up to him, or hide this from him. "I guess that helps. Hopefully if I ever come into a situation like that I can get out of it as quickly and as safely as possible." Tod felt conflicted by what Kevin was saying, hoping there wasn't some dark secret he was keeping from everyone.

* * *

Copper was speaking to one of the adult dragons while writing down their thoughts on their situation while allowing them to talk. At the moment, he was listening to a grown blue female dragon as she showed her concern quite well. "And I have a family to care for, and if supplies run low then we'll have to go into Equality Bay to get some more. If only they didn't have that law to kick out any dragon as soon as one was spotted. We could shop there no problem."

Copper nodded in understanding as he turned the page to get to the next question. "I can see how that hurts your family. Now onto the law itself. How does it make YOU feel?"

"Honestly, I think it should've been banned as soon as dragons started showing traits of a normal being." The dragon answered, feeling that this law was far too discriminating for it's own good. "The fact that it's still up makes me question the morality of that place."

Copper understood where the dragon was coming from as he then made his own comment on her situation. "I think that's just not enough residents teaming up against the law. I know for a fact that Tod would. He's my best friend, and he's helped me in more ways than one. Case in point, I have the confidence to do this interview."

The dragon saw Copper's point as Copper then pointed to Tod, who was helping a baby dragon get his toy down from a tree. Tod then gently noogied the baby dragon and he laughed from the feel with the grown up dragon seeing Copper's point. "Perhaps he would." Tod was watching the baby dragon play with his toy with an illustration of it being shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	17. Portal Club Party

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode seventeen: Portal Club Party

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Vixey was talking to Nicole on the phone while lying down on her couch and watching some kind of Tv show. "It sucks you won't be able to go to the Portal Club party tomorrow. Then again, I guess you wouldn't want to after what happened last time, and what happened after that."

Nicole was talking on the other end as she expressed her thoughts on the Portal Club parties. "Honestly, that party was super boring even before I got drugged. Even if that didn't happen, I probably wouldn't go to another one, at least unless I had a specific reason to go."

Vixey nodded in understanding as she then spoke about the Portal Club party, hoping she would have a good time there. "Well I'll be going with Tod and Copper, so I'll have some protection. No one's gonna be drugging me tonight, that's for sure." Nicole smiled, knowing that Vixey had loyal friends by her side. "And we'll be sure to stop the one who drugged you. We're getting super close to figuring it out, and I'll make sure they pay when I find them."

"That'll be awesome." Nicole replied, hiding her concern for Nathan, especially since after Vixey caught him, she knew there would be a hard time with the two of them. "I hope you guys have a good time there. Not that I would anyway, for...reasons. Bye Vixey."

"See ya later Nicole." Vixey hung up, putting her phone away as she thought about the Portal Club party. 'I hope I'm not betraying Nicole by going to this thing. I'm only going so I can bust the one who drugged her, but still." Just then, Vixey heard knocking on her door and walked over to it, answering it to find Tod standing there with a bouquet of daisies, which are Vixey's favorite flower. "Tod, thank you so much!"

Tod happily handed Vixey the flowers as he spoke about the Portal Club party. "Think of it as an early present to congratulate you on finding out who drugged Nicole." Vixey giggled a bit, knowing that she and Tod would have an amazing life together.

* * *

Tod, Copper, and Vixey were walking up to the school with Blitz noticing them at the entrance booth. "Hey Tod, Tod's friend and girlfriend!" Tod snickered a bit at what Blitz just called Copper and Vixey, walking up to him as he remembered their names. "Copper and Vixey, right? You too look like a trio I'd write in one of my (Pulls up a sketch) video games. If I made them anyway."

Copper found this fact interesting, getting a good look at Blitz's sketch, which was of an angelic Golden Retriever with an Angel Breaker form. "Is that the Angel Breaker form you made for Nero? It looks fitting for his character. I hope we get to see his soon enough now that he's revealed to be half angel."

"Tell me about it." Blitz replied, and then he explained why he wasn't partying. "Mr Griffinstone was enough to let me have this job for the party, so I'm gonna put the money I get from it to my college funds to work in video game arts."

Tod was glad to see Blitz following his dreams, and then he thought they could get some more information of Signal from Nathan. "Not to disrespect you talking about your dreams Blitz, and I hope you achieve them one day, but have you seen Nathan tonight?"

"No, thank God." Blitz replied, being freaked out by Nathan in general after all he's done. "He's been extra creepy lately, and I think he's even freaking Kyrie out. She hides it pretty well, but I can feel her struggle." Tod, Copper, and Vixey found this to be very interesting as Blitz then allowed them to head into the Portal Club party. "Anyway, enjoy the party. I don't wanna keep you any longer."

"Thanks Blitz. And good luck on the video game dream." Blitz took kindly to Vixey's words, knowing that Tod was right to start dating her. As they went in, he thought about how Tod and Vixey would live together in a huge house made in town.

Tod, Copper, and Vixey walked into the Portal Club party room, looking around to see everyone having a blast. Tod saw the pool and already knew he was going to have a blast here, talking to Copper and Vixey as he got ready to have a good time. "Alright guys. I'm gonna go chill in the pool with everyone else. You two can do whatever you want, and if I find out some info on where Nathan is, I'll let you know. (Runs off) Portal Club party!"

Copper and Vixey nodded with Tod running off as Vixey asked Copper what he intended to do here. "So what're you gonna do here Copper? Tod's gonna go party and I'm gonna try to figure out where Nathan is, so you probably have a plan of your own here."

"Actually, I don't know what I wanna do here." Copper admitted, having never really thought about what he'd do at a Portal Club party. "Tod's the first real friend I've ever had, as you probably already know, so I didn't think of who I'd hang out with if he wasn't around."

Vixey understood where Copper was coming from, giving him some advice for the future. "I get what you mean. Just keep in mind that having more friends, while not too many friends, is the best call to make." Copper thought about Vixey's words with Vixey patting his back. "Anyway, I'm gonna try to get into the VIP lounge. Let's see if Kyrie knows where Nathan is."

"You could also ask her to call Nathan. Those two are really close friends, so you could be able to lure him over to you." Vixey took Copper's advice into motion and walked off after fist bumping Copper as a thanks, leaving Copper to try to find out what to do.

Tod was swimming in the pool, swimming up to Terra and Sophie, who were chilling out next to each other. Terra noticed Tod floating next to her and Sophie as the fox then greeted his sister. "Hey sis." Vixey smirked, lifting her right leg and ripping a flaming five second fart underwater, one that reeked of rotten eggs and warmed up Tod's back (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). "Jacuzzi." Tod went rightside up with Sophie scooting away from Terra a bit to avoid the fart water. "I see you finally developed those fire farts you were worried about."

"Yeah, I was worried at first, but then I found out that the fire farts are super easy to control." Terra explained, being satisfied with the fact that she doesn't have to go overboard with changing herself. "I'm still gonna lower my sleep farting and all that, but at least I know I don't have to ditch it entirely."

"Though, I think we'd all strongly prefer that." Sophie snarked, being annoyed by Terra's constant flatulence. "Still, I didn't expect Terra to develop these fire powers. I wonder what Farius could've taken to give her said powers in the first place."

Tod started thinking about that, not being too sure about the whole power thing himself. "That's a good question Sophie. As far as I know he didn't have any of those powers himself when he fought all those beasts in the past." Tod wondered how Farius gave his children the powers they got. "Hopefully once Tyler developes HIS power we'll understand it better."

"He would've been here tonight btw Sophie, but he had to babysit Danny while mom was on a business trip, and Danny got grounded for the night after eating all the ice cream." Terra explained, leading to Sophie giving an understanding nod as the three of them relaxed together. "At least the coolest one was able to show."

Copper was sitting against the wall writing some sketches out as he looked around at everyone around him. He tried to look for the right thing to sketch as he caught sight of someone doing a cannonball into the pool, visualizing it and then drawing it in his sketchbook. As he was doing that, he caught the attention of Juliet, who walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Dude, why're you sitting by yourself during a party? And doing work no less. So sad."

"It's actually not work. I'm just visualizing certain moments and putting them into my sketchbook." Copper happily showed his sketchbook to Juliet, who was impressed by what he was able to draw. "As soon as I see something, I can draw it like (Snaps fingers) that."

Juliet sat down next to Copper, smiling as she handed him his sketchbook back. "You were able to sketch something while it was happening? Show me more."

"Gladly." Copper went to another page, showing Juliet some more of his sketches as she admired them from where she sat.

Vixey walked up to the Portal Club door with Terry stopping her before she could go in. "Greetings Vixey." Vixey saw Terry sitting in front at the desk of the member of the Portal Club that allowed students to enter. "Sorry to break it to you, but Juliet left me in charge of letting people in, and I don't see your name on the list." Vixey walked up to Terry and looked down at the list as Terry gave her a suggestion. "If you like you can discuss it with her. There's a chance she forgot to put you on there and I'm just mistaken."

"I'll do that. Thanks." Vixey replied, walking off as he saw Copper and Juliet sitting together. "Hi Juliet."

Juliet saw Vixey, standing up and hugging her as she spoke up. "Vixey! I can't save you enough for saving Nicole. (Pulls Vixey away) Just for that, I decided to allow you into the VIP lounge."

"You better let Terry know, since he says you didn't put me on there." Juliet realized her mistake and signalled Copper to wait there, walking off with Vixey to help her get into the VIP lounge.

Terry was playing a game on his phone as Juliet took the list and pulled out a pen to write Vixey's name down. "Sorry for the confusion Terry. I meant to put Vixey's name on the list to thank her for when she saved Nicole, (Puts the list on the table) but I was so busy witht he party that I forgot."

"Well setting this party up was obviously very time consuming, so I won't fine you." Terry assured Juliet, who rolled her eyes while smiling as she walked off with Terry allowing Vixey into the VIP room. "Welcome to the Portal Club."

Vixey gave a thumbs up to Terry, walking into the VIP room and finding it to be a blast. She saw that one of the girls on the couch was knocked out, walking up to her and looking in dissapointment. 'No one in the Portal Club learns their lesson. At least she's not sexually assaulting anyone.' Vixey saw Veronica, walking up to her and greeted her, seeing her smile and knowing she wouldn't respond with coldness. "Hi Veronica."

"Vixey! Our lord and savoir!" Veronica put her paws on Vixey's shoulders with admiration in her eyes. "I was so wrong about you. Seeing you go onto that roof made me feel like crap about mocking Nicole. You're more pure than any of the other girls in this school. And one of them is Nicole!"

Vixey smiled, and then she remembered Veronica's brother, hoping he was doing okay. "Since you probably respect me enough to not feel offended by this Veronica, I overheard you and Kyrie talking about your brother yesterday. What happened to him?"

Veronica remembered what happened to her brother, glad that he was doing better than before. "If you DO care, my brother had one of his kidneys die and needed a transplant. Kyrie gave me enough money so I could pay for it. I don't know who he got it from though, because no one I knew was a match. But I don't care. He'll finally be able to come back to school tomorrow and I'm so happy for him." Vixey was glad to hear that Veronica's brother was doing well as Veronica hugged her. "Thanks for making sure he's okay. If there's anyone who'll care as much as Kyrie did, it's you."

Vixey smiled and nodded with Veronica walking off as Vixey caught sight of Kyrie and walked up to her. When Vixey touched Kyrie's shoulder and caught her attention, Kyrie turned around and was quite friendly towards her. "Sorry Vixey. Portal Club members only."

"Sorry, I'm on the guest list."

"I'll take you off."

"Go screw YOUR selfie Kyrie; I don't have time for this garbage." Vixey shot at Kyrie, much to her disgust.

"Real cute Vixey. And after I apologized to you for that pathetic stunt." Kyrie replied, making Vixey even more disgusted.

Vixey was infuriated by how Kyrie was acting, knowing she was in denial about something. "Do you even have a clue what's going on here in Equality Bay? Nicole Limbnarsh tried to kill herself right in front of you. And me. Everyone here!"

"That wasn't my fault Vixey!" Kyrie insisted, having never told Nicole to kill herself. "Don't you even try to blame me."

Vixey sighed, knowing that Kyrie never wanted what happened to Nicole two weeks ago. "I don't Kyrie. But you know Nicole has a church group and that she doesn't party. So why did you post that video?"

Kyrie face palmed herself as she thought about the video, feeling ashamed for even taking it. "God, I swear, (Puts her paw down) we weren't even going to do it. Then we drunk some wine and got stupid."

"Yeah, I guess I can pin the school on that for letting the students drink." Vixey admitted, knowing Kyrie didn't bring that wine. "I also saw that you uploaded the video of me saving her. What was that meant to show."

Kyrie was a bit concerned with the video, not sure if Vixey would get it. "It's meant to show how pure any child can be. You demonstrated it perfectly, even more so than I've seen from almost everyone else. You definitely show more beauty in this world than I could ever hope to with what I've done to her."

Vixey smiled, much to Kyrie's surprise as she then complimented Kyrie on her design and independent work. "You have talent Kyrie. You don't need to push others away." Kyrie was a bit surprised to hear Vixey complimenting her as the red vixen continued. "You're one of Mr. Griffinstone's best students without question. I have no doubt you're going to win the Photographer Heroes contest."

Kyrie smiled and then spoke about what Vixey just said. "I wish that was as easy as it was for me to admit. See, my parents own an art gallery in France, and I always feel like I have to get to their level. I know how the art game is played. It's brutal!"

"You don't have to play it their way." Vixey assured Kyrie, making a point to back up her claim. "Mr. Griffinstone doesn't talk that way and he's famous."

"On point Vixey. Thanks for admitting I have SOME talent, and that I can do better than the worst of the worst." Kyrie replied, and then a question came to her mind. "Do you think it's fate we're not supposed to be friends?"

Vixey thought for a moment, feeling like it wouldn't hurt to be friends with Kyrie. "Why the heck not? We're both into art and photography, we're both good friends with Tod in our own ways, albeit, mine being his girlfriend, if we hung out without the attitude we'd get along just fine."

"I almost asked you to hang out when you complimented my grandma's scarf." Kyrie admitted, having quite a bit of fondness for Vixey already. "You even said my photos were Avinora esc. Then I remembered who I was."

"You should've asked me. It would've been cool to compare photo notes." Vixey insisted, feeling like she and Kyrie would make great friends. "We didn't start off all that strong, but we can always make up for that."

"Well Vixey, there's still time for you to get into the Portal Club." Kyrie replied, hinting that Vixey could become a member one day."

Vixey smiled, glad to see that Kyrie was on her side after all the drama. "I actually hope so Vixey."

"Why do you say it like that?" Kyrie asked, being concerned with Vixey's tone being slightly off to her.

Vixey became conflicted on whether or not she should tell Kyrie about what she discovered about Nathan. She knew that there was a low chance of Kyrie trusting her even after the Nicole thing, and she wasn't sure if it was worth taking. In the end though, she decided to tell Kyrie, for her own sake. "Kyrie, listen to me. Your life could be in serious danger at any moment. I know Nathan is your friend, but his boss is truly unstable and dangerous."

"What? Nice try Vixey, but I don't believe you." Kyrie responded, not wanting to hurt Vixey's feelings or anything. "Nathan's my second best friend, only standing behind Veronica. And he's almost never had any kind of outburst in front of me."

"Except they might not be outbursts anymore. They could be deadly." Vixey warned Kyrie, knowing there was a huge risk to take with this. "I don't care if you hate me or not, but I want you to know that I would never make this up. It's your choice to believe me, but at least consider that I would never prank you like this."

Kyrie thought for a moment, knowing that Vixey was too nice to even think about pranking her with her friendship with Nathan. "You could've been a huge jerk to me after Cindy hit me with that paint balloon, and I deserved it. And you I did see you comfort Veronica just now." Vixey knew what was going to happen with Kyrie giving a big smile. "Vixey, I don't hate you. I acatually think you're one of the coolest beings in town. Think about it. You're dating Tod, you saved Nicole, you're cooler than almost all of us. You just don't know it yet."

Kyrie continued, knowing that there was more to Vixey than there seemed. "Maybe I'm just jealous because you don't care what anyone thinks, and I do." Kyrie knew she had to admit her feelings to Kyrie about Nathan. "To be honest, Nathan has been worrying me lately. He's not here and I haven't seen him. But you should know that he cares about Nicole too."

"I believe you Kyrie." Vixey replied, knowing that Kyrie was on the right path. "I saw that nice postcard you sent to Nicole. I just don't understand you yet. And I know we both have our own friends for protection."

Kyrie smiled, glad she and Vixey were able to see eye to eye, even if it ended up only lasting for one night, which she hoped it wouldn't. "Thanks for telling me this Vixey. (Hands Vixey her number) Text me if you need anything."

Vixey was glad to be able to have another genuine talk with Kyrie, looking at her with a smile as she put her number away. "I will. Thanks Kyrie."

"Au revoir." Kyrie said as Vixey walked off, letting her leave the VIP louge as she walked up to the diving board, which is where Tod was.

Tod was at the back of the diving board as he prepared to make the biggest cannonball of the night. As he prepared the jump, he got himself into the perfect starting position and started running as soon as he got pumped enough. He then jumped onto the tip of the diving board, diving up as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Cannonball!" Tod did a cannonball into the pool, amazing everyone and making them cheer for Tod. Tod then saw Vixey smiling at him when he rose up, winking as he swam over to her. "Nice seat babe. Hope you enjoyed it."

Vixey helped Tod out of the pool, glad to see that her boyfriend was as alive and party loving as ever. "I did. Even before that though, you'd be surprised by how good of a night I'm having. I was able to convince Kyrie to watch out for Nathan's more dangerous moments, and we had another genuine talk."

"You go girl!" Tod hi fived Vixey, walking off with her as he then booped her nose gently. "Then again, anyone as smart as you could get Kyrie to do what you thought was right." Vixey smiled as she and Tod walked up to Copper and Juliet as Juliet kept looking at Copper's drawings. "Hey Copper. Glad to see your sketches are being recognized as something amazing."

"Turns out Juliet's really into drawings with loads of detail in them." Copper revealed, taking a liking to seeing one of Juliet's fondness vibes being shown. "I have a feeling she'll start taking up drawing herself in the future."

Juliet thought for a moment and felt that would be a good idea, handing Copper his sketchbook back. "Sign up as my sketching teacher and I'll be there." Juliet walked off with Tod and Vixey sitting down as Tod and Copper smiled at each other, glad to see that Copper was being recognized as more than a nerd.

Mr. Griffinstone came up onto the stage in the room, walking up to the microphone and tapping it to get everyone's attention. "Can I have your attention please?" All the students looked to where Mr. Griffinstone was and allowed him to continue speaking. "It's time to announce the winner, of the Photographer Heroes contest. (Takes out an envelope) I won't keep you in suspense any longer." Mr. Griffinstone opened up the envelope and read it, not being too surprised by the results. "The votes are in. The winner is Kyrie Paintmaker!"

Kyrie ran up to the stage to accept her reward, running up as Mr. Griffinstone congratulated her. "Congratulations Kyrie. Please say whatever you'd like to say in regards to your victory."

"Thank you Mr. Grifinstone." Kyrie grabbed the microphone and spoke into it, speaking with genuine care and passion. "I would like to thank everyone who participated with me in this event. And even for those who didn't, I see loads of potential in you all. You know it Vixey!" Vixey waved to everyone, glad to see that Kyrie thought highly of her. "I would also like to dedicate this prize...to Nicole Limbnarsh. I haven't visited her yet, but I will just before I take off. I'll do everything I can to atone for the sins I've made in the last month."

Tod started the clapping train to keep it from going to a booing one, getting everyone else to start clapping as well. Kyrie smiled, glad she could get a positive vibe from the crowd with Vixey speaking up. "Kyrie won. I'm shocked."

"Regardless, I hope she has a good time in Casteliana city." Copper stated, feeling it would be best not to mention the fact that Kyrie spoke to Mr. Griffinstone about the competition. As the three walked over to the celebration bar, Copper spoke up about Nicole. "Maybe we should pay a visit to Nicole before we leave too. It's the least we could do since she couldn't attend the party."

Vixey took a liking to that idea as she then noticed Tod grabbing a giant soda bottle and shaking it up to an intense degree. He then pointed it at himself and opened it super quick, letting it blast into his mouth with Vixey laughing as she saw it. Copper laughed a bit himself upon seeing it, taking notice as almost the entire bottle went into Tod's mouth. Tod then let out a loud burp, making Copper gag and snicker at the same time with Vixey rolling her eyes while smiling. Vixey then got a text and took her phone out to find that it was from Signal.

Vixey was creeped out by this, especially since she never recalled giving Signal her number. "How did she get my number?" Tod and Copper looked at Vixey, who then showed them her phone to show what she was talking about. "Signal just texted me. She said she's going to take over Casteliana City tonight."

Tod and Copper were surprised to hear this, especially since it came up just after Kyrie won her prize. "You'd better warn Kyrie. Even if she doesn't believe you as easily as she did with the Nathan thing, which she probably will, she'll at least be grateful that you warned her."

"Luckily for me, she gave me her number just before I left the VIP lounge." Vixey revealed, sending Kyrie a text that said this 'Kyrie. I just got a text from my arch nemesis from my hometown. Her name is Signal, and she said she's going to take over Casteliana City. If you end up going after this message, then make sure to me careful if you sense anything off. And as an ally recently told me, text me if you need anything.'. She sent it in hopes that Kyrie would listen. "Let's hope she knows that I'm serious about this too."

Kyrie got Vixey's text, taking her phone out to look at it with Veronica and Juliet curious as to how Vixey got her number. After Kyrie finished reading the text, she felt it would be best to ask what Signal was like before taking caution. "Well I didn't give Vixey my number for nothing. Better see what Signal's all about." Kyrie sent Vixey a text that said the following 'Is Signal some kind of dark being with crazy powers?'. "Let's hope there's nothing too dangerous to worry about."

Vixey got Kyrie's text and replied back, sending her a text hat said this 'She's the reason I got sent here. I came into some weird dark orb that made me attack Tod and Copper, since I was stuck inside it when I first appeared in front of Tod's house. If Tod's mother didn't blast the orb with this light beam, I wouldn't be here today.' Tod then spoke up about Signal, wondering if she was being serious. "Are you sure Signal wasn't just playing with you? I don't know much about her, but she can't have enough soldiers to take over a place that big."

"Trust me Tod. I've seen Signal's army. And it's huge." Vixey assured Tod, knowing Signal wasn't the type to mess around with for any reason. "And when she says she's gonna do something, she does everything she can do do it." Tod nodded in understanding, catching onto Vixey's serious tone.

Kyrie got Vixey's text, reading it over with Veronica speaking up about the whole thing. "Ask her if we should take sneak weapons onto the plane. We should know if the risk is worth it."

"Good idea." Kyrie sent Vixey a text that asked if the risk was worth it as Veronica said. 'Should we sneak any weapons onto the plane to defend ourselves?' After she got that text, Vixey sent one back saying this 'No. It's not worth it. Just hide, and make sure she doesn't find you. You're smart. I know you can manage. And you'll have Mr. Griffinstone with you. Find what you can if you get caught, and be ready.' "Well, there's our answer."

Terra was at the snack bar as Tod walked up to her, holding his phone out and showing that it was time to head home now. "Hey sis. It's getting to about that time mom wanted us home by. And you've got that test tomorrow, right?"

"Alright, alright, just don't preach to me." Terra climbed up onto Tod's back as they walked past Sophie with Copper and Vixey catching up to them. "See ya tomorrow Sophie. Get those notes ready."

"You know it." Sophie bit into a nacho as she then thought about something. "Did I remember to make fake cheat notes. (Thinks a bit longer) Yes."

Tod, Copper, and Vixey left with Terra riding on Tod's back as Tod spoke about the party. "So that party was pretty cool, even though I spend most of it chilling in the pool while Terra farted fire. And making that cannonball." Tod thought about attending the next Portal Club party, feeling like it'd be a blast. "You guys wanna go to the next one"

"I've got no problem with it." Copper admitted, glad to have been able to impress one of the popular kids. "Good thing we won't end up missing one when we head off to Vixey's hometown to save her family."

Vixey thought about her family, hoping she would be able to bring them back home. "I just hope we can save them all. Like I said, Signal isn't someone to mess with." Tod and Copper nodded in understanding with Terra showing a look of intrigue about the situation. An illustration of Tod kissing Vixey's cheek and making her smile with Copper smiling as he watched and Vixey thinking about the current scenario was shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental verison of the main theme played during the credits.


	18. Brother of his Own Mind

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode eighteen: Brother of his Own Mind

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Tyler was reading a history book of sorts while sitting across from Adalard in the town's diner, which was called the Four Slices. Adalard got a good look at what Tyler was reading and saw that it was on something Farius did, involving some kind of mythical creature and Alia. "Farius and the Mind smashing Gypsy."

"It's my favorite of the legends of him." Tyler explained, having quite a fondness for Farius's tales in general. "I can see why Tod's favorite is the one where Farius defeated a demon King all on his own, but this one I feel highlights Farius's more strategic side, and shows more to him than being a hardcore villain slayer."

"Oh, that's cool. I've never read much about Farius." Tyler was shocked to hear this with Adalard explaining why that was. "I mean, I read the one with that snake who poisoned random foxes, but I fell asleep as soon as they got to the part where he turned into a ninja snake."

Tyler was well aware of that book, having to admit that he didn't find certain Farius's journeys as exciting as the others. "You just found a bad copy." Tyler opened up his backpack and handed Adalard the first issue. "This is when he meets Alia and learns more about red foxes. He may be a kid in this, but he's still lots of fun." Adalard felt it wouldn't hurt to read this with a waitress tripping over some kind of loose board with Tyler and Adalard noticing. When Tyler reached out, he suddenly stopped the waitress's fall, much to his surprise. "Whoa."

Tyler helped the waitress up, much to her surprise with everyone looking at Tyler in amazement as the waitress psoke up. "Thanks kid. I have no idea what that wizard power of yours was, but since you used it to save me, I won't run away in fear." The waitress set down Tyler and Adalard's food, walking off with relief. "Enjoy." Tyler looked at his paw with Adalard wanting to know what that was all about, hoping Tyler had an idea as to where it came from.

* * *

Tyler and Adalard were in Adalard's apartment, which was pretty close to Vixey's, as Adalard was then shown looking hard at Tyler's paw. He didn't see any kind of difference from now and before Tyler had his strange power, making Adalard confused as to what just happened. "I don't get it Tyler. If there wasn't any sort of change to your paw then how did you stop the waitress from falling?"

Tyler wasn't sure why his power decided to kick in now, but he DID know where it came from. "For the timing I can't say. But I think I know where it came from." Adalard gave Tyler his full attention, knowing quite well that he wouldn't lie to him. "See, me and my family are all related to Farius. That's probably why we're so fond of his legend." Adalard was amazed to hear about this with Tyler smirking. "Funny. I thought you were bored of his legends."

"It has it's limits. You just found one." Adalard confirmed, much to Tyler's delight as Adalard spoke about what he just learned. "Wow. All this time I never would've suspected that my best friend is the son of a legendary hero! You have to tell me more!"

Tyler wasn't sure where to start with giving Adalard the details he already knew about. He couldn't just tell him about his siblings powers without their consent, even if Adalard already knew where they came from. But he also knew he couldn't lie to him about anything either. He decided to just give him the details he knew he could spread. "Well I can't explain everything right now, but I CAN tell you that we could've also inherited our powers from our mother, rather than just from our father."

Adalard nodded in understanding, knowing quite well that he would be able to keep up with more context. "Okay, that works. I'm guessing you don't wanna tell me what your siblings powers are yet."

"I'd prefer it if I had their consent before I mentioned them, yes." Tyler informed Adalard, wanting to respect his siblings wishes. "But it's not completely off the table for you to learn about them. And I don't think Tod would mind telling you his, since he's had his for the longest, and I can see him being the most open about it." Adalard was quite familiar with what Tod was like, knowing he wouldn't be cautious about this sort of thing. "Just try not to peer pressure him, okay?"

"I won't, trust me." Adalard assured Tyler, knowing he couldn't force Tod to talk about his power. "If I wanted to peer pressure him, you would know." Tyler saw Adalard's point and hoped that this wouldn't have a negative impact on the family.

* * *

Tyler was demonstrating his power to his family by lifting up the coffee table carefully and with precision. This amazed Tod and the others with Tod being especially amazed by what he was seeing, dashing up to Tyler after he set the coffee table down. "So you can manipulate objects now!? That's so cool! Does that mean you can fly and stuff!?"

Tyler chuckled a bit, not being too familiar with his power to justify answering that question yet. "Sorry Tod. The power was a surprise to me, so I don't know what else I can do with it yet." Tod felt a bit bummed out by that as Tyler then started lifting him up, making him laugh as he looked at the ground. "I can do that just fine though."

Copper was worried about what would happen to Tod in that position, getting the feeling that Tyler hasn't lifted too many life forms. "Are you sure Tod's safe up there Copper? Inanimate objects and actual lives are two completely different things."

"I'm sure he's fine Copper." Tyler assured Copper, telling him how he discovered his power as well. "I even used it on that waitress at Four Slices and she was fine in the end." Copper was relieved to hear that with Tyler being confident in Tod's durability. "And even if that wasn't the case, I think Tod would still be durable enough to survive this unharmed." Tod was shown pretending to be an airplane with Tyler laughing at his huge mind going fast.

* * *

Tyler was in his room, which had a bunch of books and notes for his future and what his career would be after he graduated from college. It wasn't anything amazing, but it was something he could suffice with, especially since it was big enough for him to plan for everything. He was currently on his computer as he looked up what his power meant, finding something that made him smile. "Huh. Says here that these powers tell me I'm the smartest in the family. Well the internet can't be right about everything, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was right."

Tyler looked further into the article, finding that if he kept working on getting his power to the very limit, he would be able to move even the heaviest of objects. He decided to test his power on his bed, lifting it up a little bit, but putting it down right after. "Probably shouldn't take any major risks." Tyler opened his window with his power and thought about how he'd use it, now that he knew he had it of course. "Just gotta hope I don't use this for evil in the future."

There was a knock on Tyler's door, and he opened it with his power with Tod coming in and seeing him still in his chair, grinning at what he just noticed. "You gonna become a room bum or something? Cause I'm not bringing your snacks." Tyler rolled his eyes while smiling as Tod asked his question. "So Tyler, since grown ups grow from kids, and only grown ups have babies, most of the time anyway, who had the first baby?"

Tyler was surprised to hear that question, finding that it was something to look into. "That's a good question Tod. I wish I had an answer for you." Tyler turned around and started looking up the question, finding the answer to be not so shocking. "Yep. no helpful results."

* * *

Tyler was at dinner with his siblings as he took notice to Tod eating his food like a slob again. Tyler then felt another sense of his power that surprised him. 'I hope mom's food is my last meal. I know she'll die before me, but I think I can manage with such a smart brother like Tyler.'

Tyler leaned over to Tod with a smile, whispering into his ears with delight. "I think I see a time machine coming your way." Tod felt even more happy with that and continued eating as Tyler thought about this new power. 'Better get to work on controlling that little note in my power too. Who knows what I could hear with it if I learned how to use it from long distance.'

Alia got the sense that Tyler just learned something else about his power, knowing he was playing it smart with this one. She decided to play around with it a bit and thought something so Tyler could hear it from afar. 'So Tyler, what else did you lear about this little power of yours? Wait, don't tell me yet. After school tomorrow.'

Tyler was surprised by this and chuckled a bit, eating his food as he focused on figuring out how to control this power. He knew it'd be a challenge as Tod whispered to him with a random guess in mind. "You heard my wish to make a time machine, right?"

Tyler nodded in response, looking at Copper, who was quite confident about Tyler's power. "Ya know Tyler, I think your power could be the best to gain the full power of super fast. You're the oldest of your siblings, so you have to be adapting to it the easiest." Tyler thought that theory made a lot of sense with Terra not taking kindly to it due to her interpretation.

Terra slammed her paws on the table as she looked at Copper, wanting to know what he meant by his statement. "What are you getting at?" Copper was surprised by the sudden tone Terra was giving her, leaning closer to him as she spoke up. "You think just because we're younger we can't adapt as well?"

Copper got what Terra was getting at and corrected her thoughts the best way he could. "No, not at all. I just meant that since Tyler is the oldest he adapts the fastest to this sort of thing due to having the most knowledge."

Terra sat down, continuing to eat with Copper's words being stated as Tyler continued to speak about his power. "I'm actually not sure why my power arrived at the time it did. In any logical sense it would've arrived in a different scenario than a falling waitress." The others did have to admit that the timing seemed odd with Tyler getting a good idea on what his power would do for the future. "Still, do you guys have any idea what this power could do for everyone? I could sense the villains plans before they even explain them. I could stop robbery's before they even happen!"

"The second one might not be able to happen in town, since we don't have a bank." Danny responded, and hten he thought for a moment. "Mom, do we have a bank?"

"Where did you think I stored my money?" Alia asked, leaving Danny to wonder why he didn't know this before. "Also, just so you all know, for your eighteenth birthday I'm getting you all a bank account. I'm really close with the teacher in my cooking class, and he's super rich, so I ca get you all hooked up no problem. The price is like a one dollar bill to her."

Tod started thinking about what it would be like to have a bank account, hoping it was something cool. "Should be awesome." Alia was glad to hear that, knowing Tod would be excited for pretty much anything nowadays.

* * *

Alia was driving Tod, Copper, and Tod's siblings to school with Tod asking Tyler more about his power. "And if you can read minds with that thing, does that mean you can read the minds of someone from long distance?" Tyler shrugged, not sure if he was actually capable of that with Tod getting excited upon the mystery. "Try it! See if Chief's thinking about something right now. I bet he's gushing about his guns again."

Tyler tried to read Chief's mind but couldn't get a good enough signal, instead just getting Tod's signal again. 'He's so gonna get this.' Tyler tried even harder, but ended up eventually straining a bit too much and released a three second fart, letting out a green cloud with the scent of bacon (pffffft). Tyler flinched and blushed a bit from the fart with Terra hi fiving him for it and Danny snickering as Copper plugged his nose with Tod thinking something again. 'Or...maybe not. At least he finally had an on screen fart though.'

Tyler laughed a bit at what he just heard Tod think, finding it to be quite the childish one indeed. "I don't think it's an accomplishment for me to fart Tod."

Tod shrugged and thought about whether or not Tyler actually could read other people's minds. "Ya know, you've only read my mind so far. Why don't you try someone else's? Copper's gotta have a lot of cool thoughts."

Tyler looked at Copper and hoped he would be okay with it, leaving Copper to smile in response. "Go ahead. I've got nothing to hide." Tyler nodded and read Copper's mind with Copper thinking about something that impressed him. 'I hope I get a cool power like Tod's or Tyler's someday. Then I can be of good use against Signal and whatever we face after that.'

Tyler smiled in response, glad to see that Copper wanted to be a good help to the team with Tod asking as they all got out of the car. "What'd you hear?"

"Let's just say Copper won't be disloyal to you for any period of your life." Tyler assured Tod, making him smile with immense joy at the fact that he would be friends with Copper forever.

* * *

Tyler was sitting with Adalard at lunch as Adalard was shown to be reading the book Tyler lent him, much to his joy. "You're liking the series now, huh?" Adalard nodded in response, being glad that Tyler convinced him to read the books. Even if it didn't take too much effort. "Farius and the two fox breeds. A classic to be told for many generations to come." Adalard rolled his eyes while smiling at Tyler's poetic change. "Do tell my good friend. If you ever read the second issue, do you believe there's a chance you will need a tissue?"

"Maybe. The fact that their parents are so prejudice towards this thing makes me kinda sad in some areas." Adalard admitted, revealing that the book was able to hit him in the gut in a sense. "I'm assuming you have every issue of this series." Tyler nodded his head yes, satisfying Adalard quite a bit. "Good. I'm almost done with this one, so that'll come in handy." Adalard then ahd a question in mind regarding Tyler's power. "Do you really think Farius has anything to do with your power?"

Tyler wasn't sure how to answer that, feeling he should get a bit more context before answering. "What do you mean?"

"Well his origin story isn't anything that indicates him having multiple powers, it just says he'll do great things in the future." Adalard pointed out, not sure if that was the indication the book was going for. "And even if he got his powers later on in the book, it begs the question of why they didn't just give them to him now. They've put themselves into the risk of being contrived when they reveal it for real."

Tyler was surprised to see this being taken so critically by Adalard, but he was also glad to see that he enjoyed the story enough to make these points. "You know this is the real story of Farius, right? I mean, if it wasn't then I wouldn't have been born and-"

"But how did he write them?" Adalard interrupted, finding that perhaps there was more to this story than just simple writing. "Think about it Tyler. Farius is the only one who's still around that's still alive in his family that knows of his tale, right? How can these be the real story?"

Tyler saw Adalard's point, but didn't see the stories as fake quite yet, and instead as something else. "Maybe they were written before he vanished." Adalard thought Tyler's point was something to look into, hoping it wasn't anything too sad for his friend to take.

* * *

Tod was talking to Vixey on the phone as he was walking up the stairs, seeming to be discussing the trip they would be taking soon. "Don't worry babe. I talked to my mom already, and she's perfectly fine with the fact that you could only get four tickets. Besides, with my power, I'll be able to defend us against any threat that comes our way." Tod listened a bit more and saw Tyler in his room looking something up, curious as to what it was. "Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow and we can make plans for the trip. See ya then."

Tod hung up and walked into Tyler's room, much to his joy as he saw him walk up to his desk. "Oh, Tod. Just the one I wanted to see." Tod was glad to hear that with Tyler allowing him to jump up onto his chair. "So Tod, if someone told you that Farius's stories couldn't have been written by him, what would you say?"

Tod thought for a moment, having never been asked that question until now, but having the right answer for it. "Honestly, I'd just say his parents probably wrote every trace of his story to before he and mom were on their own." Tyler saw that as a possible fact with Tod then stating something else. "And after his parents died, they passed it on to mom, who finished the last story, which had them living together until he had to leave after Terra and Danny were born."

Tyler hoped Tod's point was the case, not wanting to feel disheartened by their father's stories somehow being fake. "I'd expect you to have that optimistic point of view." Tyler rubbed Tod's head as he then asked him about what he heard him talking to Vixey about. "So what's this about a trip somewhere?"

"Oh, Vixey and I are gonna go and save her family from an evil overlord who's hungry for power." Tod responded, much to Tyler's shock as Tod reassured him that it was all okay. "Remember. Water power. I'll drown enemies to protect my allies."

Tyler thought for a moment about Tod and his power, hoping Tod wasn't relying too much on it to get him out of trouble. He wanted Tod to have the confidence to be able to protect his friends, but he also didn't want him to rely on his power too much. "Tod, look at me." Tod looked at Tyler as he wished, leaving Tyler to give Tod some advice for the future. "Don't abuse your power. You're doing great with it so far, but I don't want you to use it too much. If you do, then you may not be able to do anything without it. And I know you don't want that."

Tod smiled, reassuring Tyler that he wasn't going to end up like that under any circumstances. "Don't worry Tyler. I'm only using my power so much so I can have it at it's best when I have to protect my friends from harm. I know it's not something that has unlimited uses."

Tyler was glad to hear that, having faith in Tod's future, especially with how hard working he was. "I just don't want you to go back on your word for that." Tod hoped Tyler wasn't predicting a bad future for him with him then confirming that it wasn't the case. "And I haven't gained future vision yet, even if I can later on. But we both know you'll feel more accomplishment if you do things without using your power all the time."

Tod understood what Tyler was getting at, looking at his paw and thinking about his future. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it'd be worth it if he did some things without his power. "I can still use it for helping others, right? And I know I can let them help me if I need it." Tyler nodded his head yes, making Tod happy and feeling that he had a bright future ahead. "Good. Cause there are some things I can see myself being unable to help out with if I didn't have my power. I don't ever wanna view this as a curse."

Tyler felt that Tod was being smart with his power, knowing that his siblings would gain full control of them soon. "Just know that no matter what happens, I'm there for you." Tod hugged Tyler, who wrapped his arms around him with affection.

* * *

Tyler was lying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling and sitting up as he looked out the window and saw Tod helping their mom out with the farm like always. He smiled at the sight of Tod doing what he could to help out, even though he was just a kid and should be playing a lot more than helping with chores. Tod was already mature, even if he still had his moments of imaturity in there. He got out of bed and walked out of his room, seeing Danny being less gassed out from Terra's farts, leaving Terra to walk past him proudly as they went to the bathroom.

Tyler walked downstairs and into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and getting a cherry soda before butt bumping the fridge closed. When he went outside, he saw that Tod was getting all the sheep into their area. "Alright, don't let the little boy who lives down the lane do anything naughty." Tod closed the gate and saw Tyler, smiling as he walked up to him. "Perfect timing Tyler. As you can clearly see, I didn't ignore the advice you gave me yesterday."

"And I couldn't be happier to see the outcome." Tyler replied, seeing that there wasn't much to do and chuckled a bit. "Good thing you're so efficient. If I wasn't so busy working on my school project last night then I would've been out here helping the same amount I usually do."

"I hear you. I hate it when projects are worth so much of our grade." Tod admitted, wishing he could make every assignment in school worth the same. "If it were up to me, I'd ban all assignments that were worth more than five percent of our grade, make twenty assignments, and have them all be graded like that." Tyler nodded in agreement, knowing quite well that Tod was on the right page with this sort of thing.

* * *

Tod was at the ferry with his family and his friends as he got ready to head off to Vixey's hometown. He was ready to save Vixey's family no matter what, and knew he had to balance out when he used his power, and when he didn't. He saw Copper, Vixey, and Nicole getting ready, indicating that Nicole was the third one to be coming with Vixey. Tod was glad to see Nicole doing better as Alia then hugged Tod. "Be as safe as possible Tod. And kick the butt of anyone who tries to hurt you."

Tod wrapped his arms around his mother, knowing that he would be able to protect Copper, Vixey, and Nicole no problem. "You got it mom. That was the plan from the start anyway." Tod pushed his mother away, smiling to her as he got ready for this dangerous mission. "And I'll be careful with Signal too."

Alia rubbed Tod's head with his siblings walking up to him and Terra giving him a playful punch on the arm. "Good luck in Vixey's hometown dude. I know it's not gonna be an easy ride, but knowing you, you'll most likely survive no problem."

Danny was next to speak, hoping Tod would come back in one piece, but deciding to keep his confidence about it. "I know you're gonna make it Tod, but I hope you come back without any major scars or injuries."

Tod rubbed Danny's head with Tyler being the last one to speak, being ready to help Tod if he needed it. "I know you'll be okay out there Tod. Just make sure not to abuse your power, and to play it smart with Signal. I know you can do this."

Tod smiled and nodded, hugging his siblings and then walking over to the others before waving goodbye to them. "Bye guys!" Everyone in Tod's family said goodbye to him with Copper hugging Chief and Cindy as Tod got a good look with Chief noticing Tod. "Hope I'm not ruining the moment."

"Nah, we were just wrapping up." Chief confirmed, and he walked up to Tod with a slightly less stern tone than usual. "Make sure to treat Copper right on this trip."

"You got it." Tod walked off with Copper, who started talking with him as Chief looked at Tod, hoping they would all come back safe.

* * *

Tyler was looking out the window as he rode home with his family and Terra and Danny noticed him contemplating something. Danny, being curious about what Tyler had on his mind, wanted to know what he was thinking about. "Whatya thinkin about Tyler?"

"Nothing much. Just where we'll all end up in the future." Tyler was quite familiar with where Danny wanted to end up, feeling like he would actually get there if he set his mind to it. "I can see you making that vine foretress with Cindy someday Danny. No time soon, but after you master your power."

Danny was excited to hear that with Terra wanting to know what Tyler saw in store for her. "What about me Tyler? Do you think I'll become a professional athlete one day if I try as hard as Danny? Or harder, which is easy."

Danny elbowed Terra, who punched him in the arm even harder and making him wince with Tyler breaking the two up. "You could, but you'll have to lose the temper if you don't want the ref of every game to bench you." Terra saw Tyler's point as he looked up to the sky and thought about what his future would be. "I don't know what I wanna do though. Tod wants to be a rockstar, you wanna be an athlete, and Danny, you want that super cool vine foretress."

"It's gonna happen Tyler. And I know that for more than just your prediction." Tyler rolled his eyes while smiling at Danny's words, knowing he would especially have a lot of work to do out of the family. At least Terra's only problem was her temper.

* * *

Tyler was in his bedroom and sitting on his bed while giving Tod a call to see how he was doing so far. He heard a couple rings, and then when he answered, Tod was shown to start the conversation on the other end while leaning on the bars of the ferry. "Hey Tyler. Call me to see how things are going?"

Tyler laughed a bit at how easily Tod predicted what he was trying to do, finding that they already had a mind teller before he got his powers. "Guess I'm not the only one who can read minds. We always had you."

Tod shrugged, knowing quite well that he was worth a lot more than he looked upon first glance. "Well things are going well. we're almost at Vixey's hometown, and she was right. Signal does NOT play around when she wants to destroy something." Tod saw Copper, Vixey, and Nicole talking and decided to go join them. "Anyway, I'm gonna go join the others right now. We hit it big at the snack bar and I don't wanna miss out on anything. Call ya later."

"Okay. Later Tod." Tyler hung up and put his phone away, looking out the window after opening it and looking up to the sky as he saw how bright the future of everyone was, especially for Tod, knowing his was the brightest. An illustration of Tyler thinking about what his future was going to be like was shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	19. Signal's Wrath Part one

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode nineteen: Signal's Wrath Part one

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

The ferry Tod and his friends were on was still over the water with Tod leaning on the rail and looking over the horizon. Copper was shown to be walking up to him and leaning on the rail with him as the two talked about their adventure with Tod speaking up. "I gotta say Copper. With everything we've done, I'm pretty concerned about what we're about to do. I mean, saving my girlfriend's family from a genocidial tyrant? I think they could've waited a season or two, not shove it down our throats now."

Copper laughed a bit at Tod's joke, knowing quite well how some shows were with that sort of thing. "Yeah, well you know how shows are with high stakes and all that. And at the very least, they waited until NOW to take us to the darkest turn. But I agree, they could've waited a bit." Copper started to think about Nicole, wondering if bringing her here was a good idea. "Do you think we should've brought Nicole?"

Tod thought for a moment and wondered how useful Nicole would be, and if she was completely okay after the Portal Club party thing. "We should be fine for now. And even if she isn't completely healed, we've got Vixey here to help her. And they became best friends in days."

"Yeah, good point." Copper admitted, still worried about what would happen to Nicole out there. "At least we won't be going near any wine; intentionally anyway. We can still keep her from having flashbacks to when she was mocked."

Tod nodded in agreement, having a good feeling that Nicole would be fine on the trip. "We just gotta keep her out of danger. Let's hope there's a lot of water in Vixey's home town." Copper started to worry about their chances of saving Vixey's family with Tod noticing and putting a paw on his shoulder. "Hey, don't let the danger get to you. We just gotta focus on a plan to save everyone. Then as soon as we can, we'll escape Signal on the ferry back."

Copper hoped Tod was right in that regard, looking at Vixey's home town and hoping they would make it out okay. He knew it would be dangerous, but at least he had Tod to endure the danger with. "If we DO make it out, (Smiles) I'll tell Chief he worried about me being friends with you for nothing." Tod smiled at Copper after hearing that, knowing it would help Chief see that he didn't have to worry about Copper for too long.

* * *

Tod and the others arrived at Vixey's home town with all four of them getting a good look at how beaten down it was. Vixey was shocked by what she saw, hoping it wouldn't be anywhere near this bad. Tod could see she needed comfort at the moment and gently kissed her cheek as he spoke softly to her. "We'll get through this no problem Vixey. We're just gonna find your family and leave. We'll be okay."

Vixey nodded in understanding, knowing the plan and hoping it would go down well. "Right. Let's do this." Tod and the others walked off with Vixey guiding them to her family's home. "My family lived somewhere down the right road over here. Or close by anyway. Everything looks so alike now."

Tod and the others walked up to the house that Vixey was sure her parents lived in with Tod getting a good look at it. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he did see some foxes, both red, and blue, in there with few scraps. "This is sad. And not the good kind of sad like Orion's arc in Ginga Hanashi Orion. The bad kinda sad, like the kind you can't get out of."

"Tell me about it." Vixey replied with a light chuckle, walking up to the house and seeing her mom at the entrance. "Mom?"

Vixey's mother, who was a blue fox, saw her and became so relieved that she started crying tears of joy and hugged her. Vixey started crying tears of joy as well, wrapping her arms around her mother as Tod looked at Copper and Nicole. "Let's give them their moment."

Copper and Nicole walked back a bit with Tod as Vixey and her mother looked at each other with warm eyes and life all around. Vixey was so glad to finally see her family in person again, feeling joy all around her that couldn't be matched to any other day of her life. "I was worried Signal might've gotten you."

"I was fearing that every day." Vixey's mother pushed her daughter away gently, being so glad to finally see her in person again. "I promise, as soon as we get to this place you told us about, we'll have an official family day."

Vixey smiled with joy inside off her as a young female blue fox jumped up to her. "What took you so long? Did that orb thing mess with your head that much?"

"No Madeline. Nothing wrong with my head." Vixey assured her younger sister, allowing Madeline to climb down and walk up to her as she rubbed her head. "I just needed some time to wind down in Equality Bay before I came back. That, and to get to know everyone I met there." Just then, a male red fox that was slightly older than Vixey walked up to her with a piece of paper, and Vixey read it and laughed a bit at what was written. "You're as cheesy as ever Sean."

"Yeah, I know." Sean admitted as he rubbed his head, but he was too happy to see his sister again to care. He did have to tell her about what happened to their father. "Oh yeah. You should know that dad got captured by Signal. You said your friend Tod had these water powers, right? Maybe he could help us."

Vixey thought for a moment and felt Tod would be a great help, especially since he himself offered. "Oh yeah, Tod. (Looks over to Tod) Hey Tod! My family wants to meet you!" Tod walked over to Vixey, who wrapped her arm around him as he introduced him. "Guys, this is Tod. My boyfriend."

Everyone was impressed to find that Vixey found a boyfriend in Equality Bay with Tod being more than open about it as he smiled proudly. "Yep. I'm gonna be makin your grand babies."

* * *

Tod and the others were getting to know Vixey's family with Nicole speaking to Madeline as the blue fox showed her some of her drawings. Nicole was impressed by how good Madeline was with Madeline taking notice to how much she liked them. "I couldn't start going to school because of all the drama that went down here after Vixey got sent away, but I figured I should practice anyway, in case there was hope that we'd be saved someday soon."

Nicole was glad to see that Madeline was able to hold onto her faith, while also doing a much better job than she was. "You're definitely better at getting through dark times than I am. If it weren't for Vixey, I wouldn't even be here now." Madeline didn't know what Nicole meant, so she clarified for her. "Suicide attempt." Madeline was a bit shocked to hear that, but shrugge and kept showing Nicole her drawings.

Copper was looking at the poetry Sean had to offer for him, finding it to be cheesy in the best way possible with the red fox opening up about it. "I'm not exactly the best at making poetry that everyone can take seriously. That's why I stuck to comedy for the majority of my time loving for it."

Copper got what Sean was getting at as he then showed Sean some of his sketches. "I heard that it's easier to write something seriously when you have a source. Maybe my drawings can help." Sean got a good look at Copper's drawings, giving him a thumbs up with a smile. "Thank you. It feels great to be recognized."

Tod was talking to Vixey's mother as she spoke to him about how he's been with her. "Now I don't know how long you and Vixey have been dating for, and I'm going to assume it's been for at least a few months now."

"It's been about a month at most." Tod clarified, knowing that he and Vixey would end up dating for much longer than that.

"Yes, thank you." Vixey's mother spoke, and then she smiled to Tod. "And I know you've been taking care of her with how proud she was to bring up the fact that you two are dating. So I trust you'll treat her right, no matter what. Heck, I'll even let you call me by my real name; Nina." Tod smiled, glad to know that Nina trusted her with Vixey.

Vixey was finishing up the plans for the rescuing of Vixey's father, and how they would get back to Equality Bay safely. "Alright everyone! The plan is set!" Everyone walked over to Vixey as she explained the plan. "Alright. Now the security in Signal's base is extremely tight, so we'll need some stealth to get in. Sean, you'll cover us in that catergory. (Sean nods) And then we'll need someone to distract them. Tod, since you're social King, you'll help in that regard. (Tod does a salute) And I'll have Madeline with you to help you out."

Madeline walked over to Tod, who was ready to team up with her as Vixey then got to Copper. "Copper, you can help me hack the defenses, and mom, you and Nicole can see if you can get anyone on our side. You're both super peaceful, and Nicole's even a christian, so it'll give us an edge." Nina looked at Nicole, who winked to her and made her smile as Tod put his paw on Vixey's shoulder for support. "Looks like everyone's on board. Let's do this!"

* * *

Tod and Madeline were outside Signal's castle with two guards shown up front as they hid behind a wall that they were unable to see through. Tod was explaining the plan to Madeline, who was listening the best she could. "Alright Madeline. These guards don't know me, and Signal doesn't know me either. At least as far as I know anyway. So I'm gonna go up there, make some small talk, and tell them I wanna make a deal with her. Then you can sneak past them and find out where your dad is so we can know which cell to break open.

Madeline nodded in understanding of the plan with Tod coming out from behind the wall and walking up to the guards, leaving Madeline to sneak around them. "Hey there guys. I'm new in town, and I have a deal to make with Signal." Madeline climbed over the steps, being unseen by the guards as Tod continued to persuade them. "She's all about this genocide and taking stuff over thing, right? Perhaps she would like to know of a place she can take over."

Madeline snuck over to the prison room, walking up to the stairs and seeing that they had quite a few flights to them. She walked up them and looked for one that said her father was in there, not seeing it until she got to the fifth floor, as well as the final floor of the castle. She went into the room and walked down the hallway with the security camera catching notice of her. Luckily, she put a cloak on just before entering the castle, so the camera didn't recognize her, and she eventually found her father, who was delighted to see her. 'Madeline.'

Madeline's father went over to Madeline, who spoke up about the plan. "Vixey finally came back and she brought some friends to help us escape. We're gonna make Signal pay as soon as we get more forces."

"Most certainly." Madeline's father assured her, knowing that they had to give Signal the worst punishment imaginable. "Where are your siblings? Your mother? Are they safe?" Madeline nodded her head yes, taking out a phone Vixey gave her before the mission started to notify everyone on where their father was located.

Everyone got the text with Vixey and Copper shown to be scanning the castle with some kind of device she had with her. "Good thing Sophie had enough time to make this bad boy. Wish we could've seen her do his work on screen though."

"Well seeing as she's Terra's friend and we don't see her too much, there's obviously an issue there." Copper pointed out with Vixey finding the room and nodding to Copper as the two of them started climbing up the wall to the correct floor. When they got in there, Copper climbed in first, and then Vixey climbed in with the two of them spotting the computer and walking up to it. "Alright. How do we hack this thing?"

Vixey jumped up to the chair with Copper joining her as the two of them looked at the computer closely. "Watch and learn." Vixey dragged the mouse over to the security system box and clicked on it, taking out a soda can and poured it all over the computer. Copper was worried about whether or not this would get them caught as Vixey commented on it. "No security, no way of finding us. If we play it right."

Vixey hopped off the chair with both her and Copper hearing some kind of explosion that scared Copper and made him fall off the chair. Copper landed butt first onto Vixey's face and suddenly cut a three second fart, hitting her with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (phhhhht). Copper quickly got off of Vixey, taking out some kind of cloth from his pack. "Sorry Vixey. I don't think anyone saw that coming."

"Ditto." Vixey washed herself off the cloth and handed it back to Copper. "Just make sure your big butt stays away from me the next time you fart." Copper nodded and the two of them walked up to the window, only for another explosion to be heard. "Maybe we should check out what that is."

Vixey and Copper peeked out the door to the security room, spotting Madeline running from Signal, who called out to her from a door. "You can't get away Madeline! (Vixey swipes Madeline and brings her into the room) I'll find you, (Copper closes the door) and I'll kill you, as well as your family!"

"Thanks Vixey. She caught me picking dad's lock and I barely had enough time to run." Madeline caught a whiff of Copper's fart, questioning where it came from. "Hey, did one of you fart in here?" Copper chuckled nervously, raising his paw and revealing that it was his, which wasn't a surprise to the audience, I know.

* * *

Nicole and Nina were walking around the town, looking for people who weren't working for Signal. Nina was concerned about where they were going, as a group of vicious looking Dobermen were shown playing poker nearby. "Are you sure we should go to these ones? I'm all for seeing the peace in people, but this could take more time than it's worth."

"I think we'll be fine. Besides, Vixey didn't specify on who we could recruit." Nicole pointed out, walking up to the Dobermen, who got a good look at her as she started talking. "Greetings gentlemen. I'd like to make you an offer that I think will satisfy you."

The Dobermen laughed at Nicole's words, finding that she was too sickly sweet for them with the leader speaking up. "Best run along little lady. We're busy."

"I can see that." Nicole pointed out, and then she continued to try and persuade them. "But allow me to try and convince you. Everyone here hates Signal, right?" The mention of Signal caught the attention of the Dobermen with Nicole continuing, knowing she had their attention. "I came here with three of my friends, one of them being the one Signal sent away. If we get enough members, we could have a huge chance at taking her down. Heck, one of the people I came with is the second born son of the legendary Farius."

The Dobermen leader walked down to Nicole, looking down at her with a vicious look. "The, Farius?" Nicole nodded her head yes with fear, showing that she was no longer scared of confrontation. The Doberman smiled, making an offer himself to Nicole. "Tell ya what. Bring this kid to us, show us what he can do, and we'll help you."

"You got it." Nicole walked off after shaking the Doberman leader's paw, walking off with Nina to get the others just as an explosion was heard. "What the heck was that?"

"I hope to God it wasn't the life of one of my children." Nina responded with fear, running off with Nicole as fast as they could.

* * *

Sean was sneaking around Signal's palace with a cloak, spotting the throne room and creeping around in there. He'd heard the explosions earlier and hoped that they didn't indicate anyone was hurt. "I hope those explosions don't mean anything too important. I'm too close to worry now though. Right in the throne room." Sean snuck over to the throne and saw some kind of switch, pulling it and making the throne move forward, showing him some kind of sacred room that was all statues that showed what she did to the world. "No way."

Just then, a paw was placed right behind Sean's head, leading to Sean looking back and spotting Signal looking furious. "Don't you think you've been snooping around long enough?" Signal shoved Sean into the ground and leaned over to his ear with a hostile voice. "I already know what you're planning, so I suggest you come with me quietly, and if you try to escape, I'll kill you without hesitation." Sean flinched, nodding in understanding with the knowledge that he couldn't win. Signal allowed him to stand up and pulled him by his ear to make sure he couldn't run so away from her easily.

* * *

Signal threw Sean into the cell with their father, who was a red fox, looking at said father with a smug grin on her face. "It's too bad your family couldn't put up more of a fight against me Alex. It would've been great to see them be able to use their wits to at least TRY to stand a chance against me, but nope. They're pathetic."

Alex ran up to the bars and grabbed them while glaring into Signal's eyes. "You only have one of my kids! My youngest child got away from you, and you still have yet to find the rest of my family! And if you touch them, I swear to you Signal, you won't see the light of day any longer!"

Signal laughed devilishly before looking at Signal with a sick smile that made his stomach turn before grabbing him by his chest. "Just make sure you don't break any of the bars this time sweetie. I don't wanna have to mark you to the worst punishments imaginable." Signal walked away, looking back at Alex and Sean with a sly grin. "I'll give your kid this much. His stealth sucks, but I like the design on his cloak. It fits how little worth he has to him perfectly."

Signal left the room with Sean wishing he hadn't messed up as Alex walked up to him to comfort him. "You did what you could Sean. I know you and the others are doing what they can." Alex wondered if Sean saw anything when he was looking around and felt it would help to ask. "Did you find anything before she caught you? And if so then in what room?"

"I found a secret room behind her throne that showed every horrible thing she did, from when she took over this land to now." Sean explained, even if he didn't find there to be much use to that. "I don't see how that can help us though. Everyone on here is already aware of how horrible Signal is."

"But what about those who don't live on this land?" Alex reminded Sean, knowing that there were plenty out there who didn't know about Signal yet. "If we can show them what Signal is like then they'll be able to assist us, possibly even helping us find a way to take her down."

Sean saw his father's point, but then he thought about who they could get to join them. He then remembered that Tod and Copper weren't born here, and neither was Nicole, and that they had to know plenty of people in their home town. "When Vixey came back, there were three beings with her. A red fox named Tod, a Bloodhound named Copper, and a Pomeranian named Nicole. I think there's a good chance they could get everyone where they live in on who Signal is."

"That's brilliant!" Alex responded, being quite proud of his son for remembering that. "Of course, we'll have to find a way out of here before we can execute the plan, but I know we can manage. Hopefully someone comes soon though. I've been here for at least a month and it's getting quite bothersome."

"I'm already starting to see what you mean." Sean admitted, taking out his poetry journal to see if his father wanted to hear some. "Care to listen?" Alex shrugged and felt it wouldn't hurt with Alex starting his read. "Life at home is not always easy."

* * *

Tod was walking around Signal's castle as he then saw the kitchen, looking inside and loving the sight of all the food that was in there. He thought for a moment, and felt that it wouldn't be the best move to get some food now, only to sense darkness and hide inside as fast as he could. He closed the door and thought to himself about the circumstances. 'No way I can take any risks. Let's hope Signal doesn't know too much about me.' Tod got a good look at all the food with one of the chefs spotting him and signalling him to come over with a smile.

Tod walked over to the chef without fear, and the chef was revealed to be a penguin, who was enjoying what he was making. "Quite the kitchen, eh? I hate having to work for Signal, but it helps in getting my family the food they need to stay alive and healthy."

Tod got a good look at the food with the penguin handing him a piece of garlic bread, which he happily ate and liked the taste of. "Good stuff." The penguin was glad to hear that with Tod suddenly grabbing the garlic jar and putting some on the piece. "You should try with extra garlic though. That's what my mom does, and she makes it taste like garlic bread heaven."

The penguin took Tod's advice after noticing that he was enjoying it even more now and tasted it himself. He loved the taste and looked at Tod with amazement. "You my young friend, are a genius! If your mom owns a restaurant I'd be happy to work there."

"Hold that thought." Tod took out his phone and sent a text to his mom regarding the restaurant, wondering how fast they could get it done. She said it would probably take a month or two, and then Tod replied back thanking her and then put his phone away. "Give me about a month or two for the restuarant to be built, I'll need your phone number to notify you by the way, and I'll get you covered. I'm Tod, and she's Alia."

"At this point I'll take any chance I can get." The penguin assured Tod as he wrote down his number, making Tod glad as he recieved it, shaking the penguin's fin to show that they trusted each other on this deal. "Thanks Tod. I'm Jacques by the way."

* * *

Copper, Vixey, and Madeline were still in the computer room with Vixey worrying about the others. She'd just reunited with her family, and she couldn't bare the thought of them being seperated from her again now. Madeline walked up to her with concern in her eyes and the two hugged, leaving Copper to smile at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Vixey then pulled her sister away as she got an idea. "Let's find dad ourselves."

Copper was surprised to hear this bold idea coming from Vixey, but then caught onto what she was getting at. "Yeah, that could work. The security's down and Signal has to be distracted by someone by now. If we're careful we can get past them."

Vixey just realized that Signal would recognize her instantly, looking at a rack and grabbing a cloak from it after walking over to it. "You'll be fine Copper. Signal doesn't know who you are, so she can't assume you're here to break anyone out. Just make sure no one sees me or Madeline."

Madeline accepted the cloak Vixey handed her, hoping this wasn't wrong when doing it. Since she was only four, she didn't understand the limit to stealing being bad yet. "But isn't this stealing?"

"Stealing is okay if it's mandatory to save our family Madeline. We can't let Signal recognize us." Vixey informed Madeline, who understood and put her cloak on with Copper leaving first, and then Vixey told him what to do. "Tell Signal you captured us, and that you need directions to our dad's cell. Our dad's name is Alex." Copper nodded, indicating that he got the information and was ready to use it when Signal came around.

* * *

Tod was walking around the palace as he got to the stairs that led to the jail cells and their multiple floors. While walking up them, he noticed a dark presence and sped up, arriving at he fifth floor and going through the door, walking over to the cells and spotting Sean telling Alex some of his poetry. He smirked as he walked up to them, leaning against the bars as he cracked a joke about their condition. "It's funny how prisons aren't taken down for torture. Sean and Alex saw Tod standing there as he looked at them. "The world we live in, am I right."

Sean and Alex walked over to Tod, who took out one of his claws and began unlocking the cage with Alex thanking him for his efforts. "Thank you for the assistance young one. You wouldn't happen to be that red fox Sean said came with Vixey, would you?"

"Sure am. Vixey's currently dating yours truly." Tod opened up the cage with Alex shaking his paw as he made another wise crack. "And I think you're well aware of the rules of a father protecting his daughter. Most of it allowed really, but with some exceptions."

Alex chuckled a bit as he walked off with Tod and Sean, taking a liking to Tod already. "I can already see why my daughter likes you. I wouldn't be so lively if I were in your situation." Alex saw Copper and Tod took notice to this, as did Sean, and Alex could already tell who it was. "Is that the Bloodhound you mentioned Sean?" Sean nodded his head yes, leaving Alex satisfied with what they found. "Brilliant."

Vixey saw her father and contained her excitement, keeping her head low to prevent Signal from randomly spotting her. When Alex saw this, he nodded and walked over to the window with everyone else, opening it up with some kind of dark power suddenly coming from outside. Signal then spawned from it and pinned Alex to the ground, only for Alex to throw her to the side. Signal instantly teleported behind her though, leading to Tod jumping on her and putting her into a headlock, making her headbutt him from the back of her head.

Tod started bleeding, but held on, leading to Signal snapping her fingers and sending Tod into the wall. Alex grabbed Signal's chest, only for Signal to knee him and send him back. She then slashed the air and send everyone else back with Vixey grabbing Madeline and holding on tightly to her. She was able to keep Madeline from coliding into the wall and fell to the ground, leading to Signal dashing up to her with Vixey throwing Signal over to Copper, who caught her swiftly.

Vixey grabbed Signal's foot, only for Signal to stomp on her chest and make her cough blood. Tod attempted to lunge at Signal, only for her to swat him away and then dash up to him as he hit the wall and pin him by his neck. Signal glared into Tod's eyes and chuckled devilishly before choking him, leading to Copper setting Madeline down and charging at her, refusing to let Tod die, even if it cost him his own life just to save him. An illustration of Tod being choked by Signal while Copper charged at her was shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.


	20. Signal's Wrath Part two

**Disclaimer**: Okay, so just as a heads up, I'm gonna be putting this series on hold so I can write season two of Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth. And maybe after I write a Mega Man story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Adventures of Tod and Copper

Season one Episode twenty: Signal's Wrath Part two

* * *

The page of a book was shown with two fox's, one red and one blue, fighting to death in a brutal fashion. "Many years ago. Two races of fox's were at war. (The page expanded to show the rest of the army fighting each other) The red colored foxes, and the blue colored foxes. (The page turns to show the red foxes prevailing) The red fox army succeeded in the end. (A blue fox is shown running away with a red fox) But little did they know that one of each of their clans grew quite fond of each other. The red one, Alia. The blue one, Farius."

Alia and Farius were shown on the next page as the blue fox tried to negotiate with his King. "Farius thought since he was the most well renowned members of his clan due to everything he's done, which is told in other stories by the way, that he could reason with his leader, but the leader refused. (The King of Farius's people clan is shown spreading darkness over a town) The King spread darkness all over the land and forced his minions to fight back, forcing Farius to do something drastic."

Farius was shown in the next page with him placing a sword into some kind of rock. "So Farius did what he had to do, and sent the ones who refused to listen to reason away. (Farius was shown kissing the Alia goodbye with both of them crying) Although he had to leave his wife, and their children, he was willing to do what he knew would hurt him for the sake of his family. (Alia is shown looking over a book of all the amazing things her husband's done) To protect her children, Alia hid the truth of their father from them for the time being."

A page showed the Alia looking at her children as they were in some kind of farm house, with the oldest reading, the second oldest carrying a hay stack, and the youngest two, supposedly being twins, sitting on the haystacks, with the red fox holding a basketball and spinning it on her finger and the blue one laying on the hay stack the second oldest was carrying. "She'd hoped the truth would come someday. When they were ready. And that truth...has now come" The screen faded to black, ending the backstory.

* * *

Soft rock music played as a young Tod woke up in his bedroom and looked outside at the vast open world awaiting him as a male voice sang Vast Open World. "_Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise. _(Tod is shown with optimistic smile as he jumps out the window) _I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss._" Tod was shown running through the forest as he looks around and enjoys the scenery, catching a vine in his mouth and swinging on it. As he landed perfectly, he saw Copper sniffing and became curious.

Tod is shown on the top of the log with the Copper coming on the other end and sniffing some more. "_Hey there. _(The Copper sniffs up to Tod and sees that what he was sniffing was him) _I think our newfound friendship was destiny. _(Tod and Copper are shown walking around the forest and getting to know each other) _Hey there._ (Copper laughs at a joke from Tod) Even_ though we aren't the same, you and me._"

Tod and Copper are shown climbing a tree with the fix kit saving the Bloodhound as he's about to fall off. "_Hey there. _(Copper continues climbing with Tod helping him do so easier) _I just know this friendship will never fade away._ (Tod and Copper arrive at the top of the tree and sit on the top branch) _Hey there. Hey there._"

Tod was shown riding a horse with the assistance of Tyler. "_Even though we don't have the same lifestyles._ (Terra is shown skating away from a Hairless Mexican Dog while holding a sausage and blowing a raspberry at them) _I would travel with you alone for miles._ (Danny is shown looking at a cookie jar while on top of the fridge with a mischievous look on his face) _We'll always be here so we'll share our laughter._"

Alia was shown grabbing Danny from the fridge and scolding him softly as he tries to break free. "_I know all of us can take anything and _(Tod is shown sneaking Copper out of his bedroom while standing on a ladder) _I know, we can strive, for our peace and harmony thrive _(The fox kit is shown running into a dark force with Copper and they walk up to it) _Even if, it gets tough, we'll survive, and save them all, _(Tod and Copper are shown running away from the dark force) _Hello there, why ya crying? It'll be, okay I promise._"

Tod is shown protecting Copper from the dark force and striking it in the heart with a rock. "_I'm sure you'll someday find your fa-ted bliss. _(Tod sees that there's a Vixey in there and pulls them out) _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ (Vixey is shown to be crying with the male fox kit wiping her tear) _Don't say goodbye._" Tod is shown with his friends and siblings as they group up with a gray wolf pup shown leaning on a tree and looking at them from a high point in a tree, seeming to be rather lonely as the music ends.

* * *

Copper was charging at Signal, who tried to kick him, only for Copper to bite onto her foot the best he could. One of his teeth got chipped, but he still held on tight, even managing to make her bleed a little from her foot as she tried to shake him off. Signal dropped Tod and blasted Copper, sending him back with Tod being horrified by the damage he took. "Copper!" Signal pinned Tod to the ground with his foot, leading to the ocean being lifted up as it charged straight at Signal, who took it head on and got sent back, surprising everyone. "Whoa."

Tod was surprised by what he just did, and then he saw that the water was under his command. He stepped onto it, being amazed as he kept fighting. He did a frontflip over Signal when she charged at him and landed perfectly, using the water to launch a shuriken at her, which she grabbed and crushed, only for Tod to jump right over her. He jumped to a lower water platform and then backfliped, kicking Signal in the back of the head when he dodged his charge.

Signal instantly turned around, grabbing Tod's foot and slamming into the ground as hard as she could. She stomped on his chest as she shouted at him at the top of his lungs. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" Vixey jumped onto Signal's back and scratched it as hard as she could, leading to Signal headbutting her and sending her back. Madeline and Sean nodded to each other with Sean throwing Madeline right at Signal, leading to Madeline jumping on her. She scratched Signal's face back to back, allowing Sean to elbow her in the stomach.

Signal growled and threw Madeline to the side while also elbowing Sean, leaving Tod to catch Madeline and set her down. "Thanks Madeline. You and Sean were a great help." Madeline smiled and nodded with Signal holding Sean by his throat as Tod sent a water beam at her, which she caught and crushed with Tod speaking up. "Stand down Signal. This battle doesn't have to resolve in anyone dying. If you hurt us any worse than you already are, I'll be forced to kill you." Signal laughed at what Tod just said, finding it to be utterly adorable.

* * *

Alia was shown to be on a jet ski as she pulled out a tracker that showed Tod being attacked by Signal. She looked distressed as she sped up, putting the device away as she set her sights on Signal's castle. When she arrived at Vixey's home, she hopped off of the jet ski and set it in park before running off as fast as she could. She took her phone out and texted Chief, telling him not to let Tyler, Terra, and Danny follow her. After she did that, she continued to run towards Signal's castle, not stopping for a second for any kind of distraction.

Alia arrived at Signal's castle after a few minutes, spotting the water Tod created and being amazed by what she saw. She then smiled, being proud of Tod for having mastered his power, at least to the degree that he did. She stepped onto the first one, and then jumped up to the other platforms without issue, looking in through the bars and seeing Signal beating up Tod with Vixey trying to help, making Alia infuriated as she started to brighten up.

Signal was glaring devilishly at Tod, only for a giant light beam to be blasted at her, sending her into the wall. Alia continued to push Signal into the wall as she jumped in with a blinding rage in her eyes. "If you lay another claw on any of my children ever again, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Signal chuckled devilishly, seeing Alia's determination and fury, and how both things related to her protecting her children. "You truly are adorable Alia. I never thought we'd meet again. Then again, you ran off with Farius long ago, so I guess that's to be expected. The traitor."

Alia dashed at Signal, pinning her against the wall and glaring into her eyes, ignoring the scratch she made on her chest. "Don't you EVER speak my husband's name in vain for as long as you live! He left his people because they ordered for the murder of all the red foxes in the village! If his parents hadn't been rebelled against we would've been saved!" Alia looked back at when they left, having missed Farius's parents, as well as her own. "They're the only ones who cared about how we felt. I was glad to have met them."

Tod was intrigued by this information on his grandparents with Signal kicking Alia back with brute force. Alia did a light slash at Signal, who dodged it and pouded her into the ground. Alia grabbed Signal's foot, sending a piercing heat light into her body that stunned her, sending her back with another light beam that sent her towards the wall. Signal kicked the beam away however, dashing at Alia, who grabbed her head as they got sent out of the castle.

Alia threw Signal into the air with a circle throw, dashing at her and landing a light powered punch on her. Signal grabbed Alia's neck, only for Alia to slash her paws and make her let go. This made Signal furious, and she kicked at Alia, who grabbed her foot and launched a light beam right at her face. This blinded Signal and gave Alia the chance to strike, which she took the chance on, punching her three times in the chest, once in the face, and then kicking her into the floor. She then dashed towards the ground and landed a powerful light powered punch on her.

Alia stood on her four legs, since she could only be on her hind legs when flying, allowing Signal to dash punch her into the sky. She regained her balance however, and launched a light beam at her, which she deflected before dashing at her with full speed. Alia blocked Signal's first two punches, but got kneed in the stomach by a speed dash knee, allowing Signal to pound her towards the ground and launch a giant darkness orb right at her.

Signal laughed maniacally as Alia held her paws up, blocking the orb the best she could as Signal taunted her from above. "Just accept your fate Alia! There's nothing you can do now! I'll kill you here, and then I'll kill your son, his friends, his girlfriend, HER family, and then everyone in Equality Bay!" Alia gained a yellow glow in her eyes, throwing the orb into the air, which shocked Signal as she saw Alia rising up from the crater. "What!? You're supposed to be dying!"

Alia spawned a light orb in her paw, clenching it and gaining more power from it, having absorbed the orb itself. "I'm afraid I still have a few more decades of life left Signal." Signal growled with Alia speaking about how she was able to survive. "See, when you threatened my family, I activated the key link of my power. And not only did I kick your orb away, but I also took it's positive energy."

"That can't be possible!" Signal shouted in rage, not willing to lose to Alia now. "Positive energy is next to impossible to find in any form of darkness! And even if you DID find some positive energy in there, you certainly didn't get it from me, I can tell you that much!"

"Oh, I know Signal. There's not a shread of good in you as far as I'm concerned." Alia snapped her fingers, stopping Signal in her tracks as she dashed at her, trapping her in three white rings as Alia put her paw up to Signal's face. "It's been fun. I guess."

Signal sensed that Alia was charging up all of her power, fearing what was to come from this blast. "Don't do it Alia! You don't know what it's like to kill another crature!"

"Except you're not another creature." Alia told Signal, and then she gave a sly grin before finishing her statement. "You're a waste of the world's time." Alia launched a full power beam that covered at least ten feet of the air, lasting for ten seconds and sending Signal out of existance. Alia smiled as she flew back over to the otehrs, ready to help them with whatever they needed assistance in.

Alia flew back over to Tod and the others, running over to her son and hugging him as gently as she could. "Thank goodness you're okay Tod; I'm so sorry I let you come here! (Pulls Tod away) I thought your power would be enough to defend you, but I underestimated Signal entirely! I'm just so relieved you're alright!"

Tod smiled at his mother and climbed up to her neck, hugging her tightly and making her smile with joy. "I'm just glad you showed up when you did mom. And on the bright side, I found out that I can control the ocean if I want to, even if I'm inside."

Alia rubbed her son's head with Tod then running over to Copper to check if he was alright, and Copper was thankfully awake by then, leading to Tod hoping Copper wasn't mad at him for bringing him along on this journey. Copper looked into Tod's eyes, seeing his remourse and concern for his best friend's safety. Copper stood up, hugging Tod tightly with Tod wrapping his arms around him. The two best friends embraced each other and smiled as Alia smiled as well, glad to see that the two had such a strong bond inside.

Madeline ran up to Vixey and hugged her, glad that they all made it out okay, with Sean hugging his father as he embraced him. Vixey was glad to finally have a family again, being excited for when they saw Equality Bay.

* * *

Nina was tending to Copper's wounds, making sure he was all patched up for when they all went to Equality Bay. She was able to patch him up quite nicely, but she knew these wounds would be long lasting on him in terms of the affect. "It's a miracle that you can even walk Copper. Signal's blasts have previously pierced through the oversized mechs we used to have."

Copper had to admit that he was surprised by how well he took Signal's blast, having not expected to still be walking from it. "I'm pretty surprised by it Nina. I thought she would've turned me to ash after blasting me with one of those things."

Tod sat up next to Copper as the two of them thought about what would happen now that Signal was gone. "Now that Signal's gone, we can focus on how you were able to take it this well. You could have a power yourself." Copper became hopeful upon hearing that with Tod lifting some water from a cup and waving it over his head. "Just imagine the kind of powers you could have with that kind of defense. Something tells me you'd be able to manipulate the ground, and depending on how hard the matter is, it'll affect your skill."

Copper found that to be accurate as Alia chimed in with some words for Copper. "Just don't get your hopes up Copper. You won't have powers if your parents didn't."

Copper then realized that he had no idea who his parents were, hoping he would be able to find out soon enough. "I actually don't know who my parents are. They left me and Cindy at some orphanage after we were born."

Tod felt bad for Copper after hearing those words, putting a paw on his friend's shoulder as he smiled. "I'm sure we'll find them sometime in the future. It's can't be impossible to figure out who they are." Copper smiled upon hearing Tod's words with Tod then wondering who was next. "So who do you think we'll fight next."

* * *

A highly populated city was shown with Kyrie walking around a photography museum, revealing the city to be Casteliana City, with Mr. Griffinstone while admiring everything it had to offer. She saw everything from statues to paintings, and it was all incredible. She even saw her photo there, which was a photo of her and her brother, who was a red fox. Kyrie was admiring the painting as she heard Mr. Griffinstone laughing, leading to him walking up to her as he talked to a celebrity from afar. "Yes, it was great catching up! I gotta get back to my student, but we can chat more later!"

Kyrie smiled, glad to see that Mr. Griffinstone still had friends here, even after the time he's spent away from it. "One of these paintings has to be yours Mr. Griffinstone. You said you put some artwork into this place, right? It's gotta be somewhere in here, and we should find it if we look hard enough."

"Yes, I think we'll find it quite easily." Just then, Mr. Griffinstone noticed some dark purple figure lurking around, walking off with Kyrie as he tried to hide his concern. "I think it's in the photography session. Don't forget, I'm still a famous photographer, and have been teaching it for ten years."

"And that's why your photography program is the best in the country!" Kyrie exclaimed, having such a high amount of admiration for Mr. Griffinstone, as well as the work he did before they met. "It's amazing what you can do when you get recognized for something. I just hope my work ends up being good enough to justify putting it in an art gallery."

"Kyrie, if you keep up your grades and continue to practice your photography, I promise that you'll become more than well known." Kyrie smiled upon hearing that, only for Mr. Griffinstone to notice a dark figure that looked identical to Signal right behind them, acting fast to protect Kyrie. "Kyrie, look out!" Mr. Griffinstone pulled Kyrie out of the way just as the Signal clone charged at them, leading to them facing a sinister glare as Mr. Griffinstone demanded she reveal herself. "Alright mysterious figure, I don't care what your secrecy motto is. Show yourself!"

The clone of Signal pulled up her paw and snapped her fingers, surrounding the museum with darkness as she replied. "My name is Signal. You may not know me, but I just faked my death against Tod's mother. Farius's wife, Alia." Mr. Griffinstone was shocked to hear that Signal managed to escape death from Alia, leading to Signal aiming a paw at him. "It's quite obvious that you can't beat me if she can't. I planted a clone for her and she had to use that light power up thing to defeat me. She did better than her pathetic son at least."

Mr. Griffinstone lunged at Signal, forcing her arm to aim up at the ceiling and blast through the roof. He was then greeted to a knee to the stomach with Kyrie being shocked as Mr. Griffinstone called to her. "Kyrie, run!" Mr. Griffinstone started getting his head crushed with Kyrie not wanting to leave Mr. Griffinstone behind. She broke a glass box and pulled out a sharp lance, which was part of a figure, and charged at Signal with it, only to get shot down rather quickly.

Signal walked up to Kyrie, seeing as she was quite badly injured as she aimed her paw at her. "Funny. I was only using about ten percent of my power. I'd say I'm at least five times stronger than that clone of me. So you'd die even if was the clone!" Signal started laughing maniacally with Mr. Griffinstone flying into the beam, grabbing Kyrie and flying off. "Hey! That's MY kill!"

Mr. Griffinstone flew off as fast as he could, thanking Kryie for her attempt in helping him. "Thanks for trying to help Kyrie. But we should get you to a hospital before you die."

Kyrie laughed a bit as they flew out of the museum, hoping she would be okay after that epic blast. "Not dying would be nice." Kyrie looked over at Casteliana, knowing that they would have to go back to Equality Bay to receive medical help.

* * *

Tod and the others were heading home on the ferry with Alia heard to be yelling as Tod and Copper looked back while leaning on the rail. Alia was shown to be riding the jet ski as she waited for a wave to come up, riding off of a big one and landing on the ship. She made sure to be holding the jet ski when it happened, landing on her hind legs before setting the jet ski down gently. After that, she walked up to her son and his best friend, rubbing Tod's head as she spoke up. "So what was it like saving your girlfriend's family kiddo?"

"It was awesome!" Tod exclaimed, being more than satisfied with what he did today. "And to think they're coming with us to Equality Bay. Well, okay, that was part of the plan, but it's still super cool that it's happening. Now Vixey will have someone to live with in her apartment."

"It'll be nice to see Vixey with her family again, that's for sure." Copper agreed, looking up to the sky and thinking about his own parents. He hoped he and Cindy would be able to meet them someday, and find out why they left them at that orphanage.

* * *

Tod and the others arrived back in Equality Bay with everyone getting off with Tod leading the group. "This is Equality Bay. This town accepts everyone from all species and color, no matter what you did in the past. As long as you're willing to behave yourself that is." Vixey was sure her family would behave themselves, as long as they found it easy to adapt to their new surroundings. "We don't have all that much out of place here in town, other than the fact that we have a trigger happy maniac as one of our residents."

"That's one interpretation." Tod looked to see Chief walking up to the group with Tyler, Terra, and Danny running up to them and Danny hugging Tod. "Alia texted me that she was coming to rescue you guys, and I thought I'd stop by to see if you were all safe. And looks to me like you were."

Cindy suddenly popped up next to Copper and hugged him, glad to see that he was still alive. "Next time you get involved in a fight against a genocidal overlord, let me know."

Copper embraced his sister as Vixey then introduced her family, knowing they would all get along great with Tod's siblings. "Guys, these are my parents, my sister Madeline, and my brother Sean." Tyler and Sean both noticed each other instantly with Tyler smiling and waving nervously with Sean rubbing his arm. Terra caught onto this with Madeline being intrigued by her smirk, leading to Vixey smiling at the sight of what was to come for the future.

Tod was revealed to be explaining what happened to Copper in Vixey's hometown to Chief, knowing he deserved to know what happened. "And Signal blasted him at full force, and he was still able to walk just fine. He still had to get treated, but luckily Nina has a medical degree. That could help a lot with getting her a job at the hospital here."

Chief understood where Tod was getting at, and didn't see much reason to get mad, since Copper looked as healthy as ever. "Well Tod, I ain't proud of what happened to Copper back there, but seeing as you did what you could to protect him, I can't be mad at ya for it." Chief smiled to Tod, much to his satisfaction as Chief gave him his approval to a certain extent. "You just might get my respect after all."

Tod was glad to hear that as Vixey was shown to be getting a phone call from Kyrie, taking it to see what she had to say. "Hey Kyrie. How's Casteliana?"

Kyrie was on the other line, being aboard the plane to home as she spoke with Mr. Griffinstone tending to her wounds. "I wish I could say it went well." Kyrie coughed a bit, indicating that she was getting weaker somehow. "Some psycho chick teleported into the musuem and thrashed the place. Mr. Griffinstone and I barely got out of there alive."

Vixey was horrified to hear that, wishing she would've been able to go to Casteliana to save Kyrie. She then realized that the Signal that Alia defeated was a clone. "Of course Signal cloned herself. You'll be home soon Kyrie. Just don't pass out unless it's to sleep at night."

Kyrie took a sip of her soda as she made a comment on Vixey's advice. "We'll see if my body gives me the choice. Later Vixey."

"You too." Vixey hung up, walking up to Tod, who was nooging Danny as she walked up to him. "Tod; I just got a call from Kyrie saying that Signal attacked Casteliana! She didn't say a specific name, but it occurred to me that Signal can clone herself while we talked. I think the Signal your mom beat might've been a clone."

"You're serious?" Tod asked, hoping that Signal wasn't aiming for Equality Bay next as he thought about Casteliana. "If that WAS a clone of Signal then I can only hope that the people of Casteliana are okay." Vixey wasn't sure how to respond, knowing what Signal was capable of more than anyone else.

* * *

Tod and his family were at Tod's house with Copper and Vixey as Tod, Copper, and Vixey were watching the news to see the current state of Casteliana. Vixey was especially shook up by this, having gotten a lot closer to Kyrie as of late, and not wanting her to be hurt. The news reporter, who was a female Dalmatian, was making a report on the scene of the crime. "And the mysterious figure is still taking Casteliana over as we speak. I'm glad I don't live here, because I don't want to end up like any of these poor residents on the ground."

The reporter looked down at the ground, being distraught by the destruction she saw, but hiding her emotions quite well. "We were able to rescue a few residents before the destruction got too close to the helicopter. Luckily for them, we were going to have an interview with the owner of the museum, who just so happened to be present at the time. (Holds microphone up to a male Golden Retriever) Mr. Masterpiece. How do you feel about the destruction of your museum?"

"I'm devastated!" Mr. Masterpiece exclaimed, taking the microphone and speaking into it. "All of my work has been destroyed! And worse, the town is getting worse and worse by the minute! For those who were able to escape, please, help us rebuild this amazing city before it's too late!"

The reporter took her microphone back and shoved Mr. Masterpiece to the side as she spoke into it. "Thanks for the spotlight rob. (Looks at the camera) You have it here folks. Mr. Masterpiece wants you to help us rebuild Casteliana. When we manage to get the opportunity for it that is, we don't exactly know how long this will last for. This is Rebecca, signing off."

The news report ended with Tod turning the Tv off as he commented on how brave Rebecca is for reporting the destruction the exact day it happened. "Wow. Blitz has one brave mom." Tod and Copper took notice to how concerned Vixey was for Kyrie with Tod wrapping his arm around her as Copper put a paw on her shoulder. "Kyrie will be fine Vixey. The hospital here is great and should have her back on her feet in no time. Even though she never really lost them."

Vixey sighed, knowing Kyrie had to have taken a lot of damage from Signal's attack if she got involved in it. "Maybe I should've told her not to go at all. If I knew Signal was going to plant a clone where I used to live that would've been the first thing I said."

"You did all you could Vixey." Copper assured Vixey, knowing she couldn't do everything perfectly, no matter how hard she tried. "Kyrie's still alive, so she has a chance at getting as healthy as she did before. I took a blast from a Signal clone head on, and I think she was going all out."

"If she was going out Copper, you'd be dead." Vixey responded, knowing that something had to be done about Signal. "Signal is a dark force who gained all of her dark magic from absorbing the energy from hell itself and using to do the worst things you could imagine. She drove our previous King to suicide, and that's when she took over, showing her power by taking down everyone who opposed her." Vixey feared what was about to come, knowing she had to be brave for the time being. "We can't be lacking a single ounce of power when we face her for real."

Tod sensed how scared Vixey was, hugging her and assuring her that they would be able to stop her. "If being at our best is what it takes, then I'll master my power and use every inch of it's potential to take Signal down. (Pulls Vixey away) I can promise you that much Vixey." Vixey smiled, knowing she could trust Tod after everything they went through together.

* * *

Vixey was in her apartment as she spoke to Nicole on the phone, needing someone to talk to after getting stressed about Signal. "And I just can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop feeling that I was responsible for getting Kyrie injured just because I didn't tell her to avoid going to Casteliana. I was just worried that she wouldn't trust me and she'd hate me even more so then..."

Vixey was about to break down before Nicole spoke up, calming her down the best she could as she assured her that this wasn't her fault. "Don't beat yourself up over this Vixey. You didn't know Signal was a clone at the time. You couldn't have known she would've gone all out at Casteliana."

"Except I knew about her powers, so I could've warned her about her cloning ability." Vixey pointed out, finding that her poor timing was the reason for Kyrie getting hurt as badly as she did. "At least she called me, so that means she doesn't want to cut ties with me, but what if she dies, or worse, dies and spreads darkness all over Equality Bay, killing everyone in sight?"

Nicole was surprised to be hearing Vixey act this paranoid, knowing that this wasn't like her. "Wow. Signal must really get you overworked." Vixey sighed with pure dispondence as she thought about Signal, leading to Nicole feeling that Vixey needed some time to calm down. "I'll give you some time to cool off Vixey. I'll see you at school tomorrow so we can talk about this Signal thing in person. See ya then."

Nicole hung up with Vixey putting her phone away, being heavily conflicted as she thought about what Signal could do now that her clone was defeated. She stood up with somber music being heard as she continued thinking about just how much she could've potentially messed up. She didn't want to lose everyone, especially after she just saved her family, and she wasn't sure what to do now. She knew she could count on Tod, but she didn't want him to get too badly hurt when in battle, if he ever got involved in battle that is.

Vixey walked over to the window and looked out of it as she began to sing Vixey's Lament. "_I've lived here for at least three months, and I've seen the beauty of life. But I know Signal still being alive, will fill my future with Strife. I don't want to lose my friends, or my family. I just want to live with them, in peace and harmony._" Vixey opened up the window to get some cool air, hoping she would be able to calm herself out of her melancholy state.

Vixey continued singing, not wanting to lose the battle to Signal, and to move on peacefully after defeating her. "_My family, and my boyfriend, my best friend too. As well as the regular friends I've made. I know life isn't perfect, and it's full of dark moments, but I don't want happiness to be left in the shade._" A shot of Vixey looking up at the stars and the moon was shown with it then turning into an illustration, showing how down she felt about whether or not they could stop Signal as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

* * *

More adventures will come in season two.


End file.
